Series 1 rewritten
by FanGirl26
Summary: I know it's a lame title name... What if the torchwood team had an extra employee and she had a close relationship with torchwood's main man. How would it effect the series. Now in story form...swearing inside
1. EVerything Changes Part 1

**I've finally ****written the first episode as a story rather then leaving it as a script. This focuses mainly on Bella and her working for Torchwood.**

**disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood :( But I own Bella.**

"There you go. I can taste it. Estrogen. Definitely estrogen. You take the Pill, flush it away, it enters the water cycle, feminizes the fish—"Jack started to say as Suzie pulled a metal glove out of its case and slips it on her right hand. A Japanese girl was looking at her equipment, while a young man was recording them with a small digital camera.

"It goes all the way up into the sky, and then falls all the way back down on to me. Contraceptives in the rain. Love this planet. Still, at least I won't get pregnant. Never doing that again." He continued, he turned back to the team, "How's it going?" he asked Suzie who was waiting for a reaction from the glove that was over her hand.

"Nothing yet. It's got to connect, I've just got to feel it." She said looking at Jack then back to the body lying in the middle of a dark alleyway.

"Then hurry up and _feel_ it! I'm freezing my arse off here." Owen said as he leaned in closer to the body and Suzie.

"Oh stop complaining Owen, I'm not even meant to be here," A young girl said wrapping her coat tighter around her body to try and keep some of the rain off her. "Can I go yet? I need to get up early I have a early morning lecture."

"Don't worry Bella we'll be done soon." Jack said putting his arm around Bella's shoulders pulling her towards him to try and warm her up a bit. While Jack and Bella were talking Owen and Suzie were having their own conversation.

" I can't just flick a switch, it's more like access. It grants me access." Suzie said glaring daggers at Owen.

"Whatever that means." Owen mumbled and walked off. Bella laughed at the look on Owens face.

"Shut it you." He said to Bella who was still laughing a little, but stopped immediately when the glove started to move and a blue light came out of the palm of the glove and the light around the body became brighter.

"Positions." Jack said and everyone got in their positions around the now glowing body.

"If I get punched again. I am punching it right back." Owen said eyeing up the best place to punch.

"Oh yeah like you could even make a mark on him. You hit like a little girl." Bella said, her and Owen always had these playful banters with each other.

"Just, concentrate Suzie." Jack said ignoring Bella and Owen.

Suzie holds the man's head in her gloved hand. It's still raining but none of them notice, they just concentrate on the man on the ground. The light around him gets even brighter. After a moment the man gasps for air and life. Up above them no one notices Gwen Cooper staring down at the scene below her.

The dead man now moving was looking around from Toshiko, to Owen, to Bella and finally to Jack. He looked terrified and confused.

"There was...What was? I was...Oh, my God, I was going home." He said starting to panic.

Toshiko moved closer to him so he could focus only on her.

"Listen to me, we've only got two minutes so it's important that you listen, okay?"

"Who are you?" He asked looking around again.

"Trust me. You're dead?" Tosh said sympathically.

"How am I dead?"

"You were stabbed." Owen said bluntly and Bella sent him a look that would kill him instantly.

"I'm not dead, I can see you." He stated.

"We brought you back but we haven't got long, I'm sorry but you've got to concentrate, who did this to you? What did you see?" Tosh said jumping straight to the point as they didn't have long.

"Why am I dead?" Bella rolled her eyes it was obvious that they weren't going to get anything out of him so why put him through all of this, Bella hated it when they used the glove. Yeah it made their job a little easier but it was wrong!

"Who attacked you?" Tosh asked getting a little impatient but trying not to let it show.

"I don't want to be dead."

Suzie looked at her watch, "Sixty seconds." She warned Tosh.

Tosh looked at Suzie and then back to the man, " You've got to think, just focus on me. What was the last thing you saw?

"I didn't see any...I don't know."

"Who killed you, did you see them?" Tosh said hurrying up because they didn't have much time left.

"I don't know. There was...something behind me." He said Bella sighed finally they were getting somewhere but they didn't have that much time left.

"Police said one stab wound in the back." Bella said remembering what the police had told her.

"So you didn't see anything?" Tosh asked, the poor man was in tears now.

"No."

Tosh looks at Jack and Bella so does Suzie. The man on the floor looked around and saw the looks between the four people above him.

"What happens now?" He asked,

"Thirty seconds," Suzie said looking back at her watch.

"But he didn't see anyone." Tosh said looking back at Suzie.

"Don't waste it." Suzie said looking straight at Tosh.

"What else do I say?" Tosh said looking at Bella. Bella pulled herself away from Jack and knelt down beside him.

"What's your name?" she asked in a gentle tone.

"John, John Tucker."

Jack came down and knelt next to Bella holding on to one of her hands.

"Okay, John. Not long now." Jack said in the same tone as Bella.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Captain Jack Harkness." He said.

Gwen heard that was still in shock from what she had seen.

"Tell me...what was it like when you died? What did you see?" Jack asked. John looked confused at Jacks question. "John, tell me what you saw."

"Ten seconds," Suzie warned them.

"Nothing. I saw nothing. Oh, my God. There's nothing." He cried and with that he closed his eyes and died. The light fades and Bella stands up and pulled her coat around her again as the rain was getting harder.

"Shit, I said it was stupid, telling him he was dead." Owen said looking at Tosh.

"Well you try it." Tosh said getting to her feet.

" Trust me, like that's gonna work." Owen said getting to his feet as well.

"Told the last corpse he was injured, he wasted the whole two minutes screaming for an ambulance." Bella explained remembering that. She shouldn't be remembering things like that she was too young to have had seen all the things she had seen.

"Maybe there's no right way of doing it." Jack stated but then he looked up to the roof of the building that Gwen was on. "What do you think?"

Gwen stepped back and gasped he was talking to her. Had he known that she was there the whole time? She runs across the garage towards the stairs. She continues to run not believing what she was seeing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can I go home now?" Bella asked when they got back to the hub.

"Aw is little Bella tied?" Owen teased poking her in the sides. Tosh was laughing from her station as was Jack and Ianto who were standing next to each other on the walkway. Suzie had gone into the deep depths of Torchwood and wouldn't be seen for the rest of the night.

"No, she just needs to get up early and try not to fall asleep during the middle of a lecture." Bella said pushing Owen away laughing. "So can I?" she said looking up at Jack.

"Yeah go on. Get going, I'll see you later." He said smiling at her.

"Oh, so you are coming home later then?" Bella said with a smirk.

"Hmm maybe." He said still smiling.

"I won't hold my breath." She said walking towards the cog door, she turned and waved and said goodnight before walking out into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day while Bella was sitting in class not paying any attention to what her tutor was saying as usual. She often wondered how she got distinction in all her coursework, but her not paying attention was starting to show because she kept failing. It wasn't her fault she knew what she was doing but she couldn't explain it. Anyway while she was doing that Gwen Cooper was sitting in hospital getting her head seen to because of an incident that happened in a bar.

She was walking down the corridor when she heard someone speak. She looks up and sees Jack running up the stairs wearing a long, blue trench coat. She follows him and sees that the upstairs and sees that the corridor has been blocked off. She sees a porter walking up the stairs.

"Excuse me, sorry." She said and the porter turned to her, "It's all sealed off up there. Who did that?"

"Thought it was you lot." He said looking at her.

"But what's it for, what happened?" She said looking very confused right now.

"I don't know, 9 o'clock this morning, it was all sealed off, they never said. Chemicals or something." He explained then walks away.

Gwen walks up to the seal pauses for a second then walks through it onto an abandoned corridor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella was really bored by now she had been there for 3 hours now and she hadn't listened to a single word the tutor said. _'God mum will kill me if I fail this one, I should really be paying attention but I really don't want to be here. Call me if the world ends. Why did I tell them that? I want to be with them helping them.' _ It was then she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She silently pulled it out and saw that it was a text from Jack.

_Weevil at hospital! Tricky one need help. J xx_

Bella looked at the clock, only 2 more minutes the she could go. 2 minutes later she ran out of the classroom.

"Oi, Bella where you going?" Dan shouted out to her.

"Sorry cover for me yeah?" She said and ran out of the doors and grabbed a taxi to the hospital. When she got there she saw Jack standing outside waiting for her. She paid the fare and ran over to him.

"Ok why do you need my help? Can't you handle this one all by yourself?" She teased as they got in the lift.

"Nah, just wanted to see you." Jack laughed, "Didn't pull you out mid lecture did I?"

"Nope, just finished when I got your text." She said, "Could have said something 3 hours ago though, that had to be the world's most mind numbing lecture ever." Jack just laughed as the lift went up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello?" Gwen called out. She saw at the end of the corridor someone, an adult wearing a jumpsuit. "Sorry, I'm looking for someone."

The weevil turns to look at Gwen. It remains silent. Gwen starts to move slowly towards it thinking that it is still a human being. The weevil just stayed where it was. As Gwen gets closer she starts to think that this person looks strange.

"Right...yeah. Clever. Anyway, I don't know if you saw a man come through here – a tall man, in one of those big sort of military coats."

The weevil still doesn't answer her. Gwen can clearly see that the thing in front of her doesn't look human. _'Could be a mask.'_ She thought to herself.

"Okay, if you could answer? This is official business." She said trying to sound important. She continues to get closer to the weevil and now can see it properly. She approaches it slowly and carefully. "You alright?" She smiles and points to its face, "That's good, that's a good mask sort of thing."

The weevil still doesn't do anything which is strange for a weevil normally Gwen would be dead by now but she didn't know that.

"Look, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something, but...I think we can stop this now, okay?" She says getting scared now. The weevil just continues to look at her.

"It's all very well playing silly buggers, but I'm busy, alright? Now, I'm looking for a man in a big grey coat. I said we can stop being silly." The Weevil finally hisses at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack and Bella stood in the lift which was slowly reaching the floor that they wanted.  
>"How are the exams going?" Jack asked. Bella just looked at him and shrugged.<p>

"If I fail this next one, mum is thinking of moving down here so I can move in with her, so I don't get distracted." She said, smiling at Jack.

"Well she can't mean me, I mean look at me." He teased.

"Yeah, she means this...working for you, well she doesn't exactly know that I work for you but she thinks that Torchwood is a distraction." She explained,

"Technically, you don't even work for us, you just help out." He smirked.

"That's just the excuse you use when you get told off for me being there." She laughed, "God how slow is this lift."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the end of the corridor Gwen was standing on the porter entered looking around.

"Ah! There you are, I did ask when I saw Dr Mahib cos I thought it was him who said about the police—"He said walking towards Gwen and the Weevil that Gwen was still looking at. " But he said no, then I said about the chemicals but he said don't be stupid, what chemicals? So I don't know, could be anything, who you got with you there then? So much for sealing it off." He sees the weevil's face. "Oh, ha! There's a face! Nice one. Hey, I tell you mate, you should try plastic surgery. Not on the NHS mind you." He turns to Gwen, "You alright?"

"Yeah,"

The porter turns back to the Weevil and starts to walk closer, "Bloody hell, that is brilliant. That's like erm...Hellraiser. That's first class, that is." He points to the Weevils teeth, "Look at that! That! It's just like real teeth. Don't it?"

The weevil finally moves and grabs the porter and bites his neck and then blood spurts everywhere. Gwen can't move as she hears the porter scream. Just then Jack and Bella walk out the lift. They both look at the weevil then to Gwen.

"Bella get her out of here." Jack shouts to Bella. She grabs Gwen's hand and starts to run down the corridor. Bella looks back and realises that she might have to help that as well. As she sees Tosh, Owen and Suzie struggle.

"Get it down! Get it down! Cuff it!" Toshiko screamed at Owen. Bella leaves Gwen to run, and she heads back to help the others. She helps Owen and Tosh restrain it and Suzie puts a bag over it's head.

Gwen runs and runs outside the hospital were she was nearly ran over by a black SUV. She gets in her own car and chases after it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella and the others make their way back to the water tower where the hub is.

"Oi, college girl ain't you meant to be somewhere?" Owen said to Bella.

"That's ok Owen don't mention it next time you need help with a weevil I might just sit back and watch." Bella said while the others laughed. They all get on the invisible lift and enter the hub.

Bella walked into Jack's office, "Whatchya lookin' at?" sitting on his desk.

"Hi come in." He said turning to face her,

"What, the others do it why can't I?" Bella said in a jokey way.

"Good point." He said and turned back to the screen, Bella walked over and saw Gwen and Andy on the screen standing outside the water tower.

"Think she knows something?" She asked

"Maybe, she followed us here after and saw us disappear." Jack said,

"Come on she isn't the first person to have noticed something. Is she?" Bella said with a small smile in her face. And walked out to go annoy Owen.

Later she came back in a saw Jack still looking at the screen, "You know someone might think you are stalking her." Jack turned to see her leaning against the door frame. "Knock, Knock,"

"Hey, I'm not stalking, she just turned up again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gwen walked into the tourist office and saw a bloke wearing jeans and a plain black top looking really bored. When he heard her come in he looked up.

"Oh, hiya. Sorry I'm late. Someone ordered pizza."

"Who's it for?" Ianto asked.

"I think it's a ...Harkness."

Ianto smiles at her and presses a blue button which was placed behind the counter, and then the wall panel behind Gwen opens up. Gwen just stares at it. Ianto waits for her to go through, Gwen looked back at him.

"Don't keep them waiting, especially if it was Bella, I won't want to mess with her." He said and sat back down behind the counter.

Gwen walks through the passageway but stops and looks back at Ianto, he just nods motioning her to go through. So she does.

**Part 2...**


	2. Everything Changes Part 2

Bella was sitting in Jack's office waiting for him to come back, all over is desk was papers and books along with screwed up pieces. Bella let out a frustrated sigh and dropped her pen on the pile and leant back in the chair.

Gwen entered the hub and looked around she couldn't believe her eyes. She was standing in a huge room; there was a central power column which reached the high ceiling. There were different levels and glass panels facing into the hub. Toshiko was working at her computer and Suzie was at her station using a welder.

She saw Jack come out of one of the offices carrying a few folders and some paper; he made his way into the hub. Suzie stops welding and removes the headgear and looks at Jack strangely.

"It's for Bella, no one panic I was not actually doing my paperwork," He laughed and walked straight past Gwen,

"Reckon she'll pass this one?" Owen said from one of the empty chairs.

"Hopefully." He said and walking into his office and gave Bella the folders and paper.

"Pizza's here." He sniggered, looking down at Gwen but she didn't notice him looking at her,

"Yum, how long do you think?" Bella laughed pushing her work away from her, sighing again.

"Stuck?"

"Yeah, why can't I do this? I mean I get top marks in all my coursework but when it comes to the actual exam I suck." The conversation was brought to a stop when they heard Owen and Tosh laughing.

"I can't do this, I'm sorry. I'm rubbish. I give up." Owen said swinging his chair around to look at Gwen.

Tosh laughs and points at Owen, "He set me off!"

"Well, that lasted no' point two seconds," Bella laughed, she was standing on the walkway outside Jack's office with Jack looking down at everyone.

"Hmm. She's actually carrying pizza." Owen said everyone looking at her now. Gwen looked really confused right now.

"Come on! She was gonna say 'here's your pizza,' and I was gonna say 'how much?' "Jack wined. Suzie joined the group downstairs. "And she says 'oh, whatever, 20 quid,' and I say, 'oh, I don't have any money." He leant against the railings and Bella laughed.

"That's what you were going to do, that's so lame. Andria could do better then that and she is 6 years old." Bella said quickly avoiding Jacks arm as he went to hit her gently.

"I was working on a punchline. I'd have got there. But it would've been good!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Bella smirked then turned her attention back to Gwen who was still standing looking even more confused.

"There's your pizza. I'd better go." She said turning around about to leave.

"We've gone past that stage." Jack said, Bella raised her hand over her mouth to stop the laugh that was coming.

"You must've been freezing out there. How long were you walking around? 3 hours?" Suzie said to her.

"You could see me?" She asked really confused now, what was going on?

"Yep," Bella nodded,

"Yeah college girl up there accused us of stalking." Owen said pointing up to Bella.

"Oi, Owen I do have a name you know." Bella said to him. "It's Bella!"

"Anyway, before this goes any further, who the hell orders pizza under the name of Torchwood?" Jack asked the team,

"Uh, yeah. That would be me. I'm sorry. I'm a twat." Owen said,

"Yep you are." Bella said walking down the walkway with Jack behind her toward the team. Gwen just looks at them, then remembers why she was here.

"That man, at the hospital, that porter, what happened to him? That was real, wasn't it? He was attacked." She said, she looked around hoping that he was ok.

"He's dead." Jack said seriously now.

"But there's no-one gone missing," Gwen said not believing that the porter was dead.

Tosh took over and started to explain, "We took the body, retrospectively changed the work rota, planted a false witness who saw him leaving the hospital, giving him an alibi for the next 48 hours, so when his body's pulled out of the docks next Tuesday night, he's only been missing for 3 days." Gwen looked horrified at what the young Japanese had just told her.

"He was murdered?" She questioned but already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Tosh said,

"And you covered it up?" Gwen asked shocked. What kind of people cover up people's murders?

Toshiko shrugged, "That's my job."

Gwen turned away from her and looked at Bella, finally noticing how young she was. She was much younger then the rest of the team. She breaks the gaze on Bella and turned to look at Jack.

"And that other man, John Tucker? Last night in the alleyway, I saw you." Jack moved towards her. Tosh, Owen, Suzie and Bella waited for what he was going to do next.

"And what did you see?" Jack asked.

"You revived him." She said trying to make a point but was failing miserably.

Jack shook his head, "No. What did you see?" Gwen looked down at the pizza boxes still in her hands, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"You resuscitated him?" She tried again.

Again Jack shook his head and asked the same question again.

"You brought him back to life." She said finally understanding a little to what had happened.

"Yeah," Jack nodded.

"Who are you?" Gwen asked slightly scared.

"Torchwood."

"What's Torchwood?" Gwen asked,

"This is Torchwood. All around you." Jack said indicating everyone around the hub. Gwen then found herself wondering, this was all meant to be top secret and she had found out by accident. If they had the technology to bring people back from the dead then what would they do to her?

"What happens to me?" She asked.

"Ooo." Jack said.

"I'm police. Constable Gwen Cooper. You can't do anything." Gwen said standing up to Jack.

"Right then, PC Cooper...d'you want to come and see?" Jack said changing the subject. Bella rolled her eyes behind his back. He was always so good at changing the subject, but then again so was she that must be why they got on so well.

"See what?" Gwen said slightly stunned at the sudden subject change.

"You saw the murder. Come and see the murderer." He said motioning his head towards the vaults with his head, and turned and walked in that direction. Gwen didn't move this was a lot to take in all at once.

"Go with him." Suzie said to her. Gwen put the pizza boxes down on one of the cleaner tables and followed Jack down into the vaults to look at the Weevil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well that was interesting." Owen said after Gwen had left the room. Bella moved and sat on the counter, next to the coffee machine.

"She seems to be taking it well." She said as Ianto came down from the tourist office. "Hey Ianto."

"Hey, how's she doing?" He said leaning his back against the counter next to Bella, and by her he meant Gwen.

"She seems to be taking it well, Jacks taken her down to see the Weevil." Tosh said sitting down at her station.

"She seemed a bit overwhelmed when she was upstairs." Ianto commented.

"Hey, anyone mind if I eat this pizza, I am starving." Owen said eyeing up the pizza boxes.

"No, as long as I get a bit. I haven't had anything since breakfast. He did call me out half way through the day." Bella said jumping down from the counter and grabbing a slice for herself and one for Ianto. She jumped back onto the counter and started to eat her pizza.

"You ok?" Ianto asked her.

"Yeah, just tired." Bella said.

"Heard from your mum?" Ianto asked concerned.

"Yeah, she rang this morning. She said if I didn't pass my exam then she would move down here, because she thinks that you lot are a distraction." She laughed finishing off her pizza.

"Us, a distraction, never." He said looking faked shocked. Then Jack came back up with Gwen and started making introductions.

"Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper." Jack said as Owen was the closest to him and Gwen.

"Doctor Owen Harper, thank you." He corrected.

"Can your ego get any bigger Owen?" Bella teased.

"Shut up. At least I am a doctor unlike some." Owen said looked at her. She just stuck her finger up at him and waited for Jack to continue.

"Toshiko Sato, computer genius, Suzie Costello, she's second-in-command. Ianto Jones, he cleans up after us and gets us everywhere on time." Jack said smiling at Ianto.

"I try my best." Ianto said smiling back at Jack.

"Plus he looks good in jeans." Jack winked at him.

"Careful, that's harassment, Jack." Ianto joked.

"And finally, Isabella Harkness." He said pointing to Bella who was still sitting on the counter.

"It's Bella; I hate people calling me Isabella." She said jumping down and joining the rest of the group.

"Yeah, she only gets called Isabella when she is in huge trouble." Owen teased then Bella threw a pen at him. Gwen stared at the scene unfolding in front of her the she though of something.

"Hang on, are you two related?" She asked pointing at both Bella and Jack. Jack looked at her like she was stupid or something.

"Yeah, she's my daughter." He said and Bella gave a small wave to Gwen.

"Oh yeah, you do look a like." She said now noticing the resemblance between them. They had the same colour hair and Bella had Jacks nose and his eyes.

"Yay, great just what I needed. To be told I look like him." Bella smirked. Jacks head shot up and faked looking hurt.

"How could my own daughter say such things?" He said trying not to laugh.

"Aw, I still love you." She said smiling. She then felt her phone vibrate, she pulled it out of her pocket and read it, as she read it a smile crept onto her face.

"And that'll be the boyfriend," Jack said. Gwen noticed that when Jack said that Owens face fell. _'He must like her'_ She thought

"Hang on, she looks a little young to be working here." Gwen pointed out.

"Yeah, she is Torchwood's youngest employee ever, well not ever because some girl at Torchwood London was younger then her but she disappeared so now it's Bella." Jack said looking proud at his daughter who gave him a huge smile.

"Technically she doesn't work here. She just hangs out here because she has no friends." Owen teased recovering form earlier,

"I think you mean you have no friends Owen." Bella laughed. Owen coldly laugher at her and the rest rolled their eyes.

"They are always like this." Jack said to Gwen.

She looked up at him, "Why are you telling me all this? I'm not supposed to know, am I? This is classified, isn't it?"

"Way beyond classified," Bella said, "It's great having all this and having only certain people know."

"Then you shouldn't be telling me. What are you gonna do with me?" She asked getting scared again.

"What did you imagine?" Jack said walking into his office to put his coat on.

"Well, I've seen too much. Your names and everything, and the Weevil, and..." She turned to Tosh, "You can dump a man in the water and lie about his death.

Jack walked out of his office with his coat on, "Okay! Tosh, finish that calibration tomorrow morning. Owen, first thing, get hold of Chandler and Bell, cos I think they're lying. Ianto, if he needs back up, then you'd better be on stand-by. Suzie, I know it's a pain in the ass, but I need the costing on the glove research. Bella go into my office, pick up all your stuff, go home and get some sleep, because your mother would kill me if she found out that you were here at this time. As for you," He said directing the last part to Gwen, "you're coming with me." He motioned Gwen to follow him and he walked towards the large concrete block.

"I'm getting tired of following you." She muttered, Jack turned around and said,

"No you're not, and you never will." He then stepped onto the concrete block and waited for Gwen to join him. "Stand on here. C'mon, next to me." He held his hand out to help her onto the block next to him.

"Oi!" Bella shouted to him,

"What?"

"You coming home tonight? Or am I on my own again?" She asked him.

"Dunno, you'll see in the morning won't cha." He said, as everyone got ready to go home.

"Good night." Tosh said walking through the cog door.

"Later." Owen said following her. Bella and Ianto went shortly after that. Along with Suzie.

"Now, you came in through the front door. Let's take the scenic route." Jack said and pushed a button on his wrist band. The ceiling door opened and the block they were standing on started to rise. Gwen grabbed Jacks arm to keep her balance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack and Gwen were standing in the middle of the Millennium Centre. Gwen looked around her. Jack explained that there was a perception filter where the lift was so anyone who walked past couldn't really see them. Jack started to walk off and Gwen hurried to catch up with him. They walked across the centre until Jack saw a couple kissing passionately.

"Oi, you two!" He shouted to them. They jumped apart and Gwen saw that the young girl was Bella! "Thought I told you go home?"

"I was going, but Dan was here so I went to say hi." Bella said.

"Ok, just get yourself home." Jack said. "Night Dan."

"Night Mr Harkness." Dan said taking Bella's hand and walked off.

Jack finally got home in the early hours of the morning. He had just retconned Gwen so she wouldn't remember what happened. He took off his coat and flung it over the back of the sofa. He went to check on Bella. He slowly opened her bedroom door and saw that she was spread out on her back fast asleep. He smiled and walked over to her and placed a small kiss on her head without waking her and he whispered.

"Night, I love you." She groaned in her sleep and rolled onto her side. Jack chuckled and walked out and went into his own room.

The next morning Bella awoke to a very irritating noise coming from the side of her bed. It was her alarm! She turned and groaned when she saw it was 7. _'Why does my tutor have early morning lectures?' _Untangling herself from the sheets she walked into the kitchen and saw her dad leaning against the worktop drinking a mug of coffee.

"Morning," Bella mumbled at him and opened the fridge looking for something , but here was nothing that she wanted.

"Sleep well?" Jack asked her smiling like he did everytime he saw her like this.

"Yeah," She yawned, "I'm gonna take a shower." She walked back into her room and entered her bathroom. Jack had made sure that she had her own bathroom.

Jack wandered round the flat. He never spent this much time here before Bella moved in. It still seemed weird that he was living with his 17 year old daughter who he was certain that he wasn't going to see ever again when he left her and her mum all those years ago.

Bella stepped out of the shower feeling more awake now. She looked at the time and realised she was running late! She quickly threw a pair of jeans on and an old band t-shirt, brushed her hair after running the hairdryer over it. Applied the little eye make-up she wore, shoved her books in her bag, pulled on a pair of wrecked trainers and left.

Jack was waiting at the door for her. Already wearing his trademark coat.

"Ready?" He said when Bella left her room.

"Yeah , but I think I've left my phone at the hub." She said searching her bag.

"We'll go look for it then. C'mon." He said putting his arm around her as the walked to the hub as it was only round the corner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Owen woke up with a terrible headache trying to remember what happened last night. He stumbled out of bed and straight into the shower. After he was feeling better, the events of the night before came back to him. He had taken a bottle of perfume from the archives and that girl and her boyfriend in the bar. He had only gone out to forget about a certain college girl. Not only was there what a 9 year age gap between them, but Owen didn't think that Jack would approve. Sure him and Bella had their little flirt fights, but Owen made sure he never took it too far. Plus she had Dan and anyone could tell that Dan was in love with her. He sighed and left his flat and made his way to the hub.

When they entered the hub Tosh, Owen, Ianto and Suzie were already there.

"Oi what you doing here this morning?" Owen shouted from the autopsy bay when he saw Bella.

"Think I left my phone here last night." She said searching her work station until she found what she was looking for, "Aha gotcha, right I'm off see you all later."

"Behave and don't get in any fights with your tutor today. Ok?" Jack shouted from his office.

Bella sat at the back of the lecture hall with Dan and her best friend Lucy. They weren't really doing anything today except revising for the exam next week. Bella had been trying really hard, but the rift obviously didn't want her to study. She did have a lot of help though. Owen helped her out a lot which was a good thing really as she was studying to be a doctor, so having a real doctor to help her was a great advantage.

"Oi," Lucy whispered poking Bella in the side.

"What?" She whispered back.

"You coming out after?" She asked.

"Sorry can't, gotta work." Bella said.

"You work to hard." Lucy teased..

"Miss Collins. Something you wish to add?" Mrs Brown said and everyone turned around to look at Lucy.

"Um..No sorry miss." Lucy said going back to concentrating on the work.

Finally Bella was free. She quickly said goodbye to Dan and Lucy and went to the hub.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Night came over Cardiff and all 6 members of the Torchwood team were still working. At the same time in another place in Cardiff Gwen Cooper couldn't sleep. She kept thinking of the knife that she had seen earlier at the station as it was revelled as the murder weapon. She got out of bed and moved to her computer desk and sketched out the knife from her memory on the back of a used envelope. She screws it up and throws it away and leans back in her chair sighing. She turns around and a thin leaflet catches her eye, _what's on Wales Millennium centre?_ She took a closer look and saw that she had written remember next to it.

She was walking round the centre but when she got to the water tower she stopped, she saw a figure standing there. She has more flashbacks about the knife and some flashing lights. She stared at the figure in front of her then slowly started to move towards it. Both Gwen and the figure are walking towards each other. Gwen had another flashback again of the knife but instead of flashing lights it is of a welder's helmet. Then she remembers Suzie taking off a welder's helmet.

The figure stepped into the light and Gwen saw that it was Suzie.

"Hello again. You were right. You told Jack we should liaise with the police. I was the only one who bothered. So, I was the only one who saw the report." She then reached into her bag and pulled out the knife. Gwen gasped.

"They got a good likeness." She said .

"I'm arresting you for..." She said weakly, "How do I know you?"

"I thought you might've seen it. And that can trip the amnesia, one image, if you're clever. He said you were good. Anyway. It's not much good now, I can't really ... But you're gonna put up a fight. So I've got ..." She started putting the knife back in her bag and started to rummage around for something else. "Um. Hold on. Sorry." She continued to look for something but then pulled out a large handgun and pointed it at Gwen. "There that's better."

"Put it down." Gwen said.

"You had to come back." Suzie said still pointing to gun at Gwen.

"Put down the gun."

"You're the only one who can make the link. Well, the only one in public. Torchwood's gonna find out by morning, but I'll be gone. I don't know where. Far away. What am I gonna do? I loved this job. I really loved it. And now I've got to run. Oh, Christ. How can you do any other job after this one? " She said almost regretting what she was about to do.

"Please. Put down the gun."

"Cos it gets inside you. You do this job for long enough, and you end up thinking, "How come we get all the Weevils and bollocks and shit?" Is that what alien life is? Filth? But maybe there's better stuff out there, brilliant stuff beautiful stuff. Just ... they don't come here. This planet's so dirty, that's all we get - the shit." She continued still not putting the gun down.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Gwen said scared and confused.

"I wish I could forget."

"Why did you kill those people?" Gwen asked,

"For the glove." Suzie simply stated, "I needed bodies. That's how it works. Violent death. And it was  
>so easy. To bring them back, I'd position myself behind the head, so they'd never see me twice."<p>

"You killed three people."

"It was the only way. The more I use the glove, the more I control it." She said,

"I don't understand. What glove? Where have I seen you before?" Gwen said really confused now.

"If I can get enough practice, then think what that glove could do. If I could get it work all the time, on anything, beyond the two minutes, if it could work permanently, it could resurrect." Suzie explained.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack was in his office looking through some papers. He hadn't noticed Suzie had gone. Owen was finishing up in the autopsy bay when Bella came in and walked straight up to him.

"You owe me big time." She said, Owen turned to her looking confused,

"Why?"

"Because I know about the perfume that magically disappeared from the archives." She said smirking.

"What...How?" Owen said worried, hoping she wouldn't tell Jack they weren't allowed to use Torchwood items for personal use.

"I have my ways. Don't worry I haven't told him, because then I would have to tell him about the neat little piece of kit I have in the back of my phone." She explained pulling her phone from her pocket and taking the back off to reveal a small alien chip placed on her battery.

"What is it?" He asked taking a closer look.

"It stops people from tracing your phone. I know that sometimes dad wants to know where I am so he used to run my number through the computer and find me, but he can't now."

"That's cool." Owen said as Bella put her phone back together. Just then Jack ran down with his coat on.

"Bella with me now!" He said running onto the invisible lift. Bella gave a weird look at Owen who shrugged his shoulders. Bella grabbed her jacket and joined Jack on the lift. He pressed the button and the lift started to rise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Resurrection on demand for the whole world, isn't that good? Isn't it though? Well, that's what I've been working for, all day and all night. The rest of them go swanning about, but I'm working. You've got to get inside this stuff. Surrender yourself to it. I did, with the knife, and the glove, and that's why the perception filter isn't gonna work on me." She said noticing Jack and Bella standing there. She fired her gun at Jack and shot him in the head and he fell to the floor. Bella dropped to the floor cradling him in her arms, tears falling from her eyes.

"What? Who are they - ? Where did they come from?" Gwen said looking startled. She looked at the little girl crying over the man who was dead, "What have you done?"

Suzie cocks the gun again and turns it to Gwen again.

"Please don't." Gwen begged.

"I can't let you go."

"Please."

"I've got to." Gwen started to cry when Suzie said that.

Bella was still in shock of what and happened. She heard a small gasp. She looked down and saw that her dad's eyes were open staring into hers. She looked really confused but he lifted a finger to his lips telling her to stay quiet.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I've got to, I've got to, I've got to."

Jack stood up with a little help from Bella. They were standing right behind Gwen so Suzie could see them. He still had the bullet hole in the middle of his forehead.

"Put down the gun." He said,

Suzie couldn't believe it she looked at Jack and to her, Bella and Gwen's amazement the hole closed up right in front of their eyes.

"Suzie, it's over." Jack said moving Bella slightly so she was behind him. He held his hand out to Suzie, "Now, come with me."

Suzie was still stunned she looked at Gwen then Bella then finally Jack before putting the gun muzzle under her chin then fired. She fell to the floor. Dead.

Gwen gasped and Jack just looked at Suzie. Bella stood there frozen she couldn't believe what had just happened. Suzie had killed those people, and then shot her dad dead but then he woke up, the Suzie shot herself.

"I remember." Gwen whispered. Bella looked at her forgetting that she was there. "I remember." Bella walked over to her and put her arm around her shoulders comforting her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They made their way back into the hub and explained what had happened. Ianto locked the glove away in the safe and Jack asked all of them if they had taken anything that they shouldn't. Tosh placed an alien scanner on his table, Owen placed the perfume and Bella put the tiny chip there as well. Jack looked the most shocked when Bella placed the chip on his desk. He didn't think she would take anything that she shouldn't.

Gwen and Jack stood on a rooftop looking over Cardiff the sun was rising. They were talking about Jack not being able to die.

"Bella didn't know?" Gwen asked, Jack lowered his head looking ashamed,

"No, she didn't." He said

"Why? She's your daughter."

"I know. I should have told her." He said looking at the view in front of him, "I'll talk to her later."

"Torchwood's got a vacancy. Job going spare. Do you want it?" He asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, go on then."

**Please leave nice reviews :)**


	3. Day One Part 1

Sorry it's taken forever, things have been a bit hectic but here's a new chapter...

"Bella, c'mon don't leave." Dan wined pulling a half dressed Bella back onto his bed.

"Dan, please I've got to." Bella laughed trying to get up again to find her shirt, but Dan wouldn't let go.

"I never get to see you anymore." He said pinning her underneath him on the bed. He slammed his lips against hers and she gave back as good as she got. Bella moaned into the kiss and was about to make it move into something more when her mobile went off again.

"Leave it." Dan said trying to get Bella's jeans off. Bella swatted his hands away and got out from underneath him and answered her phone.

"Bella where are you?" Jack asked,

"I'm on my way." She said finding her top.

"Well hurry up." He said and hung up.

Bella quickly put her top on and pulled her trainers on. She turned back to Dan who was lying in the middle of the bed under the covers. She gave him an apologetic look and gave him a quick kiss before grabbing her coat and leaving for the hub.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella walked in the hub and everyone was rushing round.

"What's going on?" She said to no-one impartially.

"Great ball of fire falling out of the sky and you are telling me you didn't see it. Jack said walking out of his office with Ianto.

"Um...I was busy." Bella blushed. Jack knew where she was and just rolled his eyes, which Bella saw, "What?"

"Never mind c'mon. Ianto text Gwen and let her know." Jack said as Bella, Owen, and Tosh along with himself walked through the cog door and waited for Owen to bring the SUV round.

"Have fun then?" Jack asked Bella as they waited.

"Yeah until someone decided to call me. Honestly dad you have to stop doing that all the time. I haven't had a proper night out with Dan in weeks, I think he is thinking all sorts when I have to cancel on him." Bella said. Jack looked at her and was about to say something when Owen turned up.

"Right then everyone in." Jack said getting in the front next to Owen who was driving. Tosh got in the back and Bella was about to get in when she heard someone call her name from behind her.

"Bella!" She turned around and saw Dan coming towards her.

"Bella come on." Jack said to her.

"Hang on one second ok?" She said walking over to Dan.

"Hey, what you doing here?" She asked looking back over her shoulder to her dad who was looking very impatient.

"You forgot these." He said handing over her front door keys.

"Thanks," She was going to say something else but was cut off by the horn of the SUV, "Dan I've gotta go. I'll call ya." She kissed his cheek and jumped in the car which sped off down the road.

"Simple locating clean up operation. Find that meteorite before anyone else gets their hands on it." Jack said before turning to look at Gwen who was sitting in the back with Bella and Tosh. "Good to see you by the way."

Gwen smiled she couldn't wait to start this job, her eyes widened when she saw Bella pass some equipment to Tosh who unfolded it to reveal a workstation for Tosh.

"Tosh, you found it yet?" Owen shouted back to her as he sped through the streets.

"You got enough kit?" Gwen asked,

"Basic tracking and surveillance." Bella said looking at Gwen and smiled, "Don't worry you'll get used to it. It's for the crash site. With this we can tap into CCTV networks, national databases."

"Is this CRIMINT. This is the police computer system. You shouldn't have this!" Gwen said. Bella and Tosh just smirked at each other.

"You might want to stop saying "you" and start saying "we"." Jack said to her. They continued to speed to the crash site.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The SUV turned onto a side road.

"Crash site is one hundred meters ahead." Tosh said looking at her computer.

Owen suddenly stopped the car. Everyone was thrown forward.

"Thanks for the warning Owen." said Bella taking off her seatbelt.

"Shit. The amateurs got here first." Owen swore looking straight ahead; the police had already blocked off the road and were gathered by the barrier. Jack opened the car door to take a look at what was happening. Everyone else then got out of the car.

"Alright. Usual formation." Jack said then the team walked confidently towards the barrier. Gwen rushed to catch up with them.

"What's the usual formation?" Gwen asked Owen.

"Varies." He said and walked a little quicker. Bella came over to her and walked beside her.

"How can a usual formation vary?" She wondered.

"Don't worry just stick with me ok?" Bella said placing one hand on her shoulder and squeezed it.

"So let's see what we came here for." Jack said as they got to the main site.

They all headed down into the crater. There were small pockets of fire all around and in the center was a large rock like pod.

"What do we know?" Jack asked as Owen took out a device and examined the pod.

"Bog standard space debris." He looked at Gwen, "That's a technical term."

"Yeah, thanks," Gwen said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I think she knows that." Bella said rolling her eyes.

"Right then Miss Harkness, get you ass over here now and come and take a look, because this isn't something that you are going to learn in a lecture." Owen said, Bella walked away from Gwen and knelt next to Owen.

"So take all the readings and let's get out of here." Jack said, Owen nodded and asked Bella to throw him over a few things. Owen catches them all, while Gwen leaned on the side watching them all.

"Well done Owen managed to catch all of them this time." Bella laughed.

"Shut it, you." He said then looked at Gwen, "yourself useful, sweetheart! Pass us the big chisel from the toolbox."

"Not sweetheart - Gwen. One syllable, sure you can manage it." Gwen said, Bella stood next to Jack and laughed. Jack had a smile on his face.

"Not sweetcheeks? Freckles? New Girl?" Owen suggested, Bella was smiling and laughing now. Gwen grabbed a chisel from the tool box.

"It's a shame your tool's not big enough for the job, darlin'." She said. Both Jack and Bella were laughing now. Bella turned to face Jack.

"She's good. Can we keep her forever?" She said through fits of laughing. Just then Gwen threw the chisel at Owen and everyone froze where they were. The chisel hit the pod and broke it. A pinkish-purple gas flew out and Jack threw a mask the Owen, Tosh and Gwen before giving on to Bella then putting one on himself. The gas zoomed up into the night sky.

Everyone looked up stunned for a moment before they started moving again. Gwen stood still Owen glared at her, then she saw Bella glare at Owen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got back to the hub, Gwen was feeling so guilty it was unbelievable.

"I am so sorry." She kept saying,

"Seriously, stop saying that," Jack said walking towards his office Bella sat down at her workstation and log on to her computer. Owen went straight to the autopsy bay and Tosh made a start on the readings. Gwen followed Jack into his office.

"But I am! I mean, really, I mean really, really sorry. God, I can't believe it." She said.

"Didn't they teach you Health and Safety in the police?" Owen shouted as the rest of the team came up to Jacks office.

"Owen, leave her alone." Bella said, "First day isn't easy is it?"

"What d'you think has happened? I mean, it was just gas, wasn't it? That can't be too bad, can it?" She asked as the put their equipment away.

"Right, because gas never did anyone any harm." Owen said rolling his eyes.

"On the plus side, we've got good evidence, relatively undamaged." Jack said lightening the mood. He opened the box which had the sample of rock in it.

"On the downside, there's an alien on the loose, we don't know where it is, why it's here or what it's going to do." Owen said.

"Give her a break!" Tosh said siding with Bella.

"We all make mistakes. Get over it. Now we find and recover whatever came out of there." Jack said walking into the main bit. Ianto cleared his throat; he was standing at the top of the stairs with a clipboard. While Bella was on the phone to Dan,

"Listen, babe. I'm sorry looks like it's going to be a late night so I can't come over." Bella explained,

"_But you said that you would come back after you were done."_Dan said.

"I know, I'm sorry. I call you later, love you."

"_Love you_."

"This might help. Nightclub death been phoned in to 999. Circumstances sound... a little unusual." He explained as Gwen took the clipboard off him, "Might be connected."

They all get aback into the SUV little to their knowledge the Dan was waiting for them to follow them. He really wanted to know what Bella was up to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived at the nightclub in the early hours of the morning.

"Thank God I have no lectures later." Bella yawned,

"Tired?" Jack laughed, Bella lightly punched him in the arm.

"Torchwood." He said as he approached the two policemen standing outside. Dan watched as Bella went inside the club. _'What the hell?' _He looked at the car that she came in and saw in the side it said 'Torchwood' How had he never noticed it before?

The team were standing in the ladies bathroom standing in front of a small pile of dust.

"This is all that's left?" Gwen asked the club owner. He just nodded.

"The question is how did you know this used to be a body?" Jack asked. The owner told them that he was watching the CCTV and saw what happened.

"Bit of a shock, I tell you." He said shaking his head,

"We need to see that CCTV," He said and the owner lead them into the room.

They watched the CCTV of Carys and Matt then watched as he burst into a bright gold dust, and get sucked into Carys.

"Wow," Was all that Jack could say.

"Oh, my God! He just ..." Toshiko started,

"Came and went." Jack finished for her. Owen snickered and Bella just groaned,

"Oh, my God dad."

"That's the way I'd like to go." Owen said out loud.

"I'm sure we could arrange that," Bella said smirking.

The club owner and Gwen looked upset.

"How can that be? It doesn't make any sense. It's not possible." The owner asked shaking his head again.

"Do you know the girl's name?" He shook his head, "Did the two of them arrive together or meet in the club? Is she a regular? Would any of the other staff know her?" Gwen asked,

"I dunno! We get hundreds of people here every weekend. I don't keep tabs." The owner said defensively.

"Thanks for your help. We've got all we need." Jack said leading the club owner out of the room.

"What are you talking about? We haven't got a clue. We don't even know her name!" Gwen said when the owner was gone. Jack looked at Gwen and didn't say anything, but just turned and left the room.

They came out of the back rooms. They all move fast as Jack issued instructions.

"We'll need a body from the cryo-chamber, close match to the dead guy's appearance. Disfigure the face, dump it someplace remote, make it look like a suicide attempt." He said, Bella and Owen move past him and head out. Gwen stopped,

"You have a stash of bodies?" She asked puzzled, Jack didn't say anything again and just walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Owen and Bella exited the club closely being watched by Dan, Owen and Bella were laughing at something then Bella said something and Owen pretended to storm off. She ran up behind him, and jumped on his back. He grabbed her legs to keep her there and span around with her laughing. Dan looked at the expression on her face, she looked generally happy. She never had that look when she was him. He instantly disliked the man Bella's arms were around.

"Oi, you two knock it off and get working," Jack said joining them with Gwen, Owen let go of Bella's legs and she jumped down of his back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They all sat in the hub; Jack was using a penlight on a clear board map of the universe.

"So, what's this supposed to do?" Gwen asked watching Jack,

"I'm using satellite-tracking data to determine the inward trajectory of the meteorite." Jack said not looking at her. Gwen turned and looked at Bella who was sitting on one of the tables.

"He means he's trying to find out where it's come from." Bella said noticing Gwen's confused look.

"Hey! Sometimes techno babble is good for the soul." Jack said looking at Bella who smiled at him.

"So this is a route planner." Gwen said,

"Not far off." Toshiko said looking up from her computer.

"Rhys, my boyfriend, is a transport manager. He does this sort of stuff. On a slightly smaller scale, though." Gwen said,

"You have a boyfriend?" Toshiko asked,

"Yeah. Have you?" She asked,

Tosh just shook her head, "Don't have time with this job."

Gwen looked a little shocked; she turned to Owen, "What about you? You seeing anyone?"

"You've gotta be joking. I can get all the grief I need here." Owen laughed, Jack listened to the conversation quietly as he worked,

"None of you have partners?" Gwen asked,

"Just you, newbie. Oh and Bella," He said looking sad at the thought of Bella having a boyfriend.

"I'm not being rude or anything, but ... Well, maybe I am, but ... how do you switch off from all this stuff? What do you do to relax?" She asked, Jack looked at Owen who looked at Tosh.

"I torture people in happy relationships." Owen said happily, Gwen looked at him.

"It's true he does." Bella said jumping down from the table and joining them. Just then her phone rang. Everyone looked at her and she pulled it out of her back pocket.

"Hello?"

"_Bella, its Dan."_

"Hey babe," She said, then everyone knew who she was talking to and they went back to working.

"_You busy?"_

"Not really, I don't think."

"_Good. Can you meet me in the centre?"_

"Why?"

"_We need to talk." _Bella froze on the spot. That conversation never ended well. Jack looked at her with concern.

"S...sure." She managed to get out.

"_See you soon."_ Then he hung up.

Bella slid her phone back into her pocket and grabbed her coat and run towards the cog door, she ran through it and burst into the tourist office making Ianto jump.

"Shit! Bella!" He said, but she didn't stop she just ran out onto the bay. Ianto pressed the button under the desk and made his way into the hub. He walked through the cog door.

"What's up with Bella? She seemed in a rush." He said walking towards them.

"I dunno. Dan called her then she went all weird." Jack said really concerned about his daughter.

"Hang on I've got an idea," Tosh said moving towards a different computer and pulling up the CCTV cameras from the centre and the bay. The saw Bella run along the docks and into the centre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella stopped running and saw Dan standing in the middle. She walked towards him dreading what was coming.

"Hey," She nervously said.

"Hey, yourself." Dan said not looking happy with her, "Ok let's cut to the chase. Are you seeing someone else?"

"WHAT? No." She said looking shocked.

"Because I was wondering why you were always busy, so I followed you to that club."

"You did what?" Bella said, _'How dare he follow me! Doesn't he trust me enough?'_

"Followed you, saw you come out of the club with a guy. You seemed pretty friendly with each other." He accused,

"What Owen?" She asked, eyebrows raised, "God no. I work with him."

"You that friendly with everyone you work with?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, we have a laugh." She said shrugging her shoulders, _'why was he making a big deal about this? There is nothing going on between me and Owen.'_

"I don't believe you. I don't believe anything you say these days. You're always off 'working'," He shouted,

"That's because I am!" She shouted back. "You have to believe me."

"I can't anymore Bella. I don't deserve to be second best to your job." He was shouting at her again and people around them were staring.

"You are right I don't deserve you." She said crying. "I'm so sorry Dan."

"Me too, but I think its best for both of us if we just end this now." He said.

"Yeah, maybe." Bella said, Dan gave her a nod and turned and walked off leaving Bella crying in the middle of the centre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack, Ianto, Owen, Gwen and Tosh stood round the computer standing watching what was happening above them.

"Maybe we shouldn't have been looking at this." Gwen said. Jack jumped onto the lift and went up to see Bella.

Bella was still standing in the same spot, she didn't notice Jack appear next to her until he wrapped her in his arms. She started to cry into his chest wetting his shirt.

"I'm sorry," He whispered stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head.

"It's ok it was for the best." She chocked,

They stood there for a few minutes. Until Jack remembered that they still had an alien to catch. They got onto the lift and went back down into the hub and Bella continued on as though nothing happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gas traces confirmed as Vorax and Suranium." Tosh said as Jack came over.

"Great, my two favorite gases. Can we do a check, and find out what we know about them?" Jack said,

"I'm all over it." Owen said going to find out.

Bella was sitting on the sofa watching everyone working. Ianto came and sat next to her.

"You ok?" He said.

"Yeah, I actually am." She said smiling at him. He smiled back at her.

"Good. I hate seeing you upset." He said and wrapped one arm around her and pulled her into a one armed hug. Jack looked up and saw the two of them on the sofa. He smiled. _'They get on really well. It is kinda good to have someone a bit normal for her.'_

"What's this doing?" Gwen asked pointing at Tosh's computer.

"I've taken an image of the girl from the CCTV. This cross-checks her face with the UK population." Tosh said sitting in her chair.

"You can't have every face in the UK on there. That would be against civil liberties, data protection, all that stuff ..." Gwen started. Tosh stopped and looked back at Jack.

"Still doing that "you" instead of "we" thing." He said, the computer bleeped tell them that the scan was complete. It read 119 matches.

"Ah. A hundred and nineteen suspects. This thing's supposed to give us a single match." Owen said rolling his eyes.

"The CCTV was too low res. I've tried magnifying and augmenting but it just breaks up. This means that the software can't function properly." Tosh said,

"It's narrowed the numbers down. I could check through the rest. You know, the old fashioned way - with my eyes." Ianto said standing up. Bella smiled at him.

"What about the fingerprints I took off the alley wall?" Gwen offered. Tosh ran it through the scanner. No matches.

"It was a long-shot, anyway." Tosh said leaving the computer.

"Just a bit." Owen said,

"Least I'm trying to do something." Gwen defended,

"No, you're trying anything." Owen said angrily.

"The CCTV must have picked up her arrival at the club. Tosh, can you reformat the image recognition software to trace her journey backwards via the street camera network?" Bella suggested,

"It'll take a while to process. Every possible turn on every street corner means hundreds of thousands of probabilities." She said.

"Have a go. At least we'll know where she started the evening." Jack said liking Bella's idea.

"We could cross reference that with the addresses on the remaining face matches." Gwen suggested trying to do something constructive.

Owen snapped his fingers and pointed at her, "Good one, newbie! That's a bit more like it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack, Tosh and Bella burst through the door wearing white jumpsuits and gasmasks with their guns raised. They found Carys on top of Gavin. The back door burst open to reveal Owen and Gwen wearing the same thing, their own guns raised at Carys.

"What's going on?" Gavin said from underneath Carys.

"Put your trousers on and get out. NOW!" Jack said to him. Gavin got up and left, "It always breaks my heart to say those words." Bella rolled her eyes at him. Carys watched as Toshiko took a reading with her hand-held devices.

"Air quality's okay." She said, they all take their masks off, Carys took this as an advantage and ran past Gwen. Jack looked up just in time to see her heading out of the room.

"Gwen, look out." He shouted to her.

Gwen turned, but Carys was already past her. Owen, who was standing on the stairs in the other room, turned and saw Carys heading for the back door. He tossed a flat seashell-shaped object on the floor in front of her. A containment unit pulsating with energy confined Carys in a make-shift cell.

"What's that?" Gwen asked,

"It's a sort of inflatable cell. Power runs down after an hour. The battery life's bollocks." Owen said, Jack looked fuming.

"Who said you could use that?" He snapped.

"Um, I just stopped a prisoner escaping." He said thinking what he had done wrong.

"You know the rules. None of that stuff leaves the building without my expressed permission."Jack said trying to make a point.

"Fine. Don't thank me." Owen muttered. Jack stepped forward and pressed some buttons on his watch band. The inflatable cell vanished. Bella grabbed Carys and lead her back into the living room.

"Come with us." Bella said. Jack stepped forward and picked up the inflatable cell. He looked at Owen as he headed for the living room as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They all returned to the hub with Carys. Owen, Tosh and Bella headed upstairs. Later followed by Jack leaving Carys with Gwen.

"See what you can find out about her." He said walking away.

"But aren't you going to help me? I don't know what I'm doing." Gwen said stopping Jack who turned back to her.

"Usually better if you don't say that in front of the prisoner." He said and left to join the others. Gwen pulls Carys to the cells.

Gwen placed Carys in a dark cell and closed the door. Carys looked at Gwen who was standing on the other side of the glass.

"Are you MI-5?" Carys asked, Gwen didn't say anything, "Where am I? What do you want?"

"I think you know Carys." Gwen said.

"How d'you know my name? I've never been in trouble. What do you want from me? She said terrified.

"I know there's something living inside you and I know what it made you do. His name was Matt Stevens. His parents lost their only child at 3:07 this morning." Gwen said. Suddenly Carys screamed in pain and backed against the wall. She stopped and slowly turned to face Gwen. Gwen could tell that it wasn't Carys anymore. It was the alien living inside of her. She stepped closer towards the glass.

"You broke my ship." Carys/Alien said.

"Come on then. Where are you from and why are you trying to invade earth? Because you can forget about enslaving us." Gwen said confidently,

"Who said anything about enslaving?" Carys said.

"Well, that's what you lot do. Aliens. Isn't it?" Gwen asked,

"No, I just want the energy. The climax. I live off that energy." Carys explained

"Right, sorry, just to recap. You've traveled here to feed off orgasmic energy?" She said trying to understand it all.

"There's nothing else out there like it. You taste so good. You're the best hit there is." Carys said, then screamed in pain and hit the back wall again. Gwen watched wide-eyed as Carys hit the wall again hard then fell to the ground.

"Help me. Please, get it out of me." Carys begged. Gwen ran into the cell to check on Carys. She helped her to her feet. They stopped and looked at each other.

"Carys?" Gwen asked nervously. Carys moved swiftly. She pushed Gwen up against the wall and kissed her hard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was working. Owen was at his workstation worrying about how Bella was coping with Dan dumping her; Jack was by Toshiko at her workstation. Owen glanced up at the monitors and stopped.

"Hel-lo. " He said to himself. On the monitor, he saw Carys and Gwen kissing. He was transfixed.

"Happy birthday, me."Owen stopped working and leaned back in his seat, his hands behind his head as he enjoyed the show. He zoomed in the security camera for a close-up of Gwen and Carys kissing.

" Oi, you lot ..." He motioned to the monitor, "Treat!" Jack, Bella and Toshiko headed over. Gwen was still kissing Carys.

"Whoa. " Owen gasped,

"Wow." Jack gazed at the screen.

"She said she had a boyfriend." Tosh said eyes locked on the computer in front of her

"You people and your quaint little categories." Jack said. Owen smiled. He was enjoying that far too much.

"We should really get her out of there." Bella said

"Yeah."Jack said absently. Then what Bella said sunk in and he moved.

"I mean, yeah! Come on!" He said running out of the area, Bella laughed at him and followed. Owen started to get up, but stopped.

"Just, uh, ... record a bit first." He said pressing a few buttons. Tosh giggled and continued working on her computer.

Read and review and let me know how you think Bella is fitting in


	4. Day One Part 2

Part 2...

Gwen returned to hub quiet and thoughtful. Clearly, she was disturbed by Carys' predicament. Owen clapped.

"Way to go, newbie! That is what I call a methodical investigation. " He said. Gwen turned and saw Owen against the railing. "I can't wait to see you take down her particulars." Gwen rushed up the stairs and grabbed Owen by his shirt. She pushed him back against the railing.

"What are you doing? Get off me!" He said fighting against her,

"That girl's body is being overrun by I don't know what. And you think it's a joke?" She said pushing him harder against the wall.

"All right! Jesus! I'm sorry." He said

"We should be helping her. She's not some lab rat." Gwen said still having hold of Owen.

"No, she's a murderer. You were the one who wanted her caught. How come suddenly she's your best friend?" He said reminding her of what she said earlier. Jack and Bella came up behind and between them.

"You know, strictly speaking, throttling the staff is my job. " Jack said,

"Yeah and only I can do that to Owen," Bella added, Owen glared at both of them. They both had small smirks on their faces. Gwen stared at Owen. Then, she released him and stormed off.

"You ok?" Bella asked concern as he choked a little grabbing his neck leaning one hand on his knees which were bent and his lower back resting against the wall.

"That bitch has a strong hold." He managed to get out coughing while talking.

"Want me to have a look?" Bella offered, Owen shook his head,

"Na, I'll be alright."

"C'mon, besides I need the practice if I wanna become a doctor." She said, her bottom lip pouting slightly knowing that he wouldn't be able to say no to that.

"Go on then." She gave him a big smile and took his hand leading him to the autopsy bay.

As Bella took a look at his neck they talked for a bit. Owen was watching her examine his neck. He could feel her breath on him and he shivered, hoping she didn't realize.

"You ok?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"I swear if someone asks me that one more time..." She said.

Owen laughed, "Take that as a yes."

"Yeah, I knew that it would happen eventually anyway. You can't really have a relationship and do this job. Can you?"

"Guess not, but if both people in the relationship knew about the job, then do you think it would work." He asked wondering if he ever had a chance with her.

"Maybe, but if they both worked here then it could cause problems out on the field. Might it?" She said moving away from Owens neck. Her lips became level with his and he stared into her eyes.

"No more damage then normal." She said staring straight into his, he breathing had hitched up a little.

"What do you mean 'no more then normal'?" He breathed heavily leaning forward slightly waiting for her reaction.

"You ain't normal. You're just Owen." She said softly noting that he had moved closer to her so she did the same. Their lips were almost touching and they were just about to close the gap when...

"Takeaways here." Jack shouted down at them causing them to jump apart.

"We should..." Bella said pointing towards the direction Jacks voice came from.

"Yeah." Owen agreed clearing his throat and they both made their way to the conference room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was sitting at the conference table eating dinner. They were laughing and having dinner.

" And she said ... she said, "If I'd known that's what he was, I never would have married him!"." Jack said,

"She knew! She knew all along!" Tosh said,

"She didn't care." Owen said recovered from the 'incident' with Bella earlier.

"Until he started leaving black piles of mucus in the bathtub." Ianto added.

"Always the big giveaway. Aliens have no sense of household hygiene. Which reminds me, gotta pee." He said standing up and left. As soon as Jack was out of hearing range, they turned their attention to Gwen.

"So what's he told you?" Owen said,

"What about?" Gwen said wondering what he meant.

"Himself!" Owen said

"You've been here longer than I have." Gwen defended herself

"We were banking on you!" Tosh wined,

"You're a copper, trained to ask questions." Owen said,

"You don't know anything? Why ask me? Why not ask Bella?" Gwen said pointing to Bella who was sitting next to Ianto and the empty seat that belonged to her dad.

"I don't know anything about him, I know about as much as these guys do." She said sadly,

"Really?" Gwen said shocked, '_how could she not know her own dad, then again she didn't know that he can't die so maybe she doesn't know anything about him.' _

"No, I only met him a last year. He left my mum when I was 3." She said, "When I got offered a place at the college here. That's when I found out that he lived here."

"So absolutely all of you know nothing about your boss?"

"Not who he is, not where he's from. Nothing, except him being gay." Owen said,

"No, he's not. Really, do you think?" Gwen said not really sure what to think of that.

"No. Owen does. I don't." Tosh said,

"And I don't care." Ianto added quietly but loud enough for them to here. Bella smirked that was the one thing she knew about her dad, but she wasn't going to say anything, it was much more fun having them guessing.

"Period military is not the dress code of a straight man." Owen pointed out,

"I think it suits him. Sort of classic." Gwen said,

"Exactly! I've watched him in action. He'll shag anything if it's gorgeous enough." Tosh said,

"Um...Tosh his daughter is in the room." Gwen said pointing again at Bella who was smiling.

"Don't worry about it heard worse from were I grew up. I don't really care if he is gay or not. One of my friends from when I lived in London is gay." Bella explained, she didn't really talk about her life in London. Some secrets were better buried.

"We know he's from America, right?" Gwen said hoping they knew at least one thing about Jack Harkness.

"We don't even know that for sure." Owen said,

"No US citizen by the name of Jack Harkness born in the last fifty years." Tosh said, obvious to Gwen that they all had done a little research on said boss.

"Maybe his identity's classified." Gwen said picking up a chip and popping it into her mouth.

"Used to be something big in the CIA. That's what I reckon." Ianto said smiling at Bella who smiled back.

"He must have his reasons for wanting to keep things secret." Gwen said defending him but she didn't know why she was.

"Sure he has. Doesn't stop me wanting to know what they are." Owen said, he was obviously determined to find out about him. In the background, they heard the faint moans of a woman crying.

"What's that sound?" Gwen asked looking around. Everyone stopped. Bella reached for the remote on the center of the table. She turned the monitor on. On the monitor, Carys was on her hands and knees in her cell and she was crying. Jack returned to the room and sat down next to Bella again. Gwen's eyes were on the monitor. She got up and walked over to the screen.

"What are we doing eating and laughing while a girl fights for her life?" Gwen said looking at the monitor and feeling horrible.

"Actually, while we've been eating, the computers have been running a full bio-scan on Carys, profiling her blood, metabolism, organs, skin, the works. So we can see what effect the alien's having on her. They've also been taking samples of the air in the cell so we can analyze any changes in the environment around her. Now, is that enough? Do you want more? Cos, uh, it gets kinda boring."

"You've been hidden down here too long. Spending so much time with the alien stuff, you've lost what it means to be human." Gwen said. Bella looked at her.

"Hey, I am only here part time or if someone calls me in when I'm meant to be having fun." Bella said looking straight at Jack.

"I said I was sorry!" He said putting his hands up surrendering to her before turning back to Gwen, "So remind us. Tell me what it means to be human in the 21st century."

"Alright, and sorry Bella." Gwen said looking at Bella.

"That's ok."

"So you forgive her but not me. I am heart broken." Jack said placing his hand over his heart.

"Ah well, you'll get over it," She said standing up and kissing him on the cheek before walking out of the room. They all returned to work. Bella was helping Tosh, Gwen was with Jack, Ianto was again minding the tourist shop and Owen was doing some tests down in the cells on Carys. Tosh and Bella suddenly got some more information on what was going on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dad, you may wanna come and see this." Bella said over her comm. When Jack and Gwen joined them Toshiko showed them what she and Bella found from the data analysis.

"This is the normal chemical composition of the air in that cell. And these... are the readings from the last hour. The alien's secreting an ultra-powerful blend of airborne pheromones." Tosh explained. Gwen and Jack simply stared at her.

"Sex pheromones. A thousand times more potent than anything we'd normally experience." Bella said,

"She's a walking aphrodisiac!" Jack said looking at the information on the screen.

"I did wonder why I ..." They all looked at her. "Actually, I sort of snogged her."

"We know." Jack, Tosh and Bella all said at the same time.

"Now, still wanna put her father in the cell?" Jack asked Gwen referring to an earlier conversation between them.

"God, no! We can't let any man near her." Gwen said, Tosh and Bella looked at each other mentally swearing.

"Owen!" They both said at the same time. Toshiko and Bella ran into the hallway. They found Owen standing naked in the center of Carys' cell. He was handcuffed!

"Jack, Carys is out of her cell." Tosh said to Jack over her comm.

"Cheeky bitch took my swipe card!" Owen said trying to hide as much of himself as he could.

"I'll deal with it. And tell Owen he needs to work on those abs a bit harder." Jack said back. Bella put a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing and turned her head away so no one would notice her staring. They opened the cell door. Owen stepped out.

"I was taking some readings, you know, keeping an eye on her, and bang." Owen explained.

"You got away lightly. Be thankful she was only interested in your swipe card." Tosh said,

"Are you all right now? Or are you still feeling a bit of a cock?" Bella could resist saying. This made Tosh giggle and Owen glare at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carys cautiously made her way out through the stairs and through the hub. Jack walked down the stairs and barred her way out.

"No exit, sorry." He said to her, Carys looked around. She turned and ran for the door. The doors didn't open. Jack stepped toward her, the table full of hand-to-hand combat weapons between them. He dodged one way, she dodged the other, the table between them. Carys and Jack both looked down at the table realizing what's on it. Carys grabbed a mean-looking baton and swung it at Jack. He dodged the swing. She swung again and missed him.

"Yeah? You want a little rough and tumble? Huh?" He said grabbing what looked like a wooden samurai sword. "Well, let's make it a fair fight."

They moved back ward the hub center. Jack cornered her up against the central column, the wooden sword tip at her shoulder. Carys swung low and hit Jack in the knee, knocking him aside. He went down for a moment. Carys stepped aside. Jack followed her. She backed up the stairs. She swung Jack blocked. She swung again and broke the iron chains lining the side of the stairs. Jack knocked the baton out of her hands. She jumped up to the platform and pushed an office chair at Jack.

"You won't stop me." She said dashing across the platform for the other set of stairs. Jack jumped down the stairs and blocked her exit as she ran down the stairs. Carys looked around and saw the dismembered hand in the tank of bubbling liquid. She picked it up.

"Put it down! That's worthless to anyone but me. " Jack shouted at her.

She used it as a shield in front of her and edged toward the door. Jack hedged around her.

"Down now! " He demanded taking his gun out. "Or I'll shoot."

"Says he will but the eyes say he won't. I'm going. Don't stop me." She said backing up to the door. Jack didn't shoot but his gun was still on her. Carys' face contorted in pain.

"Please help me." She whispered, Jack still holds his gun on her. The door between them closes. Jack ran out to the stairs just as Bella came up from the cells.

"Shit." She said taking out her own gun she followed Jack up the stairs. The elevator door opened. Carys turned around and ran out into the long, dark hallway leading to the shop. Bella had caught up with Jack now and both of them reached to hallway chasing after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ianto stepped out from behind the counter. He was surprised to see Carys step out into the shop. She was still holding the hand in the container. Right after her Jack and Bella stepped out guns pointed at her. Ianto stood there wondering what the hell was going on.

"Open the door Ianto." Jack said putting his gun away but Bella kept hers on Carys. Ianto pressed the button and the door opened. Carys looked at the door and Jack held out his hands.

"Now give me the jar." He said, Carys looked at the door then at Jack, Ianto and Bella. She threw the container over the counter and dashed out of the door.

"NO!" Jack screamed and jumped over the counter. Bella lowers her gun and her and Ianto just stood there watching. Gwen and Toshiko exited the corridor into the shop. Gwen looked over the counter and saw Jack with the severed hand. The fingers were moving. Toshiko ran out the door to check on Carys.

"You let her go for a severed hand?" Bella said confused. Jack didn't say anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You want to prove yourself? Find her. Get your old pals in the police to do something useful for once." Jack half yelled at her.

"All right, I'll give them a call. Put out an APB - woman possessed by gas knobbing fellas to death." Gwen said sarcastically. Jack rolled his Owen ran out of the autopsy bay and interrupts everyone from what they were all doing.

"Oi! You'd better get in here!" He said running back down while the others remained up at the top of the stairs.

"So I'm trying to interpret the results of the bio-scan. Yeah, but it's just a mess, like there's no definitive readings. Because everything in her body keeps changing," He started to explain. "Nothing stays constant. So, as soon as you think you've got something clear, the metabolic rate, the blood pressure all goes wild again."

"She's fighting the alien for control of her own body." Jack said taking in what Owen had said.

"Yeah. So anyway, I decided to do a comparative diagnostic. Uh, recreate the circumstances, accelerate the process a little, see what's gonna happen to Carys." He carried on explaining.

"Yeah, thanks." Gwen muttered, then they all notice the rat that Owen has in a box.

"I infected the rat with a combination of the Vorax and Suranium gas traces we found down at the crash site and at the nightclub." He said,

"Looks fine so far." Tosh stated.

"Once the gases start to flow round the body, the party really starts." Owen said, he walked part way up the steps where the scans and readings of the rat and it's insides are projected on the wall.

"The heart rate triples. The brain swells, pressing against the skull. And as that keep going, then the lungs began to shrink, making it impossible to breathe. The pressure increases on all the internal organs until ..." The rat was going about it's business in the tank then suddenly explodes.

"Rat Jam!" Owen said oh too happily.

"Sound a bit to happy there Owen." Bella pointed out,

"That's what's gonna happen to Carys?" Jack asked.

""I'm losing", that's what she said to me." Gwen said remembering.

"Right now, it's a struggle between where Carys ends and the alien begins." Owen said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We have to think like her. Put ourselves in her place. It's the only way to find her." Gwen said while everyone was working frantically at their workstations.

"Except we don't know what her controlling impulse is by now - Carys or the alien inside. The last thing I saw was a fight for control." Jack said, sitting by Bella's workstation watching her as she worked. _'How did I get so lucky?' _

"The overriding factor for the parasite is to have sex. It's a survival instinct - that's bound to be the strongest drive." Bella said spinning round in her chair turning to everyone.

"All right, so you're Carys. You're desperate for sex cos that's what the thing inside you needs, but you know it will kill. Where would you go?" Gwen asked,

"I'd go round and shag Bella." Owen said without thinking, everyone turned to look at him then at Bella who didn't really care she had about as much modesty as her dad. "What? It's a joke! Can't I have a joke with my team-mates?" He continued trying to cover up his mistake.

"Right now? No." Tosh said turning to face the computer screen again.

"So what are we talking about? Brothels? Lap dance clubs? Anywhere there are eager men?" Jack said getting back to the case.

"I know what I'd do." Bella said simply,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door to the flat burst open and Jack and Bella ran through guns raised with Gwen behind them.

"We're too late." Gwen said looking at the pile of dust on the floor of the flat.

"You were right Bells; she went for the ex-boyfriend. Lucky she's young. Work your way through my back catalogue, we'll be here till the sun explodes." Jack said before turning on the spot and leaving the room.

"So glad, I will never have to meet any of them." Bella laughed following him, Gwen stood there for a bit before turning and following after them.

"So, where's she gonna go next? " She asked them as they stepped into the hallway.

"And how long before that thing destroys her body?" Bella said looking at her PDA. They made their way back to the SUV.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack was driving the SUV with Bella in the front next to him and the rest in the back. Owen was moaning about having to sit in the back.

"I swear its favoritism," He moaned and Bella and Jack laughed,

"You can sit in the front next time don't worry." Bella teased him.

"So what's our next move?" Jack said speeding down the roads through Cardiff.

"Stop the entire city of Cardiff from shagging? " Owen said,

"Easier said then done," Bella muttered quietly.

"Hm. Put bromide in the water supply." Gwen suggested

"No, too hit and miss." Jack said not taking his eyes off the road, like he always did when Bella was in the car, Anna would kill him if she knew the things Bella got up to now she was living with him

"Yeah. The water company got pissed off last time they did that." Bella said remembering when Jack came home and told her. That was before she started working for him.

"It could have used any body in Cardiff. Why her?" Gwen pondered,

"I just assumed it was random." Toshiko said looking at all the computer screens in the back.

"It's mining Carys' life to get what it needs. " Jack said,

"So, what else do we know about her?" Owen said,

Bella turned to Gwen,** "**Anything you can think of?" Everyone except Jack turned and looked at her.

"What are you all looking at me for?" She said,

"You did all the profiling!" Owen shouted at her.

"I don't know. Sorry." Gwen said shrugging her shoulders and turned too looked out of the window.

"She's really great under pressure." Owen muttered under his breath.

"There's gotta be something. What did you say Carys' job was?" Jack said,

"She's just a temp. Receptionist." Gwen said turning back to look at Jack.

"Where's she working at the moment?" Bella asked turning in her seat so she could look in the back. Her eyes met Owens and he returned her gaze until Tosh brought them out of it.

"I can pull her employment files up. " She typed it into the computer. "Conway Clinic."

"You're joking." Owen said,

"What's the problem?" Bella said wondering what was wrong.

"It's a bloody fertility clinic. Sperm donors. An unlimited supply of orgasmic energy without all the build-up." Owen explained,

"Perfect hit." Jack said turning the corner and speeding up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Owen reached over and handed Gwen a gun. She looked at it, and then took it.

"What's this for?" She asked looking puzzled

"Need a diagram?" Jack joked,

"I've never used a gun." Gwen said.

"You were in the police!" Jack said raising an eyebrow at Bella who had a smirk on her face.

"I was on the beat! " Gwen said raising her voice a little.

"Carry it. I'll make sure you don't need to use it." Jack said nearly at the clinic.

Owen snapped the cartridge into a second gun and handed it back to Toshiko. Then did a third and leaned over and handed it to Bella, without looking in his eyes.

"Should Bella really have a gun?" Gwen asked as Owen handed Bella the gun.

"Bella can handle it," Jack said, bit annoyed that she kept questioning his daughter,

"But she's just a kid," Gwen argued,

"If you knew the things that I got up to in London then giving me a gun wouldn't be a problem," Bella said turning back to face the front. She quickly turned and looked at Gwen again, "and I'm not a kid,"

The SUV continued to speed down the road.

"What do we do if we find her? How are we going to get it out of her? "Gwen asked. Toshiko looked at Gwen.

"Judging by the test results, the gas needed a host because prolonged exposure to our atmosphere is poisonous to it. But our bodies are the perfect environment."

"So, if we isolate it from Carys' body ..." Jack shouted to the three in the back.

"It won't survive for long." Owen said,

"Sounds like we have ourselves a plan." Bella said smiling.

"Force it to die." Gwen said sounding shocked,

"Just like it did those poor blokes." Owen said.

"What about Carys?" Gwen asked worried.

"Better start praying we get to her in time." Owen said to her. Jack turned the corner and stopped in front of the clinic. All of them got out and headed for the door with their guns ready.

"Come on!" Jack said leading the team.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door burst open. Jack and the team rushed into the room, their guns drawn. They quickly went from room to room looking for Carys. Jack and Gwen burst into a room full of guys waiting.

"Out! Now! Get as far away as you can! "Jack shouted. They all got up and left.

Jack burst into Room 1 and found a black pile of dust on the floor. Gwen peered in over his shoulder and saw the pile of dust.

Owen, Toshiko and Bella were searching the other rooms.

Jack and Gwen burst into Room 2. They found a stack of magazines and a pile of black dust.

"Oh, God, how many more? " Gwen gasped.

Bella checked the rooms. She opened a door and found a pile of black dust on the sofa. She pushed the next room door open and found the same on the exam table. She checked another room and found the dust on a red chair.

"In here!" Owen shouted from down the corridor. Bella bumped into Tosh on the way and together they joined the team were Owen was.

Owen had his gun pointed at Carys who entered the room toward him. Jack entered the room after her.

"Nowhere to run." He said bringing his gun up to her. Carys stopped. She turned around just as Gwen and Toshiko also entered the room. She was surrounded. Everyone but Gwen had their guns on Carys.

"All this sex. All we see, all we think. So much beauty...and so much fear. We want it but we're so afraid of it..."Carys explained through the pain she was getting. "Ah!" She fell to the floor. Gwen reached out to her and held onto her.

"The strain on her body's too much. Any second now, she's rat jam." Owen said,

"One more and I'll be strong. Each time, it works less. Each time, the feeling's weaker. One more. Make me feel alive. Make me feel human." Carys said looking up.

"I can't." Gwen said Carys put her head down.

"I can." Jack said putting his gun away and stepping forward.

"Jack! " "Dad!" Gwen and Bella both said at the same time.

"I've got a surplus of alive. I'm giving it away. "Jack said, kneeling down in front of her. "You really want to feel something?" He kissed her and Carys started to glow.

"What's he doing?"Owen asked. Tosh shook her head and looked at Bella.

Jack and Carys continued to kiss. Carys stopped glowing and the kiss ended.

"That was just the kiss. Imagine the buzz you get from the rest. "Jack said pulling away from her. Carys smiled at Jack and then collapsed.

"It wasn't exactly the reaction I anticipated. " Jack said, Bella gave a small laugh and walked towards her dad.

"Her body won't last much longer." Owen said, Bella looked at him then at Jack then back to Carys. She sighed and took her bag off.

"Use me. Leave Carys. Take my body as host. And just let her live." She said, Owen stepped forward and grabbed her arm.

"Bella...please." He begged, Jack just stood there staring at his daughter.

"I'm stronger than she is. I'll last longer. You might be able to save me, I don't know." She explained pulling her arm out of Owens grip. She turned to Jack.

"Okay." Jack said standing up.

"Jack! You can't let her!" Tosh said looking at him in disbelief.

"She's your own daughter." Gwen said having the same reaction to Tosh. Jack didn't say anything but instead he just stepped back.

"Come on, then. Do it. Leave her." Bella said taking a couple of steps back. Tosh, Owen kept their guns on Carys. Gwen stood there. _'She's his daughter. How could he do this to her?_

Suddenly, Carys' eyes opened and she gasped loudly. The gaseous alien came out of her mouth and hovered in the air. Bella backed away towards the doorway. Owen looked at her and could tell that she was scared, but she still ready's herself for the alien. Then at the last moment Jack tossed the inflatable cell on the carpet. It opened and surrounded the creature completely. Bella stared at her dad.

"You took your time with that." Bella said relaxing a little.

"Sorry."

"How long can it survive in there?" Owen said, after realizing that Bella was in no immediate danger.

"It was pretty weak. Why?" Tosh said.

"Bit worried how long that battery'll last for."Owen said getting worried about Bella again. _'What is it about this girl that has me hooked?' _The cloud started to get smaller.

"Look ... It's dying." Gwen said pointing at it. The creature solidifies into dust, and fell into a small pile on the floor. After that the cell collapsed. Jack reached down and picked up some of the dust in his hand.

"You travel halfway across the universe for the greatest sex. You still end up dying alone." Jack said sighing. Bella went over to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Thank you." She whispered into his chest. He tightens his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was back at the hub. Gwen was taking the papers down off the board, Jack was talking to Tosh and Owen and Bella was with Ianto talking quietly.

"Busy day huh?" Ianto smiled at her,

"Stressful day." Bella corrected, "Being dumped and nearly taken over by an alien weren't top on my list of things to do today."

"At least you're ok."

"Yeah, I just need to sleep now." Bella yawned.

"You in class tomorrow?" Ianto asked, she shook her head,

"Nope study day. Yay." Bella said with loads of sarcasm in her voice,

"You'll be ok." He said giving her a hug. Owen turned and looked over at the two of them hugging. _'Maybe I don't have a chance with her after all.' _

"Right you lot," Jack said clapping his hands together, "Get outta here." They all said goodbye and went home for the night. "You ready?" He said turning to Bella.

"Yep." She said putting on her coat and leaving the hub with Jack.

"Don't dare tell you mother about today!" Jack said pointing his finger at her.

"Don't worry I won't." Bella said rolling her eyes at him.

Jack smiled and put his arm around her shoulders, "C'mon, lets go home." They walked across the centre towards their flat.

And thats episode 2... you know what to do ;)


	5. Ghost Machine Part 1

**Now this chapter is set in ghost machine but it focuses more on Bella and her life outside of Torchwood but the sceord part to this will be part of the actual episode. Hope you like this**

Jack woke with a start and sat bolt up right in bed. He looked around him and saw that his room was just the way he had left it the night before. He wiped his face with his hands and let out a deep, long breath. He threw the covers back and climbed out of bed. He quickly got dressed into his usual clothes. He walked out into the kitchen/living/dining room and turned to Bella's bedroom door. He opened the door slowly and walked in. He walked over to her bed and saw that she was curled up tight in the middle of the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and tucked a strand of hair which was over her face behind her ear. She gave a sigh and rolled onto her back and slowly opened her eyes.

"Morning...Sorry I woke you." Jack apologised.

"It's ok." Bella said sitting up. "What's up?"

"Nothing."Jack lied,

"Ok...so you woke me up at 4 in the morning for no reason." Bella said raising her left eyebrow.

"OK, so I had a reason." Jack said taking Bella's hand in his.

"What was it?" Bella said,

"Just a dream that's all. I dreamt that the cell didn't work and that the alien took over you." Jack said opening up to her. Bella moved over in the bed a little to make some room for him and he lay against the headboard with Bella resting her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her needing conformation that she was alive and with him. Even if it was weeks ago that they had dealt with Carys and the alien.

"It worked and I'm ok." Bella said tightening her arms around him.

"Yeah, I know I just needed to be sure that you are ok." Jack explained resting his cheek against the top of her head. "I care about you."

"I'm fine." Bella yawned.

"Sorry, I'll let you get back to sleep." He said kissing the top of her head and getting off her bed and slipping out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella woke up about half 10 and made her way into the kitchen and got something to eat. She had a day off today and she felt great. She turned to TV on and stuck it on a random music channel and turned the volume up. She moved around the flat in her trackies and vest top. She had about hour and a half before she had to go see Jason and Rachel because she was babysitting Andria today while studying. She went into her room and approached her bathroom door. She remembered that she was supposed to ring her mum today and looked around for her phone. _'Ah crap left it in the hub again... why am I always doing that?' _She jumped into the shower and washed her hair. She came out with a towel wrapped round her. She went over to her walk in wardrobe. Yes it was walk in! And found a pair of light grey skinny jeans and a pink strappy top. She threw them on the dried and straighten her hair. She pinned her fringe back because it was to long and she needed to get it cut. _'Gonna do that when I get back from mum's.' _ She and Jack were going to London in a few days to get the rest of her stuff that she left behind. She put her make up on and grabbed her boots and slipped them on. She grabbed her black jacket and left for the hub. '_Someday off'._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Bella entered the hub Jack was at the computer pulling up footage of the night before. He zoomed in for an image of the runner and did a search.

"Our friend with the alien machine in his pocket is ... one ... Sean Harris aka Bernie." He said, "Hey what you doing here?" He asked Bella when he noticed Bella walk in.

"Can't get enough of me can you?" Owen said winking at her. She rolled her eyes at him and laughed,

"In your dreams mate. Just came here for my phone, I'm always leaving it here." She said walking into her dad's office.

Gwen was putting up a photo of SEAN HARRIS up on the board. She turned and headed back into  
>Jack's office where she took a seat at Jack's desk while Bella was searching... Toshiko was looking through a file.<p>

"And what he's doing with an alien machine is anyone's guess. Nineteen years old. String of convictions - burglary, shoplifting, credit cards..." Gwen asked Bella was still looking for her phone when Jack picked it up and held it over his shoulder.

"Looking for this?" He said and she looked over and took it from him.

"Cheers have fun working with this Bernie kid. See you all later." She said giving Jack a quick kiss on the cheek and walked out.

"Say hi to Andria for me." Jack shouted to her.

Bella walked across the centre and grabbed a cab to Jason's. Jason was her older half brother he was 24 now and was married with a 6 year old daughter. She didn't really see much of him because of work and college but still found some time somewhere. He and her mum didn't exactly know that she was working for Torchwood because if they found out then Anna would kick Bella's arse all the way back to London. After killing Jack first of course! Bella got to Jason's at quarter to 12 and went straight in.

"Only me," She shouted. Andria came running down the stairs and ran straight into Bella's arms.

"Aunty Bella!" She screamed and laughed when Bella picked her up and span around in circles.

"Hey princess." She said giving a kiss to the side of her forehead. She carried her into the kitchen and plonked her onto the worktop. "Where are your mum and dad?"

"Mummy's already gone to work and daddy's nearly ready." She said as Bella looked through the cupboards looking for something to eat.

"Did I here someone?" Jason said walking down the stairs trying to tie a tie.

"Hey bro." Bella said, "Need a hand?" she pointed at his neck were he was having trouble with the tie.

"Yeah, I'm useless with 'em." He said and let Bella tie it up for him.

"Look at you all high and mighty then." She teased.

"Yeah, Mr Business man now." He said with a smirk on his face. "Pays well to."

"Knew you were in it for the money." Bella laughed. He lightly hit her on the arm. "Only joking." She finished tying it and smoothed it down. He walked over to the worktop and picked up Andria.

"Right you be good for aunty Bella." He said, "Now give daddy a kiss." Andria quickly gave her dad a kiss and he out her down on the floor. "I'll see you later. Thanks for this Bells." He said walking out of the front door and off to work.

"Right what you wanna do today then?" Bella said picking up Andria and plonking her back on the worktop so she was more at Bella's level.

"I wanna see where you work." She said sweetly. Bella laughed, every time she saw Bella she always wanted to see where her aunty Bella worked.

"Nice try." Bella said, "Wanna go get some ice cream?"

"Yeah, yeah please." Andria said bouncing on the worktop.

"Ok go get you coat and shoes then." Bella said helping Andria down and she ran up the stairs to get her things. Bella looked out the kitchen window. She loved this being normal for once in her life. Don't get her wrong she loved working for Torchwood but she did need a break once in a while. Bella was brought back to reality by Andria coming back down the stairs with her coat and shoes on. She ran into the kitchen waiting for Bella now.

"You ready?" Bella asked her and she nodded, "Let's go then." She went into the hallway and opened the front door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella and Andria walked round Cardiff Bay hand in hand laughing; they each had an ice cream in their hands and were enjoying the lovely day in Cardiff.

"So you starting school soon then eh?" Bella said as they sat on the steps in the centre.

"Yeah, don't want to though." She said looking at Bella.

"Why not? I used to love primary school." Bella said, _'That was the only type of school I liked actually.' _

"School's boring! Plus I won't get to see you as much." She said sadly. Bella out her arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"Now you listen to me, I promise you that you will still get to see me. I'll even pick you up after school if you want me to some days. I promise." She told the little Welshgirl in her arms. "I'll even tell my dad to stick it if I have to work when you want me to see you."

"Well that's a nice thing for a daughter to say." A voice said beside Bella. They both looked up and saw Jack standing there. He smiled and sat down next to Bella.

"JACK!" Andria said and moved into his arms and gave him a big hug,

"Hey you." He said squeezing her.

"Ain't you meant to be working?" Bella asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, doing a little bit of investigation." He said and moved away a little letting Andria sit between them. "Gotta go find Bernie."

"Oh that's fun for you." Bella laughed. She checked her phone she still had to ring her mum but right now Rachel would be back and Andria had to go back. "Right I better go and get this one back to her mum and you need to go find Bernie." She stood up and walked down the stairs with Andria.

"I'll see you later." Jack said standing up and walking off in the opposite direction. Bella took Andria's hand and headed in the direction of her brothers home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Only us!" Bella shouted as she and Andria walked in. Andria kicked her shoes off and ran into the kitchen were her mum was. She jumped and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"MUMMY!"

"Hey gorgeous. Did you have fun?" Rachel asked wrapping her arms tighter around her daughter.

"Yeah, Bella brought us ice cream." She said when Rachel put her down.

"What do you say to your Aunty Bella?" Rachel said to her.

"Thank you." Andria said giving Bella a hug before running upstairs into her room.

"Thanks for that Bella." Rachel said finishing the washing up.

"No problem, I had fun." Bella said, "Anyway I better be off. Still got studying to do." She gave Rachel a quick hug and left the house. She shut the door behind her and walked down the road. She pulled out her phone and scrolled down until she got to 'mum'. She pressed the dial button and put the phone to her ear, waiting for her to pick up.

'_Hello?'_

"Hey mum, it's me."

'_Bella sweetie, how are you?'_

"I'm good, you?"

'_I'm coping.'_

"Aw, you miss me?" Bella said as she reached the Plass, she crossed it and made her way to the flat.

'_Everyday, you know that. Anyway how's college going?'_

"Ok, just been revising at the moment for the exam." She walked up the stairs and gave a quick wave to the lady who lived opposite them and unlocked the front door and went in.

'_Good girl' _Bella rolled her eyes. She knew that if she failed then her mum would keep her promise and move over here to make sure she wasn't getting distracted.

"Just wondering if it is still ok for me and dad to come over and pick up the rest of my things?"

'_Course it is darling. But do you have to bring your father?'_

"Um...yeah I can't drive yet and I can't take the rest of my things home on the train can I?" Bella said, "Anyway what's wrong with dad...hang on don't answer that."

_Anna laughed down the phone, 'I still love your dad and always will he is just a pain in the arse sometimes.'_

"Yeah, I know. I just think I am used to it now." Bella admitted, she walked over to her bedroom and found her bag with her books in it. "I mean he is quite open minded ain't he?"

'_That's one way of putting it.'_

"I gotta go and do some studying, I'll see you soon. Love you." She brought her bag out and put it on the kitchen table.

'_Alright sweetheart. Love you more.' _Bella hung up and pulled a wad of paper and books out of her bag and set about studying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Jack walked in the first thing he saw was Bella fast asleep head down on the kitchen table resting on a book. He chuckled and walked over to her. He stood next to her and bent down.

"Bells?" He whispered lightly shaking her shoulder. She murmured a little and turned her head the other way facing away from him. He smiled and moved her into his arms and carried her into her room and put her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. He lowered his head and placed a soft kiss on her forehead and whispered, "Night baby girl. Love you forever." He moved away from the bed and turned out the light and closed the door.

He cleaned up the table putting Bella's books and papers back into her bag and placed it over the back on the chair. He took his coat off and threw it over the sofa before sitting down and placing his head in his hands, he was still thinking about what had just happened down in the firing range with Gwen and he didn't know what to make from it. He had been sure of who he was attracted to for a while but now he didn't know. He let out a deep sign and got up and went to bed even though he didn't really sleep.

**Part 2...**


	6. Ghost Machine Part 2

**Now onto the episode ghost machine...**

The next night Owen was talking to Bernie in a bar after visiting Ed Morgan and after chasing Bernie.

"Why do they call you "Bernie"?" Owen said trying to keep him talking until the rest of the team showed up.

"I burned my neighbour's shed down when I was twelve." Bernie replied,

"What for?" Owen questioned.

"I was just having a fag. Got a bit carried away." Bernie shrugged. Jack, Gwen, Bella and Tosh joined them.

"Well, this is cozy. I hope he bought you flowers." Jack said as they all sat down round the table.

"If this is about the dodgy fags, I don't know what happened to 'em." Bernie defended; Gwen tossed the device to Jack who caught it. Bernie stopped when Jack put the alien device on the table.

"Well. Is it worth knowing, we're probably the only people you can tell." Jack asked,

"Me and a mate was using this lock up, down on Moira Street. Used to belong to this old guy. Soft in the head, he was. Still loads of his stuff in there but we chucked most of it. There was this old biscuit tin full of foreign coins, weird bits of rock, and that. Thought it might be worth something. I might take it down the _Antiques Roadshow_. Yeah. You don't know. _Cash In The Attic_, and all that. So I takes the tin home with me and that thing switched itself on. It makes you see things. Real things. Real people. I was down the Old Wharf, in the bay. I seen this woman, with a bundle, something wrapped up. It was night time and she was putting it into the water all secret like. It was weird cos it was like I was her, somehow. She was scared; because she knew what she was doing was wrong. I knew, without seeing. It was her baby, wrapped up. Dead. She hadn't told anyone. Then she just ran away. And I realized, I knew her. She's old now, but she lives up by the Catholic Church in Splott. So I goes up to see her. Told her what I'd seen. She give me money not to tell anyone else." Bernie explained.

"You blackmailed her?" Owen said appalled.

"She offered. Look, I've seen things you wouldn't believe. There's the old bridge, on Penfro Street. I saw a man ... and a girl, from ages ago. He was following her back from a dance, along the canal ... " Bernie trailed off.

"Yeah. I know. I saw it." Owen said he turned to Jack, "He doesn't know anything, does he."

Jack picked up the device. "Bernie, it's been fascinating meeting you." Jack turned and headed for the door. Everyone stood up to leave.

"Oi, where you going? That's mine! You can't just walk off. I've got rights. So you don't want the other half, then?" Bernie protested, everyone stopped and turned to Bernie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack examined the second alien device. "The other half." He handed it to Toshiko who took it and looked at it. Jack turned and looked at the others.

Bella was looking through the items in the tin container while Bernie sat nearby nervously  
>biting his nails. "Weird bits of rock. Foreign metal." She said.<p>

"Alien rock. Alien money. Driftwood, washing in through the rift." Jack guessed. Owen held up a can of BAKED BEANS and smiled. "So, Bernie. Was this thing in two halves when you found it?" Jack continued. Before he could answer, Toshiko snapped the two pieces together. Bernie straightened  
>uncomfortably.<p>

"I've got it ... Like clicking Lego together." Tosh said proudly.

Jack took the device from Toshiko and looked at it. Bella took it from Jack. Toshiko ducked under Jack's arm and headed over to the tin to look at the items inside.

"You split this into two pieces, didn't you?" Bella asked Bernie. Owen was getting rather impatient and wanted to leave.

"C'mon, you lot." He said and headed out Tosh grabbed the tin and looked at Bernie.

"We'll take these too, if you don't mind." She told him then left after Owen.

"Aren't you gonna arrest me?" Bernie asked looking terrified.

"No. We're not the police." Jack said simply.

"But I robbed them."

"I know."

"And you're going to rob it back off me." Bernie said confused,

"So call the cops." Jack said then left. Bella turned and started to follow but Bernie jumped to his feet.

"Don't go!" He said, Bella stopped and turned back to him, "I only used it once ... That half. Anyway I couldn't use it again."

"Why not?" Bella questioned.

"I'm going to die. I've seen it happen, out there on the road. I'm just lying there, bleeding, and then I die. Just like I am now, not old." He explained.

"What do you mean?" Bella said confused,

Jack popped his head in. "Come on, Bells!" Then left the room again.

"I'm gonna be twenty in July. Do I die before then?" Bernie asked her,

"BELLA!" Jack shouted at her from out of the room. Bella looked at the device and moved towards the door.

"Just wait there, I'm coming back." Bella left, leaving a very scared and worried looking Bernie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Owen turned his car alarm off. Jack, Gwen and Toshiko headed for the SUV. A beat later, Bella  
>appeared,<p>

"Dad! Dad, I need to speak to you." Bella ran out. She was holding the complete alien device in two hands. Jack turned around. He saw Bella looking at the device and tried to stop her.

"Bells! _NO-O-O-O!" _Jack shouted running towards her, Bella looked at him then the entire scene around her changed,

Bella looked up and around. "Hello?"

She saw a future version of herself kneeling on the sidewalk in front of Bernie's building. She lifts her hands and she's clutching a knife, her hands covered with blood. "Help me, please ..." future Bella said.

Future Bella stands up and turned to look at Present Bella. "I was too late, I couldn't stop it."

"Stop what?" Said Present Bella,

"He's dead." Future Bella said, and took a couple of steps towards Present Bella she looks like she's in shock. "Owen had the knife. He wanted to kill him."

"Owen?" Present Bella said confused at the whole situation she had found herself in.

"Oh God, I couldn't stop it! Help me!" Future Bella cried, then time shifts back to normal.

Bella stared out in front of her. Jack reached her and grabbed the alien device from her.  
>Owen and Toshiko also reached her. "Christ, Bells, what were you thinking?" Jack asked her. Bella just stared at Owen who stared back.<p>

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella was talking with Jack in his office, "I didn't see him. I didn't see anyone but me. I just said his name."

"Owen?" Jack asked, Bella nodded.

"Bernie said he saw himself, dead in that street. You saw Owen with the knife." Jack said looking at Bernie's mug shots.

"But I was holding it. My hands were covered in blood." Bella told him.

"That was one future, one of many possible futures. Whatever you saw, what Bernie saw, might not happen." Jack reassured her.

"Might not? Can't we find out? You've got all this stuff, _alien_ stuff- isn't there anything that can help?" Bella asked. Jack simply shook his head.

"I wish you'd never found it. Poor Bernie. Seeing himself dead." Bella sighed.

"Well, he might not be." Jack offered,

"Possible futures. He might like to know that." Bella said.

"You're certainly finding it a comfort?" Jack told her, she chuckled wryly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella went back to Bernie's place wanting to talk to him, Bella knocked at the front door while peering in through the non-covered glass in the door. "Bernie, it's Bella." Bernie unlocked and opened the front door. "Can I come in? Thanks." Bella stepped inside. Bernie closed the door behind her.

"I know it sounds mad, but just because you saw yourself ..." Bella started but Bernie interrupted her,

"Dead, yeah?"

"Doesn't mean it's gonna happen." She tried to reassure him.

"But you don't know how to stop it. For you, or for me. It's got right into my head, this thing. Some things you're just better off not knowing." Bernie said, Bella's phone started to ring.

"Dad?"

"_Ed Morgan. Owen went freelance earlier and paid him a visit. Wanted to frighten him. Sounds like he succeeded. I think our friend Bernie Harris got there first. Tried to blackmail him."_

"Bernie was blackmailing him?" Bella turned and looked at Bernie.

"_Looks that way. Ed thought Owen was part of the same outfit. Are you home yet?"_

"No. I'm at Bernie's place."

"_We're heading over, stay right there." _

Jack grabbed his coat," Owen, with me! Tosh, keep an eye on CCTV, in case Bernie makes a run for it." Owen put his own coat back on and ran out after Jack,

"So you saw Ed Morgan assaulting that girl too and thought you'd make some money out of it." Bella questioned Bernie keeping him in his house,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack's phone rang. "_Jack, I'm on CCTV ... and I'm looking at Ed Morgan." Tosh told him._

"What? Where is he?"

"_Coming onto Evelyn Street."_

"That's Bernie's street!" He turned to Owen, "He's heading for Bernie's flat."

Back at Bernie's, Bernie was looking out the window.

"What? Are we expecting someone?" Bella asked, without saying anything Bernie headed out, Bella got up and followed, "Where are you going? Bernie, Bernie!" Bella's phone rang. It's still on the table. She rushed back into the room and got her phone.

"Dad, yeah, what the hell is going on?"

"_We're on our way, are you okay?"_

Bella went to the window and looked outside. "Yeah, I would be, if someone would just ... just tell me ..." Bella flashes back to Bernie and Jack talking about Bernie's death.

Bella ran out of the apartment.

"_Bella? Bells!"_Jack doesn't get a response from her, he continued to drive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed Morgan walked up to Bernie. Ed was holding a knife. "I knew you'd find me in the end. I knew you'd come for me. I've been waiting for years." Bella stepped out and joined them, "Have you come for me, too? I used to see it in people's faces when they looked at me. They knew! I tried to hide, but ... they knew. I haven't been outside for so long."

Bella walked up next to Bernie, "Edwin ..." She tried.

"Little bitch. You're all the same! You'll blame me, make me the bad one!" He spat.

"Edwin, put the knife down." Bella said calmly. Ed moved closer to Bernie.

"I've wasted my life for you." Ed told them.

"We won't tell anyone, no-one else is gonna know. Stay calm. I won't breathe a word. You'll never see me again. I promise." Bernie said. Jack and Owen turned up behind Ed and they moved slowly towards him.

"I know. That's why I came. It's what you want, isn't it?" Ed said, Jack and Owen grabbed Ed from behind, while Bella pushed Bernie to the pavement.

"Got him!" Jack said

"Got the knife." Owen said.

"Are we Okay? ... " Jack asked.

"I've got it." Owen whispered to himself.

"ARE WE OKAY?" Jack tried again.

"Yeah, yeah, we're okay." Bella told him,

Owen stood on the side with the knife. He looked at Edwin. "I've got the knife. I've got the knife, Edwin." Bella looked at Owen and slowly stood up. "You were so close. You were going for her, weren't you? Just like with Lizzie." Owen moved towards Ed and Jack backed away.

"I've got the knife, Edwin. You were so close." Owen put the knife up to Ed's cheek. "As close as I am now." Jack looked at Bella "Why should you get away with it?"

"Owen." Jack tried,

"You said you were sorry, that you didn't want to hurt her, but you didn't stop." Owen carried on.

"Owen!" Jack shouted, Owen kept the blade against Edwin's cheek.

"What if I didn't stop? Would I be sorry?" Owen said,

"Owen, no!" Bella shouted at him.

"I don't know." Owen moved the knife away from Ed. Bella moved at took the knife from Owen.

"Go and deal with Bernie!" Jack said angrily. Owen moved away and Bella smiled in relief,

"I've got the knife." She whispered and looked at Jack. "No-one died."

Jack released his hold on Edwin. "You stopped it from happening. You got here in time!" Bella told him. Ed stepped away from Jack.

"I knew you'd come for me. Oh!" Ed grabbed Bella who was still holding the knife.

"No!" Jack grabbed Ed back, Bella stepped away and Ed fell to the ground. Owen rushed over to help, he opened Ed's shirt to get to the wound.

"He's arresting!" Owen said starting chest compressions.

"Oh, God." Bella said going into shock. "Help me. I was too close, I couldn't stop it! Oh, God!" She looked down at the knife and her hand which were covered in blood.

"Oh, God!" She dropped the knife and stared at her hands, "I just - I just ... I couldn't ... I couldn't stop it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was standing in Jack's office, Bella was sitting in the seat in front of Jack's desk, a blanket wrapped around her.

"He wanted to die. He would have found a way, no matter what." Tosh told Bella.

"I screwed up, I know I did. But um ... I didn't kill him. I could of, but I didn't." Owen said looking down at the floor.

"No. I did." Bella said tears pouring down her face.

"Tosh is right. It could have been anyone." Jack said and moved and placed a hand on Bella's shoulder. Tosh looked at the alien device.

"What about that?" She said,

"The problem with seeing the future is you can't just sit and look at it. Got to try and change things. Make it happen differently." Jack said taking his hand off Bella's shoulder and picked up the device. "It's not meant for us. All these ghosts. We'd be lost. Sun's nearly up."

"Ianto." Jack said holding the device out to him.

"Secure archives?" He asked, Jack nodded. Ianto finished his drink and took the device. He took one last look at his best friend before locking up the device.

"Come on." Jack said to Bella, moving her to a standing position.

Everyone had gone home now and Jack and Bella were left talking.

"I killed him. I've still got blood on my hands." Bella said in a small voice which mad her sound like a frighten child.

"He killed himself. Come on, Bella. Look - the sun's coming up." Jack stated.

"A new day." Bella said quietly.

"The city'll be awake soon. All those people. (whispers) All that energy." Jack said,

"All those ghosts. " Bella replied.

"We're surrounded by 'em. We can't see 'em, we can't touch 'em ... but they're there, all right. A million shadows of human emotion. " Jack told her. "We've just got to learn to live with them."

Bella was quiet. Jack put his arm around her shoulders, turned her and they looked out at the city. Bella put her head on his shoulder as they waited for the sun to rise.

**You know what to do xxx**


	7. Cyberwoman Part 1

**I'm back, sorry for the wait. Now the next to chapters a cyberwoman and it gives a little bit of Bella's past in london and why her and Ianto are quite close.**

"Okay! Come on Bella." Owen said holding his arms out in front of him. Him, Bella, Jack, Gwen and Tosh were playing a small game of basketball in the hub and it was Owen and Bella against the rest. Bella tried to get free but Jack picked her up and placed her on the side.

"That's cheating!" Bella half shouted, half laughed at her dad. They were all to busy laughing and shouting at each other to notice Ianto who had just entered the hub. Owen jumped up and stood on the workstation platform with the ball.

"Bella, this is for you, baby!" Owen said throwing Bella the ball, but Jack intercepted it.

"Dad!" Bella whined,

"Take it out of his hands." Owen yelled at her, Bella yanked the ball out Jack's hands and threw it back to Owen.

"Thank you very much." Bella said to Jack with a very smug smile on her face.

"Oh, come to daddy!" Owen said as he caught the ball and moved towards a basket and dropped the ball into it. "YES! First rounds on you boss."

Ianto was still watching. No one noticed that he was even there.

"Girls get your handbags."Owen said with a huge smile in his face.

"Of course, that was an illegal move." Jack protested,

"Totally illegal." Tosh agreed with Jack.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, yeah. Losers. Bye." Owen said. They all walked out walking past Ianto. Jack threw Ianto the ball and he caught it effortlessly in one hand. Bella turned and said to Ianto,

"See you later Ianto." He smiled and watched the doors close on them. He waited for a bit the put the ball down on the nearest table and moved quickly towards through the hub.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team walked across the Millennium Centre while talking and laughing.

"He's never seen a live rugby match!" Gwen said shocked.

"I have other things to do with my time." Jack defended,

"What like avoiding my mum?" Bella asked laughing.

"Rhys knows a bloke whose cousin work at the Millennium Stadium. We should all go to the next international." Gwen said while Jack and Bella were having their own conversation.

"I don't avoid your mother." Jack said,

"Yeah you do. When she calls you automatically disappear out of the room." Bella said crossing her arms over her chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile back at the hub Ianto had just finished ordering pizza and was currently showing a man called Tanizaki the basement in the hub where kept hidden for everyone was a half human, half cyberWOMEN lying on a fully powered conversion unit.  
>Tanizaki stood amazed at the sight in front of him. He carefully examined her while Ianto watched.<br>After Ianto and Lisa answered the questions Tanizaki asked and Ianto moved Lisa upstairs where Tanizaki could work on her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack, Owen, Bella, Tosh and Gwen were still in the bar. Jack was halfway through telling a story when Tosh's pager beeped alerting them to a UFO sighting.

"Oh...can we at least finish our drinks please?" Owen asked,

"Sure take ten seconds." Jack said standing up. Everyone finished up their drinks and followed Jack out of the bar. Bella groaned and followed after everyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ianto couldn't believe it. Lisa was awake and alive, but his happiness was short lived when the computer beeped. He walked over to it and saw on the monitor that Jack and the rest of them were on the way back to Torchwood.

"We've gotta move. Quickly!" Ianto shouted running back to Lisa he started to remove the tubing, and told Tanizaki to take her downstairs while he cleaned up in the main hub.

They were heading back to the hub and had the joy of listening to Tosh and Owen fighting.

"All I'm saying is, once in a while, I'd like to drive!" Tosh said,

"And all I'm saying is no!" Owen argued back. Bella, Jack and Gwen listened with amusement.

"Why not?"

"Look, I've shared cars with women before. I know what'll happen. There'll be an emergency, we're all raring to go, I jump in, what do I find? Seat's in the wrong position, the rear view mirrors out of line and the steering wheels in my crotch. Time it takes to sort it all out, aliens'll have taken Newport." Owen ranted on.

"Oh stop moaning you baby." Bella said to Owen while Jack laughed.

Ianto left the two people downstairs and returned to the main hub.

They all entered the hub and Jack gave them all orders, "Tosh, call up the radar within a fifty mile radius of the Bay for the last six hours. Gwen, check with that man – Neil, I think his name was, voice like Sean Connery – at Jodrell Bank. See if they picked up any chatter around the time of the sightings. Owen, access the airspace provision over Cardigan Bay, also any RAF flight plans, see if it's just a case of mistaken identity. Bella, help him."

Owen nodded as Jack headed to his office. While everyone was working Ianto appeared. He stopped and brushed down his jeans. Everyone was busy so they didn't notice him except Bella who stopped what she was doing and watched him carefully. Little did everyone know, even Ianto that downstairs Lisa had put Tanizaki on the conversion unit, to upgrade him.

Everyone was working really hard when the lights started to flash on and off. Everyone stopped what they were doing ad looked up at the lights.

"What's happening?" Gwen asked,

"Internal Power drain." Tosh said looking at the monitors.

"What's causing it?" Bella asked. Jack stepped out of his office.

"Something big to drain that amount of power. Tosh run a system diagnostic."

"Actually...we've been having generator problems all evening. I was down there earlier. Couple of bits of cabling had come loose. I thought I'd fixed it. Let me have another look." Ianto said,

"Fine go check." Jack said and Ianto went towards the door.

"Want some help?" Bella offered, she knew something was up with him but she didn't know what.

"It's fine." He said walking out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ianto ran as fast as he could down the corridor to the room where Lisa was being kept. He ran into the room and frantically turned the unit off. He then turned and saw Tanizaki's unmoving body lying face down n the floor. He went over to him and saw that his face was implanted with bits of metal. Lisa had explained that Tanizaki's upgrade had failed. Ianto told Lisa to stay hidden and not to try anything like that again. He left the room carrying the body.

"That's a UFO?"Gwen said looking at the image on the monitor.

"Only just." Owen said. Bella had joined them and slightly brushed pass him, he took a sharp breathe and concentrated on the screen. _'God I need to do something before she kills me'_ Lights on the monitor interrupted his thoughts. Jack immediately recognized it.

"Arkan leisure crawler, first generation. Collector's item, don't see many of those around these days. Tosh, send a polite message saying great to see them, but could they please get the hell out of our atmosphere they're spooking the locals." Jack said, Tosh started to type the message.

"Done!"

"Shouldn't we be apprehending it? Investigating it?" Gwen said thinking that it can't be solved as easy as that.

"Oh, please. You interrogate the Arkan, you'll be in there for a month. And that's just the first question. They are so boring. Besides, they're mostly made of liquid, the cells would be a mess."Jack said, Bella giggled a little until the lights started to flash on and off again.

"There it goes again." Bella sighed. Tosh walked over to her monitor which read 23% power loss.

"Ianto, we've got another dose of darkness. You found anything?" Jack called to Ianto over the comms. Ianto didn't reply. "Ianto? I need to hear those beautiful Welsh vowels."

"Power's draining to the storeroom at the bottom of the building. Looking for human heat signals. We've got..." Tosh said as two red dots appeared on the screen.

"Two signals?" Owen said confused.

"So assuming one of them is Ianto..." Bella said looking at the signals,

"Who's the other?" Gwen asked,

"I'm thinking we're under attack. Security's been breached. We assume battle protocols." Jack said as he ran to the weapons locker. Tosh followed him.

"That's impossible! Nobody can get in without triggering seven separate alarms." Tosh explained. Jack swiped his card in the lock and opened the locker and started handing out weapons to the team.

"Yeah, well. Looks like out system needs to be upgraded." Jack said to Tosh.

"I'll head down and look for Ianto." Owen said as he cocked his gun.

"I'll come with you." Bella said cocking her own gun.

Owen turned to Jack, "you all right with that?" Jack hesitated at first.

"Keep your comms open at all times. Any doubts, shoot first. Priority is to find Ianto." Owen and Bella headed down to the basement while Jack turned and headed back to the workstations. Gwen and Tosh ran after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ianto dragged the body into and empty room. The lights continued to flash on and off. He covered the body with a piece if tarp.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and left the room.

Bella and Owen made their way down the dark corridor. Using torches they checked all the rooms. At the end of the hallway they saw the storeroom with lights from the inside that flashed through the windows in the door.

"What's normally down here?" Bella asked,

"Normally? Nothing." Own answered, "Listen Bella after this is finished I really need to talk to you."

"Ok...What about?" Bella asked stopping in the middle of the corridor and grabbed Owens arm making him stop.

"Progress report." Jacks voice came through on their comms.

Owen cleared his throat, "Um...signs of activity at the eastern end of the main corridor." Owen said back.

"We're losing your comm signals." Jack informed them.

"We're gonna go and have a look." Bella said and she and Owen advanced towards the door, _'This is getting more and more difficult.' _Owen thought.

"Whatever that power source is it's interfering with the comms." Tosh said. Her screen now read 50% power loss.

"Bella, Owen? Can you hear me? Damn! Can we get them back?" Jack shouted,

"Trying other channels. There's something else you need to see. I've gone back through our internal CCTV footage for the last couple of hours. Someone's tried to remove the images from our system." Tosh said typing frantically. Up on the monitor, Toshiko found ENTRY DELETED sections.

"See, now I'm starting to get a little peeved. These people come into my house, start using my things..." Jack said getting rather annoyed now.

"I've dug into the system memory." Tosh said bringing up the deleted footage of Tanizaki with Ianto in the hub. Ianto took Tanizaki's case and brought him in.

"What the hell's going on here?" Jack said confused

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jack?" Owen said over the comms. Bella and Owen continued towards the storeroom with their guns raised at the door.

"Tosh?" Bella said but got no answer.

"Bella? Owen? Can you hear me?" Jack asked worried for his team especially his daughter

"No comms." Bella said to Owen,

"We're on our own, then." Owen said as they reached the door. Owen looked inside but the window was to dirty to see anything clearly all he saw was an empty table.

"What the hell is going on?"Owen asked looking at Bella,

"What's the matter?"Bella asked wondering what he saw.

"I can't see well enough. But there's something in there. Some kind of operating table. Get the bolts." Owen said pointing the bolts out to her and she unbolted it.

"Okay?" Bella said taking a deep breath.

"Yeah." Owen said and they took a step back and pointed their guns at the door.

" Okay, one, two ..." Owen said then kicked open the door. They went inside and looked around. Owen focused on the cyber conversion table then realizes what was standing in front of him. Bella had frozen on the spot, staring at the conversion unit in front of her. She barely heard Owen speak.

"No! No, no, no, no!" Owen said, "It's wrong. It's beyond wrong! It shouldn't be here! Turn the thing off! TURN IT OFF!" He turned to face Bella when she didn't move to turn the machine off. He only saw her standing there frozen with what looked like fear.

"Bella?"

She didn't say anything so he hit the button and turned the machine off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the main hub the power was returning.

"Internal levels are being restored!" Tosh said looking at the computer.

"Bella? Owen? Can you hear me?" Jack said over the comms. _'C'mon please answer me.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The comms crackled. Bella and Owen looked at the table.

"These things brought down Torchwood One. But they were all destroyed. Why is there one in our bloody basement?" Owen ranted and Bella still didn't say anything. "It's the remnants of a conversion unit. This machinery turns humans into Cybermen." He said thinking Bella didn't know what it was.

"I know what it is!" Bella snapped at him.

Jack tried the comms again.

"If I don't hear something within thirty seconds, I'm coming down there!" Jack said,

"Jack, its Owen. The comms dropped out. We're back online now." Owen said once the comms came back.

"Any sign of Ianto?" He asked,

"No. But we have found parts of a Cyber conversion unit. Fully powered up and working." Bella said her voice shaking a little bit. Owen looked at her strangely.

"This is no time to be kidding around, Bella." Jack said seriously to her.

"I'm deadly serious! I dunno why it's here, or how it got here. But that's what's draining our power." Bella said,

"Bella you ok?" Jack said noticing Bella's voice was shaking.

"I'm fine," Bella said quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack went very quiet as he thought. Toshiko watched him and waited.

"Jack? You there?" Owen asked,

"I want you two back up here immediately!" Jack shouted over the comms.

"We still haven't ..." Owen started but was hit from behind and fell to the ground out cold. Bella turned around and came face to face with Lisa.

"Dad, code zero incursion. Repeat! Code zero incursion. We're under attack." She shouted of the comms.

"If you don't hear from me within fifteen minutes, activate total shutdown procedures and get yourself to safety." Jack said to Tosh.

"But I can't just leave you all here!" She argued,

"If there's a Cyberman in this building, we need a last line of defense. Just make sure it never gets to the outside world!" Jack said then ran out of the room after Owen and his daughter.

Down in the storeroom, Bella faced off with Lisa. Lisa walked around Bella and to the side.

"Whatever you ... Whoever you are ... I don't mean you any harm. But come any closer, I'll shoot." Bella said holding her gun up to Lisa's face.

Lisa knocked the gun out of Bella's hand and grabbed Bella around her neck, choking her. She maneuvered Bella backward toward the table.

"Let me go!" Bella pleaded,

"Do not struggle. You will be like me. Isabella. Long time no see hey?" Lisa said in a kind of mechanical voice.

"Lisa? Oh My God, what happened to you?" Bella said wide-eyed not believing that it was Lisa.

She pushed Bella back onto the table. She secured Bella and released her neck as the table tilted back flat. The clamps secured her head in place. Bella stared still wide-eyed fear at the cybernetic conversation unit above her.

"Please no, not again. Lisa please. C'mon you know me. Please don't do this." Bella pleaded again, not wanting to go through this again.

Lisa pressed the button. Current ran through the metal table.

Bella screamed, "Lisa no!"

"Throw down any weapons, put your hands up and turn and face me!" Jack said storming into the room. Lisa turned and looked at him "You're a woman!"

"Owen! DAD! Help me!" Bella screamed.

He raised his gun to shoot. As he fired off the first shot, Ianto pushed him away. Jack missed and hit the water pipes behind Lisa.

"She doesn't know what she's doing!" Ianto shouted, Jack pushed back from Ianto,

"You are fighting the wrong guy!" He warned him

The center of the ceiling conversion unit opened and the mechanical arms lowered.

"Get me out of here! Someone, please!" Bella scream turning the boy's attention back to her. Jack and Ianto let go of each other and rush over to help Bella

"Switch it off!" Bella cried, Ianto pressed the button but nothing happened.

"I'm trying! She's changed all the circuits! Shut off the power everywhere! I'm sorry Bella." Ianto said,

"Please I don't wanna go through this again." She said tears falling from her eyes.

"Toshiko, cut all power in the base!" Jack demanded,

"I know we're trying." Ianto comforted Bella.

"I do that, the base goes into lockdown! We'll be trapped." Tosh said from the main hub.

"Just do it!" Jack shouted, Bella screamed again. Her eyes were on the threatening machinery that was moving closer and closer to her.

"Switch it off!" She begged.

Toshiko ran to the main power switch and pulled the lever down with help from Gwen. All the power shut off and the machinery stopped moving and all the doors closed and locked. Locking them all in.

**You know what to do...**


	8. Cyberwoman Part 2

Jack checked on Owen who was still out cold on the floor. He turned and checked on Bella.

"Bella?" He asked moving over to her.

"I'm fine. I'm fine, I'm fine. Sort of. Dad, please get me out of here!" Bella said trying to calm her voice down. Jack looked at Ianto then back to his daughter lying on her back on a cyber conversion unit.

"It's all right." He reassured her

"Where is she? Where did Lisa go? Please tell me you got her!" She said moving her eyes around to look as she couldn't move her head. Jack again looked at Ianto.

"Stand guard by the door." Jack said, Ianto reached down and picked up a flashlight. He looked at Bella.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." He said to Bella, Jack watched him

"Just get me outta here." She said, Jack figured it out and Ianto turned to stand guard.

"Let's just get out of here." He said pressing a few buttons on his wrist band and the head clamps release on Bella. The table tilted back up. Ianto leaded the group back through the hallway. Behind him, Jack and Bella follow. Jack had Owen slung over his shoulders.

"Clear?" Jack asked.

"Clear." Ianto confirmed. The group advanced cautiously through the hallway. They were nearly to the doorway at the end, when Lisa stepped out and blocked their passageway out.

"Oh, God, there she is. Lisa" Bella gasped,

"What is she?"Owen asked when he came round but still a bit dazed,

"Some form of Cyberman. They're us, upgraded. Humans with emotions removed, created on a parallel world and supposedly destroyed on this one." Jack explained,

"What are we gonna do?" Owen asked rubbing his head.

"I don't know." Jack whispered. Lisa stepped away and disappeared from their view

"She's gone." Ianto said, Jack put the muzzle of his gun against Ianto's temple and cocked it.

"Get us back to the Hub." He said through his teeth,

"Dad no, what are you doing?" Bella said

"Resisting the urge to shoot." He said as they all moved forward,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack and the team returned to the hub. Jack had his hand on Ianto's shoulders,  
>restraining him even though he's not resisting. Toshiko was with Gwen at the workstation. Owen sat down on the nearest steps and lied back.<p>

"Tosh, get everything from the weapons room. Fast as you can." Jack instructed

"It's locked down, there's no manual override." Tosh said

"Just open the store!" Jack shouted, Tosh ran towards the weapons locker. Jack turned to Ianto, "On your knees! Hands above your head!" Ianto fell to is knees and put his hand behind his head.

"Dad please, for God's sake! What are you doing?" Bella cried. Tosh stood there watching,

"Tosh! I gave you an order! Gwen, help her!" Jack shouted seeing Tosh out of the corner of his eye. Gwen ran over to help Tosh.

"Did you know that thing was down there?" Jack questioned,

"I put her there." Ianto said truthfully.

"You hid a Cyberman within Torchwood? And you didn't tell us? What else are you keeping from us?" Jack said keeping his voice very calm.

"Like you care. I clear up your shit. No questions asked and that's the way you like it. When did you last ask me anything about my life?" Ianto said angrily,

"Why Ianto?" Bella whispered.

"Bella, I'm sorry when I brought her here I didn't think that you would turn up months later..." Ianto said to her,

"You knew I'd come looking..." Bella started but trailed off. Jack put down his gun.

"Ok what are you two talking about? You know what never mind right now. What's her name again?" Jack said aiming the last part at Ianto only.

"Her name's Lisa. She's my girlfriend." He said

"Why didn't you tell us? We could have helped you." Gwen said quietly.

"Torchwood exists to destroy alien threats. Why would I tell you about her?" Ianto snapped at her.

"A little loyalty, perhaps?" Owen muttered in the background and Bella hit him hard on the arm.

"My loyalty's to her! She worked for Torchwood. She was caught up in battle. I owe it to Lisa ... WE owe it to her ... to find a cure." Ianto said, Bella shivered a little when he mentioned the battle but no one noticed,

"Ianto, you have to believe me. There is no cure. There never will be. Those who are converted stay that way. Your girlfriend will not be the exception." Jack explained to him,

"You can't know that for sure." Ianto argued.

"Look, you need to know what's happening here. Because this is where these things start. Small decisions that become mass slaughter. These creatures regain a foothold by exploiting human weakness. Then they take a base. Rebuild their forces. And before you know it, the Cyber race is spreading out across the universe, erasing worlds, assimilating populations. All because of the tiny beginnings here. We need to stop her ... together!" Jack said, Ianto stood up.

"You're not listening to me! The conversion was never completed!" He said,

"She already tried to kill Bella! You think she's gonna stop there? There is no turning back for her now!" Jack said harshly to him.

"I'm ... not giving up on her. I love her. Can you understand that, Jack? Haven't you ever loved anyone?" He said, Jack got a look on his face for just a second, it looked like hurt, but it went as soon as it came.

"You need to figure out whose side you're on here. Because if you don't know ... you're not going to make it out of this alive." He said recovering.

"There's no way this weapons store's gonna open." Owen said finally noticing that Gwen and Tosh were struggling.

"It's going to take six hours for the power to come back online." Tosh said coming back to the group with Gwen.

"Let me talk to her. I can still save her. Save all of us. She's not a monster." Ianto begged. Lisa stepped out into the hub and Ianto turned and headed for her. Bella chased after him.

"Ianto!" She screamed after him.

"Lisa ... " Ianto said to her and she turned and looked at him, "It's me."

"You can't just let him go ..." Gwen said to him. They watched Bella stop between Ianto and Jack.

"Ssh!" Jack hushed to her. Lisa looked around the hub.

"The army will be rebuilt from here. This building is suitable." She said in her mechanical voice

"Who are you?" Jack asked her.

"Human point two." She said

"No! Lisa ..." Ianto whispered and Bella covered her mouth with her hands with tears in her eyes.

"So how come you look like human point one?" Jack pointed out.

"I do not understand." She said confused.

"Look at yourself. Go ahead." Jack said relaxed. She turned and looked at her reflection in the metal.

"Remember, Lisa. Remember who you are." Ianto begged her.

"The upgrade is incomplete."Lisa said, Bella had tears falling down her cheeks now but was still silent.

"You're still human." Ianto tried to convince her. He moved closer to her

"I am ... disgusting. I have ... I am ... wrong." She said.

"We can help you." Ianto said delicately,

"I must start again. Upgrade properly." Lisa announced. Ianto moved even closer.

"For God's sake! Have you heard yourself? Lisa, please. I brought you here to heal you. So we could be together." Ianto said getting frustrated. She turned and looked at him.

"Together. Yes. Transplant my brain into your body. The two of us together. Fused. We'll be one complete person. Isn't that what love is?" Lisa said not getting the point. Jack grabbed Bella and pulled her back so her back was crushed against his chest.

"No." Ianto said bluntly.

"Then we are not compatible." She said, she grabbed him by his neck and threw him across the water running through the hub. Ianto landed on the concrete on the other side. Jack pushed Bella behind him and raised his gun at Lisa. She fired bolts of electricity at his gun.

"Argh!" Jack screamed and dropped his gun. "Code Nine maneuvers. Go!" Owen, Tosh and Gwen disburse quickly but Bella was to scared and shocked to move.

" Bella!" Jack shouted at her but she still didn't move, Lisa turned and headed for Bella.

"Bella! Get out of there!" Jack screamed at her.

Lisa was nearly upon Bella. " I don't remember anything from before this but for some reason I remember you. Little Isabella Harkness, so you finally had the guts to come and find him. Shame your about to die."

Jack looked at both of them confused. _'Does Bella know her or something?'_

"Lisa!" Owen shouted trying to get the attention off Bella. Lisa turned and looked at Owen.

"What you waiting for?" Owen challenged.

"Bella!" Jack shouted at her again. Bella turned and ran towards her dad. Owen headed up on the second floor stairs and ran alongside the hub. Lisa watched him.

"Run. We all ran." Lisa said just watching them. The team met in conference room on the second floor.

"She's coming after us." Gwen said looking down at her.

" There's a surprise." Owen said rolling his eyes.

"Could you be any less helpful?" Gwen snapped at him.

"Oi! I just helped Bella escape!" Owen pointed out.

"Shut up, both of you! Okay, now, this is a fight to the death. We do whatever is necessary to destroy her. Forget what Ianto said. That thing is not human. Clear?" Jack told them all.

"Yeah, yeah." Gwen said. Everyone nodded. Jack pushed a device towards Tosh and she picked it off the table.

"What's this?" Tosh asked running the device through her fingers.

"Something Suzie scavenged last year. She claimed that it could open any lock in 45 seconds. I want you out the exit gates up the emergency stairs to reception." Jack explained.

"She'll never open that door without power! It weighs a ton!" Owen said,

"Anyway, I'm not leaving you here!" Tosh said,

"Just do as I say! All of you!" Jack shouted to everyone. Lisa was making her way across the hub. Bella looked out of the windows with her arms tight across her chest. She looked over at Ianto who was lying face down in a pool of water not moving. She felt the tears threaten to fall again. She turned back to the conversation to see her dad give Tosh two cylinders.

"Take circuit 357 from the main system and patch it to these. There should be enough power in there for what we need. Once the main circuit goes live, get out. Meet us by the water tower. Gwen go with her" Jack instructed them. Tosh and Gwen hesitated.

"_GO_!" Jack shouted at them. They both turned and left. Jack looked at Owen and Bella.

"You two ... find anything that even resembles a weapon." He said.

"Uh ... autopsy room. There should be some lethal equipment there." Owen said trying to think what was in the autopsy room.

"What are you gonna do?" Bella asked.

"Buy you some time. _GO_!" He said and they ran out with Lisa following them

"Hey! Lisa!" Jack shouted and she stopped, turned and looked at Jack.

"It is Lisa, isn't it? You seem to know my daughter pretty well." He said. She headed for Jack and the conference table was now in between them.

"You've been hiding in my basement. That's okay. Draining my power, I can live with that ... but now you're starting to hurt my friends and family. This is gonna stop!" Jack said and ran out of the conference room and headed down the steps leading into the main hub. Lisa followed him all the way. Down below Tosh and Gwen reached the doors. Jack was making his way down the stairs and Lisa was still following him. Tosh reached up and puts the unlock mechanism against the door. She and Gwen waited for it to work. Lisa was still making her way down the stairs. Gwen and Tosh were still waiting for the door to open.

"Come on!" They both said in frustration. Lisa was now down in the main hub.

"This building belongs to me now. You will all be deleted ..." Lisa said to Jack who stepped in front of her and she looked at him.

"I'm sorry for what they did to you. But this ends here." He said. She grabbed him by his neck and zapped him. He screamed. Owen and Bella were down on the other side of the hub. Bella saw Jack and ran to help him.

"Dad!"

Lisa continued zapping Jack. He fell to his knees. Owen grabbed Bella and stopped her. Jack fell to the ground. Lisa released her hold on him. Tosh and Gwen were standing at the front door, eyes wide at seeing Jack fall. Lisa looked at Jack's unmoving body. She turned away from him. Toshiko stared. The machine beeped and the door unlocked. Toshiko grabbed it and opened the door with help from Gwen and they slipped outside. Jack stood up while Owen and Bella watched.

"How did he survive that?" Owen said staring at him. Lisa turned back to Jack.

"Is that all you got? I'm not so easily deleted." He said panting. Lisa again grabbed Jack's shoulder and zapped him. Jack yelled and fell to his knees. He again fell to the floor. Owen started to leave

"We can't help him." He left for the autopsy bay but Bella lingered. She looked at her dad on the floor and Ianto was still out cold nearby. Bella backed away and followed Owen. Toshiko still hadn't left. Lisa turned and looked at them in between the two doors. Toshiko finally put the device against the lock for the outer door. Lisa turned and headed toward Toshiko and Gwen. The device beeped and the door unlocked. Lisa was nearly toward the door. Toshiko turned and used all her and Gwen's strength against the outer door. It started to roll open. Lisa reached the cage doors and yanked them open easily. Toshiko slipped through the crack in the door and Gwen followed then pushed the door closed. Lisa climbed up the steps toward the outer door. Gwen pushes the door closed, sealing it. She rested against the closed door as she panted for breath. Tosh stood back from the door when Lisa's fist broke the small circular window next to Gwen's head. Toshiko gasps and watched Gwen back away as Lisa's arm reaches through the window, stretching out toward her. Toshiko backed away, turned and ran up the stairs to the store above. Gwen following quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Owen and Bella ran down to autopsy. Owen looked through the tray of stuff, looking for a  
>weapon, while Bella kept her flashlight on Lisa. Lisa turned around and looked back at Bella.<p>

"Shit!" Bella cursed, Lisa turned and headed towards them

"Is there another exit?" Bella asked.

"No! We're trapped." Owen said, he pushed the gurney between them.

"Get in!" He said to her.

"No way!" She protested. He opened the morgue door.

"Lie on top of me and it'll take us both." Owen suggested.

"I'm not lying on top of you!" Bella scoffed, _'Although I wouldn't really mind' _

" I'm not saying it's a brilliant idea, but it's the only one we've got!" Owen said, _Different situation might good if I was suggesting this.'_

Back out in the hub, Lisa climbed up the stairs to the second floor. Jack and Ianto were both unconscious on the floor. The morgue cabinet door closed. Lisa reached the second floor and headed closer toward COLD STORAGE. Jack regained consciousness and groaned. He panted heavily as he got to his knees. Lisa stopped at the top of COLD STORAGE. Bella was on top of Owen in the cabinet. They waited. Lisa heads into COLD STORAGE.

In the morgue cabinet, Bella and Owen waited. They could hear Lisa's heavy footsteps approaching steadily. Lisa stopped. Bella and Owen hear her stop. Jack turned and looked at Ianto on the ground near him. Jack picked Ianto up out of the water and cradled his body.

Owen and Bella were still in the cabinet. Lisa was just outside the door. They waited. Lisa continued forward and headed all the way into COLD STORAGE. Jack glanced behind him as he heard Lisa's heavy footsteps. He tapped the side of Ianto's face, trying to get him to wake up.

Inside the cabinet, Bella looked at Owen.

"What do we do?" Bella whispered. At the back of both of their minds they were thinking that if they weren't hiding for their lives they could have enjoyed this. Being this close to each other. Just outside the door, Lisa looked around the area. In the cabinet, Owen was thinking, _Well since we are probably both gonna die might as well do this._ And with that thought he grabbed Bella and kissed her. At first, Bella was surprised, and then she kissed him back._ 'Finally_' she thought.

Outside in the hub, Jack leaned forward and kissed Ianto. He had wanted to do that for a while because ever since he had met the young Welshman he had been attracted to him. He had told Bella this and she told him to go for it. So he was.

Lisa stood out in COLD STORAGE looking around. Inside the cabinet, Owen and Bella are kissing passionately not believing that this was happening with each other. They had both wanted this since they had met each other but put it off because of the age gape and thinking the other didn't feel the same.

Out in the hub, Jack continued to kiss Ianto. He couldn't get enough of his lips if only Ianto was awake. Lisa continued to look around. Lisa walked over to one of the morgue cabinets. She opened the door and found it empty. Bella and Owen stopped kissing.

Ianto woke up and stared up at Jack. Jack shushed him. Lisa closed the cabinet door. The sound of the door slamming shut startled Bella. Suddenly, Bella's phone rang. Lisa turned and looked at the next morgue cabinet door. Bella shimmied. Owen and Bella were desperate to turn her phone off.

"Where is it? Where is it?" Bella whispered frantically searching for it.

"Quick, please!" Owen begged also searching for her phone. Owen felt around for Bella's phone. He found it in her back pants pocket. He took it out and gave it to Bella. She grabbed it, and was so scared that she dropped it. Owen opened the cabinet door and they slipped out quickly

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" Owen shouted at her, Lisa turned and focused on Bella. She started toward Bella. Owen felt around for a weapon on the autopsy instrument tray. He grabbed a long screwdriver.

"This time you'll be finished," Lisa said advancing towards Bella.

"Don't you touch her!" Owen shouted and stabbed Lisa in the stomach. Out in the hub, Jack and Ianto turned at the sound of Lisa screaming. Ianto got up and ran out. Lisa collapsed against the wall, her eyes closed. Owen and Bella stare at Lisa.

"Why'd you do that?" Bella asked him.

"Do what?" He said confused,

"Kiss me," She said,

"Last kiss for the condemned man! Little embarrassing given we haven't been killed. What? It's not like I fancy you or anything." He said defensively thinking she didn't feel the same way.

"I was on top of you. I could feel your hard-on." Bella said hiding her hurt when he said he didn't fancy her.

"Yeah, well, you didn't exactly struggle, did you?" He said with some hope that she maybe did feel the same. Ianto ran into the room and knelt before Lisa.

"It was kill or be killed." Owen said watching Ianto,

"Owens right. There was no choice. I'm sorry Ianto," Bella said and moved toward him and rested her hand on his shoulder. Ianto was quiet. He looked at Lisa and her eyes opened, Ianto and Bella jumped away from her as she got up.

"Ianto, move! Get out!" Bella shouted and she pushed him towards the stairs them followed him out.

"_GET OUT I SAID! MOVE! MOVE!" _She repeated. Lisa followed them out. They ran out of the hub. Owen saw that Jack was still alive.

"You should be dead." He commented,

"I'm the stubborn type." Jack said grabbing a blowtorch and lit it. He also grabbed a bottle off the desktop. Lisa continued to advance towards them.

"Get behind me!" He shouted and Bella and Owen grab Ianto preventing him from getting to Lisa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toshiko was under the counter messing with the wiring.

"3-5-7, 3-5-7, come on!" Tosh said,

"Hurry up Tosh," Gwen said arms folded across her chest.

Jack held the blowtorch in one hand and a squeeze bottle in the other. "That's right. Stay back. This will at least give you heartburn."

"The power will run out. I can wait." Lisa said to him.

"Jack, help her. Give her a chance to surrender..." Ianto begged, he got his way out of Owen and Bella's grasp and goes to step forward but Owen and Bella grab him again.

"Have you not seen what she's done?" Owen pointed out to him,

"Ianto please!" Bella whispered to him,

"Let her stay in the cells! We have to reverse the process!" Ianto said completely ignoring Bella and continued to struggle.

"I've told you! We're past that! Hold him back!" Jack said,

"What are you gonna do?" Bella questioned,

"Don't ask questions, just get him on there and hold him!" Jack said, Bella and Owen pushed Ianto back on the concrete slab, still holding him. Jack squeezed the contents of the bottle onto Lisa. Jack turned the blowtorch off and put it down. He joined the others. He glanced at Ianto.

"I'm sorry." He said hating to see the Welshman hurt. He pressed some buttons on his wristband. The Pterodactyl screeched above them. They all looked up.

"Come on Tosh, hurry up." Jack said,

"You'll kill her!" Ianto screamed at him. The pterodactyl flew out of the pipe opening near the ceiling. It swooped down in front of Lisa and attacked her. Ianto struggled to free himself from Owen and Bella's hold on him. He shouted at Jack. "Let me go! Let me help her!"

"Ianto stop!" Bella said nearly crying.

Toshiko continued her work on the wiring while Gwen stood looking down the corridor looking out for Lisa. Tosh looked down at the light – one light was already on. Then the second light went on.

"Yes!" Tosh and Gwen said giving each other a high five.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hold him still!" Jack shouted at Owen and Bella, the concrete slab started to rise.

"_NO-O-O-O!" _Ianto screamed desperately trying to fight off Bella and Owen.

Tosh did a quick check that the power cells were still on. She opened the outside door and went out, followed by Gwen. Down in the hub, the pterodactyl attacked Lisa. Lisa punched the pterodactyl. The two fought as the others watched from the rising concrete platform.

"Call it off her! You can do that!" Ianto begged Jack, he looked at Ianto he was really sorry that this happened. The pterodactyl attacked Lisa as they watch. Lisa screamed. The pterodactyl didn't let up. It continued to attack her.

"Have some fucking mercy!" Ianto cursed. The pterodactyl continued its attack. Lisa screamed.

"NO-O-O!" Ianto cried, Jack looked up at the ceiling and the trap door opened above. Down below them the pterodactyl continued its attack.

"Ianto please, she meant a lot to me to." Bella said tears now falling down her face. Owen and Jack looked at each other confused.

The platform rose to the top. Jack stepped off the platform and Bella and Owen push Ianto off the platform, releasing their hold on him. Tosh ran across the centre to meet at the base of the water tower. Gwen was falling behind.

"It worked! What happened to...?" She said looking around. Jack shook his head and brushed the question aside.

"No." He said panting. Ianto turned and glared at Jack. He stepped toward him and punched him in the face.

"You could have saved her!" Ianto shouted at him. Bella grabbed Ianto's shoulders and span him around so he was facing her.

"Ianto you know that's not Lisa anymore. Remember Lisa was good to me. She would have never wanted to turn me into one of those things." Bella told him calmly but still crying. Ianto shrugged her off and faced Jack.

"You're worse than anything locked up down there! One day, I'll have the chance to save you ... and I'll watch you suffer and die." Ianto said angrily,

"It was the only thing that would stop her!" Jack argued back. Gwen joined them,

"Listen, when I was at reception, I managed to trip the lockdown timer. The power should be coming back on any second. We can get back in." Gwen said not realizing what she had just said. Ianto turned and ran back towards the hub.

"Ianto!" Jack called after him. Everyone ran back after him. Ianto ran back to Torchwood. Jack and the others were behind him.

"Ianto! Stop!" Jack shouted not caring if they got any attention for the public.

"She can't have survived that attack." Bella said, she and Owen were in the lead and Tosh, Gwen and Jack followed.

"I used my initiative! I'm sorry!" Gwen defended.

"When I want you to think for yourself, I'll tell you." Jack said bluntly.

"Maybe if you'd told me your plan, I wouldn't have done it!" Gwen argued back. Ianto didn't stop. He reached the shop and ran inside. A moment later, the others reached the shop. Ianto ran behind the desk and took out a gun. He stopped in front of the secret doorway and pointed the gun at the others. Bella stopped.

"Ianto, don't be stupid!" She said trying to make him stop.

"I've nothing left to lose." He said quietly but they all still heard.

"There's always something left to lose." Jack said, Ianto pointed the gun at Jack,

"I'm going back in to save her. Anybody tries to stop me, I'll shoot them." He said meaning it.

"Ianto, put the gun down ..." Bella tried. Jack stepped forward and grabbed Ianto's wrist with one hand and twisted his arm back and down. Ianto dropped his gun. The other hand grabbed Ianto's shoulder pushing him against the wall. Jack took out his own gun and pointed the muzzle at Ianto's cheek.

"You make a threat like that, you better be prepared to follow it through. See, you disobey me now ... I really will shoot you." Jack said moving his face right near Ianto's.

"Get off me!" Ianto said struggling. No one else moved. Bella stood there tears falling none stop down here face.

"You wanna go back in there? You go in to finish the job. If she's still alive, you execute her." Jack said turning Ianto's face so he was looking straight at him.

"No way." Ianto said shaking his head.

"You brought this down on us. You hid her. You hid yourself from us. Now it's time for you to stand as part of the team." Jack said Bella had had enough and stepped forward and touched Jack's shoulder.

"Dad..." She said softly.

"The girl you loved has gone. Your loyalty is to us now." Jack said completely ignoring Bella.

"You can't order me to do that." Ianto said shaking his head again.

"You execute her or I'll execute you both!" Jack growled.

"I won't do it. You can't make me. You like to think you're a hero. But you're the biggest monster of all." Ianto accused.

"I'm giving you ten minutes. Then we're coming in." Jack said, Ianto looked around at the others but no one moved. He focused on Bella who dropped her head. "Pick it up." He said indicating the gun that he dropped from Ianto's hand earlier. Ianto reached down and picked up his gun. He looked at them, then turned and disappeared into the corridor.

"How can you ask him...?" Tosh started but Jack cut her off.

"I don't need your opinion!" everyone shut up then.

Ianto walked in and looked around there was blood everywhere but not Lisa, he looked down and saw pizza boxes lying on the ground. He ran through the hub. He ran into the storeroom and the saw Lisa's body lying on the floor covering in blood. She was dead. He knelt down and checked on her. The metal frame was covered in blood and her eyes were open but she wasn't moving. He lifts her head and the metal handlers came off in his hands. He barely heard someone else who was in the room when they called his name. He pointed his gun at the women standing on the other side of the room. It was the pizza girl she was covered in blood and had a huge cut running across her forehead. She tried to convince him that she was Lisa and she had transplanted her brain into another body, but he wouldn't listen. He started too cried even harder. He cocked his gun and pointed it at her face before lowering it and cried. A gun fire hit her stomach; Ianto turned around and saw in the doorway Gwen, Owen, Tosh, Jack and Bella with their guns aimed at Lisa. They fired and continued to do until she was dead.

Ianto turned and looked at the team. Everyone except Bella was looking back at him. Ianto turned and fell to his knees next to Lisa's cybernetic body and the second body on the table. Bella dropped her gun and made her way over to him. She knelt next to him and puts her arms around him. He cried into her shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The alarm blared and lights flashed as the front door opened. Ianto walked in slowly. He looked up. Jack and Gwen were in the conference room looking down through the windows on the hub. He  
>saw them. Jack nodded to Ianto. Ianto barely nodded back. Gwen glanced at Jack. Ianto turned and climbed up the stairs to the workstation. Gwen and Jack watched him.<p>

"You'd never have shot him. Not really." Gwen finally said.

"Wouldn't I?" Jack said raising his eyebrows even know he knew she was right.

"Will he stay?" She said changing the subject. Jack shrugged.

"All that deception. Because he couldn't bear to live without her. So have you ever loved anyone that much?" Gwen asked him, he didn't say anything he knew the answer and he thought to the last person he had loved before he had came back to Cardiff.

"When she had hold of you, I thought, just for a moment, I thought maybe you could die after all." Gwen admitted,

"Wanna know a secret? So did me. And just for a second there, I felt so ... alive."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack moved toward the door of his office and called down to everyone.

"All of you my office now!"

Everyone was standing in Jack's office. Jack was sitting down in his chair with Owen, Tosh and Gwen standing behind him. Bella and Ianto stood on the other side of the desk.

"Ok, so one of you gonna tell us?" He asked, Ianto looked at Bella and she let out a deep sigh. She returned Ianto's look then nodded before turning back to the others.

"Ok, remember how you said Torchwoods youngest ever employee disappeared after Canary Wharf." They all nodded understanding what she was talking about, "Well she didn't. It was me. When I was 16 I was working for Torchwood One alongside Ianto and Lisa." Everyone looked at Bella and Ianto in shock.

"They employed a 16 year old at Torchwood One?" Owen said not really believing it.

"Yeah, she wasn't aloud out in the field so she was one of the researchers. I would lead my team in the field while Bella and Lisa did the research." Ianto explained.

"Anyway. Word got around about me. Seeing as my last name is Harkness they immediately thought of you. You know that visit you were suppose to get the day after the battle. I was supposed to come here, but for obvious reasons I couldn't. I was working when the battle started. I was on my own down in the labs. The Cybermen came and took over. They needed soldiers quickly and upgraded anyone they could get their hands on. They got me and took me to be upgraded. I was put on a conversion unit and was about to be upgraded when Ianto came and found me. Some people working there had weapons that could stop them and Ianto was one of them. He turned the machine off and saved me. He got me out and took me home, then went back. Obviously now because of Lisa." Bella told them. They all looked at her with their mouths wide open.

"Bella...I don't no what to say." Was all that Jack could say.

"Doesn't matter." Bella said shrugging her shoulders.

"That's why you really freaked out on that unit earlier. Well more then a normal person would anyway." Owen guessed.

Bella nodded, "Yeah didn't fancy that all over again."

"What did she mean 'you had the guts to come and find him...'?" Jack asked,

Bella took a deep breath, _'Time to tell him the truth I guess.' _"I lied before. I didn't find out about you by looking through some of mums old stuff, I found out because of Torchwood. As I said everyone guessed that I was related to you, so I hacked into the computers here and had a look at your profile and your photo matched the one that I had so after everything I made sure that I got accepted here in Cardiff and went to find you. I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell us? Both of you." Jack asked them.

"Never really came up in a conversation." Ianto said.

"I still can't believe that they employed you." Owen said more to himself.

"Hang on. If you were 16 when you worked there and they were ok with it. Why are we always getting phone calls saying that you shouldn't be working here?" Gwen pointed out.

"After everything they made it clear that no one under the age of 21 should work for Torchwood." Bella explained.

"But we always like to break the rules around here." Jack said turning back into his normal self.

"True."Gwen agreed.

"Now to the serious bit. Ianto your suspension starts immediately and Bella go home today's been a lot for you obviously. I'll be home in a bit." Jack said. Ianto nodded and walked out of Jack's office and left the hub.

"Night everyone." Bella waved and followed Ianto out of the hub.

"Wow, I had no idea." Tosh finally said.

"None of us did." Owen said.

"Ianto saved Bella's life and I never knew." Jack said staring at his door where Bella and Ianto had just left. Gwen rested her hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"She seems ok about it now." Gwen reassured him.

"The thing is Anna never told me. I still kept in contact with Anna to see how Bella was doing but she never told me about that." Jack explained.

"Maybe because it was to close to home for you." Tosh suggested,

"Yeah maybe." Jack slapped his hands on his desk and stood up, "Right you lot off to your cozy little beds now. Off with ya."

"Night." Gwen, Tosh and Owen said at the same time before leaving the hub.

Jack sat back down and rubbed his hands over his face and sighed deeply still taking in what Bella had just revealed.


	9. Filler

**Hey now I know people are wanting an update so here is a little filler chapter between Jack and Bella and it gives you a bit about Bella's time in london and how Jack and Bella'slives are more connected then they thought.**

Jack unlocked the door and went inside. He noticed that Bella was sitting on the sofa, most likely waiting for him. She had her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on the top. She had changed to her trackies and hoodie.

"Hey, Bells. Thought that you would be in bed right now." He said taking off his coat and sitting on the edge of the coffee table in front of her. She moved her legs so they were folded underneath her.

"Thought I'd wait for you." She whispered, he moved off the coffee table and sat next her on the sofa and pulled her into his arms were she finally broke down and cried into his chest wetting his shirt. He rubbed her back and stayed silent waiting for her to gather herself again.

"I'm sorry." She said through the tears.

Jack laughed, "Don't be. You need to let it out." He pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head. "Wanna talk to me about it?"

"Yeah, I think I need to." She said pulling away from him and wiped away her tears, she got up and went into her room leaving Jack there sitting on the sofa. A few seconds later she came back with a box in her hands. She sat back down on the sofa and put the box between her and Jack.

"What's this?" Jack asked,

"Box of memories and things from London." She said opening the box. Inside were pictures and papers and things. Jack looked through the box and pulled out a handful of photos. He saw a couple of her and Ianto which occasionally had Lisa appear in them. There was one of Bella and Lisa in what looked like one of the labs. He looked at Bella's face and saw that she had a huge smile on her face.

"Looked like you had fun." He commented.

"Yeah, it was. Ianto and Lisa helped me out a lot." She said tears falling slightly again. Jack wiped them away with his thumb.

"Hey, no crying at the moment just remember the happy times you had and tell me." He said still flicking through the photos. He stopped at one and looked. Bella, Ianto and Lisa were in it but so was someone else, a youngish boy with his arm around Bella. He had appeared in a couple of photos mainly with Bella.

"Who's this? He appears quite a lot." He said showing her the photo.

"That's Johnny. He's great. He started around the same time as me; he was about 18 at the time. He worked with me in the lab as well. He was good at it." She said smiling at the photo.

Jack looked at the photo again. Johnny was wearing a black suit with a deep purple shirt and had his arm tightly around Bella's waist who was wearing a deep purple dress which came down to just under her knees and was strapless. She was standing next to Ianto. She had one arm around him and the other around Johnny. Ianto was also wearing a suit, but he had a blue shirt on. Next to him was Lisa. She was wearing a black dress which stopped at the knee and was slim fitted, she had both of her arms around Ianto and all four of them were smiling away not having a care in the world.

"When was this taken?" He asked,

"Night before the battle. It was at Ianto and Lisa's engagement party." Bella said smiling at the memories of the party.

"They were engaged?" He asked a little upset about Ianto once being engaged.

"Yeah, it was a late party. They were due to be married two days after the battle." She said sadly. Jack's heart sank. No wonder Ianto was determined not to give up on Lisa. "Yeah, me and Johnny were late. Johnny was going as my date to that and the wedding. Anyway we were running late and when we got there most of the guests were already pretty wasted." Jack laughed. He looked at some more photos and he froze looking at one photo. It was Bella and another girl. Bella only looked about 14-15. The thing that made Jack stop though was the girl she was with. Rose Tyler.

"Bella, how do you know this girl?" Jack asked showing her the photo.

"What Rose? She lived on the estate were I lived, she used to babysit me and her mum used to cut my hair." Bella explained like it was nothing. "Why did you know her or something?"


	10. Small Worlds Part 1

**Hey me again. For some reason I found this chapter difficult to write, I dunno why. But here it is. Small worlds...**

Jack had fallen asleep on his desk rather than going home for the night, recently he had been doing this more and more. This night though Jack was having a very vivid dream, _A train whistle blows. Jack is in a moving train car and dressed in an old period captain's uniform._

Jack stirred in his sleep like this dream is distressing him; _Jack stares at the dead bodies. The dead man has his mouth stuffed with something. His head lolls forward and the red rose petals fall out._ Jack suddenly woke, he looked scared and haunted, and he took a few minutes to get his breathing back to normal. He looked down at his desk and found a single red rose petal; he picked it up and dropped it when he heard a noise behind him.

Ianto was still in the hub working at his station.

"You shouldn't be here." Jack told him, Ianto turned to face Jack.

"Neither should you." Ianto replied and turned back to his station to concentrate on the computer.

Jack followed and put one hand on the Welshman's shoulder, "What have you got?"

"Funny sort of weather patterns." He sighed. Little did the men know that the 'funny sort of weather patterns' were going to be just another fun day for the torchwood team.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Jasmine was walking home from school. A man in the car was waiting down on the road below. Jasmine continued to walk home, the man in the car turned and followed her. The driver, Mark Goodson, pulled up along Jasmine under the bridge.

"Your mum asked me to fetch you ... cos she's a bit late." He said driving alongside Jasmine.

He stopped the car and got out, "I promised your mum I'd fetch you, so get in the car." She tried to get past him. He blocked her path. She moved the other side, he blocked her path and grabbed her arm. "Did you hear me?"

Jasmine gasped. He kept a hold on her. She pulled, trying to get out of his grip. When suddenly a gust of wind hits Mark, he releases his hold on Jasmine and was thrown back against his car. The wind increased and Mark hit his head against the car, cutting his lip. He touched the cut and looked up. There is no wind where Jasmine was standing. Mark struggled to get the car door open. He slipped inside and rolled the window up. Jasmine just smiled and left, skipping down the path home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Gwen, Bella and Jack were walking along the sidewalk. Apparently, Jack was taking them somewhere.

"What exactly are we doing here?" Gwen asked, walking beside Jack trying to keep up with him. Bella was trailing behind them looking tired.

"I've had an invitation from an old friend." Jack stated. Bella tried and failed to hide a yawn, "Keeping you up?"

"No, just didn't sleep well last night." She said, she had black circles under her eyes and had to wear more make up than normal to stop people from noticing.

"Here we go." Jack said turning into a building,

"Fairies? Are you kidding me?" Gwen scoffed,

Bella agreed with Gwen, "Seriously dad?" They followed Jack and Bella noticed the poster hanging on the bulletin board: FAIRIES: FACT OR FANTASY.

Estelle stood in front of the room talking with the small group of attendees. She had a projector up with the photos of the fairies on the screen behind her. "I suppose I'm one of the fortunate few who have been allowed to see our little friends."

The door opened. Jack, Bella and Gwen entered the room. He smiled at Estelle who brightened when she saw him. "And it's been no easy task. One needs to have the patience of a saint and the blind faith of a prophet." Estelle continued.

The trio sat in the back row and listened to Estelle's lecture, "But for me the long wait has been worthwhile."

Jack quickly glanced at Gwen; Bella sat on the end trying so hard not to fall asleep, Estelle's lecture didn't help trying not to sleep.

"This is my first picture. Not that clear, I know, but the ring of stones can be seen quite distinctly."

"I don't believe this." Gwen groaned, Bella nodded, Jack just looked at them and shhed them.

More photo's of the 'fairies' "Well, of course, I'm not the world's best photographer. But this little person is just about visible. I was so lucky to have seen them, so privileged to witness such a magical moment. Because fairies are shy, you see. But I know in my heart that they're friendly, loving creatures. Thank you." The people listening applaud her and then got up to leave.

"Wrong. She always gets it wrong." Jack commented, Gwen and Bella looked at him. Jack walked up to Estelle and started reviewing the slides, Gwen and Bella off to the side, letting Jack do whatever he was doing.

"Estelle, when did you take these?" Jack asked,

"A couple of nights ago." Estelle said.

"Where?"

"In Roundstone Wood." Estelle said.

"Not far from here." Gwen offered.

"So good to see you again, Jack" Estelle said, Jack ignored that comment, "Oh, look, there's the wood." She handed Jack a photo and he sighed.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"Oh, Jack and I have always disagreed about fairies. I only see the good ones. He only ever sees the bad." Estelle explained.

"They're all bad." Jack put in.

Estelle shook her head, "No. I refuse to believe that."

"I suppose one person's good could be somebody else's evil." Gwen said,

Estelle smiled, "That's what his father used to say." Bella's head flew up and she looked at Estelle. "Oh, Jack, if only you had seen them there in the wood. They were happy. They were dancing. The fairy lights were shining."

"Do you have any more photos?" Jack asked,

"Yes, at home." She said.

Jack smiled at her, "Right. I need to see them all." They smiled at each other, Gwen watched them carefully and Bella was focusing on the comment about Jack's dad, she's wanted to know about her dad's side of the family since she moved to Cardiff.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Mark Goodson staggered out of the market and almost fell onto the sidewalk. He spotted a police officer and ran over to her grabbing her by the vest, "Oh, God, help me! Help me, please!"

"All right, mate. Just calm down." She told him, he pushed her aside and tried to get into the car, he opened the door and she slammed it shut. "Hey, hold on, will you?"

"I said, just bloody help me!" He said, grabbing her by the vest again.

"Right, that's it ... you crazy bastard!" She said clearly she'd had enough. She grabbed him and pushed him down on the hood while grabbing his wrists to handcuff him behind his back.

"No! No, please ... help me." He pleaded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Jack, Bella and Gwen helped Estelle carry her things into the house. Gwen put the screen against  
>the door while Jack put the stack of books and the projector down on the table. Estelle put her bag down on the sofa, then moved toward Jack. "Oh, thank you, Jack. This is Moses." She indicated the cat. Gwen looked at the cat sitting on the sofa.<p>

"Hello, Moses." She said, Bella quietly laughed. Estelle handed Jack the portfolio of her photos.

"They're mostly just pictures of the area." Estelle explained, Jack looked through the photos, she moved to pick Moses up. "Come on, my darling, it's quite time you went outside, isn't it?"

She smiled at Jack and left the room with the cat. Jack continued to look through the photos with a smile on his face. Bella looked around the room at the photos on the mantle. She noticed a photo of Jack in a uniform she picked it up and went over to him.

"This is you." She said, Jack stopped what he was doing and looked at it shaking his head.

"Sorry. No, that's my dad, your granddad. He and Estelle were quite an item once upon a time." He told her, taking the photo and putting it back. "They were inseparable."

"Then why did they part?" Bella asked, Jack picked up another photo and showed it to Bella.

"It was wartime, he was posted abroad, she volunteered to work on the land. It just happened that way." He said. Bella moved over to Gwen and showed her a very old photo of Jack and a very young Estelle sitting on a park bench. "There you go Bells, bit of family history."

Gwen stepped outside the house and into the back yard. She touched a hanging wind chimes and it rings. Estelle stepped out of her garden to smile at Gwen. "If you don't mind me asking, did you know Jack's father after the war?"

"No. We lost touch. Why?" Estelle asked.

"Did all three of you ever meet? You, Jack and his father?" Gwen asked casually.

"No. Never. Jack contacted me a few years ago. I was so surprised. He's so like his dad. Same walk, same smile. I hope he's still alive. He'll be in his early nineties now. And now Jack has a daughter himself." Estelle smiled.

"You could always ask Jack about him. And I know Bella would love to know about Jack's family." Gwen offered.

"I have, but he doesn't seem to want to talk about his father." Estelle said sadly.

Jack walked out of the house still carrying the photos, "Estelle, when you next see these creatures you call us immediately, understand?" She nodded, "Night or day, it doesn't matter, just call us. And be careful, it's important to me."

Gwen turned back to the house and stood next to Bella who was waiting in the doorway.

"But, Jack, I've nothing to worry about." Estelle said.

"Just be careful. Please." Jack almost begged. Gwen and Bella watch as Jack put his arm around Estelle's shoulders and kissed the top of her head. Bella and Gwen turned to each other giving knowing looks.

Jack, Bella and Gwen were leaving the house. Jack closed the door behind him. "Estelle shouldn't be living in town. She belongs in the countryside."

"How often do you get to see her?" Gwen asked.

"We meet up now and again." Jack said and the trio walk back down the sidewalk.

"Whenever she's seen her "fairies"?" Bella mocked putting finger quotation marks around the word fairies.

"She calls them fairies. I don't." Jack said ignoring Bella's mocking.

"What do you call them?" Gwen asked, into the conversation.

"They've never really had a proper name." Jack revealed.

"Why not?"

"Something from the dawn of time - how could you possibly put a name to that?" Jack said.

"Are we talking alien?" Bella said, hoping to get stuck into something so she doesn't have to worry about sleeping for a bit.

"Worse."

"How come?" Bella said lopping her arm around his.

"Because they're part of us, part of our world, yet we know nothing about them. So we pretend to know what they look like. We see them as happy. We imagine they have tiny little wings and are bathed in moonlight." Jack said.

"But they're not?" Gwen asked.

"No. Think dangerous, think something you can only half see like a glimpse, like something out of the corner of your eye with a touch of myth, a touch of the spirit world, a touch of reality, all jumbled together." Jack said, "Old moments and memories that are frozen in amongst it. Like debris spinning around a ringed planet - tossing, turning, whirling. Then backwards and forwards through time. If that's them we have to find them ... before all hell breaks loose." Gwen and Bella looked at each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Now back at the hub the team were reviewing the slides. Bella was sitting down resting her elbows on the table and her head resting on her hands.

"This is the youngest girl. And the girl's cousin." Tosh said.

"I blame it on magic mushrooms." Ianto suggested

"What you do in private is none of our business." Jack said.

"He did once, it wasn't pretty." Bella said absentmindedly, not even realising that she had said that. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and stared at Bella and Ianto.

"Oi. You were meant to keep that a secret." Ianto said lightly hitting her head so her head slipped off her hands.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to say that." Bella said gibing Ianto an apologetic look.

"Anyway but these photographs were fake." Gwen said swiftly moving on.

"Conan Doyle believed in them." Owen piped up.

"He was gaga at the time." Gwen said,

"And Houdini." Owen suggested.

"Self-publicist." Gwen said.

"How do you know so much about it?" Jack spoke up.

Gwen rolled her eyes, "I wrote an essay on the Cottingley glass-plate photos when I was at school." Owen sniggered, "And when the girls were old ladies they admitted they were fakes."

"So where was this sighting then?" Tosh asked putting up Estelle's recent photos on the wall monitor. Gwen stood up to look at the monitor.

"In a place called Roundstone Wood." Jack said.

"I know it. Has an odd history." Owen said.

"How d'you mean odd?"

"It's always stayed wild. In the ancient times it was considered bad luck to walk in there or even to collect timber. Even the Romans stayed clear of it." Owen said.

"I've had no report of any sighting." Tosh said.

"You won't. These things come in under the radar, but they play tricks with the weather, so set up a program for unnatural weather patterns." Jack said,

"Right." Tosh said.

"Are you saying our machines can't pick them up?" Bella asked, Jack shook his head.

"Nothing can."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Bella and Jack were walking through the path. Owen was tagging along carrying the kit. He  
>looked up at the treetops. Jack was fiddling with his watch.<p>

"Gwen asked Estelle about your dad. She said she'd never seen the pair of you together." Bella said trying to get more information about her family.

"Why would she? She lost touch with him after the war. I just happened to catch up with her later." Jack said still fiddling with his watch.

"Oh." Bella said looking away. They eventually reached the rock formation.

"The stones in those photographs." Jack said.

"You know, this whole area was forest in primeval times. Most of the development areas have been built on ley lines." Owen said. Jack was still studying his watch.

"Anyone could have made this circle." Bella suggested.

"Why do you keep doubting me? I spell out the dangers, you keep looking for explanations." Jack said turning to her.

"No reason. I'm just saying. Sheesh, chill" Bella surrendered, and glanced behind her. A fairy landed Just behind her, she quickly did a double-take.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Mark Goodson was sleeping in his cell that he had been put in when, a wind blew into the  
>cell. Goodson opened his eyes and turned to look up at the ceiling. The shadow of a figure swooped across the shadows on the roof. Goodson turned and screamed.<p>

The echoes of Goodson's screams filtered into the bullpen. The Custody Sergeant and  
>the WPC looked up from the magazine they're looking through. When the scream ends abruptly. The custody sergeant took his keys out. He and the WPC headed into the back cells to check on Goodson.<p>

The custody sergeant showed Jack and Gwen to the back cells. "I thought I'd seen everything until now. We had him locked up, for Christ's sake, on his own. He was shouting the odds. Said things were following him."

"What kind of things?" Jack asked.

"Shadows, he said. And he was going on about being choked." He said, as Bella joins them. The sergeant unlocks the cell door.

"There were four other prisoners. They saw nothing." Bella said.

"Where are they now?" Gwen asked.

"We've had them transferred." Bella said simply.

"CCTV?" Jack reminded,

"Tosh is dealing with that." Bella said, the sergeant gets the cell door open and shows them back to the cell.

"At first I thought he was a drunk or a nutcase, or both." He explained.

"Right, I want this place locked off." Jack said and they all set off to work. "Name?"

"Mark Goodson. Worked in town. Business consultant." Bella said looking at the body as Gwen looked around the cell.

"Cause of death?" Jack asked.

Bella knelt beside the body and went into doctor mode, "Well, going by the pinpoint hemorrhages on the eye-lids and around the hairline, I'd say oxygen deficiency. But it's odd. There's no fingertip bruising on the face, no areas of pallor." Jack looked at her with a sense of pride knowing that his daughter knew what she was talking about.

"Nothing to suggest that pressure was applied?" Gwen asked.

"No." Bella shook her head and stood up next to Gwen, "Yet he suffocated alone in a locked cell?"

"Looks like it." Gwen looked puzzled. Bella looked back down and noticed something.

"Wait a minute."

She picked up some forceps out of the open kit and took a red rose petal deep out of Goodson's mouth. Gwen gasped. Jack looked grim. Bella took out two more rose petals.

"That's just nasty" Bella said pulling a face

"I've never seen anything like that before." Gwen said with a similar look to Bella's.

"I have." Jack said grimly.

**Part 2 ...**


	11. Small Worlds Part 2

**Part 2...**

Estelle was in her house with her crystals set up on her table, She touched each one lightly and then picked one up. "Quartzite. The searching stone. Oh, let the energies flow. Help me find them again." She said to herself. There was a cold, swooshing sound that startled Estelle. She put the crystal down as she looked toward the kitchen where the sounds came from.

Estelle walked over to the window and looked outside. She heard laughter and wings fluttering. There in the bushes, she was a pair of white slits gazing back at her through the shrubbery.

"Oh...!" She gasped, it swooped at her and smashed the kitchen window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Bella was lying on her side fast asleep. She was mumbling something but not loud enough for anyone close enough to hear. She was dreaming about metal men.

_Metal men were marching through corridors. Bella was crouched down hiding under some desks._

Bella thrashed around in her bed. Whimpering.

_The cybermen found her._

"_Human. You will be upgraded." One of the cybermen said._

"_Please no, please." Bella cried, she screamed as they dragged her off._

"No" Bella cried in her sleep, and rolled over, sweat dripped off her and was kicking out at nothing.

_The cybermen strapped her onto the converter she was full out screaming._

Her dream changes and becomes something different.

_Bella was strapped to the conversion unit in the Torchwood basement with Lisa working at the controls. Bella screamed._

Bella screamed and woke up sitting bolt up right. She was breathing heavily. She looked at her clock. 4:45am. She sighed and ran her hands over her sweaty face then through her hair. She laid back down and stared at the ceiling.

Jack talked with the team minus Bella as they watched the CCTV footage of Mark Goodson in his cell.  
>He was writhing on the floor as something unseen attacked him.<p>

"We know the dead man was a convicted pedophile, used to hang around schools." Jack explained,

"Why the petals in his mouth?" Gwen asked.

"Just a bit of fun on their part."

"You call that fun?" Gwen looked appalled. On the monitor, Mark Goodson writhed on the bed, then fell to the floor in the small cell.

"That's the way these creatures like to do things. They play games, they torment and they kill." Jack said.

"Why?"

"As a punishment or a warning to others. They protect their own. The chosen ones. Somehow children and the spirit world, they go together." Jack said.

"So how do we stop them?" Tosh asked.

"First we have to find out who they want. And we can't trap them. They have control of the elements - fire, water, the air that we breathe. They can drag that air right out of our bodies. Sometimes I think they're part _Mara_." Jack said.

"_Mara_?" questioned Tosh.

"Kind of malignant wraiths. It's where the word 'nightmare' came from. They suffocate people in their sleep." Jack said as his phone rang, he answered and put it on speaker.

"Yeah?"

It's Estelle, "Jack it's me, Estelle."

"Yeah, what is it?" Jack asked.

"You were right, Jack. There are bad ones. They've come to me." Estelle tried to keep her voice steady.

"Estelle, we're on our way. Stay where you are, don't go anywhere near them, do you understand?" Jack rushed getting the team ready.

"Yes." Estelle hung up. She sighed as she waited. She turned and headed back into the living room. Everything is quiet, then she heard Moses screech. "Moses."

She hurried through the living room. She stopped and the door leading outside and hesitated. "Oh, God, Moses, you silly cat." She opened the door a crack. "Come on, Moses. Come on, darling. Moses!"

She opened the door and stepped outside. "Moses ... come on." As she called for her cat the sound of wings fluttering could be heard. "Come here, darling. Come on, puss."

"Moses?"

Nothing!

"Moses!" The door slammed shut behind her. She tried to open it and found it locked. "Oh, no! Oh, no!" The started to rain on her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Toshiko and Owen sat in the back seat. Toshiko scanned the weather. "It makes no sense. It's a fine night yet the weather map says there's rain."

The SUV pulled up the front and screeched to a halt. Jack parked and got out of the car. The others followed him. He ran up the front walk.

"Estelle! Estelle!" He said as he pounded on the front door. There was no answer. He ran around the side of the house.

"Estelle!"

Estelle was dead on the ground when Jack found her. Owen checked her. Jack just stood there waiting.

"Looks like she died from drowning. The rest of the garden's dry as a bone." Owen said looking around the garden. Jack was just stunned. He knelt next to Estelle and closed her eyes. He lifted her up and held her in his lap. Owen and Toshiko stepped away. Gwen stayed with Jack. Jack wrapped his arms around Estelle and held her close to him. Gwen knelt next to him.

"It wasn't your dad that was in love with her all those years ago, was it? It was you." Gwen said as tears fell down his face.

"We once made a vow. That we'd be with each other till we died." He whispered, Gwen stood up. He kissed the top of Estelle's head tenderly. He put her back down on the ground and stood up. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"I need a drink."

Jack and Gwen share a drink at his place, they talk quietly thinking that Bella was still asleep but she wasn't Bella was still staring at the same spot on her ceiling that she was when she woke up from her horrible nightmare. So now she was listening to the conversation her dad and Gwen were having.

"Where did you and Estelle meet?" Gwen asked, placing her glass on the coffee table.

"In London at the Astoria ballroom a few weeks before Christmas. She was seventeen years old and she was beautiful. I loved her at first sight. But nothing lasted back then. Promises were always being broken. Estelle ... to have to die like that." Jack said stopping for a big gulp of his drink.

"The petals in Goodson's mouth, where had you seen that before? Was that during the war?" Gwen asked, getting off the subject of Estelle seeing it was to hard for him to talk about. She was sure he'd talk to Bella later and feel better for it.

"No. Long before then." Jack said remembering, "On a troop train, fifteen men with me in charge. Everyone happy. Too happy. Too noisy. Then we hit a tunnel." Jack explained with a dark look crossing his face.

"We thought some birds had flown in through an open window. Then came the silence. And when we came out of the tunnel,... all fifteen men were dead."

"They'd been suffocated. My squad. Men I was responsible for." Jack said, neither of them noticed Bella walking into the room...well more like stumbled into the room, she was getting bored of being sleep deprived.

"But why were the men killed?" She said when it was clear that they weren't going to notice her anytime soon.

Jack and Gwen looked up to see Bella standing she was looking worse than before, her make up had been removed so they could see the dark, black circles that covered her eyes and that she was practically holding herself up with the wall.

"About a week earlier some of them had got drunk. Drove a truck through a village, ran over a child, killed her. That child was a chosen one." Jack said,

"I'd better get going, have to meet Rhys." Gwen said, standing up and giving both Harkness's a small smile before leaving.

Bella collapsed on the sofa next to Jack, she was exhausted but she couldn't sleep, not anymore. She turned her head to face her dad. "You ok?"

Jack fell back into the sofa and sighed loudly, "I will be, once we stop this."

"We will. Soon!" She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes like most of her smiles normally do and Jack happened to notice this.

"Hey," He said softly, "You Ok?" He reached up and moved a bit of hair that had fallen in front of her face.

"I will be." She said, and Jack smiled.

"Right I'm off to bed, might do me good to have a proper nights sleep in my own bed. Night Bells." He got up and placed a kiss on his daughters forehead.

"Night dad. I love you." She said.

Jack smiled at her, "Love you too sweetie. Try and get some sleep ok?"

"I'll try."

"Good girl." He said and closed his bedroom door. Bella sighed and decided that maybe she should try and at least get a couple more hours sleep so she slowly moved across the living room to her bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Gwen and Rhys returned home. Gwen turned the lights on as she headed for the living room. Rhys was talking behind her.

"She's a nightmare, three hours and wouldn't say a word; just sat glowering because she thought I'd nicked her special stapler." Rhys rambled on.

"Don't worry about it." Gwen said, her voice giving away her mood.

"You okay?" Rhys questioned.

"No. I've had a bit of a weird day actually." Gwen sighed and turned the living room lights on and found the entire room a mess. The furniture had been tipped over and the dirt in the plants had been scattered on the floor along with red rose petals.

"Bloody hell! What the hell's gone on here?" Rhys shouted as he entered the living room. "How'd they get in? They smashed everything up, the bastards!"

Gwen looked around and focused in on the roundstone rock formation made up of stones, leaves, twigs and red rose petals on the floor in front of her.

Jasmine was at school watching the children play in the playground. When a couple of larger girls came up behind Jasmine and pushd her down. The teacher saw Jasmine on the ground and goes to check on her. Jasmine got up.

"Jasmine? Did someone push you, Jasmine?" The teacher asked her.

"Yes, Miss." Jasmine said.

"Who?"

"Don't know, Miss." The teacher just looked around the playground.

Jack was in the doorway surveying the damage as Gwen was inside cleaning up the mess. "In the whole of my working life I have never had to bring the bad times home with me. I have never had to feel threatened in my own home. But not any more, because this means these creatures can invade my life whenever they feel like it and I am scared, Jack. What chance did Estelle have? What chance do any of us have?" She yelled.

Jack shook his head and said nothing. Gwen stopped to get herself together. Jack continued to survey the room.

"You said these creatures protect their own." Gwen finally said after she had calmed herself down a little.

"Yeah."

"You mentioned the chosen ones. What are they? How many are there?" She said as Jack picked up the rocks from the formation and looked at them. "Tell me, Jack!" She shouted at him anger rising again.

"All these so-called fairies were children once from different moments in time, going back millennia. Part of the lost lands." He said finally finding his voice.

"Lost lands? What?" Gwen said confused.

"The lands that belong to them." Jack said simply.

"What exactly do they want? Why are they here?" Gwen asked.

Jack turned to look at her and said, "They want what's theirs - the next chosen one."

Jasmine was sitting alone. She looked up at the treetops while the other children laughed and  
>played. The two girl bullies talked with each other while glancing at Jasmine. The teacher out on the grounds turned and looked at Jasmine who was sitting on the fence by herself. The two girl bullies headed over to Jasmine.<p>

"Hey, you. Did you tell on us?" One of them said.

"No."

"Yes, you did." The other one said.

"Yeah, well maybe you need a good kicking. Get those teeth of yours kicked in." The first one said and then both bullies pulled Jasmine off the fence and pushed her down on the ground. One of the girls kicked Jasmine. She gasped from pain, then turned around and looked up at the trees.

Jack and Gwen returned to the hub where everyone was present except Owen.

"I want a check on all unexplained deaths in the area." Jack ordered.

Gwen nodded and got to work. Toshiko sat at the table with her laptop. Ianto was studying the monitor and Bella sat on the sofa trying to stay wake, and nearly failing after she went back to bed she was asleep for about half an hour before the dreams came back.

"What's the weather forecast for today?" Tosh asked Ianto.

"Long, sunny spells." He said keeping one eye on his best friend.

"It's happening again." Tosh announced Jack leant forward to see the monitor as Toshiko zeroed in on the abnormal weather found at: COED Y GARREG PRIMARY SCHOOL. "I can't understand it, it's going crazy." She continued.

"Just leave it, let's go. Bella stay here it looks like your gonna fall asleep any moment. Ianto keep an eye on her." He instructed, Bella just nodded and slumped back on the sofa. The team got themselves ready and left.

"It's ok Bella. You can fall asleep. Jack's right you look knackered." Ianto said softly.

"Don't want to." Bella moaned sounding like a little kid.

"Why not?"

"When I sleep I dream." Bella said.

Ianto stopped what he was doing and turned to face her properly, "They're back?"

Bella nods. Ianto moves to kneel in front of her and looks into her eyes, "Bella I am so so sorry. I didn't mean for the dreams to come back."

"I know I don't blame you, I still had them sometimes anyway before Lisa." Bella yawned.

Ianto moves to sit next to her, "Go to sleep. I'm here so your safe."

Bella nods again and moves to put her head in Ianto's lap, closes her eyes and almost instantly falls asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

The Torchwood SUV arrived at the school and the team got out and headed towards the school. Parents were there to take the children home. Jack and the team headed inside. Gwen saw  
>something and detoured to the back of the school where the playground was, the adults were cleaning up the mess. It looked like whatever hit them, hit them in the playground. Gwen walked through the playground to look around. She suddenly stopped and looked up at the trees and knew that the so called 'fairies' were up there, so she ran back into the building to find the others.<p>

The teacher was talking with Jack, Toshiko and Owen.

"I've never seen anything like it. It was so sudden. Then it...then it just ended."

"Kate, is it?" Tosh asked her.

"Was anyone hurt?" Owen asked in doctor mode.

"No. Two children were almost scared to death, but they're okay." Kate assured them. Gwen joined the team at this point and gave Jack a look.

"What is it?" Jack whispered

"I saw them." Gwen said and she looked scared. The teacher continued to walk into the classroom.

"And there was little Jasmine in amongst it all. She hadn't been touched. The sun was shining down on her. It was ... it was like an aura, like something protecting her."

"Who is Jasmine?" Jack asked interested.

"Jasmine Pearce. She's a pupil of mine."

"Where is she now?" Jack questioned.

"We're sending all the children home. We have to." Kate informed them.

"Yeah, thanks." Jack nodded and Kate leaves.

"The chosen one?" Gwen asked once Kate was out of hearing range

"Yeah." Was all that Jack said.

Roy talked with the guests. There was a big party at Jasmine's house.

"Oh, yeah, I've got big plans for this place, going to extend the patio and landscape this garden."

Lynn and Jasmine walked out of the house. Jasmine put the salad bowl on the table and went to stand by Roy. Roy turned around and sees Jasmine by the table. "Come on, Jas, hurry up with that food. People are hungry." Then he put his arm around Lynn.

"So when are you going to name the day, Roy?" Someone asked.

"Shoo, never. I can't afford to keep her." Roy joked. Jasmine then noticed the new fence that Roy had sorted and she ran over to look at it.

"No! Please, no! No ..." She shouted hitting the fence. Roy suddenly appeared as if for no where.

"Jas, get away." Roy said.

"You can't do this! That's my own place! It's mine!" Jasmine argued. Roy grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"I said, get away!" Roy said to her, but she kicked him in the leg, then grabbed his arm and bit him.

Roy shouted out in pain and slapped her across the face. She turned and glared at him. "You little bitch!"

Roy emerged from behind the shed and stuck his hand in his pocket to hide the bite from  
>Lynn. He walked up to Lynn who was looking up at the sky. "That's all we need."<p>

"Just a bit of bad weather. It'll pass." Roy said, as he looked around.

"Where's Jas?" Lynn asked.

"Oh, she's around." Roy waved away the subject, he kissed Lynn. She smiled back at him. Roy stepped toward the centre of the yard to make an announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen ... Ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention, please? As you all know, today is a very special day - Lynn and me have been together now for the past five years, and not only is she my partner, but she's also been my rock and my best friend."

The crowd aww's.

"And now we're looking forward to having children of our own." He said and Jasmine doesn't look to happy. When suddenly a strong gust of wind blew hard on the party. The guests screamed. They looked up and saw that high above them, large gray winged creatures lingered on the highest tree branches. The creatures hissed and jumped down from the trees. They surrounded Roy from the other screaming guests. The creatures advanced toward the group of guests. They knocked over the barbeque and the table. The guests hurried toward the house. One particularly large fairy hissed and bared its sharp, razor teeth at Roy.

Jasmine just stood by the shed watching them, she had a small smile on her face. Just as the guests ran out Jack, Gwen, Owen and Tosh ran in, getting the rest of the guest out.

A fairy bursted through the newly patched fence and made a big hole in it for Jasmine to  
>crawl through. It jumped back into the yard.<p>

"Roy!" Lynn screamed, the fairy circling Roy knocked him backward and jumped on him. The creature held his face still and opened his mouth. It stuck its hand down Roy's throat.

Jasmine stood on the side watching the scene unfolding in front of her and was laughing.

A second fairy kept Jack and Gwen from helping Roy. The fairy climbed up on Jack and tilted his head back.

"No!" Gwen shouted and knocked Jack to the ground and out of the fairy's reach.

The fairy was still on Roy, its hand down his throat. Roy went limp and died. The fairies on top of him got up and left with the other.

Jasmine stood on the side watching the scene unemotionally. She turned and headed for the  
>fence. She slipped through the hole in the fence and left. The wind died down. Toshiko let go of Lynn. Lynn, Jack and every went to check on Roy who was unmoving on the ground. Lynn cried and put Roy's head on her lap. Owen went to check Roy's pulse. As Jack ran after Jasmine. Owen found that Roy's mouth was full of red rose petals.<p>

Jack and Gwen ran after Jasmine. Jasmine was standing there looking up at the trees when Jack and Gwen arrived. Her back was to them. "Do you know you're walking in an old forest? Well, you are. It looks like a very old forest, and it's magical. I want to stay in it."

"You can see this forest?" Jack asked the little girl.

"Yes." Jasmine nodded.

"But it's not here. It's just an illusion, Jasmine. It is." He said and Jasmine shook her head. "Your friends are just playing a game with you. The real forest can never come back."

"Oh, it can. When they take me to it." Jasmine said.

Gwen looked at the young girl, "They told you this?" and Jasmine nodded, "But what about your mother? Don't you want to stay with her?"

Jasmine shook her head. An unnatural wind pushed Gwen back away from Jasmine. High above them in the treetops, the fairies sat on the branches. Jack looked at them.

"Come on. The child isn't sure." Jack tried to reason with the fairies

"I am sure." Jasmine said. Jack grabbed hold of her,

"No!" Jasmine screamed.

"Leave her alone." Jack said and the fairies moved closer to them. "Find another chosen one."

"Too late. She belongs with us." They say in their creepy little voices.

"The child belongs here." Jack said still holding Jasmine.

"No-o-o-o. She lives forever." The fairies told them.

"Suppose we make her stay with us?" Jack asked.

"Then lots more people will die." Jasmine revealed.

"Did they tell you that?" Gwen asked her.

"They promised." Jasmine said no emotion in her voice. She took a step away from Jack. He pulled her back to him.

"Next time they'll kill everyone at my school like they killed Roy and that man and your friend." Jasmine said.

"How do you know these things?" Gwen asked.

"If they want to they can make great storms, wild seas, turn the world to ice. Kill every living thing. Let me go!"

Jack looked at the fairies and paused for a second, "The child won't be harmed?"

Gwen looked at Jack like he was a totally different person, " Jack, you can't ..."

"Answer me! She won't be harmed?" Jack shouted at them.

"We told you. She lives forever." They said.

"A dead world. Is that what you want?" Jasmine asked him.

Jack knelt down and looked at Jasmine. "What good is that to you? There will be no more chosen ones."

"They'll find us. Back in time." Jasmine said in the fairies voice

Jack touched her cheek then said, "Take her."

Jasmine stepped away from them. The fairies turned into lights and descend from the tree  
>tops.<p>

"Jack, NO!" Gwen screamed and ran after her but Jack pulled her back.

"You asked me what chance we had against them. For the sake of the world, _THIS_ is our only chance." Jack told her.

Gwen pulled away from Jack's grip and stepped back. "If it was Bella would you let them take her?"

Jack watched Jasmine walk determinedly toward the trees ignoring Gwen completely. He didn't want to even imagine Bella being in this situation. She stopped and turned to look back at Jack.

"Thank you." She said but Jack didn't smile. Jasmine skipped away down the path into the woods, the fairy lights surrounded her as she went. Lynn, Owen and Toshiko arrived just in time for Lynn to see Jasmine skipping away.

"Jas!" Lynn screamed. Jasmine didn't look back. As she skipped, she turned into bright fairy lights and vanished into time. "Jas!" Lynn ran forward down the path. There was no answer to her cries. Jack watched her. Lynn turned and glared at Jack. She charged toward him.

She reacheed him and he held her as she screamed, beating her fists on his chest. Jack grabbed her wrists and held her, feeling her pain. She continued to scream. Jack held her tightly, tears in his eyes. They both sank to their knees. He didn't let her go.

"I'm so sorry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Jack wandered through the hub. Ianto was at his work station finishing off something.

"Where's Bella?" Jack asked looking around for his daughter. He had the need to be near her especially after what Gwen had said.

"I sent her home she needs to get some sleep." Ianto said and stopped working.

"Thanks. She hasn't been sleeping well the past couple of weeks." Jack said rubbing the back of his head. He wanted to make her better.

"Hmm..." Ianto hummed knowingly, "Well night Jack."

"Night Ianto."

Bella was in bed having the same dream.

_Bits of metal and screams all around. Dalek rays being fired everywhere._

"_Bella.." A voice is heard. Bella continued to scream and fight_

"_Bella!"_

Bella was screaming and fighting in her bed. Jack was sitting on the edge of her bed trying to wake her up. He grabbed her wrists as they fly around. She screamed even louder and fought harder.

"BELLA!" Jack shouted and she wokewith a start. Jack pulled on her wrists and pulled her to him. She buried her head in is chest and cried._ "_Shh it was only a dream. Calm down." He said stroking her hair.

"It wasn't a dream, I was just remembering things." Bella sniffed.

"I think I know what they are. You gonna tell me?" He said wanting her to open up to him.

"Canary Wharf." Was all she said.

"Thought so. And Lisa a couple of weeks ago." Jack guessed.

"Yeah, that's when the nightmares started again."

"Bella if you need to talk about anything, then there's me and there also Ianto. He knows what you are going through." Jack said seriously, pressing a soft kiss to her sweaty forehead.

"Thanks and I know." Bella said wiping her eyes.

"C'mon how about I stay with you until you fall asleep. Huh?" Jack suggested.

"Ok."Bella laid back down and pulled the sheets up to her. Jack leaned against the headboard lightly stroking her hair. Soothing her to sleep.

**Aww that was a nice little ending wasn't it :)  
>Jack really cares about Bella doesn't he <strong>


	12. Countrycide Part 1

**Sorry for the late update, I went on holiday then started college again and then it was my 18th birthday a few days ago so its been all hetic at the moment. So anyway here is episode 6 Countrycide**

**Enjoy :)**

Jack sat at his desk waiting for everyone to come in so they could get going. Lots of people were going missing in the countryside so the team were going out to investigate it. Bella walked into his office and sat down in the empty chair. Jack put down whatever he was doing and looked at her.

"Did you put them in there?" He asked and she smiled and nodded," Good let's not let Owen know until we get there." She leaned back in the chair and laughed.

"How long are we going to actually be there for?" She asked

"Not sure, I guess however long it takes us to figure out what is going on." He said, then the alarms went off and the cog door rolled back to revel Tosh and Ianto. Bella and Jack got up and walked out of his office, they stood on the walkway looking down on the two members of the team that bothered to turn up on time.

"Bet's on who will turn up next." Bella yelled down to them. They both looked up and smiled,

"Impossible to bet." Ianto said and walked with Tosh up to Bella and Jack. Half an hour later both Gwen and Owen were in and they were all in the SUV driving out of the city.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The SUV raced down a lone road in the middle of the countryside. Jack was driving while Owen ranted and the others were in the back.

"I hate the countryside." He carried on, "It's dirty, and it's unhygienic. And what is that smell?"

"That would be grass." Bella said wishing he would shut up. Ever since they kissed it had been really awkward between them. Everyone noticed the change in atmosphere but they didn't know why.

"It's disgusting." Owen said and turned back to look at her. She diverted her gaze and shifted awkwardly in her seat.

They parked the SUV on the side of the road near burger trailer. Jack, Gwen and Toshiko stood around an open map on the hood of their car while Owen and Ianto were standing nearby. Bella was leaning against the car door staring into space.

"Seventeen disappearances within the last five months. Police are clueless." Jack said,

"Now there's a surprise. No offence, PC Cooper." Owen said turning to Gwen, then his eyes landed on Bella, she didn't notice him looking at her and all that ran through his mind was him wanting to feel those lips against his again.

"The last known whereabouts of each one is somewhere around here." Jack said looking at the map.

"All within a twenty-mile radius." Tosh commented.

"Anything else linking them?" Gwen asked,

"None of the bodies have ever been found. These people just fell off the radar. No patterns in age, sex, race. One minute they're here, the next ... boof. Gone." Jack said.

"The rift doesn't spread out this far. Does it?" Bella said joining back in the group.

"We don't know that much about it to be certain. And it's increasing in activity all the time." Jack said. Ianto and Owen were at the burger van getting everyone something to eat.

"Come on, aliens aren't gonna bother hanging around out here. Probably some sort of weird suicide club with people choosing the same spot to end it all. God knows, if I had to spend too long up here, I'd want to top myself." Owen said as him and Ianto got given the burgers.

"Here you go. Careful, they're hot. Sure you don't want anything, Tosh?" Ianto said passing Jack and Gwen each a burger then went and stood next to Bella and gave her a bag of chips.

"Really sure." She said, Jack, Bella and Gwen unwrapped their burgers and were about to start eating them... "A friend of mine caught hepatitis from one of these places."

"And I'm done with the chips," Bella said quietly and put the bag on the car hood.

"We'll start with the most recent victim, Ellie Johnson. We last have record of her making a phone call. She dropped out of signal mid-call. The coverage map has her placed ... somewhere about here." He said and pointed to the map. Gwen nodded with her mouth full of burger.

"Looks as good a place as any to set up camp." Jack said and looked at Bella and smiled, she smiled back and tried not to laugh at Owen who at the word 'camp' stopped mid-bite.

"Sorry, did you say 'camp'?" He said and Jack looked at him and smiled then turned back to Bella who had her hand in front of her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

Jack and Owen grabbed the tent gear out of the SUV. Owen wasn't looking impressed, "What's the matter with a hotel?"

"People are going missing round here. D'you really wanna stay in a place run by strangers?" Jack asked him.

"Cos sleeping outside is a lot safer." Owen said, not looking very happy at the present moment.

"No other race in the universe goes camping. Celebrate your own uniqueness." Jack said as they dropped the gear on the grass. Owen straightened up and looked at the tent gear at his feet.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" He asked.

"Need a hand getting it up, Owen?" Bella teased.

"No!" Owen shouted and kicked the tent gear, Bella turned and went back to Ianto and the SUV laughing. "Some pieces are missing!"

"No. I checked." Ianto said heading over to the tents and leaving Bella with the SUV.

Gwen and Toshiko went through the camp gear on one of the table set up in the center of the  
>tents. Gwen was trying to get the team to bond.<p>

"Oh, come on! It's just a bit of fun! Who was the last person you snogged?"

Owen dropped his tent-in-progress and turned to pick on Gwen. "See! You even sound like an eight-year-old!"

"Who the hell says "snog"?" Owen asked.

"Mine was ... Rhys!"

"Yeah, well, there's a surprise." Owen said rolling his eyes.

"Tosh, your go." Gwen asked.

"It's easy for you!" Tosh complained. Not wanting to say who it was because it might upset some people on the team.

"Oh, come on! Spill the beans!" Gwen begged.

"Owen." Tosh finally said.

"What?" Owen asked surprised, he took a quick look at Bella who wasn't fazed by it at all.

"Really?" Gwen asked. _'I always thought he and Bella had a thing going on_,_' _Gwen thought.

"Tosh, in your dreams." Owen said brushing it off.

"3 am, Christmas Eve, in front of the Millennium Centre. Waiting for a cab. I had mistletoe." Tosh said.

"Christmas?! You've not had a snog since." Owen said shocked.

"No." Tosh shook her head.

"Well. Lucky me, eh?" Owen said. Everyone was now sitting around the table.

Tosh then asked Owen, "So who was yours?"

"Bella, actually." Owen said smugly. Jack looked up surprised and everyone looked at Bella who was glaring at Owen. '_So that's where the tension between them came from.'_ Thought Jack.

"When was this?" Tosh asked because she knew that they liked each other but were to stubborn to do anything about it.

"You kissed him?" Jack asked her,

Bella rubbed the back of her neck and cleared her throat, "Yeah, uh couple weeks ago I think.

"You think?" Gwen asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, he was that memorable." Bella joked, but inside she was fuming. She hadn't told anyone so she thought that Owen wasn't going to tell anyone either, but he did her dad and best friend among them. Everyone else laughed as well except for Owen.

"Jack?" Owen said getting the topic of his and Bella's kiss.

"Are we including non-human lifeforms?" Jack asked.

"Oh, you haven't!" Gwen shouted,

"DAD!" Bella said with disgust.

"You're a sick man, Harkness! That is disgusting!" Owen laughed.

"I never know when he's joking." Gwen told them. Jack just smiled at them and stayed quiet.

"C'mon then Ianto your turn." Tosh said.

Ianto shifted in his seat then looked at Bella, "Ok then, you lot won't know them except Bella.

"Oh you definitely have to tell us who it is now." She said looking interested, so did everyone else.

"Johnny."

Bella stared at him wide-eyed for a bit and everyone thought that she was mad then she bust out laughing. "Johnny! Really when. I mean I know that you kissed him at the party..."

"After that." Ianto interrupted.

"Who's Johnny?" Gwen asked.

"We used to work with him. Bet kissing you made his day!" Bella said quickly mentioning London then changing the subject, even though they knew she didn't like to talk about it much.

Jack thinks that Ianto doesn't remember him kissing the Welshman.

"I think it did." Ianto laughed.

"Didn't know you went for guys as well," Owen added.

"I don't. Johnny is...well Bella knew him better then me." Ianto said silently asking Bella to explain.

"Johnny is probably one of the gayest guys you could ever meet. He was literally born out, to the point were he kept asking to borrow my clothes, because he liked them." Bella explained, smiling. She loves Johnny.

"Think I might like to meet him. He looks nice from what I have seen." Jack said. He had seen pictures of all of them together and Johnny did look alright.

"No you are never meeting him. Besides he already thinks you're cute." Bella laughed.

Jack and Ianto both ask the same question at the same time, "He does?"

"Yep, he saw the wedding photo I have of you in my room and liked what he saw." Bella explained.

"Ok back to why Ianto kissed him. I'm interested now." Tosh reminded them.

"Me too." Gwen said.

"Johnny had always had this fixation for me, I mean we had the harmless flirting same with Bella." He paused and smiled at Bella who smiled back.

"Yeah we were at this party. Ianto had a bit to drink and finally kissed Johnny who wouldn't stop going on about it, by the way." Bella told them.

"Sorry. Yeah, anyway it was the day after we were messing around in the lab, you had gone to do something and he just kissed me again, then ran out of the lab." Ianto explained.

"That would explain why he had this strange look on his face that day." Bella said remembering.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Owen and Bella were walking out in the woods. Bella was still mad at Owen for telling everyone that they kissed. "Couldn't you have kept that to yourself?"

"What's the matter, you embarrassed?" _Coz it's clear that you don't feel the same way about me._ Owen said then thought.

"You can be such an arrogant shit sometimes, Owen!" Bella spat at him.

"See? To my mind that was a good kiss. It was borderline great. So good in fact, you've been avoiding me ever since." Owen said, its clear his brain-mouth filter wasn't working because he wasn't normally like this with her.

"Ha! Country air's making you delusional."

"How long did it last? Ten seconds? But the things I can tell from that kiss." Owen said wishing he could stop himself.

"Oh, like?" Bella asked.

"Like your sex life ain't up to much." Owen said but as soon as he said that he mentally kicked himself.

Angrily, Bella grabbed Owen and pushed him up against the tree. Hard. "Well obviously, I'm 17 and my boyfriend broke up with me."

'_Ah what the hell she's already mad at me. How much madder can she get?'_ Owen thought and with that he turned Bella and pushed her up against the tree and pressed his body to hers.

"When was the last time you screwed all night?" Owen asked, Bella could feel his breath on her lips their faces were so close together all she had to do was move forward and she could kiss him again. She grabbed the back of his head and tangled her fingers in his hair giving in to him.

"When was the last time you came so hard, and so long, you forgot where you are? Didn't happen with him, did it? Whereas, you and me, we'd be amazing! And that scares the shit out of you. Hell it scares the shit out if me to." Owen continued, Bella slowly pulled his lips to hers and when they were almost touching Bella saw something out of the corner of her eye. Someone moving in the distance. She stops to tell Owen.

"Someone's watching us. Through the trees." She whispered to him, they both hold their positions, pressed against each other. "Fifty yards north. I just saw them move."

"You got your gun?" Owen asked the conversation and actions from before forgotten.

"Yes."

"You go to your left. I'll go right. Three ... two ... one." Owen pulled away from her and brought out his gun and went right, Bella did the same but went left.

Bella ran out. She stopped and looked about. She heard a rustle and turned around. She looked around. She heard another sound behind her and turned around, her gun raised. A bird flew off,  
>its wings fluttering. The everyday noises of the woods had Bella turning this way and that, moving her gun at any noise. Owen stepped out and they're both pointing their guns at the other.<p>

"Bollocks! How did we lose them?" Owen cursed.

"Owen." Bella said, she saw something and pointed her gun at it. Owen turned around and pointed his gun at it as well.

On the ground, they saw something under a dirty piece of heavy cloth. Owen and Bella approached the cloth. Bella covered Owen as he picked up a stick and pushed the cloth away.

On the ground was a skinless, meatless skeletal corpse. They're both shocked and took a step back at the horrific sight. Bella looked like she was going to throw up. Owen caught his breath and looked away. Bella buried her head in Owen's shoulder one of his arms wrapped around her.

Owen, Toshiko and Jack examined the corpse. Gwen leaned up against the far tree with Bella and Ianto as Bella was dry heaving beside the tree, Gwen was rubbing her back, while Ianto held her hair back.

"Well, it's not Ellie Johnson, that's for sure." Owen said, "This is a male, late 40s, 50s. Wasn't killed here. No blood spatter or signs of a struggle. Must have been brought here after he died."

"Why do that? It's not like they've tried to bury him here." Gwen asked slowly rubbing Bella's back, trying to calm her down.

"Maybe you disturbed them and they ran away." Tosh suggested to Owen and Bella.

"Maybe it's a warning. Whoever's responsible marking out their territory." Ianto said.

Jack knelt down beside the body, "Cause of death?"

"Impossible to say. The body's been stripped of the flesh and bodily organs. So, all that's left is a carcass." Owen said and Bella heaved again, she could handle bodies when they had skin and other bits on them but not this.

"Could the Weevils have come out this far?" Tosh asked.

"No, Weevils don't finish off their victims like this." Jack said, they all hear a car engine start in the distance.

"Is that ours?" Bella said straightening up recovered.

"Yeah." Jack stands up and they all run back to the campsite.

The Torchwood SUV, was moving, headlights turned on – turning around. It crashed into an already set-up tent, demolishing their camp. The SUV backed up, then continued through the camp and toward the road. The team ran back to the campsite. Jack lets out a frustrated noise and they watched the SUV drive off.

Ianto was busy on his hand-held device. Owen picked up some wooden pegs off the ground  
>while Toshiko seethed at her stuff scattered around.<p>

"All right! I've said I'm sorry!" Owen shouted. Gwen pulled out the map, Bella helped. Jack paced in the area behind her as he thought. Owen and Toshiko continued arguing.

"Basic security protocols, Owen!" Tosh shouted back.

"Oh, get off your high horse, Tosh! I was carrying that stupid gear." Owen argued.

"What, the whole time?"

"And then I was trying to put that bloody tent up. And then ... well, yeah, I sort of forgot that I'd left them in there. But I'm sorry. I'm human. I ballsed up." Owen said.

"Looks like that body wasn't a warning. More of a decoy." Jack cut in.

"That would mean we've been watched since we've arrived." Bella said.

"Tosh, can you get a tracking signal?"Jack asked the Japanese girl.

"Already done. I took the liberty." Ianto walked up to everyone waving his PDA. "It's currently 3.4 miles west from here."

"Gunning at ninety, no doubt. You steal a piece of equipment like that, you drive straight on till morning." Owen did the math.

"Actually, no. It's been stationary for the past four minutes. I'd go so far as to say it was parked." Ianto said and Gwen checked her map.

"There's a small village in that area. Other than that, nothing for thirty miles." She said.

"Call me suspicious, but this has all the hallmarks of a trap." Tosh voiced what everyone else what thinking.

"Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing." Jack paused, "Anyone fancy a walk?"

Jack headed out. Gwen turned and looked at Owen who looked at Bella. Ianto and Toshiko looked at each other. They all followed Jack.

They came upon a building out in the distance in front of them. "Why would anyone want to live out here?" Owen said he really didn't understand.

"Has the SUV moved?" Jack asked Ianto.

Ianto checked his PDA then his watch. "Not for an hour now." They all started toward the building.

They headed toward the building and stopped just along the edge of the driveway. They headed for the longhouse building. The gray graveled drive had a gray tractor parked in front. There was a sign up on the building.

"Bella, Ianto – follow the signal, find the SUV. Owen, Gwen, Tosh..." Jack said, he then turned and looked at the building, "Let's see if there's any room at the inn." The team went their separate ways.

Jack opened the door to a dining room. The place was empty. Jack motioned for them to look around. Gwen went behind the bar. Owen stepped up to the bar.

"Pint of best please, love. And em, yeah, get one for yourself."

Gwen levelled a look at him. Jack smiled. After a beat, Owen turned and looked around the rest of the room. She opened the cash register. The chu-ching of the bells was very loud in the empty room.  
>She looked at the bills in the till, and then put it down.<p>

"Where is everybody?" Tosh wondered. Jack motioned for her to follow him as he headed for the back. Jack had his gun out as he entered the back room.

Owen continued to look around as he made his way to the back. He opened a door to another  
>back room.<p>

Jack motioned for Gwen and Tosh to continue through the hallway. He stepped into the room closest to him to check it out. Gwen and Tosh stepped into the kitchen. The place was a mess, the curtains pulled closed and dirty post and dishes in the sink and on the counters. They turned and looked up at the bug light hanging from the ceiling. Gwen looked down on the floor and found another skinless, meatless corpse about a foot away from where they were standing. Her stomach gave way. She grabbed the counter top and threw up on the floor. Tosh looked horrified.

"You okay?" Jack said as he entered the kitchen.

"In there." Tosh said and motioned towards the body.

Jack steps forward, gun out in front of him to check and saw the body. Owen entered the kitchen and passed Gwen.

"That burger coming back to haunt you?" He teased but stopped why he saw he body. "Oh, my God..."

A door slammed behind them Jack ran out and shouted for Gwen to follow. Jack ran down the stairs leading to the front door. Gwen was right behind him.

Jack pushed the building door open, keeping it open as he looked around. Gwen ran past  
>him and out onto the gravelled drive.<p>

Jack and Gwen looked for someone, their guns pointed out in front of them. Gwen coughed. Jack saw something off to the side.

"Let's take a look in here. Come on." Jack said as he headed to another building door and stopped on one side of it as he waited for Gwen to catch up. Gwen put a hand on the doorknob and waited.

"One, two, three..." Jack counted, and she opened the door.

While Gwen and Jack were discovering another body Owen and Tosh were taking samples from the body that they were with. "Whatever they were, I hope you put up a good fight." He said looking down at the body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ianto and Bella were walking up the grassy slope to a nearby building. He checked his PDA  
>and pointed in front of him. "It's just half a mile up here."<p>

Bella took the unit from Ianto, "Least we've still got this. Rest of the stuff was in the vehicle." Ianto smiled, amused. Bella paused for a second before she said.

"Do you miss it?"

Ianto looked at her, "Miss what?"

"This. Coming out on missions and working in the field. No pun intended." Bella said.

Ianto laughed and Bella smiled, "Sometimes, but it's ok working in the hub. I had to when Lisa was down there." He looked sad for a second.

"You could have told me you know." Bella said grabbing his hand.

"I know, but you were having fun getting to know Jack and college. I didn't want you to go through any of the stuff again." He said and gave her hand a squeeze and let go. They came up the building.

Ianto looked up at the building. Bella kicked over some rubbish piled up on the side. She looked at it as Ianto reached the front door. He tried the door and found it locked. Someone screamed in the distance. Bella and Ianto looked in the direction it came from.

"What was that?" Bella asked.

"Just a ... fox or something." Ianto tried to reassure her. "Check round the back."

"Yeah. You go left, I'll go right." Bella made her around the other side of the building. She came upon a small alleyway between the building and another stone wall. She started along the side of the building wall when someone screams again. Bella took her gun out and continued to the end of the building wall. She turned the corner and found bird and rabbit carcasses hanging from the nearby  
>trees. There was another carcass pinned to the wall next to the back door. Bella made a face. She stopped and tried the back door. It was locked. She kicked at it twice with her foot. Ianto turned the far corner and Bella quickly raised her gun at him. Ianto stopped and raised his hands away from his body. Near him was another carcass hanging on the wall. Bella smiled and lowered her weapon. She breathed again. Ianto headed toward her. In the distance, they heard another cry.<p>

Ianto walks up the hill along the grass; he looks out in the distance. He pointed in front of him. "We should carry on straight up there."

There was no answer. He turned and looked for Bella and finds that she was GONE. Ianto turned around. She was nowhere to be seen.

"Bella!" He took his gun out and cocked it. He looks around for her. "Bella!" He shouted.

"Bells!" He shouted out again, he headed back to the spot where Bella was last seen and worked his way back between the house and the outhouse. He edged his way forward.

_SWOOSH!_

Ianto turned around and edged his way back between the house and the outhouse. He glanced behind him, and then continued forward. Behind him was a hooded figure who was moving quietly up to him. Ianto made his way back to the edge of the wall. He stepped out between the two buildings. The gray, hooded figure pushed him. Ianto fell forward to the ground and dropped his gun. He turned around to look at what had pushed him over but saw the two dead birds hanging from a rope in the tree.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack kicked the door opened and exited the building. Gwen followed him out. Jack quickly moved  
>around the side of the building, to the next door. Gwen swung around and looked through the small alley between the two buildings. She headed toward Jack who was waiting next to the third unopened building door. Gwen tried the door.<p>

"Locked?" Jack asked.

"Locked." Gwen confirmed.

He nodded. Gwen pulled and tugged on the door. She got enough of an opening to see in between  
>the crack. The door was held by the lock chain. Gwen pulled and the door gave way. It opened. Gwen stepped in, stopped and...<p>

_BANG_!

...Gwen fell back, shot in her side. Jack stepped forward. Before he entered the building, he checked on Gwen.

"Gwen."

Gwen rolled over. She clutched the wound in her side.

**Part 2...**


	13. Countrycide Part 2

Jack turned and pulled the door open and found a kid with a rifle standing above him. "Put the gun down on the floor!" Jack shouted.

Gwen was outside, clutching the wound in her side. The door behind Jack swung closed.

"Put the gun down on the floor!" Jack said firmly. The kid was terrified and put the gun down on the floor.

"I thought you were them! I thought they'd come back for me!" The kid said.

"Thought who had come back for you?" Jack asked. The kid just cried, "WHO?!"

Owen and Tosh heard the gunshot and ran out to see what had happened. They paused when they saw Gwen lying on the ground.

"Gwen ... Gwen!" Owen said running towards her. Tosh followed. Owen dropped to the floor and got to work on Gwen as Jack exited the building. "Gwen, what's happened?"

"A kid hit her with a shotgun." Jack explained. Owen instructed Jack how to pick up Gwen carefully and carried her into the building. Owen went in first and Tosh was last. Owen cleared the kitchen table and Jack carefully placed her down.

"Okay, I'll check upstairs." Jack said and headed upstairs, the kid just stood aside and watched as Owen got to work.

Gwen reached for Owen, but he was too busy turning on the light, adjusting it to shine on her wound.

"Bet you thought you'd never be glad to see me! Right." Owen joked.

"Help me!" Gwen cried waving her arms around.

Owen grabbed them and held them down as he looked at her wound. "Listen, listen, I'm going to have a look at your wound now, okay? Just keep calm. Hands off, hands off. Okay."

"No, don't please! Don't!" Gwen begged.

" Right, it could've been much worse." Owen said as he applied a fresh bandage to her wound, "Hold this apply pressure. The bullets are lodged near the surface. You've been bloody lucky, girl. Another inch to the left and any one of your vital organs might've been..." Owen trailed off.

"What?" Gwen said alarmed. Owen just shook his head and got ready to inject Gwen.

"All right. Do you want a quip about feeling a small prick?"

Gwen laughed then groaned, "No, but thanks for offering."

Owen just smiled then injected her.

"GOD!" Gwen grunted. Owen took his tweezers as Gwen tried to see what he was doing.

"Let's get these pellets out, eh?" Owen said as he removed the pellets from Gwen's side. He got them out and showed them to her, "You beauty. Come on. I'm good."

Jack returned with a rifle. He released the chamber and put it aside. "What's taking Bella and Ianto so long?"

"Jack, give them a chance the SUV might be locked up." Owen said finishing up with Gwen.

"Or they could be dead! Well, everyone else is." Kieran put in.

"Sit down!" Jack shouted, and Kieran obeyed.

"Tell us what happened here." Tosh asked.

"It's not human. Look, my mum won't know what's happened. They weren't expecting me back for the weekend." Kieran explained.

"Look, we'll get you home okay." Jack said.

"What are you going to do? You can't fight them. They're too strong." Kieran cried. "The only thing we can do is barricade the door." Kieran got up and ran to the door. Jack grabbed him and sat him back down.

"No!" Jack turned and looked at Owen, "We'll make base at the pub."

"What about Bella and Ianto? Should we go after them?" Owen said.

"Not till we know what we're dealing with." Jack said.

"But what if it's too late?" Tosh said.

"They're not children. They know what to do. Let's go." Jack said and headed out. Owen put Gwen's arm around his shoulder and helped Gwen sit up. Kieran stood up and watched as Owen helped Gwen to her feet.

"Owen, I want to do it on my own." Gwen said.

Kieran interrupts them , "Look, I'm sorry about your friends." Gwen and Owen just look at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Bella groaned as she regained consciousness. She stirred and touched the back of her neck. Ianto sat on the side with an ice hook watching over her.

"You know, I never liked camping." Ianto commented.

"I know." Bella said and turned to face him. She got up and looked around the room and reached for her ankle.

"Don't bother. They took the guns." Ianto said. She reached for her other ankle and took out a flashlight.

"Charming place they've got." Bella said sarcastically. She continued to look around.

"Judging by the sound reverberations ... and the air quality, pretty deep underground. What were they?" Ianto commented.

"I don't know. It happened too quickly. Are you worried?" Bella said as she headed for the chute leading up. She put a hand on the slide and looked up the chute.

"A little." Ianto admitted. Bella looked down at her hand and found it covered with blood. "Only... that body we saw, in the forest."

"Don't think about it. See if you can get that light to work, huh?" Bella said trying to distract him.

Ianto put the ice hook aside and stood up for the light. Bella looked at the fluid on her hand. Ianto worked on the light.

"Don't you ever wonder how long you can survive before you go mad, or get killed, or lose a loved one?" Ianto wondered out loud.

"It's worth the risk. To protect people. You remember what it was like when you were in the field in London."Bella said trying to wipe the blood off her hand.

"And who protects us?!"

"You have me and I have you." Bella said. They gave each other reassuring smiles. "God, I'm hungry."

"You should have had those chips." Ianto laughed.

"Tosh put me off them." Bella said as Ianto abandoned getting the light to work. Bella, meanwhile, had found something.

"What's that?" Bella said picking something up.

"You've found something?" Ianto moved to stand beside her.

"It's just a shoe. Wait, there's another. There's dozens of them." Bella said confused, in the small area there were shoes and clothes strewn about.

"Oh, my God..." Ianto said.

"How many people have been down here?" Bella whispered.

"And what happened to them?" Ianto added.

Bella notices something else "Is that a fridge?" She found a door and opened it, she quickly slammed it shut. She looked like she is going to be sick.

"Bells, what is it, what's in there?" Ianto said placing a hand on her shoulder, "What's up?"

Bella grabbed onto his arm, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

She turned to face the pile of shoes and threw up in the middle of them, Ianto moved to hold her hair back.

"What is in there?" Ianto said after Bella had finished being sick. He headed for the fridge door and opened it. The fridge was bloodied on the inside and filled with body parts – some wrapped in  
>plastic, some not. "That's why there was nothing left on the body. They need to eat. We're food."<p>

He slammed the door shut and Bella thought that she had finished when she was sick again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Owen and Jack grabbed furniture and barricaded themselves in the pub.

"So, if we barricade ourselves in, what happens to Bella and Ianto?" Owen said to Jack.

"Why are we still talking about this? Bella and Ianto can look after themselves." Jack said silently praying that nothing would happen to either of them. "The kid is our first priority and they've already been for him once. They're not going to give up that easily.

"It's scary sometimes how you can disconnect from your feelings so easily. Especially when it come to Bella." Owen said walking away.

Gwen was at the blackboard next to the dartboard and was writing notes. Tosh was sitting down near Gwen. "So have we ever heard of a species who strip human bodies of flesh and organs?"

"What are you doing? You need to rest." Tosh said.

"I'm compiling what we've got. Seeing if it helps." Gwen said and Tosh nodded.

"We have to assume the others who disappeared have been killed, too." Jack said,

"So, you think there's been seventeen deaths?" Tosh asked.

"At least. These aren't casual killers." Jack said as Gwen wrote more notes on the board.

"Okay. So all this means is the rift is spreading. It's dumping aliens and psychos wherever it fancies." Owen put in.

"Looks like that." Jack said over his shoulder to him.

"Great. This conversation's cheered me up no end." Owen mumbled.

Toshiko turned and caught a shadow moving outside the pub window. "Did you see that?"

"Something outside?" Jack asked.

Toshiko nodded and Owen turned and saw a shadow move across another window. He turned and pointed the gun at it. "Was that the same one or different?"

Gwen took her gun out and pointed it at a window. Jack walked over to the window and checked outside. Gwen glanced over her shoulder at the kid who was lying down and hugging the rifle to his chest. "He said they'd come back." She whispered.

"Let's not jump to conclusions. We don't know who they are or what their intentions are." Jack said, when all of a sudden the lights went out plunging them into the dark. Jack ran and disappeared down the back hallway.

"I'm thinking that's not a good sign." Owen helpfully added.

Gwen and Owen watched the barricaded door. Something moved. They heard another sound. Kieran got up. "They've come back."

"Kieran, listen to my voice, okay. Just come back. Kieran!" Gwen order, they listened carefully. They heard the squeak of a door handle turning so very slowly. Jack turned and looked at the cellar door.

"Okay, so we didn't check the cellar." Jack said, the cellar door was chained. It opened and something pushed it, but the measly chain stopped it. Jack turned to brace the door.

"You can't let them in!" Kieran panicked.

"Come back from the door." Gwen warned.

Kieran turned toward the barricaded door. "Don't let them in!"

"Sit down! We've got this under control!" Owen shouted,

"You don't understand. You don't know what they're like." Kieran shouted back, the chairs stacked up against the front door fell so Kieran fired at the door. The only problem was that shots were fired back, breaking and shattering glass. Owen and Gwen huddled under the bar counter. Jack huddled near the cellar door. Something grabbed Kieran and dragged him out the door.

"No, please...please, no, not me...!" Kieran cried.

"Kieran!" Gwen screamed and got up to help him but Jack held her back.

"It's pitch black. You don't have any tracking devices! Do you want to get yourself killed?" Jack said to her.

"Get out of my way!"

"Look, whatever's in that cellar took three bullets. I heard it fall. Once we know what it is, then, we'll know how to deal with it." Jack said.

"You do that. We'll go after Kieran and the others." Gwen tried to reason with him.

"You are wounded!" Jack pointed out.

"Do you think that's gonna stop me?!" Gwen said and Jack stepped aside.

"Be careful." And with that Gwen headed down into the cellar and Jack motioned for Owen and Tosh to follow, "Go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Bella and Ianto worked on getting the door open.

"Got to be three steel bolts - top, middle and bottom." Ianto said.

"How are you at calculating target stress points? Find the weakest point, bit of brute force..." Bella suggested, Bella started tugging at something on the ground.

"Nice thought. But it's reinforced."

Ianto grabbed the pipe above him and braced himself as he kicked the door. The little window in the door opened and lights from the other side filtered in. Ianto stepped to the side of the door. Bella looked up. The door opened and someone carrying a gun entered the cellar. Ianto scuffled with them and was pushed to the ground.

"Get off! Look at me, you idiot! I'm not gonna hurt you!" The woman said.

Bella stood up, "You've got a gun."

"I promise, I promise." The woman said,

"Okay, okay ... give her some space." Bella said in a calm voice.

"Thank you. Were you injured? When they took you? Can I see? I'm a nurse." She said and reached out to touch Ianto who flinched away from her she backed away.

"Okay, okay, okay." She turned to look at Bella, "Does anyone else know you're here? Have you managed to call for help?"

"We don't need any help. There's four more of us in the village." Bella said.

"I can't help you." She said and started to back away from them, "I'm sorry."

"What do you mean?" Ianto said.

"I've been sent to collect you. I've got to take you to them." She said.

"Tell us what's going on. We can help." Bella said but the woman just laughed at them.

"No-one's safe. Every ten years ... it takes us again." She said.

"What takes you? What is it?" Bella asked.

"The Harvest."

Bella looked at Ianto. Ianto stepped forward to rush the woman, but she held the gun on him.

"No, please. You have to come with me." She said, Bella dropped the ice pick that she picked up and grabbed Ianto's hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Jack came down the stairs and stopped at a door. He entered the room. It was an old storage cellar with shelves and glass jars on shelves. He looked around. He walked over to the shelves and noticed the things in the jars. Further in the room are two wooden slabs that looked like reclining seats. He looked down. At the base of the wooden slabs is a line of blood. Jack heard the sound of someone breathing. He swung around and found a man in a hood and mask huddled in the corner of the room.

The man removed his hood and mask. His fingertips were blood-stained. "Help me. Please help."

"Did you attack us?" Jack asked.

"I'm dying, help me ... I'll tell you everything ..."

Jack put the man down on the reclining wooden slab. The man's been shot. Jack tied a cloth around the man's right thigh. The man gasped from the pain.

"This'll help you for a short amount of time. Now start talking." Jack said.

"You've got to get help. I know where you can get some." The man said but Jack just slapped him around the face.

"We had a deal. I help you, you tell me where they've taken the boy and what the hell is going on around here." Jack demanded.

The man laughed mirthlessly at Jack. "You don't know?"

Jack's patience had run out. He grabbed the cloth around the man's leg and removed it.

"What are you doing?! Put it back!" The man said. Jack grabbed the man's face.

"You need to know something. A long time ago, I was pretty good at torture. You see, I had quite a reputation as the go-to guy. My job demanded it at the time, you see. So I know where to apply the tiniest amount of pressure to a wound like yours." Jack said and started to apply pressure and the man whimpered.

"You've gotta stop, you're gonna kill me. Help me! Please stop!" He begged.

But Jack doesn't stop, "It's in your power to get me to stop. Just tell me what I need to know. Because in ten seconds, I'm gonna find a sharp object." Jack took out his gun and showed it to the man.

"Right. All right. I'll tell you everything. Just stop."

"Now talk."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Owen, Tosh and Gwen were walking outside. Gwen was leaning heavily on Tosh.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Owen asked.

"Yeah, fine, I'm fine." Gwen said. In front of them, a police vehicle approached, sirens wailing and lights flashing.

"That's all we bloody need." Tosh groaned.

"Let me do the talking, I'll get rid of him." Gwen said as an officer got out of the car.

"Who are you, please?" He asked.

"Special Ops. From Torchwood, have you heard of Torchwood?" Gwen said.

"What's that then, a band is it? What's wrong with her?" The officer asked.

"Mate, you wouldn't understand." Owen said.

"What's that light over there?" Tosh asked pointing over the officer's shoulder where there was a light coming through the distance. The officer glanced behind him before turning back to Gwen, Tosh and Owen.

"The Big House? Sort of unofficial village hall. Village meeting tonight, that's why I'm here. Constabulary report." He said.

"Come on." Owen said and the 3 of them moved past the officer.

"Where do you think you're going?" The officer stopped them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Helen Sherman herded Bella and Ianto into the building. "In there, please."

"If you help us, we can stop all this. Please." Bella almost begged she didn't like how this woman was so polite.

"I'm sorry. Get back." She said then pushed Bella back with the tip of her rifle. The woman moved around them.

That's when Bella noticed the smell. "Oh, God, that smell..."

Behind them, a plastic sheeting had been hung from the ceiling to the floor. There was a large tear in the center of the sheeting to pass through. Bella and Ianto stepped into the next room through the hole in the sheeting. They both paled at the sight in front of them.

There were organs in glass jars on the chopping board in the center of the room. Bodies were wrapped completely in plastic and hung from the ceiling along the walls. Blood was everywhere.

"Tell us what these creatures are." Ianto said after he found his voice again. "Do they look like us?"

"How else are we gonna look?" A man said from behind them.

Bella turned around. Evan Sherman stepped into the room. Helen laughed at Bella. Ianto ran for them but Evan punched Ianto in the stomach and he went down. Helen raised her rifle at Bella who slowly raised her hands. Evan handcuffed Ianto's hands behind him.

"There are four more out there." Helen told her husband.

"Not a problem. How are they?" Evan asked.

"They're in a good state." Helen said and Evan grabbed Bella and kicked her in the back of the legs. She went down and he tied her hands behind her. Helen lowered her rifle.

"I think they're the best we've ever had." Helen said and Bella looked at her thinking these might be the worst monsters they had ever come across.

"Yeah? Oh, I forgot to tell you, we caught the boy. Finally." Evan grabbed Kieran who was tied up on the kitchen floor. "Come on. Come on." And he removed the bag from his head.

"I won't tell anyone!" Kieran cried.

"Who is he?" Bella asked.

"He's meat." And with that he pushed Kieran back down, "I'm afraid we're all just meat."

As he turned and left the room Ianto turned to Bella and whispered, "Get ready to run."

"What're you going to do, put us on meat hooks?" Bella asked when she saw Helen give Evan and baseball bat.

"No, not yet. You see ... meat ... has to be tenderized first." Evan said in his creepy voice. He looked at Bella. She turned and looked at Ianto who nodded back. Evan turned to Ianto and smiled at him. Ianto moved forward and head butted Evan square in the forehead and then blocks Helen's way with his body. Bella ran out the building with her hands still tied behind her back.

Evan punched Ianto in the stomach and he went down. Evan then proceeded to kick Ianto in the side and grabbed a large knife off the counter.

"Go! Get the others!" He said to Helen, then he took after Bella.

Ianto panted on the kitchen floor, he looked across at Kieran, and then looked up. Helen brought the butt of the rifle down on him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Evan ran out into the night with the large knife and a flashlight. Bella was hiding on the side of a small dip in the ground. "I know you're here." He shouted into the still night air. He moved closer to where Bella was hiding and started to make kissing noises. But he doesn't appear to see her and ran off in another direction. Bella inched to the side to see if she could see him.

She doesn't so she got up and started running in the opposite direction but Evan grabbed her from behind. Bella started to put up a struggle but she was stronger than her considering her hands were still tied up. He pushed her back on the ground and loomed over her.

"No-one's coming for you." He hissed at her, but Bella managed to move her legs so she could kick him were it hurts. She kicked hard and he doubled over in pain.

Bella hauled herself up and ran. She ducked behind a tree and looked around to see if she could see Evan but she couldn't so she slowly lets out a shaky breath and tried to calm herself done. She looked around the tree again, and this time, she saw Evan's flashlight moving. So she moves again, only her movement let Evan know where she was so he ran after her.

Bella ran through some trees which slowed her down. Evan reached the trees and went  
>through them quickly. She got out of the trees and falls on the ground, he caught up with her and put his foot on her back.<p>

"No more games." He said and rolled her over putting his grubby, fat hands around her throat and started to choke her."Hush now."

Bella tried to cry out but she couldn't tears were leaking from her eyes and she tried to fight him. Evan applied more pressure and a sick, perverted grin crept upon his face. But suddenly a muzzle of a gun appeared at his head and a light shone on him.

"Get off her or I'll shoot!" Owen said thought gritted teeth trying to resist the urge to shoot. Behind him stood Gwen, Tosh and the copper.

"GET OFF HER OR I'LL SHOOT!" Owen shouted, but Evan didn't flinch he continued to squeeze the life out of Bella. Owen's had enough and dropped his gun and kicked Evan off her and kicked him again then kept him on the floor. Owen pointed his gun at Evan again.

Bella was coughing and gasping for breath, and Tosh bent down and comforted her and untying her hands. Bella rubbed her wrists and coughed again.

"We saw the torchlight." Gwen said.

"They've murdered all the villagers. They're cannibalizing the bodies!" Bella croaked.

"Put the gun down." Evan had the nerve to say.

"You're in no position to negotiate, mate." Owen said and pressed his foot harder into Evans back. Owen was trying so hard not to kill him but he was so mad at what he had done to Bella. Gwen joined Bella and Tosh on the damp ground.

"It's all right, it's all right. You're safe." Tosh said Bella rested her head on the girls shoulder and Gwen stroked her hair.

"You can arrest him now." Gwen said to the copper but he didn't move, "I said you can arrest him!"

"You gonna arrest me, Huw?" Evan laughed.

"That'd be a laugh, wouldn't it? My own uncle." Huw chuckled. He took out his own gun and pointed it at Owen. Owen took a breath but didn't move his foot off the uncle. Gwen quickly let Bella go and pointed her own gun at the officer. Tosh stayed with Bella.

"Put the gun down. Don't you hurt him." Gwen said Owen kept his foot on him but reached for Bella and slowly pulled her up to him and kept her close to his body.

"Shoot the bastard." Evan spat. Huw moved in closer to Owen and Bella but didn't shoot. "Split his skull."

"Put the fucking gun down!" Gwen shouted.

"Shoot." Evan encouraged.

"I will shoot you! Put it down." Gwen spat, Bella flinched and moved closer to Owen.

"Pull the trigger, kill." Evan said. Gwen and Owen looked at each other. Owen shook his head. Gwen gave up her gun. Huw took her gun and pointed it at her.

Evan managed to stand up, "Why don't you give me the gun? Mate." And took the gun from Owen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

The door opened and Gwen was pushed into the room. Toshiko, Bella and Owen followed. Evan, Huw and four other people were sitting at the table.

"Who are these people?" Tosh asked.

"This is our village." Helen said.

"But the villagers are dead." Gwen stated. They all looked at the small group in the room who really couldn't cared less at that statement. It was then when Toshiko figured it out.

"They're all involved. They've all been doing it." Tosh said with disgust.

"This is our Harvest." Evan announced .

"Only in the bloody countryside! You sick fuckers." Owen said his hate for the countryside increasing. Evan and Martin grabbed the four prisoners and pushed them into the kitchen area.

Evan pushed Owen and Bella to their knees. Gwen and Tosh went over to Kieran. "Are you okay?"

Bella looked around, noticing that someone was missing, "Where's Ianto? What have you done with him?" panic rising in her.

Evan grabbed Ianto on the floor behind the butcher's table; a burlap bag was over his head. He pulled off the bag. "Wake up, man. Time to be bled."

Evan grabbed the meat cleaver off the table. "Like veal, it takes a long time. But it definitely makes the meat taste better."

As Helen watched, she noticed the glass bowl on the table vibrating. Then everyone heard it. The sounds of motors and rumbling noises that got louder and louder.

"What now?" Evan said annoyed. He let Ianto go and went to check on, "What the fuck...?"

They stood and watched the double doors. When a loud crash came and a large gray tractor burst through the double doors, then stopped in the middle of the kitchen

Jack appeared with a rifle and shot Evan in his leg. He then continued shooting at anyone standing up. Owen and the others were ducking to avoid getting hit. Jack shot and hit a villager and another and another. Helen ran to her rifle leaning against the stove. As soon as she grabbed it, Jack shot her too. When the rifle ran out, he grabbed his handgun and shot the remaining villagers. He turned and shot the officer in the leg.

Huw went down. Jack hit everyone and stood in the middle of the room looking around. Huw reached for his gun on the floor nearby.

"Oh, really?" Jack raised his eyebrow and shot his hand. Jack grabbed Evan and put his gun under his chin. Bella crawled over to Ianto and untied him. His head rested on her lap, she stroked his head whispering to him.

"No, Jack! Don't do it." Gwen said trying to stop him.

"These people don't deserve warnings." Jack spat.

"Let me question him. I have to understand. I want to know why. Otherwise this, this is too much." Gwen begged.

"They're injured, they need to get to the hospital." Tosh said.

"Owen you control the bleeding and then phone the police. Jack, please give me an hour with him. Don't tell me you don't want to know, too." Gwen said and Jack hesitated then let him go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Jack, Gwen and Evan Sherman sat around a table in the pub, it was morning now and the police had been called. Gwen was questioning Evan.

"The whole village was involved." She asked.

"Every generation. Our tradition. Once a decade. Target those traveling through, those most likely to disappear." Evan explained.

"And butcher them. What sort of people are you that you wake up in the morning and think, this is what I'm going to do? Why'd you do it?" Gwen asked. Evan didn't answer her, "Come on! Make me understand."

"Why do you care?" Evan wondered.

"I have seen things you would never believe. And this is the only thing I can't understand." Gwen said.

Evan turned and smiled as he looks at Jack. He turned back to Gwen who was expecting an answer. "So, keep on wondering. "

"Tell me! I need to know why!" Gwen shouted,

Jack stood up knowing that Gwen wasn't going to get an answer, "That's enough. Time to go."

" I'll tell you something ... if you let me whisper." Evan finally said.

"Okay." Gwen agreed. Evan leaned forward, very close to Gwen's ear. Jack stood over them.

"Cos it made me happy."

Jack grabbed him by his collar, "Come on." He pulled him away from Gwen, who was just stunned by the answer. "Out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Officers were there, their cars parked on the drive. Owen got out of the Torchwood SUV with  
>Ianto sitting on the back of the SUV with Bella. Kieran was being tended to by the paramedics. Gwen headed out and passed Huw smiling as he's being led away by a real officer. She turned and watched him go.<p>

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Bella was back at home she was changed out of her dirty, torn clothes and was dressed in trackies and a hoodie her wet hair was tied up in a plait. Ianto sat next to her on the sofa and she looked at his injuries. Jack walked into the room and saw Bella slowly applying pressure to his face.

"Hey, you two ok?" Jack asked leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah. Bit bruised but we'll be fine. Thank god I'm a vegetarian. Coz if I wasn't I would never eat meat again." Bella said and Ianto and Jack laughed a little.

**You know what to do and please be nice :)**


	14. Greeks Bearing Gifts Pt 1

**Hi guys. I am so so so so so sorry for not updating in forever. I don't even have an excuse for you. Please forgive me.**

CARDIFF 1812

The night mist filtered through the trees. A young blonde-haired woman dressed in period clothing headed into the woods.

"Nearly there." She said and glanced behind her at someone. "We've been right busy since you lot were billeted here. This your first time?"

Mary made her way through the bushes. There was a soldier following her.

"The others been teasing you, is that it? My name's Mary." She said and stopped and started unbuttoning the soldier's uniform. "Mary, like the virgin."

He pushed her away from him and slapped her hard across the face. Mary looked at him, a half-smile on her face.

"Religious man, are ya?" She joked. He backhanded her again. She spat out some blood and dabbed at her bleeding lip with the back of her hand. She put her palm against his face.

"I'm not your bloody hound."

She scratched his face and picked up her skirts and ran into the woods. The soldier checked the scratches on his face, and then took off after her. "Whore!" He shouted.

Mary ran to a clearing and stopped. A loud piercing whine deafened her. Straight ahead, there was a very bright light pulsing in the distance. Behind her, the soldier yelled. Mary glanced behind her, then at the light in front of her. She headed for the light. The soldier came to the clearing. Mary ran to the light. The soldier saw the very bright pulsing light and reached for his pistol.

The light shined, and then blackened out completely. The soldier headed forward, his pistol out. He stopped and saw Mary. Her back was to him with her hands up as if she were touching something. She glanced behind her and saw the soldier, who headed toward her.

He stopped in front of her. She turned around and faced him fully. He pointed the pistol at her. "Do whores have prayers?" He said.

Mary smiles at him, as he fired.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PRESENT DAY

The Torchwood SUV moved quickly along the dirt road. It took the turn and came to a screeching halt near the officer car. An officer was talking with a construction worker. Owen and the rest of the team got out of the car and got their gear. Jack glanced at his wristband, and then headed to the site. The rest of the team with their gear followed him. They headed for and enter the red tent.

Past the red tent over to the crime scene tape. A mysterious blonde-haired woman stood just outside watching them. It was Mary.

Owen examined the skeletal remains dug up during construction while Jack knelt nearby  
>pontificating. Bella stood nearby while Toshiko and Gwen roamed the area.<p>

"Once, just once, I'd like to walk into one of these tents and find it's a party. You know food, drink, people dancing, the girl crying in the corner." Jack said.

"Is it alien?" Asked Gwen. Jack's wrist band beeped. He was kneeling over an iron device near the remains.

"And how. I'm picking up traces of limonite, pyroxene, and even Dark Matter." Jack said puzzled

"Any idea what it is?" Bella asked. Toshiko knelt near Jack and pointed a yellow laser light at the skeletal remains and took readings on her palm.

"Not a clue. Could be a weapon, or a really big stapler. How's our friend there?" jack said turning to Owen.

"She's dead." Owen said dumbly.

"Yeah, thanks, Quincy. She?" Jack said.

"Judging by the size of her skull." Owen said.

"How long have they been here, Tosh?" Jack asked.

Toshiko read her palm. Gwen handed Owen instruments and other gadgets he needed to take samples. "From the depth they found them ... 196 years, 11 to 11.5 months. The earth's been disturbed so I'm afraid I can't be more accurate."

"What killed her? The stapler?" Bella asked.

"Nah. See those shattered ribs?" Owen said pointing to a large hole in the skeleton's chest. "I reckon she was shot. But you should know that because you should have been studying.

"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever." Bella said smiling.

"Well, let's get her back to the Hub and find out." Jack said and got up and headed out of the tent.

Owen got out of the hole with the remains.

"Here." Bella said, he climbed up the small ladder and Bella offered him her hand to pull him up. "Whoo! You're so light! You're like a girl." Bella teased.

Bella playfully slapped him on the arm and Gwen laughed

"I'm not light, I'm wiry. Fat girls go mad for it." Owen said, Tosh was still taking readings.

"It's that what you tell yourself at night. Ah sweet." She said then ruffled his hair. Owen smirked and lightly hits her arm away.

"Get off." He said. She walked out the tent laughing

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Hub, Owen and Bella laughed as they worked under the computer table. Toshiko returned and stopped when she saw them. Owen and Bella quickly got up.

"I'm really sorry. I think your computer might be dead." Owen mentioned.

"You're kidding. What happened?" Tosh said as she rushed over to check at her workstation, she then noticed that Owen was holding a soccer ball.

"Okay, so she said I was no good at sport..." he said pointing at Bella who was trying not to laugh, "Hello?! So I said, "Throw something to me and ... "

"What happened to the computer?" Tosh said getting frustrated.

"Oh. I kicked out the plug." Owen said as if nothing happened.

"What? It was running a translation program I'd written. I'd collated every scrap of alien language we've got, and broken it down into binary threads to see if there was a common derivation." Tosh said panicking.

"That's a bit of a mouthful." Owen said and Bella sniggered beside him, Tosh just glared at her.

"Sorry. Private joke. Um, stupid joke." Bella said staring at the floor.

Tosh sighed and figured that it wasn't fair to be mad at them so she said, "You two should not be alone in a room together. You cause mischief now c'mon we've got a job to do."

"Ok" Bella said walking over to her workstation.

"We don't cause that much mischief. Tosh." Owen said and left with his ball. While Tosh went back to her computer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toshiko sat at the bar staring at her wine glass. Mary walked in and headed straight for Toshiko.

"The guy over there's been staring at me all evening, and I told him he's wasting his time but he won't listen, so I've come over to talk to you because I know how this ends…" Mart started turning and nodding towards a man sitting at the back of the room. Tosh turned around to and saw him.

"…he gets a punch in the neck and I get barred, and I've already been barred from about twenty pubs. And I don't want to get barred from this one because they do these nice olives on the tables."

"Right. Okay, then." Tosh said not really caring.

"Cool. Let me get you a drink." Mary said and pulled out some money from her bag.

"Really, there's no need." Tosh protested.

Mary ignored her and said to the bartender, "JD and Coke, and ... Toshiko, what do you want?"

Tosh stopped and stared, "I didn't tell you my name."

"Oh, yeah. That was the other thing. I kind of know who you are." Mary said casually.

"I think you're mistaken." Tosh tried to say.

Toshiko Sato. Born in London, 1975, moved to Osaka when you were two, then back to the UK in 1986. Parents in the RAF, grandfather worked at Bletchley Park. Very impressive. University ... blah-blah, snapped up to Government science think tank when you were 20, recruited to Torchwood three years ago." Mary said not pausing for breath. She then took out a cigarette.

"I saw you at the building site this morning. What was that you had in the case?" She said. Tosh looked stunned and wary. Mary just casually lit up the cigarette.

"How do you know about Torchwood?" Tosh finally asked.

"There's stuff on the internet, but you have to dig really deep. Plus, we pick bits and pieces up from police radio scanners, we also…" Mary said reaching for her drink.

"We?"

"Scavengers." Mary said as if it was obvious. "Collectors. Just like you."

"How many of there are you?" Tosh asked,

"Oh, listen, don't think it's in any way organized. It's really just a disparate bunch of IT guys who live with their mothers." Mary said.

"I shouldn't talk to you." Tosh said.

"So go." Mary sipped her drink and watched Tosh hesitate.

Toshiko and Mary sat at a booth. Mary watched Toshiko drink and she listened as Toshiko  
>rambled on enthusiastically about things that she did at Torchwood, and how sometimes she feels that she can't talk to anyone she works with. Toshiko grabbed her glass and drank. She put her glass back down on the table. Mary took an old tin from her bag and opened it. She took out a pendant on a cord. Toshiko took it and put it around her neck. She gasped and lurched forward, then backward. She could hear the thoughts of the people in the bar with her. Mary explains that what she is hearing are people's thoughts. Mary tried to get Tosh to focus on just her voice. Toshiko forced herself to turn and look at Mary. She closed her eyes. Toshiko gasped, pulled the pendant off her neck and put it on the table. Scared of hearing that Mary wanted to kiss her, Toshiko panted. She looked at the pendant on the table. Toshiko picked it up. Toshiko handed it back, but Mary wanted her to keep it.<p>

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toshiko burst into the cover shop and pressed the button around the counter to open the panel. As the door opened, Toshiko reached into her bag and took the pendant out. Ianto stepped out of the  
>panel. He surprised her. Toshiko immediately hid the pendant behind her back.<p>

"Good morning." Ianto smiled.

"Yeah, hi ... Ianto." Tosh said distracted. Ianto headed back to the shop's back room. Toshiko watched him go. She looked down at the pendant. She put the pendant around her neck. This time, it didn't affect Toshiko like it did the first time. She turned and headed inside.

The large cog door rolled open, the alarms blared. Toshiko was still distracted as she entered the  
>hub. She had got one hand over the pendant and was looking down. On the other side of the hub, Owen came out of cold storage. He was preoccupied.<p>

_What the hell would produce such a perfect circular puncture? Maybe some kind of wooden stake._ He looked at him and he saw her.

"Hey, Tosh." He said as he headed for his workstation. _She'd better not go into one about the computer again. _

"Morning." Gwen said as she walked in and went to her own workstation. _Sergeant giving it all, "Oh, Gwennie has deigned to call her old mates." Should put a weevil in his bathroom._

With a hand on her pendant, Toshiko headed for her workstation. "I've got something to show you." She told them

"Sure." Owen said, _Please don't make us sit through another slideshow about the Incas or whatever it was. I want a biscuit._

Tosh stared at him.

"Have I got time for a pee first?" Gwen asked her, Tosh turned and looked at Gwen. _Oh, sweetheart, the jeans in the boots thing has really kind of had its day._

Toshiko stared at Gwen, then she self-consciously glanced down at her jeans in her boots.

"I ... I found this thing…" she started weakly, and headed up the stairs to her workstation and was interrupted by Owen's thoughts.

_What's she talking about? She can be dead weird. Wonder what she'd be like in bed. Catholic but grateful, I bet. Oh crap here's Bella. Now Owen behave._

"Okay. Um, I don't know if this comes under actual technology." Tosh rambled on. Then, she was interrupted by Bella walking in.

"Oh here she is." Owen said,

"Piss of Owen." Bella said as she took off her coat and hung it over her chair

"Charming. Now I was gonna get you a really nice birthday present seeing as it's your 18th but know I might not bother." Owen said smiling.

"Aw, I'm sorry." Bella pouted.

"Creep." Owen said . Bella just smiled at him. _Wonder what he is gonna get me. It'll be nice whatever he gets me. Wonder if he's thought anymore about that kiss, he kissed me first. Does that mean he has feelings for me or something? What's Tosh looking at?_

"You okay, Tosh?" Gwen asked, Tosh looked from Gwen to Owen to Bella.

_Damn she's done that thing with her hair today, it shows off her neck, tempting me. She's got a great body... I should have worn different trousers - I'm gonna have to sit down till this subsides a bit._ Owen thought, he turned and walking back to his workstation.

"Yeah. No. Fine." Tosh said still looking at Owen.

"So what is it you wanted to show us?" Gwen said as she went to her workstation.

Before Tosh could explain, Bella's mind wandered, _I wonder if I could get Owen to kiss me again. I mean it's my birthday soon. Maybe we can go out and I can get really drunk and kiss him then?_

"Forget it. It's ... I found this article ... I'll bring it in tomorrow." Tosh said weakly.

"No worries." Owen said, _But thanks for that rambling trip to nowhere, Tosh._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toshiko was staring off in front of her while fiddling with the pendant around her neck. Ianto came up the stairs and started making a coffee. Toshiko was startled out of her stupor by his thoughts. _Can't imagine the time when this isn't everything. Pain so constant, like my stomach's full of rats. Feels like this is all I am now. There isn't an inch of me that doesn't hurt. Try and stay strong for Bells. I've always seemed the strong one back then. _He then looked at Toshiko.

"I'm about to brew some of Jack's industrial strength coffee. Would you like a cup?" He said in a cheery voice.

"I'm ... I'm fine. Thanks, Ianto." Tosh said, Ianto picked up the coffee cups from the table and went to the espresso machine. Toshiko tore the pendant off her neck and looked at it.

Mary was sitting on a wall, when Tosh was walking home. Tosh wasn't that surprised to see her there. Mart asked her she had shown the pendent to the guys. Tosh tells her that she didn't and then hurried away. Mary smiled smugly. She put her cigarette in her mouth and slid off the wall to follow Toshiko.

Toshiko walked in. She left the door open as she tossed her keys on the counter and put her bag down. She headed into the next room and took her jacket off. She was upset, angry and hurt. Behind her, Mary entered the apartment. She closed the door. Toshiko turned around.

"What made you change your mind?" Mary asked. Toshiko didn't answer her. She stepped out into the kitchen and grabbed a container off the top shelf. "You listened to them, didn't you? See, I told you! Isn't it incredible? Some of the stuff you hear…"

Toshiko took the pendant out of her bag. "What is this thing?" She threw it down on the counter. "Why did you give it to me?"

"I told you."

"The things I heard. What they thought of me, what they _really_ thought. God, these are people that are supposed to like me!" Tosh said.

"They do like you. People are complicated, they ... okay, I should have warned you about this. It isn't like reading someone's diary." Mart said. Toshiko opened the refrigerator. "The stuff you've been hearing, it's so deep, so personal - stuff they're not even aware they're thinking."

"You think you know someone, then suddenly you see them for real, and they're ... bastard little kids." Tosh cursed.

"Not everything. Not everyone." Mary said, Mary took her jacket off. She picked up the pendant and held it out for Toshiko. She slipped it around Toshiko's neck. Mary cupped Toshiko's face.

"I wouldn't say your thoughts were exactly pure." Tosh said hearing Mary's thoughts.

"At least they're consistent. No agenda. No resentment."

"They pity me. You don't pity me."

"Why would I?"

"What you're thinking now, that's pretty graphic." Tosh blushed.

"That wasn't my thought." Mary smirked.

"What?"

"I wasn't thinking anything, that wasn't my thought. It must have been yours."

"That one! There! That's yours."

"Yeah, that was mine."

"I, um, certainly seem to be enjoying myself."

"You would. You will." Mary said before Tosh kissed her.

Toshiko was in bed holding the blanket to her. Mary stepped out in the doorway, a cigarette and glass in her hands. She leant against the doorframe. She had an orange egg cup in her cigarette hand.

"You have no ashtrays in your whole house, not one." Mary said.

"What are you using?" Tosh asked.

"I think it's an egg cup." Mary said turning it in her hand.

"I see." Tosh said, Mary sat down on the bed and Tosh quickly sat up away from her.

"You okay? Freaking out a little?" Mary asked.

"Nothing's happened, nothing will ever happen. Just one of the delightful things I found out, thanks to your bloody pendant." Toshiko grabbed the pendant off the bedside table and threw it across the room at Mary. Toshiko climbed back into bed and pulled the covers over her head.

Mary leisurely got up and picked the pendant off the floor. She got back into bed behind Toshiko. "It's not all bad, the pendant. Some of the things it can do are extraordinary." She whispered into Tosh's ear.

"What good could ever come of that?" Tosh said.

"You need to work that out for yourself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toshiko stood in the middle of the walkway. People walked past her. She was remembering what Mary had told her _'Philoctetes' _ Toshiko was in the middle of the walkway where there were many people around her. She looked at the pendant in her hand. She put the pendant on. Suddenly she could hear the thoughts of everyone around her. She looked around as she hear them then she heard a thought that she wishes she didn't, a man was planning on killing someone. Toshiko looked around for the source of the voice. Toshiko again looked for the man's voice and followed him. Tosh followed him to a house she entered and saw the man pointing a gun at a women and a child. She spotted a golf club by the front door and grabbed it.

_WHUMP!  
><em>  
>The man with the gun froze, then fell to the floor, Tosh looked at the women and child.<p>

"It's okay. You're okay now." Tosh reassured them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Owen was down in the autopsy area. He threw something at Bella who was on the steps. Gwen just stood there laughing.

"Plodders." Owen insulted the girls.

"The leg bone's connected to the hip bone…" Bella sang dancing around on the stairs. Owen just threw more things at her.

"Please stop singing. Anything to stop you singing!" Owen shouted covering his ears. Jack stood at the top of the stairs near the doorway, with Ianto next to him they both laugh at the scene in front of them. Tosh arrived at her workstation in time to see Owen throw something at Jack and Ianto.

"I don't know what you two are laughing at!" Owen shouted. He turned back to Bella, "Stop singing, please don't sing, please don't sing. Not listening." He covered his ears again and started humming. Toshiko took her jacket off and turned to look down at the autopsy area. Owen turned away.

"Right, okay." He said as Bella stopped singing.

"What's going on?" Tosh asked as stuff came flying towards her from Owen's direction.

Gwen smiled and started to tell the story, "You know the skeleton we found at the building site? Well, Amanda Burton here has just completed the post-mortem."

"Okay, I can explain." Owen tried to defend himself.

"As you may remember, at the building site, Owen said this was a woman killed by a single gunshot." Bella said smiling, and still softly giggling.

"I'd been there, like, a minute?" Owen explained.

"Since then he's had to tweak some of his initial conclusions. The first being that this isn't, in fact, a woman, but a man." Gwen said.

"A young man. A very girly man." Owen pathetically added.

"But still ultimately a man. Then there was the cause of death. Owen said GSW. Uh-UHH! The correct answer was…" Bella trailed off.

"Unidentified trauma. But…" Owen said.

"Unidentified trauma?" Tosh asked.

Bella leant forward on the railing, "You see it in RTAs, when something like a steering column or a post goes into a body at great velocity. But the one thing that could be ruled out was…"

"…gunshot wound." Owen finished.

"Gunshot wound. Was there, in fact, any part of your prognosis that was right?" Bella asked with amusement in her voice. At this point Jack had turned and left the group.

"I got that it was a ... skeleton." Owen said, even he knew that was a lame thing to say.

"Yes! You did." Gwen congratulated him.

"You've just passed the point of…" Owen mumbled.

"Where did you train? Where did you train? DID you train?" Bella asked.

"If you girls are quite finished." Owen asked. Bella and Gwen looked at each other and burst out laughing again.

Jack was in his office make a phone call. Tosh walked in wanted to talk to him.

"Um, do you know anything about Greek mythology?" She asked.

He sat down behind his desk and spoke into the phone, "Security visa 45895. Harkness." Then to Tosh, "A little, why?"

"You ever heard of Philoctetes? It came up in a pub quiz." Tosh lied.

"You went to a pub quiz?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. No, I love pub quizzes. Down at the Prince of ... Tides." Tosh said.

"Philoctetes was an archer recruited to fight in the Trojan War. He got into an argument and was marooned on the island of Lemnos for about ten years." Jack explained.

"Just left there?" Tosh said and walked slowly out of Jack's office.

"Hey! What's happening with that list for UNIT?" Jack shouted to her.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm still working on it." Tosh said distracted.

"Right. Well, you know…When you're ready…" Jack said, "Prime Minister, is this a secure line? Can you tell me why Torchwood operations have become part of your security briefings to the leader of the Opposition? Well, the deal is, no…

**Pt 2...**


	15. Greeks Bearing Gifts Pt 2

Toshiko and Mary sat at a table, in a diner talking how Tosh saved those people from the man.

"This is incredible. This is THE most incredible thing I ever heard. They should make an action figure of you." Mary said.

"You were right, about the pendant. I see it now - it can be used for good." Tosh said.

**"**What did they say at work? How did you explain it?" Mary asked.

"I didn't tell them." Tosh admitted.

"I think that's wise. I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to kiss you now." Mary said as she placed her cup on the table.

"Mary, no." Tosh said.

"Listen! You do something unbelievably brave and sexy, I have to kiss you. I don't make the rules." Mary said, Tosh leaned forward shyly, Mary leaned across the table top and they kissed. Before it can go further, they both sat down again. Mary took out a cigarette and lit it.

"So ... What's happening with the thing you found on the building site?" Mary asked.

"Don't know, my boss is dealing with that." Tosh said shaking her head.

"I thought you did all the technological stuff." Mary asked confused.

"I do, but sometimes our jobs overlap a bit. I'm doing ... there's an admin thing he's asked me to do." Tosh explained.

"Don't you have a secretary for that?" Mary asked.

"It's actually quite complicated."

"So, what's he found out?"

"I don't know. He's not said anything."

"That's kind of strange." Mary said.

"It isn't, its fine."

"No, sure. I mean, if he's keeping stuff from you, there's bound to be a reason."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack, Owen, Tosh, Gwen and Ianto were all around table talking about something important.

"Won't she be doing something with her mum?" Owen asked Jack.

"Yeah, she's going up to London tomorrow afternoon as it's her actual birthday tomorrow. But maybe we go out tonight. Rift permitting." Jack said.

"I'm up for it. Besides she's only 18 once." Gwen said. Tosh was still wearing the pendent.

_This could be bad or good situation. I'll get really really drunk and kiss her. The worst she can do is hit me. OR she might feel the same way and kiss me back? _Owen thought.

"Yeah, count me in." Ianto said.

"me too. I need a good night out anyway. Might as well have a reason." Owen said.

"and me." Tosh agreed.

"That's settled then. Tonight we celebrate Bella's 18th birthday." Jack said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Owen was still working on the skeleton when Toshiko walked in carrying two cups of coffee on a  
>tray. "You're not still worrying about that, are you?"<p>

"Okay, so I'm thinking if it isn't a gunshot or a musket shot, or whatever they had then, maybe it was some kind of ritual." Owen said as Tosh handed him a cup. "You are gorgeous! So, I start looking into devil-worship and stuff from that era, see if there's anything about plucking out hearts, and would you believe it? There's nothing. They ate eyeballs, they drank blood, they had sex with animals, but they did not pluck out each other's hearts. Cos obviously that would have been weird."

"Why are you so bothered? Whoever did this is hardly a threat to society anymore." Tosh said.

"Yeah, I know. It's just, there's something ... Does that remind you of anything?" Owen said pointing at the hole in the skeleton's chest.

"Um ... That bit in Alien where that thing bursts out of John Hurt?" Tosh suggested.

"I'm sorry - I should have been more specific. Does that remind you of anything helpful?" Owen frowned.

"No. Sorry."

"Right. Erm, just go over there, do your computer stuff and think about shoes, eh? Thank you."

"Has Jack said anything to you about the hardware we found with the skeleton?" Tosh asked as she stopped on the stairs.

"No, why?" Owen asked. Tosh took the pendant out of her pocket and put around her neck.

_Check there were any hospitals nearby. Could have been someone died in an operation. _ Owen thought as he took a sip of his coffee and a distasteful look crossed his face. _This has got sugar in it._

"No worries. Just asking. " She said when, Bella walked in a sat at the top of the stairs.

"Hello." Owen said not looking at her. _Keep looking at the skeleton, don't look at her. You're grinning... _

"Hey, Tosh. That coffee going begging?" Bella said taking the other cup off the tray, _What's the matter with him? Why isn't he looking at me?_

"There's copies of that Michael Hamilton statement on your desk. He's still seeing Cybermen outside his mother's house." Owen said still focused on anything but Bella. _Don't think about her lips on yours and the feel of her curves._

"I think I'll just go over there." Tosh said moving again on the stairs.

"Okay. I'll phone Social Services, see if there's a history of mental illness. By the way why does all the cybermen things get thrown at me?" Bella said wondering, _No, Bella, remember 9 years age gap. Dad would kill Owen. Mum would have a fit._

"I think my desk is on fire." Tosh said knowing that they weren't paying attention to her.

"No idea." Owen said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toshiko stepped out into the hub and saw the alien artifact out on the table in the armory. She paused and looks at it. Jack walked down the second floor stairs. Tosh lingered at the table with the alien artifact. Jack saw her and poked his head into the armory. He startled Tosh.

"So I've just come from a really interesting conversation with a Detective Inspector Henderson." He said and stepped fully into the armory.

"Right." Tosh said pretending she hasn't got a clue about what he is talking about.

"Interesting because, firstly, the man had the biggest hands I've ever seen, and secondly ... because of the story he told me about you saving a woman and her kid from being murdered by her ex-husband." Jack said.

"Yeah, no, I was going to tell you about that." Tosh said.

"So why didn't you?" Jack wondered.

"I don't know, it wasn't a work thing, just a ... thing thing. Stuff happens all the time that's not pertinent to here." Tosh stammered.

"You do this all the time? So you secretly fight crime, is that it, Tosh?" Jack joked.

"I didn't want it to look like I was showing off." Tosh said.

"The guy they arrested, Henderson, said you heard him muttering to himself as he was walking along, and that's what tipped you off." Jack said and he leaned over the artifact and looked at something inside it.

"Mm. I couldn't really work out what he was saying at first, and then it was like, "Jesus!"" Tosh said.

"That's weird because when I'm about to murder someone, I'm really careful not to talk to myself about it while I'm in the street." Jack said.

"No, sure. I mean, that's lesson one." Tosh agreed.

"Hmm." Jack picked up the artifact, holding it against his chest as if he was trying it out.

"I was wondering how you were getting on with this." Tosh asked.

"It's ongoing." Jack said vaguely.

"Are you going to dismantle it?" Tosh prided.

"Like I said, it's ongoing." He said avoiding.

"Okay." Tosh nodded and headed for the door. She paused and touched the pendent around her neck. Jack looked up. He felt it. He stopped. Tosh heard nothing. She turned and looked at Jack. Jack straightened suddenly and looked at Toshiko.

"What? Have I got something on my face? Is it food?" Jack said wiping his mouth with his hand. Tosh just stared at him.

"No. Sorry. I zoned out." Tosh said confused.

"Well, listen. That was a good save, Tosh. Well done. Hey what can I get Bella for her birthday?" Jack said changing the subject.

"Her birthday's tomorrow and you haven't got her anything?" Tosh asked.

"I don't know what to get an 18 year old girl." Jack shrugged.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Tosh said and left the room. Jack's smile faded as he watched her go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toshiko stood in the room and looked at the pendant. She was quiet and contemplative. Behind her, Mary walked in. She put the shopping bag on the kitchen counter. "Okay, so I've got crisps, I've got coffee - real coffee – wine…" She took the wine bottle out and showed it to Toshiko.

"I'm giving them the pendant." Tosh said firmly.

"Right, let's..." Mary started.

"You're right, it's not like reading someone's diary. It's so much worse. And it makes me feel dirty and ashamed ... and now, I've been spying on my friends." Tosh said, turning to face Mary.

"Some friends." Mary said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tosh asked.

"They pity you; they exclude you! They've got you doing bloody admin!" Mary exclaimed.

"So? No. I've made up my mind." Tosh said and went to her bag.

"Toshiko, don't do this." Mary warned her.

"So they'll probably want to talk to you - why do you care? It's the pendant they're interested in, they don't care about you." Tosh said,

"I go in that place, I won't come out again." Mary said as she started pacing.

"What are you talking about? They're not the Stasi. Look, I'll get my boss to come here." Tosh said and reached for her phone in her bag.

"Put the phone down!" Mary said but her voice was different, it was kind of distorted. Tosh stopped what she was doing and stared at Mary. "Okay. I'll show you."

Mary closed her eyes. Bright lights from within burst through her skin. Mary changed into a purple alien, bright and light as she floated in the air. "This is why you can't tell them."

Tosh reached out her hand. Mary's alien hand touched her. "You're cold. Who are you?" She gasped.

"Still the person you kissed. The person you caressed." Mary said and then changed back. "Say something."

"So... I'm shagging a woman and an alien." Was all she could say.

"Which is worse?" Mary asked.

"Well, I know which one my parents would say. I read your thoughts. I didn't see this. What else are you keeping from me?" Tosh said.

"You think there could be anything bigger than this? The freedom you have. When I first got here, I found it almost obscene. My world was savage. Enforced worship in temples the size of cities, execution squads roaming the streets. Dissent of any kind meant death ... or transportation to what they'd call a feral outpost." Mary explained.

"And the pendant?" Tosh said.

"It's how my people communicate. Its how we've communicated for centuries. Speaking orally, using a pre-arranged and finite number of words, it's so archaic and kind of gross to look at." Mary said taking a pack of cigarettes and lighter out of her bag. "The machine you found is a transporter. It brought me here; it can get me home again. I need it back before you dismantle it."

"But won't you be in danger?" Tosh said.

"Two hundred years have passed. There'll be a new government. There'll have been twenty new governments by now." Mary explained.

"Then why hasn't someone come back for you?" Tosh wondered.

"I've been forgotten. Like Philoctetes on Lemnos." Mary said.

"Let me take you to Torchwood. Maybe we can help you, fix the transporter, get you back home." Tosh suggested.

"You won't! You'll examine me, assess whether or not I'm useful, whether I'm a danger, then lock me in a cell. You're not interested in understanding alien cultures. It's just as well you haven't got the technology to reach other planets yet. Yours is a culture of invasion. Do you really think I'm going to walk, hands raised in surrender, into that?" Mary said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Owen was back at the workstations. He put the clipboard down on his desk, took his lab coat off and started to put his jacket on. He stopped to watch the rotating 3-D skeletal image on the monitor. He put his jacket down and sat in his chair as he stared at the image on the monitor. He ran a search at CARDIFF GENERAL HOSPITAL for:  
>A&amp;E: 2000 – 2002<br>DUTY DR.: Owen Harper

He scrolls through the names:  
>CLARKE, Emma case: 2471<br>DAVIES, Chris case: 2659  
>DOLTON, Roy case: 2871<br>DRISCOLL, Ollie case: 2883  
>GIBSON, Don case: 2918<br>... Melanie case: 3152  
>-WOLD, Harvey case: 3295<p>

Toshiko was lying on the bed thinking out loud and crying. Mary sat in the chair on the side of the room smoking her cigarette. "I can't stand it any more. The weight of it. The depravity. The fear… It fills me up."

Owen continued to scroll through the names on the computer. There were a lot of names. Owen sat back in his chair and span as he thought. He then jumped up on his chair and thought some more.

Owen typed something else in the computer. A different list appeared. The scrolling stops and a name is HIGHLIGHTED:  
>MARMER, Lucy case 4291<p>

"Marmer…" He muttered to himself. Owen clicked on the name and records appeared. He read the information on the monitor. "What am I doing...? What am I doing? What am I doing? What am I doing?"

The information reads:  
>LUCY MARMER, AGE: 43<p>

Brought in DOA, Sept 2001  
>Unidentified trauma.<br>Ribs shattered.  
>Heart removed.<p>

Records and post mortem results passed to police as part of Operation Lowry.

Owen perked up, ""Heart removed. Records and post-mortem passed to Operation Lowry."  
>(thinks about it) Operation Lowry ..."<p>

On the monitor are three OPERATIONS listed:  
>OPERATION LOWRY<br>OPERATION DOGTOOTH  
>OPERATION ELEANOR<p>

Owen got into the files and more information on VICTIM 37 appeared on the monitor with a similar chest photo of the fatal injury. The information reads:  
>VICTIM: 37<br>MYRA BENNETT: 1970  
>Body found by daughter.<br>Cause of Death – a hole punctured through the rib-cage. The heart gone.  
>UNSOLVED<br>No burns around the wound. No residue of powders. Gunshot ruled out.

"Heart removed." He whispered. He went to the next file and saw the same fatal injury on the victim. "Heart removed."

He goes to the next records:  
>VICTIM: 39<br>RICHARD PLAYLE 1973  
>Case of Death – a hole punctured through the ribs. The heart gone.<br>UNSOLVED  
>No burns around the wound. No residue of powders. Gunshot ruled out.<p>

VICTIM: 40  
>MELANIE GOUGH 1974<br>Case of Death – a hole punctured through the ribs. The heart gone.  
>UNSOLVED<br>No burns around the wound. No residue of powders. Gunshot ruled out.

"Removed…" He said and kept looking through files. "How far back does it go?"

"It's like a curse, something the gods send to drive someone mad." Tosh said, Mary sat in the chair and smoked her cigarette. "I had hope. I'd see something, some little random act of kindness, and it made me think we were safe, there was some essential good in us."

Owen was still going through the many files on the computer, "This is impossible. This is completely impossible." He grabbed his phone, and called Jack, "Bella's birthday drinks needs to be put back a couple of hours. You need to see this." And hung up.

"And I can't be part of it any longer. I don't know what to do. Tell me what to do!" Tosh cried.

"Get me into Torchwood." Was all Mary said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cog door rolled open. Toshiko and Mary stood just outside the elevator door. Toshiko leaded Mary into the hub. Mary entered the hub and was delirious from success. She roamed around the hub. Toshiko reached the table in the armory where the alien artifact was. But, it was gone. Mary appeared around the centre of the hub behind her.

"So, where is it, lover?" Mary asked.

"Stay here. Jack, my boss, has got it." Tosh said and went to walk past, Mary grabbed her.

"Be quick. I've a long journey ahead of me. I might need something to eat before I go."

"This what you're looking for?" Jack said from above them. They both turned and saw Jack standing above them holding the artifact.

"Jack!" Tosh gasped.

Jack walked around the catwalk, slowly making his way down the stairs, "Friend of mine - let's call him Vincent. That was his name, after all. Regular guy, girlfriend, likes his sport, likes a beer. He starts acting a little ... strange, a little distracted. Suddenly he disappears for a couple of months. He comes back, and we've gotta start calling him Vanessa. Since then I've always been a little nervous when a friend behaves out of character."

He looked at Mary "I'm sorry, we haven't been introduced. Jack Harkness. My guess is you're not from around these parts." He lifted the artifact, "Now this ... This is incredible. You know what it is?"

"It's a transporter. Mary was a political prisoner - she was exiled here. Look, Jack…" Tosh started to explain but Jack interrupted her.

"You've got half of it right. Mary ... It is Mary, isn't it? You want to tell her the really interesting bit?"

Mary was silent, so Jack continued, "No? Chatty, isn't she? I don't know how you got a word in edgeways, Tosh. It's a two-man transporter. Or whatever you people may be. You might be squids, for all I know. A two-squid transporter. Room for one prisoner and one guard. You want to tell us what happened to the guard, Mary?"

"I killed him. But I was disturbed." Mary started, the alarm lights flashed as the cog door rolled closed. Owen, Ianto, Bella and Gwen all stepped out into the hub.

"Then another came - a soldier." Mary continued, "He tried to shoot me. So I plunged my new human hand into his chest and plucked out his heart."

Owen stepped forward. Bella looked disgusted. "And that's what you've been doing ever since." Owen said.

"This form needs to be fed." Mary as if she had done nothing wrong.

"All the punctures were all about the size of a fist. My God, all those people. You killed all those people." Owen said.

"I fled before any more soldiers came. I had so much to explore! And how I loved this body. So soft. So wicked. The power such a body has in this world. Within a few years the forest had gone, transporter was safely buried under the spread of the city. I didn't care, I wasn't exactly in a hurry to get home." Mary said.

"And you've been killing ever since." Jack finished for her.

"I knew there might come a time when my situation here became complicated, but I was safe, as long as I knew where the transporter was." Mary said. Tosh put the pendent around her neck.

_The way she looks at you with those eyes - she's like an animal. _Gwen thought.

_When they brought that girl into the hospital, I had only been qualified six months. I wanted to throw up. _Owen thought.

"And then the machine was uncovered." Jack said.

"As soon as the air touched its surface, I could feel it." Mary said.

_She's just talking, she's not even frightened of us, she's just talking. _Bella thought.

"So I found my Toshiko. My beautiful Toshiko." Mary said.

_Gonna go for it now. _Owen thought.

"Owen, NO!" Tosh shouted, Mary moved in a blur. She went to the armory, then up the stairs  
>where she grabbed Toshiko. She pressed the knife point against her neck.<p>

"Let her go, Mary!" Jack said.

"Don't." Owen warned her.

"Let her go!" Jack demanded.

"Toshiko, tell them to give me the transporter." Mary asked.

"I can't, Mary." Tosh said.

_It's ridiculous - we're unarmed, we're just shouting at her. _Owen thought.

_Not again. Please, God, not again. _Ianto thought.

_Knife has incisors on the blade. It'll tear Tosh's throat out. _Gwen thought.

_No, Tosh. I can't survive anymore nightmares. _Bella thought.

"How's this? I'll exchange Toshiko for that one. Your choice." Mary said pointing to Bella.

Owen glanced at Bella, _No, no, not Bella. _He then looked at Mary. _"_Just put the knife down."

"Did you hear him? He didn't want to, did he?" Mary said.

_She read my thoughts, she actually read my thoughts. _Owen thought shocked.

_What happened? Did he not want to do ... What did he say? _Bella thought confused.

"Please, don't…" Tosh said.

"That's what they think of you. That's who you've been working with for all these years." Mary said.

"It's not true, Tosh, don't listen." Owen shouted.

"But not me. Whatever I've done, it doesn't change the way I feel about you. We have a connection, Toshiko, something real." Mary said.

_Toshiko ... Don't move. Don't do anything until I say. _Jack thought.

"Please." Tosh begged.

"Okay, you want the transporter, we want Toshiko. I think that's a fair swap." Jack said to Mary.

_I've been trained for this hostage situation ... For God's sake, Gwen, think! _Gwen thought.

"Keep the knife and I'll give you the transporter myself." Jack said, and held out the transporter for Mary.

_He's just going to let her go. _Owen pushed Tosh toward Owen, her eyes were on the transporter.

_It's a bluff, but I think it'd still work. _Ianto thought.

Jack reached her and Mary touched the transporter. He kept moving closer until she got a good grip on the artifact. Mary also noticed something else. "You smell ... different to them."

"That's nothing. It's when you compare teeth with a British guy, that's when it's really scary." Jack said.

"What are you?" Mary asked fascinated.

"I don't know." Jack said seriously.

"And you would have put me in a cage?" Mary said, there was a chirp and a _WHOOSH_ sound as the alien artifact powered up. "What's happening?"

Jack took a step away from Mary, leaving her holding the artifact. "Oh, that. I re-programmed it for you. It's set to enable." A bright light came out of the artifact engulfing Mary completely. It rose up and up and up to the ceiling. Mary and the bright light were gone. "Sort of now."

"What did she ... ? Has she gone home?" Tosh said confused.

"I reset the co-ordinates." Jack simply said.

"Where to?" Tosh asked.

"To the center of the sun. It shouldn't be hot. I mean, we sent her there at night and everything." Jack shrugged.

"You killed her." Tosh said shocked.

"Yes." Jack said harshly and turned and walked away.

Bella glanced over at Toshiko in the conference room where Ianto took notes. Toshiko walked up to her.

"When did you have this ... I don't know ... ability?" Bella asked.

"Just a couple of days." Tosh said.

"What did you hear from me?" Bella said, Tosh could hear the nervousness in her voice.

"A lot of it was noise. Emotions. References I wouldn't understand." Tosh said.

"Is that all?" Bella asked.

"The rest was none of my business." Tosh said knowing that Bella was worried about her saying something about Owen.

"Thanks Tosh. And I'm sorry. The last couple of days, you've had a look about you. Love suited you." Bella smiled at her and Tosh turned to leave, Bella watched her go.

Owen was sitting at his workstation when Tosh went to hers. "Listen Tosh about the things you heard..."

"Don't worry about it. I won't tell anyone." Tosh promised.

"Cheers Tosh. I think Jack would kill me." Owen said relived.

"But if you ever need to talk about it. I'm here." Tosh said, Owen smiled at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack and Toshiko sat side by side on a concrete bench. Toshiko looked at the pendant in her hand. "It's funny. Such a small thing. It could be the most powerful piece of technology we've ever found. It could tear down governments, wipe out armies. What do we do with it?"

"Your call." Jack said.

"It's a curse." Tosh said and dropped the necklace on the ground and smashed it with her foot. "Why couldn't I read your mind?"

"I don't know. Though I could feel you scrabbling around in there." Jack joked.

"I got nothing. It's like you were ... I don't know ... dead." Tosh rambled.

Jack decided to change the subject, "I want that list for UNIT on my desk tomorrow. (Toshiko nods.) Or I'll ... what do bosses do in situations like these? You know, _regular_ bosses. Do I get to beat people?" He laughed.

"We've got rules for that!" Tosh smiled.

"Red tape!" Jack joked.

Tosh went back to being serious, "Jack ... something Mary said ... probably the only honest thing she ever did say. I asked her why she gave it to me. And she said, "After a while it gets to you. It changes how you see people.""

Jack rested his hand on Tosh's knee, "How can I live with it?" she said.

"There are some things we're not supposed to know." Jack said. "You got a snapshot - nothing more."

"I don't mean about Gwen and Bella and Ianto and Owen. I mean ... the whole world…" Tosh started, Jack stood up and looked down at Tosh. He smoothed back her hair. "It doesn't matter."

Jack cupped her chin for a moment, then wiped the tears off her cheek. Jack looked at Toshiko. "C'mon lets go get the birthday girl and loosen up a bit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella was swinging round in her chair, Ianto and Gwen were sitting on the sofa and Owen was sitting on his chair. The alarms went off and Tosh and Jack walked in.

"C'mon then you lot." Jack shouted to them. Owen, Gwen and Ianto stood up and put their coats on. Owen handed Bella hers.

"Where we going?" Bella asked looking confused.

"Stop asking questions and lets go." Owen said and pulled her from her chair and pushed her in the direction of the door. The team walked into a reasonably busy bar and Gwen and Ianto got a booth for them to sit in.

"Ok, someone gonna tell me what's going on?" Bella said.

"Well..." Ianto started.

"We all thought..." Gwen continued.

"As you are in London for your birthday..." Tosh joined in.

"We'd have a little celebration here." Owen finished as Jack walked over to them with a tray of drinks. Everyone takes theirs.

"Happy Birthday Bella." Jack said to her and hugged her to his side placing a soft kiss in her hair. Bella couldn't stop smiling.

"Happy Birthday" Everyone else said and raised their glasses.

They all clinked glasses.

**Hope you liked it. Nice reviews please 3**


	16. They Keep Killing Suzie Pt 1

**Now because I hadn't updated in forever I thought I would treat you to 2 episodes :)**

"Bella hurry up we gotta go!" Jack shouted from the front door. He had his coat on and was waiting for Bella to get her arse into gear because they had to go and check out an unusual murder case.

"Alright, I'm ready now." Bella said shutting her bedroom door and grabbing her jacket from the back of the sofa and left the flat after Jack.

Owen was sitting in the hub waiting for Jack and Bella to turn up they were always late at the moment and Owen didn't know why. Gwen and Tosh walked in laughed. They gave a quick wave to Owen and then went to their workstations. Ianto entered shortly after and went straight to his workstation.

"Where is he?" He heard Gwen asked someone. It was probably him but to be honest he didn't really care, while Bella wasn't here he could think without those thoughts being cloudy like they were when she was near him. "Owen?"

"Huh, what?" He said clearing his head.

"Where's Jack?" Gwen asked again.

"Running late." Owen said and got up and moved to the autopsy bay. Tosh saw the look on his face and followed him. She leaned against the railings and looked down at him; he was sorting through the cupboards looking for anything that they might need for today.

"What's up?" Tosh finally said. He span round not realising that anyone was with him.

"Nothing." He lied and set back to doing whatever he was doing before. Tosh walked down the stairs and walked towards him leaned on the worktop next to him.

"Don't lie Owen." She said stopping him again. "It's Bella isn't it?"

Owen looked at her and let out a deep sign and rubbed his hands over his face, "I don't know what's wrong with me. I can't get her out of my head. I mean I couldn't before but recently I have been thinking about her more then ever."

"Ever since her birthday? Her 18th birthday." Tosh guessed. Owen was about to reply but Jack's voice wandered through the hub.

"Right team let's get going."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The black TORCHWOOD SUV drove up the road toward the crime scene. The SUV stopped and Jack, Bella, Owen, Tosh and Gwen all got out wearing dark sunglasses. They approached the crime scene. Bella and Owen were carrying black heavy bags full of their equipment.

"At last. You must be Torchwood? My team bitch about you all the time." A detective said to them as they reached her.

"And you are?" Jack questioned.

"Detective Swanson." She introduced herself as.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness." He said as they shook hands.

"So I've heard. Are you always this dressy for a murder investigation?" She asked looking at them up and down.

Jack took off his sunglasses and smiled, "What, you'd rather me naked?"

"God help me, the stories are true." She said in disbelief,

"You don't have to live with him." Bella butted in. Jack put his sunglasses on and Gwen brought the conversation back round to the murder.

"So who's the victim?" She asked Swanson.

"That's victims, plural. Yesterday, a man was murdered at 96 Oakham Street, Alex Arwyn - 28, single, estate agent. Here we go, that's from the scene of crime." She said handing Jack a file which was full of photos of a very bloody crime scene. "Today, in here, we get two more, Mark and Sara Briscoe, both 33, married, he's a surveyor, she works in education."

"What about the smears of blood? Is that writing?" Jack asked looking at the photos carefully.

"Work in progress. Come inside and see the finished thing." She said indicating them to follow her inside the house.

Gwen entered the bedroom first and Jack followed her. People in white jumpsuits are taking photos of the blood and the bodies.

"Oh, my God..." Gwen whispered. The sight in front of her was two bodies with their throats slashed and blood everywhere. Bella walked in and covered her mouth with her hand and stared wide-eyed at the bodies.

"Looks like somebody wants your attention." Swanson commented. Someone had written TORCHWOOD in the victim's blood.

"They've got it." Jack said not taking his eyes off the word written on the wall.

Jack was talking with Swanson as the others put their gloves on and opened the kits. "We found a few of the killer's hairs from the first murder. Lab results should be in soon." She explained

"Good, we'll need that. Now, if you could just clear the room? Some of this equipment is strictly need to know." Jack said pointing towards the door. She signed and walked out of the room leaving the Torchwood team to it.

Before she was completely out of the room she muttered, "It was only a matter of time."

"What was?" Jack asked her spinning round to face her again. She stopped and turned back to him

"Torchwood walks all over this city, like you own it. Now these people are paying the price – ordinary people, ripped apart, with your name written in their own blood. From where I'm standing, you did this, Captain Jack Harkness. You did it." She said and then left the room. The rest of the people left as well. Bella went of to the door and shut it.

"Still, at least we've got a head start. If it's someone we've pissed off, that narrows it down to ... ooh, four or five million. Miss Harkness care to lend a hand?" Owen said from one of the bodies. He snapped on his latex gloves and Bella moved to help him.

"And that's just the humans. Tosh, how we doing?" Jack said over his comm to Tosh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tosh was sitting in the SUV looking up the victim's names on the computers. But wasn't having any luck.

"There's no record of Mr and Mrs Briscoe on our database. Nor yesterday's victim, and no link between him and the Briscoes. No connection between any of them." Tosh said baffled. She saw an officer hand Swanson a file folder. Tosh's computer beeped as she pulled the results up herself: DNA RESULTS. "Jack? They've got the results on the killer's hair."

Jack, Owen, Bella and Gwen exited the house and approached Swanson.

"Initial findings say, Caucasian male, early 40s, smoker, drinks tequila. Doesn't match any DNA profiles. Only thing of interest is a compound we've never seen before. Recognize it?" She said as Owen took the file and read it.

"Oh, we're in trouble." Owen said looking up from the file.

"What is it?" Gwen asked looking over his shoulder.

"Compound B67." Owen said closing the file.

"You're kidding?" Jack said,

"Great!" Bella said rolling her eyes.

"Retcon. He's got Retcon in his blood." Owen explained to Gwen.

They all got back to the hub and headed for the conference room.

"B67, aka Retcon, aka the magic ingredient of the amnesia pill." Owen explained again.

"And this belongs to us? This killer is somebody we gave the amnesia pill to?" Gwen said as Ianto entered to conference room. The smile on Jacks face didn't go unnoticed by Gwen when Ianto walked in.

"Is he remembering that he's a serial killer? Or is he becoming a serial killer because of the Retcon?" Owen wondered out loud.

"Wait a minute. I've taken Retcon." Gwen said looking worried.

"Then better stay away from sharp objects. Ianto, how many people have we given amnesia pills to?" Jack asked the gorgeous Welshman.

"2,008." Ianto replied smiling back at Jack. Gwen noticed this to and started to feel a little feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Hey, what if they all become psychotic?!" Owen said cheerfully.

"D'you have to sound so happy?" Bella said looking at him.

"I'm just saying. Mean Streets!" Owen shrugged smiling at her and was happy when she smiled back. Tosh saw this and gave a small smirk. _'Maybe they will both realize how the other feels sooner then I thought.' _

"Tosh, narrow the list down to fit Swanson's profile, start checking them out as fast as you can." Jack said, he turned to Bella and Owen, "You two, there's got to be a link between the victims, find the link, find the killer. Get to it!" Everyone got up and started to head out, but Gwen stayed seated.

"Jack? If there is a link, why don't we just ask the victims ourselves?" Gwen suggested.

"Not the right time for a séance, thank you very much." Jack said not taking her seriously.

"The first time I met Torchwood, you had that glove." She explained what she meant and Owen and Jack looked at each other then both shook their heads.

"Heh-heh, no way!" Jack said with his serious face on as Bella liked to call it.

"Not after what it did to Suzie." Owen added.

"It brings people back to life. We could question the murder victims." Gwen said not giving up on her idea.

"That's exactly what she said. She was one of us, we trusted her and now she's dead cos of that thing." Owen said not backing down.

"The glove stays in the safe where it belongs." Jack said firmly. Gwen got up and continued to put forward her idea.

"These murders are happening because of Torchwood. So Torchwood has got to do something." Jack signed and went to his office and the rest of the team followed. He opened the safe and collected the box from it and put it on the table. Jack took the glove out of the box.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team stood around the table with Alex Arwyn's body on it. Jack tossed his  
>stopwatch to Ianto who caught it in one hand not really looking in Jack's direction. Jack looked impressed but Ianto didn't notice. He picked up the glove and put it on.<p>

"Dad? You okay?" Bella asked him quietly,

"Don't forget, the maximum resurrection time is two minutes, and that was only cos Suzie had practice. The most we're likely to get is thirty seconds, okay?" He said to everyone ignoring Bella, "Tosh, you ready?"

"Ready. And, recording. This man was victim number one. Name: Alex Arwyn." She said from the workstations. Jack nodded and put his gloved hand on Alex Arwyn's head.

"Come on, Alex. Come back." He said with his eyes shut. Owen was taking readings from one of the monitors.

"How does it work?" Gwen asked.

"You just sort of feel. Like reaching into the dark. Finding the dead. I can't... I don't ... Ah." Jack said and pulled his and pulled his hand away from Alex's head and pulled it out of the glove and shook it like he had been burnt. "Damn! Ah! Ah! Nothing! Sorry. Never was very good with this thing. Owen?" He offered the glove to Owen but he declined.

"I tried last time. We all had a go, it only responded to Suzie." Owen said,

"And someone else." Tosh said from the workstations. Gwen looked around confused, everyone else turned to Bella who was looking around the room not making eye contact with anyone.

"Bella?" Gwen asked.

"No way! I'm not using that thing." She protested.

"Bella please!" Gwen begged her. Bella looked around and took a deep breath before taking the glove from Jack and slipped it onto her own hand and stood next to the body. The monitor beeped as it recorded. Bella put her gloved hand on top Alex's head and the reaction was immediate. She  
>gasped and looked up. Everyone jumped into action when Alex opened his eyes.<p>

"Somebody help me! Oh, my God, help me, help me, help me!" Alex shouted. Owen was looking at the monitors and Ianto was counting down.

"Alex! I need you to listen to me." Jack said to him.

"Somebody help! HELP ME!" Alex screamed.

"That's what we're doing! Alex, you were attacked. Do you know who it was? Who attacked you!?" Jack said getting impatient.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"How long?" Owen asked Ianto

"Where am I?" Alex asked looking around.

"Fifteen seconds." Ianto said answering Owens question.

"Who are you?" Alex asked again close to tears now.

"We're just—we're just trying to help, sweetheart. We're just trying to help." Gwen said trying to comfort Alex. Jack gave a quick look at Gwen.

"I want my mum. Please! Let me see my mum..." He said then stopped moving; Owen looked at the monitor and saw that it was flatlined.

"He's gone." Owen announced.

"Let her keep trying." Gwen demanded

"Gwen, he's dead." Owen told her,

"But you can bring him back." Gwen said trying to get them to understand.

"The glove only works once."Bella told her removing her gloved hand from Alex's head.

"But you can do it, just try." Gwen said desperately,

"Gwen. Look at me." Jack said calmly to her and she stopped and looked at him. "He's gone."

"That was amazing. Better then last time. Twenty-four seconds!" Ianto said.

"Give Ianto a stopwatch, and he's happy." Owen commented.

"It's the button on the top." Ianto admitted, Bella smiled at her best friend. Jack looked a Gwen.

"What do you think, Gwen? Do you want us to stop?" Bella still had the glove on her hand.

Toshiko was at her workstation again, "Recording. Victim number two: Mark Briscoe." Bella put her gloved hand over Mark's head and closed her eyes. Jack stood there watching her.

"Oh God, I can feel him, it's like a rope from my heart to the glove ... Oh, it's so warm." Bella said her eyes were still shut. Then Mark's eyes opened and he looked around.

"Hey, there. Just look at me. Look me in the eye. That's it." Jack said trying a different approach.

"Where am I?" Mark asked a lot calmer then Alex.

"You've been hurt. We don't have long. We need to know who attacked you." Jack said,

"Is my wife all right?" Mark asked,

"We're looking after her. Now Mark, who was it?"

"It was that man. He belonged to Pilgrim, he went to Pilgrim." Mark said starting to tear up.

"What's Pilgrim?" Jack asked knowing time was running out.

"Oh my God, he had a knife." Mark said remembering,

"No, Mark, he's gone. We don't have long. Quickly, what was his name?" Jack reassured him,

"Thirty-five seconds." Ianto told him.

"Max. Never knew his surname." Alex said.

"Trying Pilgrim and Max. Get a description." Tosh said from the workstations.

"You gotta give us something more so we can catch him."Jack said softly to him.

"He's going." Owen said quietly.

"There was ... There was someone who knew him better ... that woman... She was always talking to him..." Mark started,

"What was her name?" Jack asked quickly.

"Where's my wife?" Mark said crying now,

"Her name!" Jack half shouted.

"Suzie." Mark breathed and then died. Everyone stopped still at Suzie's name. Ianto stopped the stopwatch and quietly said,

"One minute five seconds."

"Jack? Did I hear that right?" Tosh called from the stations.

"Could be anyone. Could be anyone, there must be lots of women called Suzie." Owen said trying to reassure him and the others.

"Not connected to this case. We've been talking to the wrong corpse." Jack said looking at Bella who held up her gloved hand.

Toshiko entered with a file folder. The rest of the team was already there. She put the file folder on the table and reported. Gwen opened the folder and looked at the flyers on Pilgrim.

"Pilgrim. A religious support group, more like a debating society, meaning of life, does God exist? All that stuff. The point is, it was tiny, more like a hobby, run by Mark Briscoe's wife, Sara. She had all that stashed in the wardrobe. Handwritten and photocopied, that's why we couldn't find any records, she wasn't even online." Tosh explained then sat down.

"No mention of Suzie, or Max?" Jack asked sitting between Ianto and Bella.

"Not a word. She didn't even keep a register." Tosh sighed

"It wouldn't be our Suzie, though. She wouldn't go to that support group bollocks." Owen said leaning back in his chair not realizing that he was staring at Bella again.

"How do you know? I mean, were you friends? Any of you? Who was her best friend in this place?" Gwen asked everyone.

"She sort of kept herself to herself." Bella said resting her chin on one of her hands.

"Well, then. If she needed to talk, maybe that's exactly where she'd go, a group of complete strangers." Gwen told them.

"Could be. You've got a point, Gwen. Time we got to know our deceased colleague a little better." Jack said standing up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They pulled up outside a storage warehouse. It was raining outside, the team got out of the SUV. Each of them were carrying flashlights.

"Have I got this right? When I die, you get to keep all my possessions?" Gwen asked Jack. They put in the code and the door opened up

"My whole life's gonna get stashed in a locker?" Gwen said looking at the storage space.

"Rules and regulations." Jack simply stated.

"What if I leave all my stuff to Rhys?" Gwen said, always having to make a conversation out of everything.

"We'll stash him away, too." Jack said getting tired of her questions. "Tread carefully, people. With respect. This is the life of Suzie Costello." Inside the warehouse were packed boxes, each with the TORCHWOOD logo on the side. Jack entered first. The rest followed. Toshiko turned the overhead lights on.

"That's all we are, in the end. A pile of boxes." Tosh commented. Jack picked up a box of books and handed them to Toshiko. Toshiko took the box and headed out. She passed Gwen who was looking inside a box. Gwen picked up photo of Suzie with an older man, presumably her father.

"Is her father still alive?" Gwen asked, Bella came and stood next to her looking at the photo.

"Don't know." She said.

"But you must've looked him up? To tell him his daughter was dead?" Gwen said staring at the photograph.

"When Suzie left Torchwood, she was on the run. She wiped all her records. I couldn't retrieve her files, she was good at computers. Huh ... she was good at everything." Tosh explained while Bella went and had a look around.

"She was good at murder too. Laugh a minute, that was Suzie." Owen said looking up from some boxes. Near Owen Bella found a yellow piece of paper in one of the books from a random box.

"What's that?" Gwen said standing next to Jack. He was reading a book, he closed it and looked at the cover.

"A book. Emily Dickinson. Poet." He said and handed the book. Bella came up beside him and showed him the yellow flyer,

"Dad. Pilgrim. She's part of it." She told him, he looked at her then the others.

"That proves it, then. No choice. It's time Suzie came back." Jack said.

Bella shook her head, "Dad, I can't."

"Yes you can." He said firmly and moved to leave the storage room. Owen came up beside her and put his arm around her shoulder and gave her a small squeeze,

"You'll be fine. I promise." He reassured her.

If anyone entered the hub now they would see all the team gathered in the autopsy room with Suzie Costello's frozen body on the table. Gwen and Jack stood by the side of Suzie's body, Toshiko stood a little away with her palm pilot to record the session, at the base of the table were Ianto and Owen with the monitoring machines, and by her head holding the glove was Bella.

"Do we all get frozen? Torchwood staff, when we die, do we all get kept?" Gwen asked Jack.

"Rules and regulations." Jack repeated his earlier answer.

"How long for?" She asked turning a little so she faced him trying to get his attention.

"Forever." He said not looking at her, he was more focused on his daughter standing there holding the glove thinking that she shouldn't even be here, she should be out in clubs with her friends instead of being underground about to bring back someone who had shot her dad in front of her.

"Recording." Tosh said,

"Have you got your stopwatch?" Owen asked Ianto. He had been warming up to him since he found out that he had saved Bella's life when they both worked for Torchwood One.

"Always." Was the reply.

"I'll record from my station. I'm sorry, but I don't want to look her in the eye. Sorry." Tosh said walking out of the room and over to the workstations, she couldn't believe that Jack had told Bella to do this, she was only 18 and shouldn't be doing this.

"Anyone else?" Jack asked but nobody answered. He nodded at Bella who closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening her eyes and placing her hand on Suzie's head. She gasped as soon as she made contact when the connection was made. She had various flashbacks from that night, her at the water tower watching Suzie and Gwen when Jack gets shot in the head and falls down dead with her holding him crying, Suzie holding the gun under her chin and shoots herself.

Owen was watching the monitor carefully while Jack had moved closer to Bella.

"I'm getting a reading." Owen said, Bella still had her eyes closed and got another flashback of herself holding her dad in her arms with blood dripping out of his forehead.

"Uh, no! It's gone..." Owen sighed, Bella gasped and opened her eyes as it finished. Jack steadied her as she started to fall and pushed some of her hair away from her face.

"Just ... memories. Nothing living. She's too far gone." She sad catching her breath. Back at her workstation Tosh heard this.

"What do we do now?" She wondered. Jack hold Bella close to his side and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Nothing we can do. That's it. We're out of options." Jack said rubbing his hand up and down Bella's arm.

"There's always the knife. When she killed all those people, she always used the knife, it's made out of the same metal as the glove." Owen explained and Jack looked at him.

"We've seen it before, metallic resonance. Like the glove works better if the knife's part of the process, like closing a circuit." Tosh explained,

"Then let's use it."Gwen said looking at Jack who still had his arm around Bella.

"Small detail. The knife was used to kill people. She's already dead." Jack said, Bella removed her head from his shoulders and looked at him,

"All right. So we kill her again." Bella said. Jack took the knife out of his office and they all gathered in the autopsy room again. Bella had her glove hand on Suzie's head. Jack ran the knife blade down her arm cutting her.

"Anything?" Jack asked Bella, she closed her eyes and concentrated. She shook her head.

"No, there was just a sort of spark and then it was gone. I'm sorry, Dad. You're gonna have do it properly." Bella said. Jack looked at Owen who nodded at him.

Jack shrugged, "What the hell." And he held the knife with two hands over her chest and stabbed her. She gasped immediately and opened her eyes. Bella gasped at the same time, while Ianto started the stopwatch.

"Suzie? Listen. It's me." Jack said firmly.

"I've gotta go! I can't stay, they know." Suzie panicked.

"Just look, look at my eyes, look at where you are." Jack said trying to get her attention.

"I've gotta go!" Suzie said still panicking.

"Think back, try to remember ... Suzie! Suzie! Look at me!" Jack said moving closer. Suzie looked down and saw the knife in her chest.

"Jack. Oh, my God. There's a knife in my chest, did you kill me?" She asked.

"You killed yourself, remember?"

"But ... Oh my God, I shot myself." She remembered.

"We've got to ask you about Pilgrim." Jack said getting straight to the point.

"No. Wait a minute. Didn't I kill you?" Suzie said remembering everything now.

"Never mind that, we need names and details." Jacks said brushing over Suzie's questions.

"Who's using the glove?" She said trying to look up.

"I'm sorry." Bella said quietly but Suzie still heard her.

"Oh, wouldn't you know it, Bella bloody Harkness." She said rolling her eyes.

"Thirty seconds." Ianto said looking at the stopwatch.

"When you were in Pilgrim you gave the amnesia pill to a man, Max, do you remember?" Jack said.

"What? You brought me all the way back, just for Max?!" Suzie said not believing they did that just for Max.

"We need to find him. Who is he? What's his surname?" Jack rushed her.

"He was ... some loser ..." Suzie breathed heavily.

"We're losing her!" Owen warned.

"Keep her here. Damn you Suzie!" Gwen said trying to force Bella.

"Don't force her, Gwen." Jack warned her then turned back to Bella.

"She's not getting away this time, stay here!" Gwen shouted at Suzie and Bella forced it

"No!" Bella was pushed away from Suzie and fell back to the floor.

"I told you not to force her!" Jack shouted at Gwen

"Christ Bella are you ok?" Gwen asked her watching Jack and Owen checking her. Owen had his arms around her and reached for her wrist.

"It's all right, I've got her, I've got her ... Hold on ..." Owen said as Bella wrapped her arms tightly around him while he checked her pulse Jack picked up the glove and watched Owen look after his daughter. "Okay, pulse. Yeah. She's all right. We need to get her out of here. Can you come and give me a hand?"

Jack put the glove down and moved next to Bella taking her from Owen and sitting down on the floor with her wrapped tightly in his arms. "You ok?" Bella nodded into his chest.

"Um, excuse me. I'm still counting." Ianto said as he pointed to the monitor.

"There's not much point, Suzie's dead." Owen said still beside Jack and Bella.

"No, according to the equipment, she's unconscious." Ianto told them Owen suddenly turned to face him.

"What the hell's going on?" Jack said and Owen left Bella with Jack and rushed over to the monitors. Bella snuggled closer to Jack who kissed the top of her head.

"Oh, my God. He's right. She's alive! Suzie's still alive. Look at her, she's bloody breathing!" Owen said running his hands through his hair staring at the monitor. Gwen moved over to look at Suzie and saw her pupils were moving under her closed eyelids.

"She can't be ...Ianto pull the knife out." Jack instructed not wanting to leave Bella just yet. Ianto went of to Suzie and grabbed the knife and pulled it out.

"Nope. Still breathing. No stopping her. She won't die." Owen said and everyone looked at each other. Ianto put the knife on the table and looked at the stopwatch again,

"One minute thirty and counting."

Suzie was slumped to the side in a wheelchair. Jack and Gwen headed down the stairs into the  
>caged room. Jack had left Bella upstairs with Owen, Ianto and Tosh and had told her to take it easy. Suzie's hair was matted with blood and the back of her head had a large open hole where the bullet had exited. Jack put the file folder on the table and took the seat on the other side of the table. Toshiko and Owen watched the interview from the security feed on the monitor, while Ianto was sitting on the sofa with Bella lying across it and her head was on his lap and he was lightly stroking her hair back. She was in and out of sleep.<p>

"How long's it been?" Suzie asked Jack and Gwen.

"Three months." Jack said, Gwen stood there thinking, _'God have I been here 3 months already?!'_

"When can I die? I just want to go. Can't you leave me alone?" Suzie said closing her eyes and leant back in her wheelchair.

"You seem to be stuck." Jack said, Suzie opened her eyes and saw Gwen in the room standing behind Jack.

"But...am I gonna stay like this? For how long?" Suzie asked.

"Don't know." Gwen spoke for the first time since entering the room.

"Can I see my father?" Suzie asked looking straight at Jack.

"No." He said putting on his serious face again.

"You wiped your records. We had no trace of him." Gwen explained softly.

"So, he doesn't even know that I'm dead?" Suzie said looking at Gwen who quickly diverted her gaze to somewhere else in the room.

"Well, you're not any more." Gwen told her

"This is sick." She scoffed.

"You started it. Right now, we've got an investigation underway."Jack said getting to the point. He pushed a file in front of Suzie. "Pilgrim." He opened up the file and took some photos and spread them out in front of her. "You visited these Pilgrim meetings and gave an amnesia pill to someone called Max. How do we find him?"

"What for? What did he do? He was just an ordinary bloke." Suzie said briefly looking at the photos.

"We think the Retcon triggered a psychosis. He's started killing." Jack said glad they were getting somewhere but his mind was still on Bella hoping she was going to be ok.

"How many victims?" Suzie asked.

"Three. Same as you." Gwen stepped forward and opened her file she was holding and took out the victims photographs.

"We need to know, how much Retcon did you give him?" Owen said over the pa.

Suzie looked up at the speakers, "Owen. Hello. Scared to face me?"

Owen and Tosh were watching the monitor, Bella was feeling better now and she and Ianto were watching with them, Owen had his arm around her waist keeping her upright as she was still a little unsteady on her feet.

"You frighten the shit out of me, yeah." Owen admitted and pulled Bella a little closer enjoying the feeling of her near him and liked the fact that she hadn't pulled away yet.

"What about Toshiko? Is she still here?" Suzie asked.

"Yeah, she's here. All the gang. Happy days. But the amnesia pills, how many did you give him?" Bella said to her, Jack was relieved when he heard her voice.

"One a week. Every week. For two years." Suzie admitted to them all.

"Christ! No wonder." Owen exclaimed,

"Bloody hell." Bella said,

"What the hell did you do that for?" Jack asked her.

"I just ... I wanted someone to talk to. About this place. It was driving me mad. And he was just ... he listened, that's all, and he just listened. Every week, as soon as I'd finished talking, I'd give him the pill." She told them.

"You overdosed him." Jack told her,

"I didn't know that! Keep getting it wrong, don't I? Is that why you brought me back? Did you think I wasn't guilty enough?" Suzie tried a different approach to him.

"What was his surname?" Jack said not taking notice of what she had just said.

"I don't know. All I ever did was talk about me. It's my entire fault, isn't it? Never bloody stops being my fault. Can't you just let me die?" She said weakly.

"You don't get off that easy." Jack told her.

"Yeah, you did warn me, right at the beginning. He said, "This is the one job you can never quit."" She said to Gwen.

"Then let's get to work. Come on, Suzie! Just like the old days. There's gotta be something." Jack said trying to get something else out of her. She sat up in her wheelchair and looking through the photos.

"Hold on ... There's someone missing. This girl came every week, student, blonde ... she's not in these photos." She said having a closer look.

"Who was she?" Jack asked his arms were crossed on the table and he was looking straight at her.

"Lucy. Lucy Mackenzie. Said she worked at a club." Suzie said,

"Which one?" Jack said getting impatient.

"Uhhh..." She said falling back in her wheelchair. Jack leant across the table.

"Come on, Suzie? Which club?" Jack said in a lowered tone. Her eyes were closed and she was still breathing heavily. "For God's sake, this Max is killing every single member of Pilgrim. Now tell me, Lucy Mackenzie, where did she work, which club?!"

"Wolf. The Wolf Bar." She said and Gwen turned and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack, Owen and Bella entered the Wolf Bar and were immediately met by loud music and people dancing. Back at the hub Tosh had headset feeds on the monitor Suzie sat in the wheelchair next to her with a headset on. She was also wearing a scarf to cover the hole in the back of her head.

"Cover the exits." Jack said to Owen and Bella. He was still a bit weary of Bella coming out with them after what happened.

"Bloody hell, like I didn't have a banging headache already." Bella said holding her hand against her temple for a second.

"That's the glove, Gwen. Gets inside your mind." Suzie said over the comms.

"Yeah, all right Suzie, stop creeping me out. Just tell us, any sign of Max or this Lucy Mackenzie?" Bella said moving through the crowd of people thanking God that none of her friends went to this club.

"Nothing yet. Keep moving round." Suzie said. Bella had a camera strapped to her but no one could see it.

"Keep alert, people. To repeat, Max is described as 40, six-three, six-four, stocky, short dark hair, tattoo down his left arm." Jack said to them over his comm. Owen saw a man with a tattoo covering his shoulder down his arm walk past him.

"That narrows it down." He said sarcastically. "Wait, I've got a match on that guy."

"Where is he?" Jack said looking around.

"Northwest Bar."

"Show me." Suzie said and Owen faced the man as they all had cameras on them. "Owen, get in closer, which one do you mean?"

"Wait, he's going over for the ... wait, I've got a match on our girl, Lucy Mackenzie, the student." Owen said and he saw Lucy carrying some cups to the bar.

"That's her, that's definitely her." Suzie said, the man Owen spotted headed towards Lucy.

"It's too late, he's going over." Owen said and rushed over to him knocking him to the floor. "Got the bastard!" As they struggled Suzie got a proper look at the man.

"That isn't him." Jack and Owen held him down while Bella looked around. What they didn't see was another man carrying a knife heading toward Lucy. Bella was standing in the way and didn't notice him come up behind her.

"Bella! Behind you!" Suzie shouted at her. Max raised his knife to attack Bella but Jack got up and grabbed his arm and stunned him.

"That's one for Ianto. Risen mitten, life knife and that old classic, stun gun. Come on. Let's get him out of here." Jack said proudly. Bella smiled and felt so smug all of a sudden. _'Finally he got his arse into gear with Ianto, I hope anyway.'_

"You saved my life." Bella said to Suzie.

"Maybe I came back for a reason." She said, Bella didn't say anything.

Max was in one of the cells and Owen stood in front of the glass door while Jack leant against the wall. Owen had a file folder open and questioned Max.

"Okay, so your name is Max Tresillian, can you confirm that?" Owen said reading from the file. He didn't answer and continued to stare out in front him.

"You live at 106 Endeavour Terrace, is that right?" Owen continued, but still received no answer or even a reaction. "Parents, Sandra and Dave, yeah?" Owen turned to Jack who nodded, "You're inside the Torchwood facility." And suddenly Max stood up, growled and pounded on the glass. "- and five, six ... Keep watching. Soon as we reach ten..." And Max stooped and sat down. At this moment Bella walked down and joined them.

"Just stops dead. If this is a drug-induced psychosis, it's a very specific one." Owen said.

"Like he reacts to the word Torchwood." Jack said smirking and Max again stood up, growls and pounded on the glass.

"Thanks, Jack." Owen rolled his eyes and Bella laughed.

"Sorry. But if that's caused by Retcon, we've got a million more problems on the way. Let me know what the scan says." Jack said,

"But, what about Suzie? What are you gonna do with her?" Bella asked.

"No idea. What do you think?" Jack said to Owen.

"You're the boss." Owen shrugged. Jack nodded and walked out with Bella. They both looked at each other and smiled then at the same time they both said, "Torchwood."

Max got up, growled and pounded on the glass as Jack and Bella left. Owen closed his eyes tilted his head down and sighed and then followed them out. "How do you two do that?"

Suzie and Gwen talked across the table in the interrogation room. Suzie was still in her wheelchair, slumped back.

" Can't you ask Jack? Just one favor? I want to see my father." She asked Gwen who sat forward.

"Tell us where he is, we could bring him in." She said thinking Jack wouldn't let her go.

"I'm not letting him anywhere near Torchwood. If he's still alive." She said

"What's wrong with him?" Gwen asked.

"Cancer." Gwen was quiet, "All that waiting, and then I go and die first."

"I could contact him on your behalf." Gwen suggested.

"And say what?" Suzie sighed, she took a sip from her drink as did Gwen. "So, tell me. Since I've been gone, you enjoying it?"

"Yes. Well, you know, this place is sort of...It's mad, isn't it?" She said smiling.

"Insane."

"Bloody nuts."

"Best job I ever had."

"Me too."

"And the worst."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"Funny thing is, you always imagine when you're dead, they're gonna miss me at work. Indispensable! But look what happened. I got replaced ... by someone better." Suzie said looking straight at Gwen. Gwen sat back in her chair. "The others, they prefer you."

"Don't say that." Gwen said shaking her head.

"You got my job. Almost like you planned it." Suzie said sadly. Gwen sat forward again.

"Except I didn't. And I'm sorry, but I've got my own function at Torchwood and I'm a lot more than just a replacement." She said trying to convince herself as well as Suzie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack sat behind his desk reading a report and Bella was sitting on his desk next to him.

"You ok?" Jack asked her putting the report down.

"Yeah, still got a bit of a headache but I'll be fine." She said leaning back a little.

"You sure? You can go home if you want." He told her wanted her to feel 100% better.

"Yeah, I'll be fine soon." She smiled at him then Gwen burst into the room and stopped in front  
>of Jack's desk.<p>

"I had a boyfriend who used to walk into rooms like that. The grand entrance. It got kind of boring. Although, he was one of twins, so I put up with it. Twin acrobats. Man, I gotta write that book. Maybe even illustrate it. I can talk for a long time, a very long time." He rambled; Bella laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Takes me a while to piece things together." Gwen started,

"Meaning?" Jack said confused as was Bella.

"Suzie had the glove. You put her in charge of it. But tell me, Jack, did you ever ask about her father?" Gwen said, but Jack and Bella were still confused.

"How do you mean?" Bella asked her.

"He's got cancer. He's been dying slowly now for years. And what do you do? You give his daughter the one device that brings people back to life! Is it any wonder she got obsessed?" She shouted,

"Oh, so this is all my fault?!" Jack said understanding what she was going on about now. Gwen slammed her hands on the desk and leaned in on Jack. As she slammed her hands Bella's hand flew to her head and held it there for a bit.

"Well, isn't it? Did you ever stop and think? Did you ... Did you ever look at Suzie? Did you ever ... think what that glove would do to her, did you?" Gwen accused.

"Right from the start, you thought that Suzie's death was because of you, cos it happened when you arrived. Then _you _made Bella bring her back to life, all the way, because _you_ forced her so much. Okay! We're both responsible!" Jack shouted and Bella continued to hold her head, Gwen was now quiet.

"Can you two not shout please?" Bella said quietly and Jack and Gwen both looked at her holding her head looking like she was in a lot of pain.

"You ok?" Jack said quietly moving over to her.

"Yeah, just don't shout so much." She laughed a little but it was quiet.

"Now, what the hell are we going to do with Suzie?!" Jack said holding Bella like he was earlier with her head tucked just under his neck.

"I don't know. What if she never dies? Have you thought of that? Like...undying, forever. Just you and her." Gwen asked,

"No way." Jack said bluntly.

"Could be." Bella mumbled from his chest.

"I wouldn't wish that on her. I'd sooner kill her right now." He said.

"Could you, though? Kill her?" Gwen asked him

"Yeah." He truthfully said.

"Really?" Bella said moving her head to look at him.

He looked down at her and smiled, "Oh, yeah."

"Jack, can you come to the conference room? Something I need you to see. Kind of urgent." Owen's voice came from the intercom he sounded rather worried.

He untangled himself from Bella, "I want you to stay here ok till that headache goes. I'll be back in a bit." He kissed her forehead lightly and left, leaving Bella with Gwen.

"Bella can I have a word?"

Jack walked into the conference room, Ianto and Toshiko were leaning against the table staring at the monitor while Owen worked the hand unit. Jack came over and stood next to Ianto.

"I was going over Suzie and Bella's medical records. I ran them through the Philemon filter. Watch the footage." Owen told them and on the monitor was the footage, "This is the moment when Gwen brought back Mark Briscoe, the husband." Energy flowed from Bella to Mark. "See? Now look at his death." The energy had stopped.

"See? The energy flow stops just as he's about to die. But ... have a look at Bella with Suzie." On the monitor, Jack stabbed Suzie and the energy flow went from the knife to Bella.

"Whoa." Ianto said staring at the screen.

"What is that?" Tosh asked.

"Energy. Life." Owen said and he and Tosh looked at each other, "But with Suzie, it's a permanent connection and she's getting stronger. It's still going, now. She's draining the life out of Bella."

"There's always a price." Jack said worry creeping itself into his body again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella walked down the stairs of the interrogation room carrying a tray for Suzie who was sitting up in her wheelchair.

"More coffee? Is that all you do? Just leave me alone." Suzie said looking away from her. Bella put the tray down on the table.

"Have a biscuit, at least." Bella said she pushed the tray towards her and lifted the plate. "Go on. Just for me." Suzie turned and saw a note under the plate which read ROAD TRIP? She looked at Bella.

"The wearer of the glove can bring somebody back, but loses their own life in return." Jack said wanting to sort this out before Bella died, "That's why she has a permanent headache at the moment."

"How do we stop it?" Tosh asked worried about Bella to.

"We've got to kill her. Suzie's got to die." Jack said.

"Again."

"Who's gonna do it?" Owen said wanting this over and Bella safe.

"Like you said." Jack said taking out his gun, "I'm the boss." Jack got up and headed out followed by the rest.

Jack came down the stairs into the interrogation room. He paused at the top and looked into the room.

"Gwen! Where the hell's Suzie?" Jack said standing there in the empty room. Ianto went to check on Bella. He walked into Jack's office and found it also empty.

"And where's Bella?" Ianto added.

"Interrogation Room." Gwen said, "And Bella is in Jack's office." Then mentally kicked herself for telling them that.

"No they're not ... Find them, fast!" Jack said and ran out the room, "I told Bella to stay in my office."

"Yeah, but when does Bella do as she is told." Ianto said,

"True, but still."

Bella pushed Suzie in her wheelchair toward the parked car. Suzie looked at Bella strangely. Bella saw it and explained, "Gwen talked me into it."

"I can't see them. Hold on. Scanning." Tosh said working on one of the computers. Owen came and joined her.

"Nope. Nothing on internal scans." Gwen said from her own computer.

"What's going on, where've they gone? " Owen asked perplexed. Jack joined them at the workstation with Ianto.

"Just keep looking ... bring up the SUV." Jack said frantically wanting to find her quickly.

"Still there. I'll try exteriors ... What about your car?" She said to Jack. Bella was putting Suzie into Jack's car.

"What's she doing?" Owen asked.

"Don't know Gwen?" Jack said looking at her she looked really guilty.

"She didn't want to go but I asked her to." She admitted.

"Unbelievable." Tosh sighed.

"How stupid is that?" Owen said frustrated at Gwen, first she makes Bella use the glove and forces her to bring Suzie back then asks her to take Suzie out.

"Come on. Let's go get them. You better pray we get to her in time." Jack said pointing at Gwen furious at her. Just then everything in the hub powers off.

"What the hell..." Jack said as the doors close and locks them inside. "Ianto? Ianto?" Ianto walks out to the center of the hub carrying a flashlight.

"Jack!"

"What happened?"

"But I thought you must've done it. We've gone into lockdown." Ianto explained.

"Then reverse it!" He said and goes to run back when Ianto stopped him.

"I can't. It's 100%. The doors are sealed. We're locked in."

**Pt 2...**


	17. They Keep Killing Suzie Pt 2

Bella secured Suzie's seatbelt. "I'm taking you to see your dad and that's it, okay? Sorry." She then put her own seatbelt on. "I must be mad. Dad's not stupid. He's gonna catch us."

"Oh, you never know. We might get lucky." Suzie said. Bella put the car into reverse and left.

It was still dark in the hub and the rest of the team gathered around Toshiko's workstation. "Everything's gone. Computers, mobile coverage, the lifts, everything ...we're sealed in." She explained.

"How long does Bella have before she dies?" Jack asked hating himself for ever having to ask that question when she was just 18 years old.

"Two hours, maybe less." Owen said trying not to think about it much.

"Come on! Think! If Suzie set up the lockdown, how did she do it?" Gwen said trying to make up for everything she had done to Bella today.

"Entered an override?" Owen guessed.

"No, she's officially dead, the computer wouldn't give her access." Tosh sighed.

"Then how did she do it? What the hell did she do?!" Jack said running his hands through his hair and rubbing his face with them.

"Hey, we'll get out." Tosh said squeezing him on the arm. "There's got to be an answer. Suzie couldn't physically start the lockdown, Bella wouldn't have let her. But there's no-one else!"

Jack shook his head, "Wait a minute... we've got a guest." He ran and Owen followed him while Tosh and Ianto stayed at the workstations.

The vault door burst open and Jack and Owen ran in and checked on Max Tresillian who was sitting on the floor in the center of his cell. He was shirtless and rocking back and forth as he recited a poem embedded in his memory.

"Is that a poem?" Owen asked looking between Jack and Max.

"I wonder. Emily Dickinson?" Jack said not taking his eyes off Max.

"But what does it mean?"Owen asked confused,

"It's a verbal trigger. Say it out loud, maybe repeat it a hundred times over and the Hub locks down." Jack turned and explained.

"But if that's part of the system, Suzie must've installed a vocal command program, way back." Owen said piecing the bits together.

"Back when she was alive, yeah. Max is just a Trojan horse. Suzie planned this right from the start." Jack said and ran out of the vault. "Do you see? Max, the Retcon, everything, it's all been a hoax to get us to resurrect Suzie."

"She gave Max a whole complex of subconscious triggers." Owen said when they got back to the main hub.

"Like, she dies, Max becomes a time bomb ..." Tosh said realizing what they were getting at. Ianto was sitting down on the stairs. "He doesn't see her for three months and, wham, the orders kick in. He follows Suzie's program, and starts killing."

"And the whole chain of events forces us to bring Suzie back." Jack said.

"And then she escapes!" Tosh finished,

"You've got to admit that is not bad! I'm picking her for my team." Owen said but not meaning it.

"If she could lockdown the Hub, she must've installed a way of reversing it just in case." Tosh said.

"Yeah." Jack said forcing back the tears that threaten to fall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella was still driving and looked at Suzie. Suzie smiled back. Bella appeared pleased. Kind of.

"A bit more color in your cheeks." Bella said making conversation.

"It's all thanks to you." Suzie smiled. Bella took another glance at her.

"That night ... my last night on Earth, or so I thought ... ... before I shot myself, I shot Jack right through the head. I killed him, stone dead and then he just stood up and lived. Am I right? Did that happen? Bella?" Suzie asked.

"Yes, it did." Bella said looking straight ahead.

"So he can survive a bullet through the head?" Suzie asked in amazement.

"Yeah."

"How?"

Bella looked tired now, "I don't know. He won't explain it properly. Said something happened to him a while back. He said ... he said he can't die. Not ever."

"And he makes judgments about whether I'm allowed to live. It's all very easy for Captain Jack, isn't it?" She scoffed. Bella looked at her again. "Do you ever wonder?"

"What?"

"Who is he?"

"Sometimes, but he's my dad. Nothings gonna change that. I love him to much." Bella said trying ever so hard to keep her eyes open.

Back in the hub Ianto was on the phone. "I've got reception, Jack."

Jack left the workstations to stand in front of Ianto near the water tower. "How do you do that? We're sealed off!"

"Just used the Water Tower as a relay." Ianto shrugged. Jack looked up at the water tower, Ianto held the phone to Jack who smiled at the genius Welshman.

"Nice work, Ianto! But who the hell do we phone?!" Jack said wondering.

In the police station an officer was sitting at a desk holding the phone out to Cathy Swanson.

"Detective Swanson." The office said offering the phone to her.

"Who is it?" She asked,

"Torchwood." Swanson took the phone off her and sat on the edge of the desk

"You'd better not be wasting my time." She sighed down the phone.

"As a matter of fact, I was wondering if you could do us a favour." Jack said over the phone.

"The humble police, helping the mighty Torchwood? Why don't you just help yourselves? Like you normally do." She said people were walking by her.

"Because we can't." Jack said feeling stupid.

"Why's that?" She asked interested.

"We're sort of busy." He said trying not to tell her the real reason.

"Well, I'm busy too, try someone else." She said going to hang up the phone when Jack's voice on the other end stopped her.

"No, no, no ... It's just because we can't at the moment because we're sort of stuck." He said desperately trying to get her to help.

"In what way?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"We're locked in."

"You're locked in?" She said with an amused smile on her face.

"Just a bit." Jack said now not caring if he sounded stupid all he wanted was to get to Bella before she went.

"Locked in where?" She asked trying not to laugh,

"Um. In our own base." Jack said wishing she would hurry up.

"You're locked inside your own base?" She laughed not even trying to cover it up.

"And it's not funny." Jack added, Swanson motioned for someone to come closer and they do.

"And how am I supposed to help you, exactly?" She asked still with a smile on her face.

"We need a book of poetry." Jack said bluntly. Swanson laughed a bit more, "It's _not_ funny!"

Bella was still driving towards the hospital only her eyes were drifting closed. She shook her head to keep herself awake.

"Oh, God, driving at night..." She muttered, she turned on the radio to try and keep her awake and to try and ignore the massive headache that seemed to be getting worse.

"Oh, my God." Suzie whispered.

"I don't know this one." Bella said not recognising the song playing.

"It's ancient. My Mum used to sing this, when I was a kid. All those years ago...before I died." She said getting teary. She turned to the window and cried. Bella stopped enjoying the music and appeared uncomfortable. Suzie glanced sideways at Bella, checking for her reaction before she went back to crying.

Swanson was leaning over the speakerphone. Everyone in the bullpen stood around the desk and listened. "All right, Captain Jack, just say that one more time. Nice and clear."

"We're locked in our own base and we can't get out." Everyone around the phone laughed. "Okay, you've had your fun. Now listen, Detective Swanson, my daughter is in danger."

"Right, you lot, back to work ..." She said taking the phone off speaker and sat down. Someone handed her a bag and she took out the book. "Okay, we've got it. The Complete Poems, it's gonna cost you 20 quid."

"What does the book say?" Jack asked frantically.

"Er, I don't know, what am I supposed to do?!" She said flicking through the book.

"Find _I Could Not Stop For Death_. Read out the next verse." Jack instructed.

"What if it doesn't work?"

"Read out the whole book." He said to her.

Bella's eyes drift closed again and her headache was getting even worse.

"Tired?" Suzie asked noticing her eyes drifting closed.

"I'm fine. Just not good at driving at night." Bella admitted she had just recently passed her test as well so that didn't help.

"Don't want you falling asleep at the wheel. One corpse is enough for this car, thanks." Suzie said trying to make a joke.

"Don't say that." Bella sighed.

"What?" Suzie looked at her.

"Corpse. Cos you're not." Bella told her.

"What am I, then?" She questioned.

"I dunno, you're just not, though." Bella said and focused on the road again, "When you're dead ... I mean, when you die ... What happens?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"The truth." Bella said glancing at her quickly.

"Really?" Suzie said raising her eyebrows at her.

"Tell me."

"You religious?" She asked,

"Just sort of in passing, you know."

"Do you believe in Heaven?" Suzie asked her looking at her again.

"Not anymore." Bella admitted.

"Why not?"

"After everything, I gave up believing. But I like to think that everyone I love whose dead is there happy." Bella sighed thinking of her time in London again.

"Your faith never left primary school." Suzie said, _'That was really the only school I went to.'_ Bella thought.

"So what's out there?" Bella asked interested.

"Nothing. Just nothing." Suzie said with a distant look on her face,

"But, but if there's nothing, what's the point of it all?" Bella wondered.

"This is. Driving through the dark. All this stupid, tiny stuff. We're just animals, howling in the night, cos it's better than silence. I used to think about Torchwood, all those aliens, coming to Earth ... What the hell for? But it's just instinct. They come here cos there's life, that's all. Moths around a flame. Creatures clinging together in the cold." Suzie explained, Bella shivered.

"So when you die, it's just ..." Bella started not wanting to finish.

"Darkness."

"And you're all alone? There's no-one else?" Bella said looking at her.

"I didn't say that." Suzie said her voice rising at little.

"What do you mean?" Bella said looking confused.

"Why do you think I'm so desperate to come back? There's something out there... in the dark and it's moving." She said looking a little scared.

"_Parting is all we know of heaven and all we need of hell_." Jack said out loud basically to the hub, "No, try another. _Success is counted sweetest by those who ne'er succeed_. Nope."

"Wait a minute, just had a thought ... If words cause the lockdown, maybe numbers reverse it ... Try the ISBN, every book's got a different number." Tosh said walking over to the keyboards.

"You getting this?" Jack asked Swanson down the phone.

"Yup, hang on, I'm looking ..." Swanson said closing the book and looking at the back.

"Read it out." Tosh said.

"The keyboards aren't working." He said to her.

"But the membrane underneath might just recognize the code." She said wanting to try anything now.

"Okay. Got it! ISBN" She said reading it out to them.

"0-1-9-8-6-0-0-5-8-5." Jack told Tosh who typed it into the keypad the monitors start working again and the lights come back on. "That's it! Everybody, move, move, move! Cathy, thank you."

"Pleasure." She said and hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella pushed Suzie in her wheelchair through the hallway of the hospital.

"I've got the tracker on your car. It's a hospital. Giving you the coordinates now." Tosh said from her workstation.

The Torchwood SUV was speeding through the highway.

"On the way." Jack said to Tosh, "How long's she got?"

"It's only a guess, but I'd give Bella about forty minutes." Owen said panicking now.

"Cathy, I want the road ahead clear. I'm gonna break the speed limit, big time." Jack said speeding up.

"All units, give Torchwood priority. Repeat: give Torchwood priority." Cathy said over the radio.

Bella wheeled Suzie into her father's room and saw a man hooked up to various monitors. He was sleeping.

"Suzie ... I don't, em ... I'm not ... " Bella said staggering, she lifted her hand and touched the back of her head to try and calm her headache down a little. "Oh, my God, this headache, it's ... " She removed her hand and looked at it. It was covered in blood.

"What's happening to me?" She said looking up at Suzie.

"I'm sorry, Bella. You're getting shot in the head." Suzie said removing her scarf, "Slowly. And believe me, it hurts." She touched the back of her own head and checked her hand.

"Almost better." She also checked the bottom of her chin, "Completely gone, soon."

Bella realized what was happening and before she could do anything she collapsed against the wall crying. Suzie got up out of the wheelchair and walked over to her father in the hospital bed.

"Dad?" She said ignoring Bella's cries of pain from the corner of the room. "It's me, Dad. Wake up!"

Suzie's dad opened his eyes not really focusing on anything. "Dad? It's Suzie." His eyes widened when he focused in on her, and she leaned forward. She ripped the ventilator tube from his mouth and watched as he struggled for breath.

"What are you doing?" Bella managed to say through the pain.

"Oh, that's worth coming back for. Sending him into the dark. Just what the bastard deserves." She said putting Bella into the wheelchair. Suzie hurriedly pushed Bella in the wheelchair through the hallway. Bella tried to grab a passing nurse, but was too weak to be noticed. Suzie pushed Bella's hand back to her own lap. She pushed her through the hallway and headed out of the hospital, Bella was crying with pain.

"They're moving again. Can't predict a specific destination, not yet." Tosh said looking at the computer and seeing Jack's car speed off somewhere.

"Keep feeding it through, we're catching up." Jack said speeding down the road when his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Did you like the poem, Jack?" Suzie said on the other end. Bella was sitting in the passenger seat looking very worse for wear.

"Suzie, don't let her die. The glove is killing Bella and keeping you alive." Jack told her.

"I know." Suzie simply said,

"Then stop." Jack said and Owen was looking very worried.

"But I get to live. Why would I stop?" She said, Bella's eyes were open and she was listening.

"For Bella's sake. She's my daughter."

"Gwen replaced me. So I'm replacing Bella. Isn't that fair?" Suzie said innocently.

"Suzie, we've got a tracker on that car, we're gonna catch up, I promise."

"And what happens then?" Suzie asked taking regular glances at Bella.

"If she's dead, then I'm gonna kill you, Suzie Costello. I promise, I'm gonna kill you for the last and final time." Jack promised,

"But would you? When there's a part of her that's now me? Could you really do that if I'm the only thing left of her?" She said trying to get him to change his mind

"Why are you doing this?" He asked still a little confused on that.

"Because life is all, Jack. You should know. I'd do anything to stay. Anything." Suzie said.

"Suzie, please. Just stop." Jack begged wanting nothing but his daughter safe and well.

"She's a real find, this one. Bella Harkness. She really cares about you. Jack, I'm sorry." Suzie said crying again then hung up.

"_SUZIE_!" Jack shouted but she had already hung up.

"Jack, she's heading for the coast line on the B587." Tosh's voice filled the SUV, "It's a place called Hedley Point, there's some sort of ferry, and goes out to the islands. Get a move on."

"Owen, how long we got?" Jack said frantically looking at him while sped the SUV as fast as it could go.

"Minutes." He replied looking at the monitor

Suzie drove Jack's car down a dirt road and stopped at the gate leading to the ferry that she and Bella were going to get on. She got out of the car and went round to Bella's side who was unconscious and helped her out of the car.

"It's beautiful, Bella. Can you see?" She walked taking all of Bella's weight toward the end of the docks. "We'll take the ferry. Go out. As far as we can. Keep on running cos he won't hurt us. We'll keep on going, you and me..." Bella fell to the floor with her eyes closed and wasn't moving. Suzie leant over her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Have you gone? Bella?" The SUV pulled up behind Jack's car and him and Owen got out and ran towards the pair.

"Can you hear me?" Suzie continued to call to Bella, "Bella? Poor Isabella Harkness." She turned around and saw Owen and Jack running at her, "Safe journey." She said to Bella and ran to the edge of the pier. Owen reached Bella and stayed to check on her while Jack went after Suzie. She stopped and he pointed his gun at her.

"Let her go." He demanded,

**"**I can't." She said innocently.

"Let Bella go." He shouted to tired to hide his emotions anymore.

"I can't." Suzie repeated in the same tone.

"Owen, how is she?" Jack called back to the medic. Owen took Bella in his arms fighting back the tears. "Owen! Report!" Jack shouted

"I think we're too late." He told the immortal.

"If I kill you, does she live?" Jack said to Suzie not taking in the fact that his daughter had just died.

"But you can't, Jack. Cos look at me. I'm the last thing left of your daughter, can't you see it? Just the smallest bit of her?" Suzie said opening her arms.

"Not one bit." Jack said with no remorse and shot her point blank. She fell backwards. "Owen? Anything?"

"Nothing." Owen said as one tear fell on Bella's cold, pale face.

"But I broke the connection." Jack said desperately, Suzie's eyes opened and she laughed. "I killed you. "

"Can't die." Suzie laughed, Jack shot her again twice as Owen silently cried holding Bella in his arms. "Never gonna die."

"How much more of this do you want?" Jack said shooting her again, she rolled over and laughed at Jack.

"It's all your fault, Jack. You recruited me." She said.

Jack then realized what had to be done. "The glove. Ianto! Destroy the glove! It's keeping them connected!"

Ianto ran with Tosh to the armaments getting something to destroy the glove with. Jack shot Suzie again taking his grief out on her but she continued to laugh at him.

"Captain, my captain. Do you want to know a secret?" Suzie said to him.

Tosh opened the armaments and grabbed a gun, she tossed it to Ianto who caught it again without effort and cocked it. Suzie was still on the ground bleeding from the bullets.

"There's something moving in the dark and it's coming, Jack Harkness. It's coming for you." She gasped at him. Ianto stopped at the top of the stairs and aimed the gun at the glove and fired blasting it to bits. As Ianto did that Suzie gasped and died. At the same time Bella gasped and woke up. Owen held onto her keeping her steady.

"Whoah! Whoah!" Owen said to her. Jack looked back at Owen and Bella and sighed with relief, then turned to watch Suzie who was still dead. Owen still held onto Bella who was huddled into him resting her head in the crook of his neck breathing gently.

"It's okay. It's okay, it's okay, it's okay." He reassured her stroking her hair away from were it was all blood stained and clotted.

"Dad?" She whispered, Owen looked over to Jack and saw him standing over Suzie's body. He put his gun away.

"Jack!" Owen shouted over to him, he turned and Owen indicated for him to come over. Jack ran over to Bella and knelt down beside them and took Bella in his own arms and held her tightly, slowly rocking her.

"Bella, thank God you're ok." He whispered into her hair and placed a soft kiss to her head. She gripped him tighter pulling herself closer to him, softly crying. "Shh, you're ok now, she's gone."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cog door opened and Jack walked into the hub after dropping Bella when she got the all clear from Owen. He stopped when he saw Gwen. Gwen looked away from him looking very guilty. Jack couldn't be bothered to fight with her now so he turned and walked away.

Jack walked into the morgue and saw Ianto standing next to the open drawer with Suzie's body in it. Jack smiled a bit when he saw the very attractive Welshman standing there looking fantastic in those ripped jeans. He just saw the studded belt he wore from were his top had risen a little. Jack walked up to him.

"Thanks for doing this." He said to him.

"Part of my job, really ain't It." The young man sighed.

"No, I should be doing it, but ... "He trailed off and sighed and moving to lean back against the wall.

"One day, we're going to run out of space..." He said looking around trying to distract himself from the person standing near him.

"How's Bella?" Ianto asked as he stopped writing.

Jack smiled again, he really liked how Ianto cared for his daughter, from what both of them had told him from their time for working for Torchwood One they were really good friends."Ok, she's asleep at home now."

"If you're interested ... I've still got that stopwatch." Ianto said looking at him.

"So?" Jack said staring into space, not really understanding what Ianto was getting at.

"Well, think about it. Lots of things you can do with a stopwatch." Ianto suggested smiling.

Jack straighten up from leaning against the morgue doors and smiled suggestively, "Oh, yeah. I can think of a few." Finally relieved that their months of flirting and messing around was leading somewhere.

"There's quite a list." Ianto teased.

"I'll send the others home early. See you in my office in ten." Jack said pointing at him.

"That's ten minutes ...and counting." Ianto smiled starting the stopwatch that Jack was sure later would be forgotten by both him and Ianto. Jack smiled and headed out but then Ianto stopped him,

"Oh, yeah, what do you want me to put on the death certificate?"

"Good question." Jack said trying to think.

"She did have quite a few deaths in the end." Ianto said,

"I don't know. Death by Torchwood." Jack said finally.

"I'll put a lock on the door, just in case she goes walking again." Ianto said picking up the clipboard that was resting on the drawer.

"Nah, no chance of that. The resurrection days are over, thank God." Jack said and turned to send everyone home so he could have his way with the Welshman.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure." Ianto said and Jacked stopped. "That's the thing about gloves, Jack. They come in pairs." Jack looked at Ianto after a while Ianto went back to writing on the clipboard. Jack just watched him thinking of how smart he was to think that, he wouldn't let the thought of there being another glove out there ruin tonight though. He turned and went to send everyone home.

**Please review 3**


	18. Random Shoes Pt 1

**Hi guys me again :) Sorry if the next 2 chapters are a bit slow and boring. It was really hard to write this one, but I gave it my best shot.**

"The speed of light is 299,792,458 meters per second. Pain travels through the body at 350 feet per second. Even a sneeze can reach 100 mph." A man lay stretched out on the middle of the road. "And as for life, well, that just bloody whizzes by." His eyes were open and he looked around. "So then, this is me, Eugene Jones."

Eugene turned and slowly sat up. It was as if he didn't know where he was let alone how he got there. He stood up and looked both ways, he started walking. Eugene walked a little down the road and came across a black SUV parked on the side.

An officer held the tape up as someone exited the scene. Eugene walked into the crime scene area. "Hey, Gwen. Jack! Er, Tosh ... The guys at the rope just let me through so…" He walked over to Jack, Gwen and Toshiko standing near the body on the side of the road.

"I'd say at least fifty miles per hour." Gwen said not seeing or hearing Eugene.

"Travelled on the bonnet, bounced, maybe rolled, smashed his face on the road." Jack said as Gwen knelt next to the body lying on the grass.

"Hey? Um, excuse me, but that looks a lot like me." Eugene says wondering what was going on.

"He couldn't even cross the road without messing it up." Tosh added. Jack knelt down near the body.

"No bag - nothing. I mean, what was he doing here? Perhaps he was hit deliberately ... maybe he really did have something important." Gwen suggested.

"Like what?" Tosh asked.

"I don't know. He was always trying to talk to us, show us stuff. Perhaps we shouldn't have been so…" Gwen trailed off.

"Gwen, I think it's just an ordinary RTA." Tosh said. Jack looked at the bodies hands.

"Guys?" Eugene tried to interrupt.

"It was a red car. There's red paint under his fingernails." Jack said.

Eugene took a closer step toward the body, "Am I dead?" He looked at Toshiko with her back to him. He put a hand out and it went clear through her. He pulled his arm back, stunned. He took a couple steps back as he looks at them. "Am I dead?" He repeated. Eugene looked around at any of the other officers there.

"Am I dead?"

A phone in the grass rang. Toshiko picked it up and answered it, "Yes?"

"_Hello, love. I've just been to the shops and forgot tea-bags."_ Said a women's voice. Tosh held the phone out to Gwen who took it.

"_Hello ...? Eugene?"_ The women said. Gwen checked the ID on the phone.

"Hi, Mrs Jones. Something's happened. We need to talk to you." Gwen said to her.

Eugene stared at his body, "What happened? How did I end up here? I mean, I'm dead, but I'm not dead. So ... Shit!" Eugene followed Gwen and Toshiko back to the SUV. "So, what? Am I a ghost or a zombie? Oh, God. Right, calm."

Gwen opened the car door and looked back at Jack before saying, "Yeah?"

"Stick with the team." Eugene said to himself.

Jack pointed to the car; Gwen held the door open as she looked at Jack. Eugene took this opportunity to climb into the back seat. "What? You're driving." Gwen said to Jack.

"This is Torchwood; it's going to be okay." Eugene said.

Gwen and Jack got in the car. Eugene looked at the rear view mirror and found he had no reflection. It shocked him for a moment. "Oh, what?! Of course, I'm invisible. Why am I invisible?"

Jack watched Gwen check Eugene's phone, "Anything on his phone from today?"

Gwen just finds a couple of photos of people's shoes, "Just some pictures of random shoes." She shook her head and closed the phone. Gwen turned and looked at the empty seat next to her.

"Mind you, it feels kinda familiar. You know what, whatever's happened, all of a sudden, I'm somewhere I've always wanted to be." Eugene said as the Torchwood SUV pulled out and drove away from the scene. "Let's back up a bit. I mean, every story's got a beginning. I think mine began here…"

"The final of the Interschool Maths Competition, 1992. I used to be a maths head. Binary coding, topology, quadratics, I loved stuff like that. And I'm supposed to be really good at it. Dad took the day off work to come and see me, but when the moment mattered, I blanked, let the side down, made a mess of it. Everyone blamed me for losing the final ... but it must have been what happened afterwards that started this whole thing off. Dad was mad at me for losing the final. But now I had the eye. And what I realized was, if it fell from the sky, it probably...No ... No, it almost certainly belonged to an alien. That was the night Dad went away. But it was okay, because I had the eye, and the possibility of an alien encounter. I mean, if you leave something really important behind, you  
>come back and get it. Don't you? I wanted that alien to come back and claim his eye more than I<br>wanted anything in my life. I worked out the possible provenance, the life form and galaxy, planetary escape velocities, launch windows, necessary fuel capacities, and then, I waited." Eugene explained.

"My dad never came back. As I got older, I became interested in UFOs, collected alien artifacts, watched the stars and waited alone for my alien. And then, I found you, Isabella Harkness. But I couldn't quite make contact."

PAST

Owen and Bella were headed back to the SUV. Eugene stepped out from behind the corner and approached them. Owen rolled his eyes. "Hmm, you again." Owen ignored Eugene, but he was focused on Bella.

"Bella, I've got this thing I really need to show you. " Eugene stuttered, Bella opened the car door and got inside, "Sorry, that sounded…" She closed the car door and ignored him.

"I couldn't get you interested in the eye, no matter how hard I tried."

Eugene watched as the SUV left. Eugene turned and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PRESENT DAY

Rows of students sat in the examination hall, "Right you have 2 hours, complete all the questions. Bring your paper up to the front when you are finished. Ok you have 2 hours starting now. Good luck."

All the students started writing. Bella sat among the students chewing the end of her pen. She took a sneak peak at the clock, and sighed. She opened the paper and started working.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gwen and the others broke the news to Eugene's mom. "Are you sure it's my Eugene?" She asked. She turned and looked at Gwen. Eugene, the ghost, was standing right next to Gwen. Gwen nodded back at her solemnly.

"Yes, Mrs Jones."

"Perhaps you couldn't really identify him." She said

"We could." Gwen said as Mrs Jones started to cry.

"That's his tea there." She said and looked at the dinner plate on the stove.

Owen and Ianto looked at Eugene's things. Owen picked up a magazine and flips through it. Ghost Eugene walked into the room. Owen put the magazine back on the stack on the table and knocked the stack over.

"Shit!"

Eugene quietly knelt to pick it up, but then remembered that he's a ghost and couldn't grab anything. Owen picks up a pamphlet, and sighed. "What are we doing here?"

Ianto opened a display cabinet door, "Look at this." They both look at the shelf with various labelled items on it.

Gwen sat on the couch next to Terry Jones as she questioned Eugene's younger brother. "Do you understand what's happened to your brother, Terry?"

"Yeah." Terry said.

"What?" Gwen said.

"He walked into a road and got run over." He said and continued to watch the TV.

"Where's your dad?" Gwen asked.

"He works for a big corporation in America." Terry said. Owen appeared in the doorway and motioned Gwen to come with him.

Gwen got up, and put a hand on Terry's shoulder as she followed Owen. Gwen picked up an item off the display cabinet shelf. Eugene was standing, "That's pre-Gorgon Pilurian currency. I had them  
>authenticated."<p>

Gwen looked at Owen. "Are these Roman coins?"

Owen was looking at another item. "Hey, look, Rice Krispies. Man, there are some rogues out there." Gwen turned to the shelf and noticed an empty display stand.

"Oh, hang on, there's something missing here." Just then Mrs Jones walked in, "Mrs Jones, do you know what's missing from Eugene's collection?"

"Why didn't they stop? They killed my boy and just drove on…" Mrs Jones said. Gwen put the display stand down.

Mrs Jones stood in the doorway as Owen and Gwen were leaving with boxes of Eugene's things. "Excuse me." Owen said and walked past her.

"I am sorry, Mrs Jones." Gwen said.

"Look, Mum, I'm sorry, but we've got the best team ever working on this. Torchwood, me - top! We'll get it sorted, Mum." Eugene told his mum, "See, I think there's probably been some mistake. So, uh,...So...I gotta go." Eugene left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cog door rolled open as the alarms blared and lights flashed. Owen, Gwen and Ianto returned with Eugene's boxes.

"I want to know what he last ate, where he'd been…" Gwen started, Eugene followed them inside.

"Oh, wow! This is...This is...I am totally..." Eugene said as he looked around. He turned and saw the head and hand in containers. "Christ almighty! The Head of Vexor 11. No way! And...Wow! A hand...in a jar."

Gwen put the box she's carrying down on the coffee table. "What was he doing out on that road?"

"Fuck knows. Categorizing chevrons. He was a geek." Owen said.

"Ah, this is truly legendary." Eugene said. Gwen headed down to autopsy as Owen followed her. Eugene's body was already on the table under a sheet.

"He even had a thing for Bella." Owen said, his face full of jealously.

"Sod off, Owen. Stop being jealous." Gwen said,

"You do it, then." Owen challenged her.

"I do it? The autopsy?" Gwen asked.

"Yes. I've got a stack of admin." Owen said.

"Okay. Good." Gwen said.

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I am in heaven." Eugene said and looked around, "Am I?" He looked at the body bag on the table, "Is that...?"

Gwen opened the body bag to show Eugene's dead body inside.

"Number three scalpel. Start at the sternum. Piece of piss." Owen said.

Gwen had the scalpel in her hand. "Okay, here we go. This is also new to me, but in an investigation like this…" Eugene said, Gwen put the scalpel point on Dead Eugene's chest. Ghost Eugene promptly fainted. Gwen got ready to cut when…

"Okay, a red Vauxhall has been stopped outside Caernarfon. Very drunk guy has admitted knocking a man over near Cardiff. Fit's Eugene's description. The man says he thought he'd be okay, so he drove on. Ah, he was a sweet guy. That's very sad." Ianto interrupted.

"Now, can we get on with some proper work, please?" Owen said. Gwen didn't say anything.

Eugene woke up. His body was still on the autopsy table. Eugene got up and walked over to Owen who was sitting at his workstation eating an apple. The cog door rolled open and Eugene's head looked up. Bella walked in looking completely exhausted. Eugene's face lit up. Owen just watched her with an amused smile on her face. She walked over to her station and threw her bag on the floor next to her chair and collapsed onto her chair.

"Tough day?" Owen asked.

"Thank god that is over." Bella sighed.

The team was gathered in the conference room and Gwen was troubled by something. "Do you think Eugene committed suicide?"

Toshiko and Jack were examining an item. Bella was sitting next to Jack.

"It was a road accident and there was no alien involved." Tosh said.

"See, I'm not so sure because something seems really odd. I mean, I just ... I just feel that there's something going on." Gwen said.

"Marvellous. Thank you for that Disney moment. Now, who's making the tea?" Owen scoffed.

"I suppose Eugene's a bit odd and a real local and amateur for you." Gwen accused.

"Why is it that only Gwen seems to have a heart? I don't know if you've noticed but the rest of us are human and amazingly we still manage to get on with our jobs." Owen said a bit pissed off.

"Okay, you two…" Jack said.

"Okay, fine. Leave it, forget it." Gwen said.

"I have." Owen spat back.

Owen sat at his workstation watching a program on all his monitors while reading a file. Bella noticed and walked up to him.

"Is that Eugene's DVD?" She asked.

"No. Yes! It was on loan from a video store." Owen said

"You were nicking his stuff?" Bella gave him an accusing smile.

"I was going to take it back." Owen defended. She just gave him a knowing smile. He took the disc out just when Gwen walked up to the pair.

"I'll do it." Gwen offered.

"Suits me. There'll be a fine." He gave her the disc, then turned his back to her and continued to read the file.

Gwen put the DVDs on her workstation counter. She put a plastic bag marked CONTENTS OF POCKET in a box. She looked at the second plastic package with Eugene's phone in it and tucked it in her bag.

"I'm going to go for some lunch." Gwen said but Owen and Bella weren't really listening.

"All right." Owen said and waved in her direction, "So Bells, how'd it go?" He wanted to know how her exam went.

"Ok hopefully. Won't be able to cope if mum moves down here." Bella said dreading her results.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gwen walked into the diner. She walked up to the owner. "Hi. Do you know when the video shop round the corner opens?"

"No, he's a law unto himself." The owner said, Eugene walked into the diner, shocked to see Gwen.

"Gwen! What are you doing here?" He asked, Gwen looked around, "This is my lunch cafe. This is…"

"Do you know someone called Eugene Jones?" Gwen asked to owner.

"That's me! That's me." Eugene shouted.

"Middle height. Sandy hair. Ordinary looking…" She said.

The owner shook his head, "Nope. What can I do for you?"

"I come in here every day. Two eggs, ham and chips. Every day." Eugene said.

"Two eggs, ham and chips, please." Gwen said that sat down at a table. Eugene followed her.

"So ... So ... Wow, this is so weird. I used to follow Bella around." He muttered, Gwen took out the plastic bag with Eugene's phone in it. She took out his phone. Eugene sat down next to Gwen. "Now you're following me!" Gwen looked at the photos on the camera phone. Eugene looked over her shoulder. "No, you see, I don't know whose those are. I can't remember anything, except ... Phone Gary. He might know something."

Gwen found GARY in the contact list and dialled.

'_Hi, this is Gary. Please leave a message.'_

"Hi, my name is Gwen Cooper. I have some very bad news for you, Gary. I'll give you a call back later." Gwen said. The café owner put the plate down in front of Gwen. Eugene leant in close and smelt the meal with longing.

"That is so beautiful." Eugene said.

The video store was empty of people. Gwen walked in with Eugene behind her. The video store clerk popped up from behind the counter.

"Hello." Gwen said.

"Hi, gorgeous. Want to borrow a dream?" Josh said.

"No, thank you. I want to return some DVDs on behalf of someone who's deceased." Gwen said.

"Deceased? No shit. That's pretty final." Josh said.

"Eugene Jones." Gwen said.

"Hey, I think he used to come in here, with a mate. Bit of a dreamer, kind of..." Josh said unsure.

"Irresistible?" Eugene added.

"Ordinary looking. Yeah." Josh said.

"He was killed in a road accident." Gwen told him. Josh rang the DVDs through,

"That's bad. Sweet guy. £34, please." Josh said.

"£34?!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Yeah. Sorry. He's had 'em out ages. I haven't seen him in months. I don't think I can bend the rules, just cos he's dead." Josh said.

Eugene looked over the counter at the cash register. "Bread-head bastard. Sorry, Gwen."

"That's okay." Gwen said.

"Did he, er...? Did he walk into the oncoming traffic? See, lot a people come in here. They don't want to be themselves any more, they want to be someone else. They want me to transport them. How about you, baby?" Josh said.

"I'm fine, thank you. How about you?" Gwen said.

"Me? I'm outta here. Moving to London in a couple of months. You know what I'm saying? You see, no disrespect, but Eugene had "loser" written through him like "Brighton" in a stick of rock. Maybe he just couldn't live with his ... failure. You wanna write a check?" He said.

"Failure? Is that right? Has my life just been one big failure?" Eugene said as he followed Gwen in the elevator, "I mean, maybe I never quite lived up to my early promises of maths genius, but that's because I was waiting for the alien to collect his eye and change my life."

Gwen and Eugene walked out of the elevator. "And while I was waiting, I joined Passmore Telesales. Oh, yes. This is all nauseatingly familiar." He said as he looked around. "Selling kitchens, home insurance, barbeque sets. Selling life and ... still waiting." Gwen checked the phone pictures of shoes and looked for a matching pair in the office.

Eugene walked past co-workers he recognizes. "Jason! Kevin! You're the guy with the personal hygiene problem. Nothing changes, really. (To the girl) Hi, Morag. (To Gwen) Me and Morag used to go out."

Gwen found the person wearing the shoes on Eugene's phone. "So, how come I can remember the details of my fascinating daily life, but the vital couple of weeks before I died are still a complete mystery to me?"

Gary was at the water cooler getting a cup of water. Gwen walked up to him, "Are you Gary?"

"Yeah, yeah. How do you, er ... ? Are you…" Gary asked.

"Gwen, yes. I was just wondering whether you saw Eugene the day he died." She asked.

"No. Sorry." He said as a co-worker handed him card, "Just doing a card. You know…"Good luck in your new job"?! He's dead."

"No! Who's it for, then?"

"His mum, you idiot! Shit."

"Can you rub it out? It's in Biro. People just don't understand!"

"Don't worry, mate, it's okay." Eugene said. Gwen was stopped by a woman.

"Is it true? He got run over?" Linda asked.

"Yeah," Gwen confirmed.

"Oh, God. Sorry. I'm Linda. I'm a Silver Seller." Linda said and then she started to cry, Gwen handed her a tissue, "It's all about belief, see? If necessary, I am Kitchens For A Lifetime. Eugene was only ever himself."

"He wasn't the best salesman then?" Gwen asked.

"No. I think Craig kept him on out of the goodness of his heart. Have you met Craig?" Linda said.

"Is he your boss? Are you two an item?" Gwen asked. Linda nodded.

"A snog in the ladies' at the Christmas party." Eugene said.

"But I can't talk about it here cos of Craig's, you know ... position." Linda whispered.

"Do you want to meet lunchtime for a chat?" Gwen asked and Linda nodded, "Okay. Where does Gary sit?"

"Number 50."

"Okay, thank you. Thanks." Gwen stood up and headed for cubicle 50. It was empty, Gwen sat down in the chair as her phone rang.

"Owen." Gwen answered.

'_Gwen, Jack wants to know where you are.'_

Gwen found a flyer for "BLACK HOLES AND THE UNCERTAINTY PRINCIPLE" on Gary's desk. "Yeah, sorry. I had a few things to sort out. I'll be back later."

_**'**__Yeah, well, make it quick.'_

She hung up. She stood up and folded the flyer.

**Pt 2...**


	19. Random Shoes Pt 2

Gwen was talking with Linda. Eugene hung around, listening.

"Well, one day Eugene came in, very low." Linda explained.

"Why? Why was he low?" Gwen asked.

"He wouldn't talk about it. Anyway, I was fed up too because Craig had...Well, anyway, I said, I'd love to get away from it all and go to Australia. Eugene suddenly got very excited. He said, "Yes! You've got to go." I said, "But I haven't got the money," and he said he'd get it for me." Linda said.

"So he was going to pay for a ticket for you to go to Australia with him? Was he in love with you?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, no! He loved someone he said was unattainable. He was just trying to look after me. He said, "Don't stay here and waste your life waiting for something that may never happen."" Linda said.

"Where was he going to get the money from?" Gwen asked.

"Exactly." Linda said.

"You said, "You haven't bought socks in six years."" Eugene commented.

"I said, "You haven't even had a new pair of socks in six years." He stood up, and he said…" Linda said. Gwen's phone began to ring, "That's your phone."

Gwen checked it and then turned back to Linda, "Yeah, he said...?"

"He said, "I'm going to sell it." I said, "What?" He said, "My alien artifact."" Linda said.

"So...?" Eugene said.

"So...?" Gwen repeated.

"So he brought it in to work." Linda said. "Some people laughed. But he went ahead, and of course, it just sat there."

"She said maybe a photo, a bit more of a description…" Eugene said.

"Then, out of the blue - £2.50. A kid from Birmingham. And then…" Linda explained. "That was just the beginning. 200 ... 300 ... 1, 000... They just kept on going up. £3,000! For a spare body part. Pete said you can get a bathroom suite with a celebrity appearance for less than that! Then one day, it just ... jumped. £15,005.50."

"Who bought it?" Eugene asked.

"Who bought it?" Gwen repeated.

"I've no idea. Is it all my fault?" Linda said.

"Of course it's not!" Gwen reassured her, her phone rang again, this time she answered.

"I'm sorry." She said to Linda, "Hello?"

_**'**__Hi, it's Eugene's mum.'_

"Mrs Jones?!"

_**'**__There's something I think you should see.'_

"Okay. I'll come over. That was Eugene's mum. Sorry, I'm going to have to go. I'm sorry." Gwen got up and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mrs Jones and Gwen watched the video tape of Eugene at his Maths Final. Eugene sat in the dining room watching in the back.

"I don't understand. Someone gave him the eye as a consolation prize?" Gwen said.

"Yeah, it was that Mr. Garrett, the science teacher. A plastic eye! As a consolation prize! Still, Eugene treasured it." Mrs Jones said.

Terry joined them, "That was the night Dad walked out."

"Went away." His mum said.

"You can stop now, Mum." Terry said.

"What do you mean?" Mrs Jones said.

"He's dead. He may have been able to square the root of the square root, but he couldn't cross the road!" Terry shouted.

"Terry! Please!" Mrs Jones said.

"He sold the eye online. So something must have happened." Gwen said,

"Dad left when he found out Eugene was a failure. That's what Eugene said." Terry said.

"That's not true. He went cos of his job. He has a very important job." Mrs Jones said.

"Does Mr. Jones know about Eugene?" Gwen asked.

"Well, you see, he works for a big corporation in America." Mrs Jones said.

"Stop giving us that shit! He's not Superman, Mum! He works at a garage on Filey Road. Eugene found him about two weeks ago. He found him on the internet. He's a cashier. Works nights." Terry said. Mrs Jones started to cry again.

"Oh, God, now I remember why I sold the eye." Eugene said. Gwen pulled up her car to the curb, "Life can be such a let down, can't it? All those years I'd believed my dad had gone to America because I was a failure. And here he was, all along, doing his important secret work in Filey Road, Cardiff. When I found him, I couldn't even bear to say hello."

Gwen turned and watched Shawn Jones exit the store.

"I'd spent my life believing in stupid stories, fantasies. I've wasted my life. Once I'd seen him there, everything I'd dreamed about was like rubbish, just a crock of shit, including the eye. So why not sell it? Along with the woodworm treatment and loft insulation, and all the other crap floating round the world. Linda was welcome to the money." Gwen started to get out of the car, "No! No! NO! Don't, Gwen!" She stopped and closed the door, "I don't want anything to do with him. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Gwen said and put her seatbelt back on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gwen took Eugene's plastic bag out of the box and put it her bag. Eugene was standing just behind her. Jack walked up to her. "You turned your phone off."

"It was Eugene. He didn't understand why his father left. He just needs a bit of help." Gwen said.

"To do what? He's dead!" Jack said.

"Yes, Jack, I know he's dead, but ..." Gwen said.

"This is not sounding good, Gwen." Eugene said.

"I've got work to do." Jack said and turned and walked away.

"Okay."

"Eh? No. You can't just stop. I mean, what about the £15,000? Gwen? Gwen!" Eugene said.

Gwen suddenly got to her feet. "Okay. Listen to this. Eugene had an alien eye in his collection. He  
>sold it online."<p>

Jack turned around, suddenly interested. "What, like a sixth eye? A Dogon sixth eye?"

"Maybe."

"It's possible. There was a trade in them. Who's got it?" Jack said.

"I don't know, but I've nearly tracked it down. What exactly is a sixth eye? I mean, exactly?" Gwen asked.

"It's one in the back. Let's you see behind you, where you've been. Kind of puts things in perspective. It's useful, fun, slightly terrifying, that's why they were in demand."

"See? See? I told you." Eugene said.

"I can get it for you." Gwen said.

"My alien ... See? See?" Eugene said getting excited.

"Okay, you've got the weekend. But keep your phone on and take Bella with you. I think she needs to get out of here for a bit." Jack said and then left.

"God, you are brilliant. And I'm brilliant too." Eugene said, Gwen opens the flyer and looks at it.

"Oh, yeah, of course, Gary and me were going to go to that talk in Aberystwyth." Eugene said.

Gwen drove her car along the road. Bella was sitting in the passenger seat.

"Black holes and anti-matter were pretty important to me and Gary," Eugene said, he smiled as he looked at Bella, "but if I'm going to spend a night by the sea, I know who I'd rather be with. I'd trust you with my life if, you know, I still had one." Eugene closed his eyes and smiled.

"I don't understand why dad made you bring me along?" Bella asked.

"He just told me that you needed to get out of the hub for a bit. You have been stressed." Gwen said.

"My stress level will disappear as soon as I get my results." Bella said leaning back in her seat.

Gwen and Bella walked across the lobby. Eugene followed them. He took a moment and looked up at the ceiling of the large building. Gwen is on the second floor and found Gary looking at a display.

"Gary?" Gwen asked. He looked at her, then ran. Puzzled, Gwen went after him, Bella followed. Gary stopped running.

"I'm not proud of what I've done." Gary said.

Gwen, Bella and Gary talked while Eugene listened nearby.

"You hiked the bid?" Gwen said.

"I created three or four online aliases, and used them to inflate the price." Gary confessed.

"But why?" Gwen asked.

"At first, just to cheer him up. He was miserable. But then the bidding took off and we got ... I mean, I ... was involved at first. I was just helping Eugene make money, and then one morning ...Well, I was doubtful at first, you know, and then suddenly, out of nowhere –bam! Fifteen thousand. I mean, the bid jumped to a cool cowin' 15,000."

"Yeah. Yeah. I remember us talking." Eugene said,

"I thought it was £15,005.50." Gwen asked.

"Yeah, it was, yeah. I mean, I wouldn't spend that kind of money unless it was my own personal private body part or something. Would you?" Gary said.

"No. No." Bella said.

"No way! I remember, yes. I waited a couple of days and then I got an email telling me to come to, er ... come to a restaurant." Eugene rambled. Gwen opened Eugene's phone and looked at the shoes again.

"You saw Eugene the day he died, didn't you?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, I met up with him before he went to meet the alien. I had a cup of coffee. He was scared." Gary explained."

"Was I? Course I was." Eugene said.

"So he went to make the exchange" Gary said.

"£15,005.50 for the eye, right? And this was somewhere on the A48 perhaps?" Bella said.

"Or not." Gary said.

"Or not?" Gwen questioned.

"Eugene was very secretive. Could have been in Splott?" Gary said.

"Splott?" Bella asked.

"That doesn't sound right, mate." Eugene said.

Gwen showed him the camera phone pictures of the other shoes, "Who are these people with you, Gary?" Gary looked at the photos.

"Why would Eugene take a photo of your shoes? And, whose are the other shoes?" Bella asked.

"They're just random shoes, I should think. I miss him." Gary said as Gwen took the phone away from him.

Bella and Gwen were spending the night in a cheap motel. Gwen looked at the pictures in Eugene's  
>phone. Aside from Gary's shoes, there was a pair of men's shoes and women's shoes. Bella was looking out the window. Eugene was pacing in the back.<p>

"Yes, yes, I can remember! I called a taxi, and then, then I put the eye in a freezer bag. And then there was…" Eugene said. Gwen took out a set of keys from the plastic bag and she looked at it. He had an alien head keychain among his keys. "Yes, I was walking up this road going up towards ... um, a shiny building with ... a great door which said something about ... something about…"

Gwen found a piece of crumpled up paper caught in the keys.

"Happiness. Happiness." Eugene said, Gwen opened the paper and saw an orange pac man, Eugene looked back at Bella, "I don't want you to find out what happened. I don't want this to end. I love you. I love you." Bella pushed the curtain closed and walked away.

Bella was sleeping in bed. Eugene slept on the pillow next to her. In her sleep, Bella's hand moved and comes close to Eugene's head. Eugene's eyes opened and he smiled. Gwen was staring at the piece of paper.

Gwen's alarm went off. Eugene got up quickly. Gwen was slower. She checks her PDA. Bella woke up. "I thought we were on holiday." Eugene said.

"I think we should check this out," Gwen said to Bella holding the piece of paper out to her.

"Ok then." Bella agreed and they set off. Gwen was driving while Eugene looked around the area.

"Yes. Yes ... this is it. We came up the hill, and there it was! There it was, the…" Eugene said.

"There!" Bella said pointing forward. They saw the yellow sign with the pac man on it.

"The Happy Cook?" Eugene said confused. Gwen took the turn off the road into the parking lot. She parked and got out of the car, "Yeah, I walked towards the door, wondering who exactly I would be meeting, excited, quite stressed, shitting myself frankly." The three of them walked in, "I opened the door ... I walked in, and saw…"

Eugene looked around while the girls were looking at people's shoes.

"I've been looking for a pair of shoes like that for ages." Bella commented as she noted the waitress's black shoes were like the ones on Eugene's camera phone.

"And saw ... And saw ... my mates."

Gwen was talking with Jen, the waitress. "So now they're inconveniencing customers."

"You stepped in?" Gwen said.

"Well, I tried." Jen said.

"I didn't really know what the eye was any more ... but I was damned if I was going to let it go for £34 and a banana milkshake." Eugene said.

"Well, that's just not acceptable behavior. Not at a Happy Cook. They were making a public spectacle of themselves." Jen said, "And that was it, he was out the door and gone." She looked up and saw Josh and Gary walking into the restaurant. Gary was wearing a hood over his face. "Oh, my God! That is so weird!"

"You bastards! You are so dead! I mean, Josh, you're just a dickhead, but Gary ... We were ... I mean, we were mates." Eugene said.

"Hi, doll." Josh said to Jen.

"Are you talking to me?" Jen asked,

"Yeah. Sorry. Look, I don't know whether you remember us from last week."

"Yes." Jen answered.

"Yeah, now the thing is, there may be people coming in to ask questions." Josh said. Gwen and Bella were standing in the back. Gary spotted them. "Two women specifically. And I think ..."

"Josh." Gary warned him.

"... it would be in your best interests if…"

"Shut up, Josh." Gary shouted.

"The woman is complying, man." Josh said, Gary looked at Gwen and Bella. Josh turned and saw them, Bella waved at them. "Okay. Cool." Josh turned to run out the door, but Gary tripped him and he fell to the floor. "What did you do that for, twat?"

"I miss him!" Gary shouted taking off his hood. Eugene watched as Gary sat in a booth chair.

Gwen and Bella talked with Josh and Gary. Eugene looked out the window.

"So he ran out the door and you two ran after him?" Bella said.

"Yeah. We chased him across the car park. But Eugene was quite fast. Josh had new shoes, he was making a fuss ..." Gary explained.

"Hey, hey ... You are overweight." Josh butted in.

"He ran across the road and we lost him. Honest to God." Gary continued.

"Okay." Gwen said.

"That's it." Gary said.

"Okay." Bella said. Gwen stood up and went to stand in front of the window next to Eugene. She took her phone out to make a call.

"All those cars. All those lives moving through space…" Eugene said.

"Hello. Can you give me the number for Filey Garage, Filey Road, Cardiff, please?" Gwen said into the phone.

"All that humanity whizzing by in a frenzy – " Eugene continued, "of burgers and chips, bank holiday fun, burst tires, screaming kids and sudden heart-attacks."

"Put me through, thanks." Gwen said, "Mr. Jones? You don't know me, but I'm a friend of your son Eugene. I've got some bad news, I'm afraid."

"Now I remember." Eugene said, "Apart from a buzzing in my ear where Josh whacked me, I felt good. I was running across a field on a Saturday morning. The smell of exhaust and banana milkshake, a slight nausea, heart beating too fast cos I wasn't that fit all the stuff that tells you you're alive. By rights, I should be well pissed off - my mates had cheated on me and I didn't meet any aliens, - "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eugene was at his funeral service. "but I realized that when I swallowed the eye at the Happy Cook, I was given a chance to look back on my life and see it for what it really was." Eugene stopped up the aisle next to Gary who was singing. "Gary, I'm going to miss you. Not the biggest turn-out you could hope for, but still. I wish I could.."

Eugene stood in the middle of the room looking at the people there at his funeral. He looked at Bella. "God, Bella, I wish I could say thank you." Eugene looked at his dad. "And here he is ... my dad, only 14 years late." Everyone sat down. Mrs Jones went up to the podium to say something, but ended up crying instead. Mr Jones got to his feet to help her down. "So, now I know it wasn't my fault my dad left, and that, of course, he wasn't Superman or an alien, he's just an ordinary bloke."

"Uh, Eugene ... he was a good boy, but somehow ... things went wrong. I wasn't there. I wish I could have seen him ... before ..." Mr Jones said.

"An ordinary bloke who made a mess of things." Eugene said.

Eugene was alarmed when he saw the coffin sinking down into the case. He ran up to the  
>front. "No! Not yet. Dad made a mess of things and went away, and that's a shame really, it's a terrible pity, because we missed each other. Completely."<p>

Bella, Gwen and Eugene were at the intersection where the roads went through the cemetery. Gwen paced in front of the main building. "You know, 28 is one of those perfect numbers. It's equal to  
>the sum of its divisors. I'm 28. I was 28. I think I'm going to have to go soon, Bella. Yeah. Also, 28 centimeters per second is the top speed of a lone lobster."<p>

The door to the building opened and the mortician held out a paper package for Bella. "Oh, hi. Thank you. I'm sorry I had to ask you to do that." He gave the bag to her.

"Yeah, no problem."

Bella opened the package and her and Gwen looked inside. Eugene looked in the bag and saw the eye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, if it's the eye that's been keeping me here, now it's no longer inside me, why the hell am I still hanging around?" Gwen and Bella walked down the sidewalk on the opposite side of the street.

"Eugene? The eye is in the bag now, rather than in you." Gwen said, just as The SUV pulled up near them. Jack and the others got out. Owen smiled at Bella.

"Hello, stranger!" Owen said to her. She smiled back.

"Did you get it?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, we got it." She said holding out the bag, Jack took the eye out of the bag.

"Impressive." Jack whistled.

"Well, we haven't done the tests yet, so ..." Owen shrugged, then turned and headed back to the SUV.

"Come on. We've got to go." Tosh said and joined Owen. Jack put the eye back in the package and headed for the SUV. Gwen got in the back. Bella paused as she watched a silver car pull up in front of the Jones' house. Terry saw the car and turned his back to it. Mrs Jones put a hand on his shoulder. The back door opened and Mr Jones got out.

"In an average lifetime, the human heart will beat two million times." Eugene said. "You'll produce over eight thousand gallons of saliva and grow 350 miles of hair."

A blue car came around the street corner, tires screeching. Bella watched the scene in front of her with a smile on her face and stepped onto the street.

"You'll eat the equivalent in weight of six elephants." Eugene said. The blue car passed Jack who turned absently to watch it. He turned back to the others. "Oh, isn't life amazing!" Eugene glanced at the car and saw Bella on the road.

"Bella!" He shouted and ran to her, "BELLA!" Eugene knocked Bella off her feet and out of the oncoming car's path. The eye was knocked out of the package and fell onto the storm drain where it stopped.

Mrs Jones and the others watch. Jack and the team headed over to Bella. They saw Eugene. Bella turned and saw Eugene as well.

"Hi. Oh, my God. Eugene!" Bella said in shock.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"It is so good to see you!" She said touching his arm, "Eugene, you're on my leg."

"Sorry!"

"No, no, it's fine." Bella said and Eugene got up helping Bella to get up to.

"Sorry." Eugene said again.

"It's fine. It's fine. It's fine." Bella said, Eugene turned to look at his family,

"Can he see me?" Eugene asked, "He can see me!" Bella giggled. Mrs Jones was stunned. Eugene continued to hold Bella's hands. "Thanks."

"No, thank you. Thank you. You just saved my life." Bella said.

"That's okay." He said, Bella had an unreadable look on her face, she then leant in a quickly kissed him. "That's unbelievable. That's un-bloody-believable. Oh, God ... I think that's it." Eugene picked up the eye off the storm drain and put it in Bella's hand.

"Goodbye, Bella." A bright light surrounded Eugene completely engulfing him. Jack watched Eugene and the light with a smile on his face. He stepped closer to Bella putting an arm around her shoulders.

Gwen looked up. "Don't go now, Eugene. Eugene, please don't go now. Eugene, please ... Please!"

Bella rested her head against Jack's shoulder as they all look up at the sky.

**Let me know what you think. Again this was a difficult one to write 3**


	20. Out Of Time Pt 1

**Hello again, I'm trying to update as much as I can so I can get this series over with. The next to chapters are a bit like the first chapter of ghost machine, where I am focusing on Bella's life, that why there are bits cut out from these next 2 chapters.**

A plane was flying high up in the air, meanwhile down on the ground, the Torchwood team minus Bella, stood on the grass watching and waiting for the airplane. The airplane landed and pulled up right in front of them and stopped. They walked up to the plane. The pilot smiled and waved at them, "Hello there." She then stepped out of the plane. "Apologies for the unplanned touchdown, just hit some rotten turbulence."

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness." Jack said as they shook hands.

"Diane Holmes, pilot. Is this some sort of secret base? You must show me round one day, Captain." Diane said. Behind them, an older man and a young woman exited the back of the plane.

"Everything all right?" The man questioned.

"How long before we head off again? My Uncle's expecting me." The young girl asked.

"When did you leave?" Jack asked.

"About half an hour ago." Diane answered.

"Which date?" Jack then said.

"Today, December the 18th." Diane said looking at him strangely.

"Which year?" Jack said, Diane turned and looked at the man, "Which year? Which year? I need to know."

"1953." Diane said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The cog door rolled open, the standard welcoming alarm blared. Owen entered first, taking his jacket off as he moved. Gwen followed behind him. John Ellis and Emma Cowell entered next. They're each carrying their suitcases. Bella was sitting at her workstation now looking confused and the new arrivals. Owen just gave her a small smile as he walked past.

"There's no need to be frightened." Jack said softly.

"Who are you exactly?" John asked, Jack and Diane entered last.

"The least you know about us, the better." Was all that Jack said, "Meet the team."

"Toshiko." Tosh said giving them a small wave.

"Gwen."

"Doctor Owen Harper." He said as he put on his lab coat.

Bella swung her chair around, "Isabella"

"John Ellis."

"Emma Louise Cowell."

"Diane Holmes."

"Please, follow me." Owen said as he turned and headed towards the conference room, the other followed.

"At least it wasn't a spaceship full of aliens." Bella said to Jack.

"That might have been easier." Jack sighed and walked up the stairs.

John and Emma stood in front of the conference table. Diane leant against the far window. "But how can you travel fifty years in half an hour?" John asked confused.

"Your aircraft slipped through a transcendental portal." Jack explained.

"A what?" Emma said.

"A door in time and space." Bella said so that would understand.

"It's some kind of trick, it has to be." Jack said.

"Tosh?" Jack said,

Toshiko indicated the different photos and papers on the conference table. "Celebrations of the Millennium in your respective home cities, photographs documenting the development of Cardiff Bay from the '50s to the present day, blueprints of modern day aeroplanes."

Emma sat down as it was too much to take in. Diane was alarmed. "But if all this is true ... then how do we get back?" She said.

"You don't. According to history, your plane never returned. I'm sorry." Jack said.

"What's going to happen to us?" Diane asked.

"Never mind about us. What happened to everyone else? Our families." John said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Gwen walked with Emma, explaining what had happened to her family, Emma was having a little trouble trying to take all this in at once, the girls walked past the workstations.

John was looking over Toshiko's shoulders as she looked up the information on the computers. Jack was standing behind them. Tosh was trying to locate John's son, but wasn't having much luck.

Jack turned and headed back to his office. Owen was taking to Diane about her family and friends but she said that she doesn't have anyone.

The team had taken to a small hostel place for them to stay in for the time being. Gwen shows Diane and Emma to their room.

"It's a bit basic." Gwen said

"Not when you've slept in barracks." Diane said, then put her bag on the lower bunk while Emma put her bag on the single bed near the door.

John was unpacking his open suitcase while Jack watched. "I was going to close a deal on a shop in Dublin tomorrow." He explained.

"What do you trade in?" Jack asked.

"Food, knick-knacks, essentials." He said. He took his clothes out of the suitcase, closed the suitcase and put it aside. He turned to his radio and turned it on. He turned the tuning dial looking for a station.

"What are you after?" Jack said,

"Bit of music."

Jack turned the knob and found a classical station playing Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. He looked at John and smiled.

"There are photographs of my family in here." John said.

Jack took the photos, "I'll see what I can do."

"Don't worry, Captain Harkness, I'll look after the ladies." John assured him.

"Call me Jack." He said and they shook hands.

Bella popped her head through the door, "Hey."

Jack turned to his daughter, "Hey what you doing here?"

"Just letting you know that I be home late tonight. It's Lucy's birthday. We're kind of making it a whole day thing. So I kind of need the day off. Please?" Bella said giving him the look she knows he can't say no to.

Jack pretended to think about it, "Oh go on then. Have fun but behave."

Bella smiled and gave him a quick hug, "Thank you, I will. See you later."

She then left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Bella met up with Lucy, Dan and her other friends in the same bar where to team took her for her birthday. She smiled when she saw her friends, Lucy was wearing a plastic, costume tiara and a happy 18th birthday sash.

"Bella!" Lucy said when she saw her; Bella gave her a big hug.

"Happy Birthday" Bella said.

"Thank you." Lucy said the smile not leaving her face, "Everyone has missed you so much."

"Yeah, I've missed you lot to, but you know work and everything…" Bella trailed off, "But never mind I'm here now. So let's go get some drinks in us." Bella said wrapping her arm around Lucy and walked towards her friends and the bar. They were planning to have a few drinks here then moving around the bars and clubs Cardiff had to offer.

They had moved to a small pub that they normally go to when they have had a hard day at Uni and wanted to complain about the day, Bella didn't notice that her dad and John were sitting at a table, she was fun, not having to worry about Torchwood, Owen, exams and anything else that normally happens to her.

John was having a beer while Jack was drinking water.

As he talked, John took out his pipe and started packing it to smoke. "Blackpool were 3-1 down, then Stanley Matthews worked his magic - scored two goals in the last 20 minutes. Bolton lost 4-3. My boy was on his knees, punching the air... the FA cup final live in my own living room. I charged the lads a shilling each to come and watch."

"Ever the business man, eh, John?" Jack said.

"That's an American accent, isn't it?"

"That's right." Jack said taking a sip of his drink.

John lit his pipe, "So how did you end up here, doing whatever it is that you do?"

Jack smiled at the thought. "It's a long story."

"I'm a slow drinker. You know everything about me. What's the problem?" John asked.

"Gets kinda complicated." Jack said.

"What, did you fall through time too?" John joked.

"Yeah, you could say that." Jack smiled. The clinked glasses and drank, John lit another match, the bartender approached him.

"Sorry, mate, you can't smoke in here." John blew out his match.

A loud noise came from across the bar. John looked over, and saw Bella, Lucy and everyone laughing and drinking. "Such noise" he said looking in disgust and the group

"Na that's normal these days." Jack said looking over at them

"You allow that type of behaviour from young people?" John said

"We do now." Jack said. He looked over at the group again and spotted Bella talking to Lucy and Dan. He chuckled and smiled.

"It's that girl who you know." John said recognising Bella from earlier.

"Bella's my daughter. She's out celebrating a friend's birthday." Jack explained.

Owen was having dinner with Diane, he liked her not as much as he liked Bella, but he figured that him and Bella wasn't happening any time soon, so might as well have some fun. After dinner they went back to his place.

Gwen was dealing with an incident that happened between John and Emma, John had caught Emma drinking.

Owen shoved his stuff under the couch, trying to clean up the room. "Woman have been to space too, you know. You've got a lot of catching up to do." He explained.

Diane stepped into the doorway. The other room was painfully bare of any other furniture except for a chair and lamp. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"It's complicated. Sometimes I think it could happen but then other times..." Owen trailed off, then poured scotch into 2 glasses,

"So who do all those beauty products belong to?" Diane asked.

"Uh, me, actually."

"No?"

Owen laughed, "Oi, real men can moisturize too, you know." He gave Diane her glass. She took it and looked around the room.

"It's not very homely here." Diane commented.

"No, I'm not here that much. It doesn't seem worth the effort." Owen said, Diane put her drink down and took out another cigarette. Owen watched her light up. "You smoke too much."

"So I gather." She said and lent against the window. "Amelia Earhart ... she disappeared in 1932. Do you think she's still out there somewhere?"

"No, doubt it. One in a zillion chance, you ending up here." Owen said.

"A whole new world." Diane said.

Owen walked up to her, "Oh, it's not so bad, once you get used to it. I reckon you'll fit in just fine."

Next thing they knew they were in Owen's bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Owen rolled off Diane. They were panting and sweaty and holding hands. "I take it that wasn't your first time?"

"I had a lover. He was married." Diane said.

"And you didn't care?" Owen asked.

"Well, I was free to do what I liked and I didn't have to cook and clean for him. It suited me. I'm not exactly marriage material." Diane explained.

"I always thought the '50s were uptight, sexually repressed and…" Owen said.

Diane laughed, "You didn't invent it, you know."

"Oh?! Can we do it again?" Owen asked.

"Don't see why not."

"We could have an affair. We could be fuck buddies." Owen suggested, mind clear of any Bella related thoughts.

"What's a fuck buddy?" Diane asked.

"It's, um, it's a friend that you have casual sex with."

After explaining to Owen that there was nothing casual about sex, they went for round number 2…

Jack was sitting on the sofa staring into space, when he heard a scraping at the front door. He looked and chuckled, knowing it was Bella trying to get her key in the lock. After a few minutes Bella finally managed to get the door open and she stumbled in.

"Have a good time?" Jack said.

Bella looked around the flat wondering where the noise came from. She turned and saw Jack, "Heyyyyyyyy" She slurred, then hiccupped, "Yeah it was fun." She was swaying a little and was trying her hardest to appear not as drunk as she was.

"Do you need help getting to bed?" Jack asked.

Bella hiccupped again, "Please."

Jack laughed and caught her as she passed out. He carried her to her room and laid her down on her bed removing her jacket and shoes. He tucked her in and walked out the room, as he left he heard, Bella whisper something in her sleep.

"Owen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Bella groaned as she woke up. She was lying on her front in her clothes. She quickly shut her eyes again and opened them slowly. She looked over to her bedside table and next to the picture of her and Owen in the hub, was a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin. She mentally thanked her dad, sat up and took them.

It took a few attempts but Bella finally got up and walked into the lounge changed and with her glass of water. She placed it down on the coffee table and went to get the post. She flicked through and she found a letter addressed to her. She put the rest of the mail on the coffee table and sat down on the sofa to open her letter. She read through it and after a while her face dropped, she reread it and this time to threw it aside and buried her face in her hands and started to cry.

At the hub Gwen was talking to Jack about Emma staying with her, telling him that Diane didn't come home last night. Owen quickly covered it up, but was a bit jumpy. Tosh walked up to Jack telling him that she might have found John son.

**Part 2...**


	21. Out Of Time Pt 2

Jack took John to the nursing home that his son Alan was in, he was suffering from Alzheimer's. John was showing him photo's but he doesn't respond or seem to remember anything. All he wanted to do was go home.

Owenand Diane were at the airport so that Diane could fly a plane.

Bella was staring at the letter, with her phone in her hand. She flipped the phone around in her hands, not wanting to make the call she knew she had to. She finally opened the phone and dialled as the phone was ringing she took a few deep breaths.

"_Hello?" Bella's mum answered._

"Hey mum. It's me."

"_Hey sweetheart how are you?" Anna said happy that her daughter had called her._

"Hungover. It was Lucy's birthday yesterday."

"_Did you have a good time?"_

"Yeah, it was fun." Bella said trying to sound happy but failing.

"_You ok sweetie?"_

"Not really there's something I need to tell you."

"_What's that?"_

"I got my results back"

"_And how did you do."_

"I failed mum. By 2 fucking marks!" Bella said, so disappointed in herself.

"_Oh Bella. I'm sorry."_

"Yeah. I failed again." Bella said thinking that she should just give up altogether.

"_Sweetie you know what that means?"_

"Mum, I don't want to move out of here. I like it here. Please don't make me leave." Bella begged.

Owen and Diane were talking to the Pilot who told them that he can get them a plane after Christmas. Owen and Diane walked past the planes. She was crying and trying to hide how upset she  
>was.<p>

Gwen and Rhys had taken Emma out to a club, but she was feeling out of place until she met a boy. Emma was starting to feel better but that changed when Gwen found her kissing the boy she was dancing with. Gwen takes her home and has to explain that sex and relationships have changed a lot since her time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The door opened and Owen walked in carrying a red shopping bag. He found Diane trying to  
>work Owen's laptop. "Leave it."<p>

"I can't if I want to fly a jet plane, because that's all flying is now - pressing buttons." Diane said getting frustrated. "You used to have to know how to fix an engine, how to gauge the wind but ..."

"Leave it. Open this." Owen said holding out the red shopping bag, Diane's face lit up and she took out a beautiful red dress.

"Oh! It's beautiful." She said and kissed him, and decided not to mention the photos of him and Bella she found on his laptop.

Later that night, Bella was leaning on the railings looking over the bay. She wrapped her coat tightly around her, she was looking at a photo of her and Jack when she first met him. They looked so shy in the picture not sure how to react around each other. She laughed at the memories and wiped a tear away. She really didn't want to move out.

On a roof somewhere in Cardiff Owen poured two glasses of champagne. He gave Diane one glass. They drink and dance on the roof above Cardiff. Until Diane suggested they go home.

Bella was walking, not sure where she was going. She turned in the direction of Owen's flat.

In Owen's flat Diane were Owen are kissing passionately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Jack was in his office when the phone rang. "Hello?"

Ianto was on the phone and kneeling behind the counter. He was looking for something. "My car keys are missing. John was behind the counter earlier on and I can't get hold of him."

Jack was on the computers using the GPS system to locate Ianto's car. Ianto watched behind him. The red dot on the map stopped, "He's gone home."

Jack got up and ran. Ianto held his jacket out for him. Jack grabbed his jacket on his way out the door.

Back at Owen's Owen and Diane were in bed.

Bella was standing outside Owen's flat. Tear tracks down her face. She raised her fist to knock but stopped midway. She lowered her hand and rested her forehead against the door. She signed and walked away from the door.

Owen and Diane are together in bed. "You're very quiet."

"I don't know if I can do this anymore. This isn't how it works for me. I've slept with enough women, I've done the fuck buddies thing. This is not it. I can't concentrate. All I see is you, all I can think about is what you're wearing, what you're thinking, what your face looks like when you come. It's been, what, a week? And it's like, I don't know, when I'm not with you, um, I'm out of focus. How have you done this to me? I'm scared. I'm fucking scared." Owen said.

"I love you too." Diane said and kissed him, she pulled away and said, "But what about the other girl?"

"Other girl?" Owen said looking confused.

"I think she said her name was Bella?" Diane said.

"What's Bella got to do with anything?" Owen said, starting to feel guilty about forgetting about Bella all week and suddenly all those feelings he had for her came back.

"That day we arrived, when you took me to where you worked, I saw the way you look at her, and earlier when I was on your computer. I saw pictures of the two of you together. You both look very happy." Diane said giving him a sad smile.

Owen sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "The thing with Bella..."

"She was the complicated relationship you mentioned the other day?" Diane said.

"Yeah." Owen whispered.

Jack held John's hand as they both sat in the car. The car was running as it filled with exhaust fumes. John breathed in deeply as Jack watched him die. His hand slipped out of Jack's grip.

Diane watched Owen sleep. "The thing about love ... is that you're always at its mercy." She whispered.

Gwen walked with Emma. She checked Emma's tickets. "Emma, these are your tickets, okay? On the back is your seat number, keep this with you at all times. I've also got you a return just in case. Now, don't go talking to any strangers and phone me as soon as you get there, okay?"

Owen woke up. Diane was gone. He found a note on her pillow. He read it. Diane was dressed to fly. She checked her plane as Owen's car screeched to a stop in front of her. She saw him and turned to head back to the plane.

Owen got out of the car. "No! I'm not letting you do this."

"I'm not a possession, Owen." Diane said.

"You can't do this, it's madness." Owen argued.

"If I listened to everyone who told me that, I wouldn't have broken any records." Diane said.

The bus arrived. Emma was in line and Gwen really didn't want her to go. The passengers started boarding."You don't have to go."

"If I don't, then I'll always wonder what it's like. London, Gwen." Emma said excitedly. Gwen gave her a hug and handed her the tickets.

"Go on." Gwen said, Emma smiled and got on the bus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Owen begged Diane not to go, but she was convinced that she could go home because the weather conditions were the same.

"Diane, listen to me, there is no way back. You cannot get home." Owen begged.

"Then it will take me somewhere new." She said and went to her plane.

"What about me?! Please, please, don't go." Owen said.

She took off her scarf and put it around Owen's neck. She kissed him. "What memories I'm taking with me. You need her. You need each other."

Owen nodded, knowing she was talking about Bella. He stepped away and Diane closed the door. The plane engine started. Diane looked back at Owen and threw him a kiss. Owen stepped away  
>from the plane. The plane took off down the runway leaving Owen there alone.<p>

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Bella was sitting on the stairs clutching the letter in her hands screwing it up. She threw it and it landed in front of someone's feet. Bella looked at the trainers and knew who they belong to.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked,

Ianto bent down and picked up the letter and moved to sit beside her. "Saw you sitting out here on the cameras. Look like you needed a friend. So what's up?"

"Look at the letter."

Ianto straightened out the letter and read it. "Shit!"

"That's one word for it."

"Does your mum know?" Ianto asked.

"Yeah, she's making the arrangements to move over here. Finding a house for the both of us. I don't want to move."

"It's not like you have to move far."

"It's not that. I mean I love living with my dad. Even if I do get kicked out when he is busy." She said and gave a pointed look at Ianto who just shrugged and laughed. He put his arm over her shoulders and she rested her head on his shoulders. He lightly kissed her forehead.

**Read and review 3**


	22. Combat Pt 1

**Back to normal format this time, Bella's back in Torchwood :)**

It was late at night; everything was peaceful, until a Weevil was running along the pavement. Jack was right behind it. The weevil came to a dead end and jumped onto the stack of empty wooden pallets. The weevil was cornered. Jack blocked its only exit. The weevil growled at him.

"Hate to break it to you, but you're not my first." Jack held up two items, one in each hand. "Anti-Weevil spray. Handclamps."

The weevil growled and jumped down to face Jack.

"Come on; let's make this easy for both of us." Jack said.

The weevil attacked Jack. He grabs his arms and punched it in the face. The weevil threw Jack up against the wall and over by the pallets. Jack groaned from the large bleeding scratch on his chest.

"This always happens when I give them the night off." Jack groaned.

Gwen was having dinner with Rhys, he was talking to her but she was staring out in front of her clearly not listening. After a while Rhys notices, Gwen tries to apologise, but suddenly the weevil ran past them, Jack was chasing after it,

"What the hell was that?" Rhys exclaimed.

Gwen turned and looked at Jack. Jack turned and saw Gwen. He ran over to her. Gwen smiled and got up. Jack ran over to her. His front shirt was bloodied and torn where his bleeding wound used to be. "Oh, God, what's happened to you?"

Jack looked at Rhys, "Rhys is it? Nice to meet you! Sorry, it's an emergency; I'll have her back for dessert. Come on…" Jack started to lead her away.

"Hey, hold on! That's my girlfriend." Rhys protested.

"Rhys, this is Jack." Gwen tried to explain.

"Sit down, Gwen." Rhys said.

"He's my boss." Gwen tried again.

"Sit the fuck down!" Rhys shouted at her.

"Don't ever speak to me like that." Gwen said,

Jack started to move again, "Come on, Gwen. Let's go."

"Hey, she's with me tonight." Rhys shouted, "One night off. You promised."

Gwen grabbed her bag, "Don't you dare." Rhys said. Gwen turned and followed Jack.

"If you go now, Gwen ... !" Rhys shouted after her, but she continued to follow Jack.

Jack and Gwen were on the third floor of a garage. Jack used his wristband and checked the readings for the weevil. Gwen looked around the area. Suddenly, the Weevil crossed the screen and ran. Gwen saw it. "Jack! Over there!"

A white van zoomed up the floor and came to a screeching halt. The weevil ran. The van's back door burst open and three men dressed in black with black ski masks crossed its path. They had cattle prods. "Get him in, get him in!" One of them said. They herd the weevil into the back of the van just as Jack and Gwen turned the corner. "They're fucking mad!"

"Hey!" Jack shouted after them. One of the men stopped and looked at Jack and Gwen. The man nodded cheekily to them, then headed for the van. Jack and Gwen broke out into the run after the van. The van took off speeding through the garage. Jack and Gwen stopped and watched as the van left with their weevil.

"Who the hell were they?!" Jack said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack, Gwen, Tosh and Ianto were back at the hub, "One - since when did other people know about Weevils? Two - have they done this before and if so why didn't we know about it? Three - what do they want with them anyway?"

"Might not be connected, but we've noticed a surge of unusual injuries being reported at the A&E unit." Ianto said handing Jack a file.

"Chunks taken out of legs and arms, deep wounds to backs and stomachs. So we have a wave of Weevil attacks to add to our problems." Jacks sat on the edge of his desk. "And by the way, that spray we've used on them previously? They're becoming immune to it."

Jack picked up the phone to make a call. "They're mutating?" Tosh asked.

"Or evolving." Ianto suggested.

"So any sign of the one we lost earlier?" Jack asked.

"I've run a trace on the van's number plate ... its fake. Two and a half thousand vans of that type registered in the Cardiff area. Widen that to a forty mile radius and the number doubles." Tosh said.

"So, run a trace on the vehicle." Jack said.

"Route via traffic cameras?" Tosh asked.

Owen's voicemail came from the other end of the phone, "This is Owen's voice mail, leave a message if you must."

"Processing now." Tosh said and left,

The cog door rolled open and Bella walked through. She was still in the same foul mood as she was since she found out she failed. Tonight she was coming back from a date with a guy she met in her study group.

"Have a good time did we?" Jack asked, leaving his office.

"Yeah it was ok." Bella said taking off her jacket.

"Just ok?"

Bella sat in her chair and let out a deep breath. "Just drop it. Ok?" She snapped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gwen was on the phone in the conference trying to talk to Rhys but he was ignoring the messages she had been leaving.

Owen was at the bar having a drink. His phone rang. The Barmaid noticed. "Are you going to answer that?" She picked up his phone and checked it. "Ninth missed call - work. Do you enjoy your job then?"

The man at the back of the room noticed Owen and the barmaid. "Look, if you don't mind ... I came out to be alone." Owen said.

"Ah, the old Greta Garbo." The barmaid said.

"Something like that." Owen said.

She refilled his glass. "Little bit of advice - next time you feel like this, you should stay in."

"Trust me, the bigger the crowd, the more alone I feel." Owen sighed.

"I said - no chatting up the punters." Said the barmaid's boyfriend.

"Oh, for God's sake." Owen said.

"Tommy, I work in a bar. It's my job to speak to them." The barmaid said. Owen sighed, annoyed more than anything.

"You're never happier than when you're flashing your tits at a dickhead." Tommy said.

Owen had had enough and interrupts them, "Don't talk to her like that."

"You what?" He said.

"We were having a conversation. One day, when you grow up, you'll realize that's what human beings do." Owen said, Tommy grabbed Owen and swung him off the stool.

"Tommy, stop. You'll get me the sack!" The Barmaid pleaded. Owen turned around, grabbed Tommy and shoved his face down on the bar counter.

"See? It's about using your opponent's aggression to your own ends. Now, I'd suggest you don't pick fights with strangers." Owen said then turned to the barmaid, "And you should really upgrade your boyfriend. What does a man have to do to get some peace in this city?" Owen turned and tossed Tommy away from him. Owen straightened his jacket and finished his drink. His phone started ringing again. He picked up his phone and turned it off.

Bella appeared near Toshiko's workstation. "Owen's still not answering his phone."

"He's been even more erratic than usual since that thing with Diane." Tosh said.

Bella looked at her confused, "Since the what?"

Tosh quickly got up and walked away. "It's none of my business."

Bella followed her, "What thing? What thing, Tosh?"

"Owen and Diane. Before she took the plane, they had a ... thing. You knew that, right?" Tosh explained.

"Oh, yeah, of course I knew that. I just didn't know they had a thing ...thing." Bella trailed off, feeling her heart sink to her stomach, she thought that her and Owen were making progress. Obviously not. That was one more thing she could add to the list of things that were going wrong in her life.

Ianto stood outside the weevil cell. Jack walked in a joined him, "It started ten minutes ago."

The weevil in the cell crouched low and howled. "What do you think its doing?"

"I think it's weeping." Jack said, listening.

"Why?"

"Owen's been studying this one. He thinks they have a low level of telepathic ability to share emotion across distance." Jack explained.

"You mean it might be feeling the pain of another Weevil?" Ianto said, shocked.

"I kinda hope we're wrong, though." Jack said.

"Why?"

"Because that would mean somebody's not only kidnapping Weevils, they're causing them pain." Jack said taking a step closer to the cage door. "What can you feel? What do you know?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toshiko worked at the computers as Jack and Gwen watched. "I've tracked the van's route. It went straight from the car park out to the docks." They watched the footage on the monitor. "This was two hours ago." They continued to watch as the video statics out.

"What happened?" Jack said.

"The CCTV cameras went down." Tosh said,

"Do you think it was deliberate?" Gwen asked.

"I think these guys really don't like to be watched." Tosh said.

"See, and I know it's a character flaw ... that makes me all the more determined to find out what it is they're hiding." Jack said.

Jack and Toshiko searched the warehouse. "You know what they used these warehouses for during World War Two? Storing the bodies of dead GIs." Jack stopped and stared out in front of him, "Sometimes, you can know too much history." The door slammed shut. Jack and Toshiko took out their guns. "Come on."

They continued to make their way through the warehouse. "There's nothing here."

"So what were they doing here? Why come all this way out?" Jack nodded in front of him, he and Toshiko headed for the doorway.

"What is it?" Tosh asked.

"Looks human." Jack said.

"Male. Is he alive?" Tosh asked.

"Hello? You okay there? We're looking for the people who were here last night! If you saw anything, now's a good time to speak up." Jack said loudly.

"Jack, he's bleeding!" Tosh said and they ran to check on the man on the ground in a pool of blood. Jack turned him over. "Oh, my God!" Tosh gasped.

"Weevil marks." Jack said.

"You don't think it's still here?" Tosh said as she looked around.

"No. We'd hear it. Now help me with the body." Jack said and put down his gun to pick up the man when suddenly, an unusual ring tone sounded.

"Is that his?" Tosh asked.

"You don't think I'd choose that ring tone?" Jack said giving her a look. He checked the body's pockets and found a cell phone.

"Don't answer it." Tosh warned him.

He answered it anyway, "Hello?"

"I don't know who you are. Stay out of what doesn't concern you." Came a distorted voice on the other end.

"Who killed this man?"

"Did you hear what I just said?"

"I have this selective deafness when I'm talking to cowards or murderers." Jack said, he stood up and walked around.

"Don't interfere in things you don't understand."

"Oh, I understand this better than you. Cos I know how this is going to end - we're going to hunt you down. We're going to ensure that you're punished for what happened here. And we're going to make you surrender that creature that you kidnapped. Is that clear enough?" Jack said then the phone disconnected. Jack immediately made a call on the phone. "Ianto? I need you to trace all calls to and from this number in the last 24 hours. Fast as you can. We're on our way back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Owen was outside when his phone rings. He answered it. "This is Owen's voicemail. Don't leave a message."

"Nice try, Owen. We want you back at the Hub immediately. We've got a Weevil murder, so get your bony little ass over here now." Bella said on the other end, no emotion in her voice whatsoever.

Owen sighed and hung up. She didn't sound happy at all.

Gwen read the man's identification. Owen was starting the autopsy as Jack and Toshiko watched. "Dan Hodges, date of birth, 21st of January 1979. Salesman for web publishing software. Looks like he was married with a kid."

Owen held up the hand to show his wedding ring. "Yeah, no shit, Sherlock. Right, definitely death by Weevil, but he took a right kicking before the throat was punctured. Weevils go for the kill, straight for the jugular. Look at his face - black eye, bruises to the cheekbones. Same across the back and the ribs."

"Could he have been tortured?" Tosh asked.

"Maybe. But I reckon these wounds were inflicted by humans. But why smack somebody about and then set the Weevil on them? Why not get the Weevil do all the work for you?" Owen said.

Ianto walked into the autopsy area with Bella.

"Any joy with the phone records?" Jack asked.

"The last incoming number was blocked. The phone's call history has been erased." Ianto said.

"God, they move fast." Tosh said.

"You ask me, these guys are using Weevils to carry out the perfect murder. No fingerprints, no traces of recognizable DNA, ... a quick, guaranteed death. Nothing to connect anyone to the murder." Jack said.

"Right. Should be a piece of piss to find the killer, then." Owen said sarcastically.

"What about this guy? Someone's got to break it to his wife that he's dead." Bella said. Everyone turned to look at her, "Why is it always me?"

"Cause you're the youngest" Jack smiled.

Bella headed back to the car where Owen was waiting. She got inside and sighed. "I hate doing that."

Owen didn't say anything. "Thanks for your kind words of support." She said rolling her eyes.

"What do you want me to say? She'll be all right in the end?" Owen said not looking at her.

"You can always count on Owen to make you feel better." Bella spat and started the car. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Bella bravely decided to talk about him and Diane.

"Tosh mentioned you and Diane ... Did you ..." Bella started.

"I didn't want her to go. She went." Owen simply said.

"Did you love her?" Bella asked dreading the answer.

"No, not really, it would be impossible for me to love her." Owen said honestly.

"I don't understand." Bella said confused.

"Of course you don't. You never do, you just sitting there looking amazing and you flaunt your boyfriends and your dates in front of me and you don't see it. You never look closely at things that don't concern you." Owen shouted then got out the car and slammed the door.

"You can be such a wanker sometimes, Owen, do you know that?" Bella shouted at him through the window.

"I do, as a matter of fact!" Owen shouted back at her. Bella drove away leaving Owen on the cub.

"Shit!" Owen shouted to thin air, he really had messed up with Bella.

The cog door rolled open and Owen walked in. Toshiko and Jack wait while Bella sat on the  
>couch looking through a magazine.<p>

"Where the hell have you been?" Jack said.

"Walking."

"Well, in your absence, Toshiko's had a great idea." Jack said.

"Well, it had to happen sooner or later." Owen said taking off his jacket and sat at his workstation.

"Ignore him, Tosh." Bella spat looking at him.

"Yeah, just ignore me, Tosh. I can be such a wanker. Apparently." Owen said. Jack looked between the two, knowing that something had happened between them; he made a mental note to ask his daughter what had happened.

"The van went with the Weevil straight to the warehouse. They must've known it was empty. Either they own it or had previous contact with the estate agents." Tosh said ignoring Owen.

"Owen Harper, you're going into property. Toshiko's in the middle of fixing you a cover story." Jack said smugly.

"Hang on, why me?" Owen said.

"Jack and Gwen were in the car park, I was in the warehouse. If they've got access to CCTV, they'll recognize us." Tosh explained.

"We have to get under their guard, find out what's going on." Jack said.

"Why not Bella?" Owen said pointing to her.

"You tell me why I am not sending in my 18 year old daughter?" Jack said folding his arms

"Yeah, all right. I could do with being someone else right now." Owen sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Owen walked in with his briefcase and wearing a suit.

"Mr. Harper?"

Owen turned and saw Mark Lynch, "Yeah."

"Mark Lynch." They shook hands, "You're looking to relocate your business to Cardiff?"

"Yeah."

"And you export jellied eels. Really?" Mark said not really convinced.

"Huge growth market. China, South America, I'm having a nightmare trying to keep up with demand. I'll er ... get you a batch if you find me the right gaff." Owen said, he looked out the office window.

"I think I'll pass on that. Any family to relocate?" Mark asked.

"Just me. It's better that way." Owen sighed, thinking of the fight between him and Bella earlier.

"And you're looking for premises out by the docks?" Mark asked.

"Mmm, nice big warehouse, that's what I need." Owen said.

"I've got a couple that should be perfect. Hang on while I print." Mark said.

"Thanks." Owen said, Mark headed over to the workstation on the other side of the room. Owen casually took out a device. Lynch glanced over his shoulder at Owen, but didn't see Owen grab a paper to cover what he was going to do next. He casually held the device against the back of the open laptop on the counter. He secured it firmly in place and the lights on the device started to flicker.

Back at Torchwood Tosh saw the monitors start to react and got to work.

"We're in! This'll give us everything on his hard drive, including encrypted files." Tosh said, Jack walked over to her. "If I can establish a routing protocol, whatever he does on this computer from now on, we'll know about it."

In the office, Owen kept his hand casually on the laptop monitor. He watched as Lynch  
>went over to his secretary for a moment, then over to the printer to pick up some papers. Owen continued to hold the device in place. The front page of LYNCH'S database appeared on Toshiko's monitors.<p>

"Owen, you're clear." Tosh said over the radio,

Owen detached the device and smoothly hid it in the paper he's carrying just as Mark turned and holds out the printed papers for him. "These have got the square footage you're looking for, good access, competitively priced…"

Owen quickly flipped through the printed papers. "Except ... these all look like shitholes to me." He slammed the papers on the table and glared at Lynch. Lynch smiled.

"Yeah. They are a bit."

"Didn't I see your sign outside a big place in the Q section of the docks?" Owen asked.

"We've accepted an offer on it. Pretty much signed and sealed." Lynch lied.

"He's lying. According to their records, it only went on the market last week." Tosh said over the radio.

"Bummer." Owen said.

"What about a unit on an industrial estate?" Lynch suggested. Owen went over and picked up his briefcase, "Save a ton on rent, even after transport costs."

"And you just happen to have a list of suitable premises? Nah." Owen said.

"There are other possibilities. You free at the end of the day?" Lynch asked.

"Yeah."

"Go for a drink? On your own in a strange city. I remember that feeling." Lynch suggested.

"And look at you now. Couple of gorgeous birds answering your phones for you. If that's not success, I dunno what is!" Owen smiled.

"It's all bollocks, really. But, if you wanted me to put in a good word..." Lynch said.

"No. Thanks. Good to meet you, Mark." Owen said and shook his hand again.

"Yeah. I'll give you a bell." Lynch said and watched Owen leave. After a while Lynch goes to his computer and does a Google search on Owen.

Back at Torchwood Tosh was watching Lynch's computer movements.

"First, he'll go for the web link at the top of the page ..." Tosh explained to Gwen. "Then he'll want to know what other people say about the business. Now he'll see what Owen has to say about himself."

Bella smiled as the phone rang. She's so good. She answered it. "Harper's sales. Jenny Long speaking."

"I'm sorry, wrong number." Said Lynch on the other end then hung up.

Bella looked at Gwen, "Job done."

Ianto walked up to Jack, "I've found another set of suspicious injuries at the hospital. They sound  
>pretty bad." Jack headed for the door, "Tosh, stay here and monitor Mark Lynch's movements. Ianto with me."<p>

Gwen got up, her bag over her shoulder. "I'll come with you."

"Go home. Bella you too." He told both girls.

"But ... " Gwen said.

"It's not a request. Remember - don't let it drift." Jack said to her.

Bella looked confused, "Huh?"

"I know you had an argument with Owen. Go home and relax for a bit." Jack said and left, Ianto walked past the girls and gave Bella a small smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella unlocked the door and walked into the living/kitchen. She put her keys on the kitchen table and moved over to the sofa. She calmly sat on the sofa. Then suddenly grabbed a glass that she left on the table this morning and threw it at the wall. She walked into her room and slammed the door.

Ianto smiled as he pulled the curtain closed. Jack popped a grape in his mouth and sat down next to the bed as he read through the file folder.

"I've already made my statement to the police." The patient said.

"According to your chart, you nearly had your heart torn from your ribcage." Jack said.

"Ooo." Ianto winced, Jack nodded in agreement.

"Ten-hour operation to repair chest wounds."

"Why should I talk to you?" The man in the bed asked,

"Let me tell you what did this to you. Six feet high, teeth like a shark, rippled skin and the rage of a wild animal. Am I close?" Jack said.

"I was mugged. There was three of them, they had knives." He protested.

"So why were your wounds described by paramedics as bite marks?" Ianto said popping a grape in his mouth.

"Look, I can't help it if they got mixed up. They're overworked." He said.

"There are lots of ways I can get you to talk, but the easiest would be if you consider the consequences should you not tell me the truth. And that is, this creature will attack again. Somebody will die. And it will be on your conscience." Jack said.

"Now tell us the truth." Jack said smiling at him.

"I can't. They'd kill me." He said softly.

"Who'd kill you?" Jack asked.

"Everyone." Was the reply.

**Part 2...**


	23. Combat Pt 2

In the vaults of Torchwood the door opened and Jack, Tosh and Ianto hurried into the cells.

"What did he mean, "everyone"?" Tosh asked.

"That was all he'd say. Couldn't get any more out of him." Ianto said.

Jack peered into the weevil cell through the small window in the door. "That leaves us one option. Okay, Janet. Time for a trip out."

"You call it Janet?" Tosh said.

"Barbara just never seemed right." Jack said and opened the door.

Jack was driving, Ianto sitting in the passenger seat and Tosh was in the back seat, "You want to release a Weevil in the middle of Cardiff?!"

"Not exactly in the middle. A little to the side. We placed a tracker in its boiler suit, so when they capture it, we'll know where they are." Jack said and turned a corner.

"It could kill any number of people before then!" Tosh exclaimed.

"I'm with Tosh. There's no telling what will happen." Ianto said not sure about this, he trusted Jack but he wasn't sure about letting a weevil loose.

"We set it loose in the same place where they took the other one." Jack said, "It's deserted this time of night. We'll be with it every step of the way." Jack stopped and opened the rear door and the weevil ran out, "Tracker working?"

"Yeah."

"Go Janet!" Jack said and closed the door and started the car. He drove down the ramp Janet had just ran down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The weevil was running out on the street. The Torchwood SUV turned the corner behind it and  
>followed it down the road.<p>

"Second right. Two hundred meters ahead." Tosh said. "Shit! Stop the car!" The car stopped. Toshiko checked her hand-held monitor. "She's taken a left. Pedestrian access only!"

"Ahh!" Jack shouted, he backed the car up. He stopped in front of the walkway where the weevil was. Jack got out of the car. "Ianto, take over!"

Ianto slide behind the wheel. Jack and Toshiko started down the alleyway, following the weevil's path. Ianto drove the SUV away.

Mark Lynch carried two drinks from the bar. He gave Owen one. "Now that's what I call service."

"Cheers." Owen said.

"Yeah. Cheers." Lynch said, they clinked glasses. In the background, Tommy entered the bar along with two friends. Owen glanced up and saw him.

"Shit." Owen said, Lynch glanced over his shoulder as Tommy and his friends walked over to Owen. Owen put his drink down.

"We got a problem here, boys?" Lynch smiled at them.

"Not with you." Tommy said.

"Come on then." Owen said getting to his feet. "Let's get it over with."

Tommy punched Owen in the face. Lynch stood up. "No need for you to get involved, sweetheart." Tommy said. Lynch punched one of the friends. Owen turned around and punched Tommy. A fight ensued. Owen punched Tommy again and again and again. Lynch knocked out one of the friends.

"Get up!" Lynch shouted.

Tommy fell against the bar. Owen continues=d to kick him. The second friend took a swing at Lynch. Lynch dodged it and knocked him out. He paused and watched Owen continue to kick Tommy who was down. Owen then stopped.

"Thanks." Owen panted, he touched his cut lip.

Toshiko and Jack ran after the weevil. The white van appeared and stopped in front of the  
>weevil, cutting off its path. The two men in black used prods to try to get the weevil into the back of the van. Jack stopped when he sees the white van.<p>

He stopped Toshiko. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa."

Jack and Toshiko stayed back by the fence while the men in black kicked and forced the weevil into the white van. The van door closed. "The Weevil has landed." The van then drove away. "Got a signal?"

"Yeah. Just so I know where we stand? We would never deliberately put a human being through that. But Weevils are fair game. Is that right?" Tosh said.

"We need to follow them." Jack said and turned and headed for the SUV, Tosh didn't seem to be that happy.

Owen was in Lynch's apartment, he ran up the spiral stairs. With an eye on the floor down below, he opened the first closed door. He peered inside and closed it softly. He went to the second door and checked it. Owen found the third door padlocked. He checked downstairs and saw Lynch buttoning up his cuffs. Owen used a lock pick. He entered the dark room that was used mostly for storage. He took his gun out as he entered the room. He flicks the lights on the weevil growled at him. Owen backed away. The weevil's arms were chained above it to the ceiling.

"Told you there was more to see." Lynch stood in the doorway, Owen tucked his gun away.

"Mark, mate, I'm really sorry. I couldn't resist a padlock ..." Owen said.

"What do you think?" Lynch asked.

"What is it?" Owen said, he noticed the weevil was bleeding from various cuts on its face.

"No idea. Don't get too close, though." Lynch picked up the prod and moved in closer to the weevil. "Vicious bastard."

"Where did you get it from?"

"I found one on the streets. It took five of us to bring it in. Other than that, haven't got a clue." Lynch looked at the weevil face to face, "Scientific experiment gone wrong? Nuclear victim? One of the lads even reckons it's an alien." He laughed, "Want to know what I think?"

"Yeah, go on."

"I think it's us, Owen. You and me. In a thousand years' time. This is what we become, when all we have left is our rage." Lynch said.

"Not exactly a comforting thought." Owen shuddered.

"Give it a smack."

"You what?"

"Punch it."

"Why?"

"That's what it's there for. Or do you want me to do it for you?"

"It just feels a bit weird, that's all." Owen said,

Lynch walked up to the weevil and punched it like a punching bag. Lynch laughed. He punched  
>it more. Owen was getting angry just watching him. Lynch laughed again.<p>

"All right, that's enough!" Owen shouted, Lynch stopped and glared at him, "It's not exactly putting up a fight."

"We all need a punch bag. So, who are you, Owen?"

"Sorry?"

"It'd be pretty stupid not to assume that you're not connected to those two in the black SUV." Lynch said.

"I don't know what you mean." Owen lied.

"Bloke in the big coat, cute little Asian girl? I was watching. Nice website by the way, kudos to whoever did that, although jellied eels ... that wasn't your greatest idea." Lynch said.

Owen smiled, "I wasn't that bad!"

"Pretty much, you were. Whoever you are, you've royally fucked up my plans. Didn't want all this to get out." Lynch said.

"What about Dan Hodges, what about his wife and kid?" Owen said.

Lynch shrugged, "I'm not responsible for people's life choices. Now why did you lot take the body? Why didn't you go to the cops?"

"Because, Mark, they are parochial pigshits whose minds would implode if they saw this." Owen explained.

"Who are you, Owen Harper?" Lynch asked, Owen opened his jacket and showed his gun, "Is that who you are? A little kid hiding behind a gun. If you want to know what happens, you won't find out because of a weapon." Owen removed his gun and put it aside. "Good boy, we're finally getting somewhere."

"Now you're just you. Stripping things back to the core, Owen. Now, we're just two blokes. Equal." Lynch said putting his hand on Owen's shoulder.

"Why did you murder Dan Hodges?" Owen asked.

"I didn't." Lynch said.

Owen rolled his eyes,"All right, not technically. Did you do it here? I mean, you let that thing loose on him. The perfect murder. Nothing to link you back to the crime."

"God, you haven't got a clue, have you? Dan wasn't murdered. He was one of us." Lynch said.

"Tell me what happened." Owen said.

Lynch glanced at his watch, "I can do better than that. Come on!" He headed for the door, Owen took one more look at the weevil and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gwen entered the hub carrying two pizza boxes. "Hello? Anyone?"

"Hey" Bella said popping out from the autopsy bay.

"Hey Bella. Where is everyone?" Gwen asked looking around.

"No idea, everyone was gone when I got here. Was down in the firing range working off some anger." Bella said.

"Pizza?" Gwen offered.

The Torchwood SUV turned the corner and screeched to a stop. Everyone got out. Toshiko  
>checked her palm.<p>

"So where is it, Tosh?" Jack asked.

She stopped, checked the direction and headed around the side of the building. Jack and Ianto  
>followed her. She found the monitor and piece of weevil clothing stuck on the wire fence.<p>

"So what have we got now?" Ianto said.

"Nothing. We have no clue where they are or what they're doing." Jack said and headed back to the SUV, Ianto and Tosh followed.

Gwen and Bella were on the couch, Gwen put the pizzas down on the table and put her bag aside. She took her phone out of her bag and fiddled with it before putting that down also. She settled back and opened the box to have some pizza.

"So how come you've come back then?" Bella asked.

"Rhys went out for the night didn't want to stay in on my own," Gwen replied sadly.

Bella was about to say something else, when she heard a phone, she checked her, and Gwen checked hers, it was neither of theirs. She turned and looked down at Dan Hodges' body under the sheet in the autopsy area. It was his phone. Bella put her phone down and checked Dan Hodges' phone. It was a text message, she showed it to Gwen. She then rushed over to Owen's workstation and checked the code. She pushed aside plates of food to get to the keyboard. Various monitors appeared on the building at that site. Gwen nodded. She got it. Bella reached for her earpiece to make the call.

"Dad, I ..." She started then stopped, she's not wearing her earpiece, Gwen grabbed one from another station and threw it to her.

Jack was driving when Bella spoke to him through the radio, "Dad, can you hear me?"

"What the hell are you doing there? I told you to go home." Jack said.

"I did now I'm back. There's a text message that's just come through on Dan Hodges' phone. Charlie Foxtrot One Zero Six Bravo Yankee." Bella said Tosh entered the information onto her handheld "Seems to be a postcode for a building. One that's gonna have a Lynch Frost sign outside."

"Okay, I've got the location." Tosh said.

"Bells, we'll pick you up on the way." Jack said and ended to call.

"So, people get in the loop by text message and they head to a property—" Ianto started.

"A property Mark Lynch knows is empty." Tosh continued.

"So the question is: what happens when they get there?" Jack asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door opened. Owen took his jacket off on his way to the cage. Lynch followed him. "What's the longest anyone's been in there?" Owen asked, as he tossed his jacket to the floor.

"That'd be Dan Hodges. When you're up close with it, take a look into its eyes." Lynch said.

"Open the door!" Owen shouted, the man opened the outer cage door, Owen walked in.

Lynch stopped him at the inner cage door, "It's like looking into the darkest recesses of your own soul."

"Open the door!" Owen said softly.

Lynch opened the door. Owen stared at Lynch as he walked into the cage. Owen looked at the weevil and he stepped into the cage. The crowd cheered, as Lynch closed the door behind him. Then gave Owen one last look before closing the outer door. The man bolts it shut.

Owen watched the weevil as it growled at him, they both started to circle around each other. Owen quickly looked back at Lynch who nodded at him. Owen smiled and closed his eyes and concentrated on the weevil.

"Come on." Owen said and the weevil straightened and growled again. The main door burst open and Jack and the others burst in. Jack fire a couple shots straight into the air. This then distracted Owen who turned and looked. The weevil took this chance to attack Owen and pushed him against the wire fence. Lynch concentrated on Jack and the others, while Bella ran straight to the cage door.

"Owen!" Bella shouted. The weevil threw Owen aside. Lynch tried to run but Jack stopped him.

Bella reached the cage, "Open the door! Open the door!"

Inside the cage, the weevil started biting Owen's neck. He screamed out in pain.

"I said open the door!" Bella screamed, unable to take her eyes off Owen. Gwen turned to look at Jack.

"Jack!" She said, he hesitated, as the weevil continued to bite Owen. Jack then fired and shot the weevil in the arm. It then got off Owen.

"Open it!" Bella said eyes filled with tears. The man opened the door, the weevil was on the floor clutching it's arm. Bella ran in to check on Owen.

"Owen?" Bella said standing next to him.

"Get off me!" Owen shouted at her.

The man ran into the cage with the cattle prod and zapped the weevil. "That's enough!" Jack shouted. The man stopped and looked at Jack. Gwen held her gun out.

"Help me, Dad, help me get him out!" Bella said desperately, Jack put his gun away and helped Bella help Owen to his feet.

"Get a stretcher!" Lynch shouted. Ianto and Toshiko stood in the entranceway to the balconies with their guns, blocking the observers from leaving. Jack, Bella and Lynch helped Owen onto the stretcher.

Jack looked accusingly at Lynch. "You did this to him."

"He did it to himself, he had no fear." Lynch said looking at Owen.

Jack looked at the observers left in the balconies. "It's over now. These creatures are to be left alone. Go back to your lives." He shouted to them.

"Jack!" Gwen shouted. Lynch had stepped into the cage and closed the door behind him. He stood inside the cage with the weevil. Jack had his gun pointed at the weevil.

"What're you doing?" Jack said.

"It's over." Lynch simply said. Jack lowered his gun and turned away. The weevil attacked. Lynch's screams and the weevil's growls filled the air.

Owen was in a hospital bed, bandaged and looking out the window. A bag of green grapes hit the table with a thud. Owen turned and found Jack standing over him, his arms crossed.

"You shouldn't have." Owen said. Jack looked at the grapes, "No, really you shouldn't. I hate grapes."

Jack chuckled, "Doctors reckon you can go home."

"Doctors. What do they know, eh? I didn't want saving." Owen said.

"You want us to apologize?" Jack asked.

"For a few seconds in that cage, I felt totally at peace. And then you blunder in. Do you always know best, Jack? Is that what you believe?" Owen said.

"Want you back in work tomorrow." He turned and left, he stopped in the door frame and looked back, "By the way you have really hurt and upset Bella." Then he left.

Owen stared at his sheets, it would have been easier if he had died, then Bella wouldn't have to hurt by his stupid ass anymore. She could be with someone who wouldn't throw themselves in a cage with a weevil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack was sitting at his desk with Bella sitting opposite him. "Ok you gonna tell me what's really up, because it isn't just Owen."

Bella let out a sigh and pulled the letter out of her bag and gave it to him. He quickly read it and looked up at her. "2 marks?"

"Yep. I know," She laughed but there was no humour in it whatsoever, "What am I gonna do now?"

"You told your mum?" He asked.

"I have but I didn't want to, so she has been making arrangements ever since to move down here. She's coming in a couple of weeks. It's a house for me and her." Bella said looking at him.

"You're moving out?" Jack asked not wanting her to. He liked having her live with him. Hell he liked having her around. Something worth living for.

"I don't want to. I wanna stay with you." Bella told him.

"I'll ring your mum see what I can do." Jack said.

"Thanks dad. I love you." Bella said standing up, Jack stood up to. Bella gave him and hug and he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Love you to. I don't want you to go, you're my babygirl." He kissed the top of her head and let her go, "So this has been why you have been cranky recently."

"Yep. I am so screwed." She said.

Ianto and Owen walked into the vaults, "You sure you'll be all right?"

Owen stopped Ianto from following him, "Give us a moment alone, yeah?" Ianto left and closed the door behind them. Owen walked into view of the two weevils in their separate cages. The weevils growled back at him. He stopped in a place between them where they both could see him. He looked at them, bared his teeth in the same manner that the weevils do and he hissed back at them. The weevils howled and cowered in the dark corners of the cell.

Owen smiled. He noticed movement behind him and turned. Bella walked past carrying some paperwork. She didn't even look at him.

"Bella...?" He called out.

She stopped in the doorway and turned to face him. "You could have died in there."

"I know." He said unable to bear looking at the expression on her face. It hurt too much.

"I'm tired of this Owen. Whatever game you think you are playing. Stop it. Because next time it might not just be you that gets hurt." She said and left before he could reply.

**Read and Review 3**


	24. Captain Jack Harkness Pt 1

**I know another chapter :) and only one more episode after this one :( I may have a little surprise at the end of the final chapter for this story which ties into my next story. But you are gonna have to wait and see ;)**

Jack, Bella and Tosh were standing outside an abandoned dance hall. Tosh was on her phone speaking Japanese. Jack was looking at the building and Bella was picking at her chipped nail polish looking very bored. Tosh hung up the phone after what sounded like a argument but they didn't know as it was in Japanese.

"It's my grandfather's 88th birthday today." She said putting her phone back in her pocket

"I thought you'd done this for me." Jack joked; Bella stopped picking at her nails and was concentrating on the job now.

"88 is a joyous year for the Japanese. I'm off to London to watch men throw rice." Tosh said sadly. Jack looked at her and noticed the look on her face,

"You wanna go now?" He said letting take the day off.

"Really?" She said looking at him smiling.

"Yeah, go on me and Bella will be fine." He said, Tosh handed Bella her laptop bag and she said a quick goodbye and then went off.

"You get men throwing rice in the Balti after stop-tap. Okay, down to business. What have we got?" He asked Bella pushing open the door and entered the building. Jack and Bella walked through the first floor lobby. All the furniture was wrapped up n plastic.

"The Ritz Dancehall. It's been derelict since 1989 but someone's complained about hearing music..." Bella started to tell him but he stopped halfway up the stairs. "From the 1940s."

"Shh! Listen." He said, hearing the wonderful sounds of the 1940s. He smiled at the sound. "You coming up?" and continued to walk up the stairs, Bella followed him putting Tosh's laptop bag over her shoulder. Jack opened the door at the top of the stairs and entered the room.

"Wow! Look at the chandelier. No neon lights back then." Jack said looking up at the big chandelier in the middle of the room. Bella laughed a little watching her dad swaying to the music. He suddenly took her hand and swept her off her feet dancing.

"Just dashing young soldiers and pretty young ladies. And as they danced, the girls would look into their partners' eyes, smile softly and say..." He span Bella around and danced with her more.

"Dad! Mind Tosh's laptop." She laughed as it span with her

Jack chuckled and span her once more before lifting her hand to his lips and kissed it, "I was thinking more along the lines of, "How long before you head off to war?""

"Well you won't get that from me," Bella laughed as they moved across the room and walking down a large staircase back down to the first floor were they had entered, all the plastic had gone and the walls and floor were much tidier. They stopped on the middle of the stairs noticing the changes.

"Come on. There's nothing here but memories and dust." Jack said sadly, Bella linked her arm through his and pulled herself closer to him. They started to head down but stopped when the sound of loud music and people talking came from behind them. They both headed back upstairs. The second floor was decorated and filled with people dancing to the music. Jack smiled at the sight remembering his time back in the 40s.

"They look so real." Bella commented looking at the people with amazement.

Jack checked his wristband, "They're not ghosts. It's a simple temporal shift. And it's beautiful!" He laughed. Bella smiled at the sight of her dad looking so happy. Bella and Jack headed down the stairs to the lobby. They passed by couples with their arms around each other on their way up to the second floor. Bella walked in front of her dad, a man was holding the door open for them.

"Do call again." He said as they left.

"I would love to." Jack said looking behind him one last time before walking outside. Jack nearly walked into the back of Bella as she had stopped in the doorway. Jack looked around and realized why she had stopped.

"It's night!" Bella said confused. Jack walked out onto the street. The SUV was gone and flags were strewn across the road and hanging from the building. "Where's the SUV? Has it been stolen?" Jack checked his wristband again and looked at the poster on the wall.

"No. We have." He said turning back to face Bella who was looking a little bit scared now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Owen was sleeping on the couch in the hub dreaming of Bella and how he had fucked it up with her, he wished that he could have another chance with her but now she hated him, and he didn't blame her. The computer alarm beeped, and he woke with a start. He looked up and saw Ianto at one of Tosh's computers.

"What the hell is that?" Owen said annoyed that it had interrupted his sleep.

"Tosh's rift monitor program. She set it to alert me if there were any further movements." Ianto said pressing a few keys. Owen sat up and walked towards him, "Tosh reckons the equations are forming a pattern. I should call her. She may have readings her end and this is over my head." Ianto picked up his phone and called Tosh.

"Um, why wasn't I told about this?" Owen asked raising his eyebrows.

"Well, you've been off, haven't you?" Ianto said hanging up, "Tosh says Bella's got her laptop so I need to call her." And rang Bella instead, after a few rings he hung up.

"The line's dead."

Jack and Bella were still wandering around outside the hall; Bella was trying to get in contact with the hub but was having no luck, "It's no use. It's dead. I can't get through to the Hub."

"Let's get back inside. That's where we were when we crossed." Jack said and pushed Bella lightly through the door.

"Gwen, can you get down to Sage Street?" Ianto asked her over the comms.

Gwen was driving in her car, "Yep. What's up?"

"We need Bella, the rift monitor sounded. She's with Jack but their phones are dead and we  
>can't access the files, because Bella has Tosh's laptop."<p>

"Okay, I'll get down there now." She said driving toward the dance hall.

Bella and Jack stood on the side of the room talking. "We really are in 1941. What if we can't get back?"

"Flotsam and jetsam slips through all the time. We'll get back. Look on the bright side. Gives you one hell of an excuse for your party. "He smiled, she briefly smiled back,

"But the others can't help us because half of the equations on here." She said pointing to Tosh's laptop.

"We need to try to blend in." Jack said so they didn't attract attention to themselves. Bella rolled her eyes at him, "What?"

"It's easy for you to say you fit in here. Look at me." She said waving her hands about. He looked her up and down and did think she looked a bit out of place. She was wearing purple skinny jeans with black converse and a white vest top.

"Don't worry. You're with the Captain." He said putting his arm around her.

Owen was working on the computers. "Hey. I've got into Tosh's files, all her reports. See there, December 24th." He said to Ianto. He was reading through them then came across the time when Diane went back. "That's when Diane flew through the rift."

"You were in love with her, weren't you?" Ianto said not helping but feeling a little sorry for him even if he did break his best friends heart.

"If Tosh knows a way of opening the rift, maybe we can get Diane back." Owen said not thinking of Bella at all, it was the first time in weeks that he had stopped thinking about her.

"Jack would never allow it. Opening the rift could devastate the city." Ianto warned him.

Jack and Bella headed for the bar. "Water, please, and a brandy." A man walked up to Bella and Jack, his eyes were only on Bella.

"I haven't seen you in here before." He said to her but she didn't answer. The bartender placed the drinks on the counter and asked for the money. Jack patted his pockets for money, the man continued to stare at Bella.

"I'll, er ... get them." He offered.

"Thank you." Jack said politely noticing how he was staring at his daughter.

"On one condition." He said

"What?" Jack questioned. He grabbed Bella's hand and ran out onto the dance floor and started dancing with her. Jack watched from the bar and laughed as he watches them. He noticed that the man was getting a little friendly with her and she looked a bit uncomfortable. Jack's smile faded as he watched them thinking if it carried on then he would intervene.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gwen got out of her car outside the dance hall and saw the SUV parked outside of it.

"The SUV's here. They must be here somewhere." Gwen said over her comm to Ianto and Owen. She looked around them headed into the building. The building was just like it was when Jack and Bella first got there.

"Jack? Bella!" She called out. She stopped when she heard the music. "Jack!"

Jack heard Gwen's call, he looked around. Bella was still out on the dance floor  
>with George and was looking even more uncomfortable. Jack walked up to them and tapped George on the shoulder.<p>

"Do you mind?" Jack said,

"I'm only borrowing her, mate." He said pulling her closer to him.

"Maybe _my daughter_ doesn't want to be borrowed." Jack said emphasising that she was his daughter.

"You want to make something of it?" He said not even worried that she was his daughter.

"You can always dance with me if you like." Jack nodded. George let go of Bella and pushed Jack and he stumbled back a few steps.

"Okay, I'll lead. You follow." Jack laughed, and pushed George back.

"Come on, Bells." Jack said to her. George grabbed Jack and punched him in the face. The crowd gasped watching. Jack turned and pushed George back down to the floor.

"Dad! Dad, we're meant to be blending in." She said to him as George got to him feet, a Captain stepped in and addressed George with his back to Jack and Bella.

"Cut it out, kiddo." He told him and turned and looked at Jack and Bella. The Captain was the same height, same build and the same colouring as Jack. "Sorry about that. The men are a bit lively tonight. Its last day of OTU tomorrow. Apologize to the gentleman, George."

"I was only dancing." George complained.

"I think it was your fist he didn't like, not your foxtrot." The Captain joked,

"I'm sorry." George said,

"It's okay. You barely got me." Jack said accepting the apology

"I think the lady also deserves an apology." The Captain told George indicating Bella.

"I'm sorry." George said.

"Apology accepted." Bella said, and she and Jack turned to walk away, while a couple of soldiers lead George away. They Captain turned and walked over to Jack.

"Hey, are you a volunteer too?" The Captain asked Jack.

"Yeah." Jack lied fitting in. They both shook hands.

"I'm Captain ..." They both started, they stopped and laughed.

"You go first." Jack said with a smile on his face.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness. 133rd Squadron." The Captain announced, Jack's face froze and Bella looked stunned.

"Look this way, please." Billis Manger said taking a photo of all of them.

Back at the hub Owen was going through the files spread out on the conference table while Ianto looked at the monitor.

"Right, the Ritz Dancehall, opened in 1932, shut down in 1989. Due to be demolished in one week. Now, the reported music is from the 1940s. Why is a ghost job taking them this long?" Owen said not understanding. Ianto was looking at old newspaper articles on the screen, a few photos were shown of the dance hall.

"All those young soldiers ..." Ianto sighed but straighten up when he saw the next picture. "Owen look. There." Both of them were staring at a photo of Jack shaking the Captain's hand with Bella appearing next to them.

Bilis Manger snapped another photo, he took the photo out of the camera and handed the  
>camera to someone on the side.<p>

"One more for the record, sir." Bilis said moving inbetween Jack and the Captain. All four of them pose as their photo was being taken.

"Thank you, gentlemen." Bilis said before he left. Bella stood there feeling completely ignored by everyone at the moment so she took a moment to have a look around her.

"I should be heading off ..." Jack said grabbing Bella's arm and moving her away.

"Hey, I didn't catch your names." The Captain said stopping them from leaving.

Bella turn around the same time as Jack, "Isabella." Not giving her last name because that would just complicate things.

"I'm Captain James Harper. 71st." Jack lied silently thanking Bella for not saying a last name.

"71st, that's where I'm hoping to be posted. What's your postion?" The Captain inquired, he walked toward the bar wanting to carry on the conversation there but Jack held back and motioned to Bella.

"Maybe later. My daughter and I were in the middle of something." Jack said and the Captain headed for the bar leaving Jack and Bella who left the hall.

Bella and Jack left the hall and Bella decided it was time to ask her dear old dad for the truth, "Why does that man have your name?" Jack didn't answer her and carried on walking. "For God's sake dad! This affects me to you know. I'm lost enough here without you holding back on me!"

Jack stopped and turned around see tears fall down Bella's face. He wiped them away with his thumb and she closed her eyes, "It's not my name. It's his. I took his. But I didn't realize he was ... so  
>hot!" he laughed a little at the end.<p>

"Dad! I'm being serious." Bella said tears still silently running down her face.

"I know too much." Jack sighed.

"Then tell me, what was your name before? So I'm not really a Harkness?" Bella asked confused.

"Course you are, don't you think like that, you just don't wanna know why. We have to get back. What's in here?" Jack said pointing to Tosh's laptop.

"Tosh told me that half the equation is here and the other half's back at the Hub. If we can find some way of getting these figures back to base, they can combine them, open the rift and bring us back through." Bella explained impressed that she remembered the stuff Tosh had told her.

"Come on." Jack said taking her hand and leading her through the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gwen walked through the same hallway in the opposite direction. She was on the radio with the others back at the hub. "I heard music earlier." She tried a door but found it locked.

"If I can hear them, maybe they can hear me." She said and walked out into the main hall and looked around. "They've got to come back." Sounds came from above her.

"Jack!" She shouted but got no answer, she turned and looked down the hallway, "Bella!"

At that moment, Bella turned around. Jack watched her. "What?"

"I thought I heard my name. That's all." Bella said looking back at him and followed him down the hallway.

Ianto was at Toshiko's workstation. "Okay, so we use Tosh's information to open the rift and bring them back." Owen said walking to stand next him.

"We can't. Half the equations missing." Ianto said not taking his eyes off the screen,

"It can't be. It must be somewhere else. Let me try." Owen said pushing Ianto out of the way and trying something himself.

"It's not there. It might be in her laptop. Which she gave to Bella." Ianto sighed.

"Shit!" Owen shouted out.

Jack opened the door at the end of the hallway Bella was holding Tosh's laptop . Luckily the room was empty.

"No-one here. Come on, quick." Jack said ushering Bella into the room, he closed the door and looked around while Bella set the laptop up on the desk.

"It works!" Bella said sounding surprised.

"Your battery is running low." A voice came from the computer.

"Just take down everything, in case it dies." Jack said coming to stand next to her. Bella nodded as she wrote down the information using a fountain pen as fast as she could.

"I'm not used to writing with these things!" She moaned.

"Don't press so hard." Jack advised her.

"Your battery is low." The computer said again.

"Can you read that?" Bella asked Jack and he read it out to her while she wrote it down. The laptop died.

"You got everything you need?" Jack asked,

"I think so. I just need the coordinates of the hall, so I can integrate them into the equation. Then we need to get the information back to the Hub." Bella said taking the paper and folding it up and shoving it in her pocket.

"What are you doing in here?" Bilis said from the middle of the room. Bella and Jack stood there staring at him. Bella quickly closed the laptop.

"Who are you?" Bilis asked. Jack walked around the desk and held out his hand.

"Captain ... James Harper. And this is Isabella Harper, my daughter." Jack introduced, Bella was holding the laptop tight. _'Tosh will kill me if anything happens to this.'_

"I'm Bilis, the manager. You're not in full uniform, Captain." Bilis walking to his desk.

"On leave. 48 hours." Jack lied, Bella was staring at the camera on the desk then noticed a camera inside it.

"That's an interesting camera." She queried generally interested.

"It takes photographs instantly." Bilis explained.

"I didn't know they could do that yet." Bella said remembering something from her history lessons at school on the days she was forced to go in. Jack also looked at it.

"And I didn't know they made an attaché case out of metal." Bilis said pointing to the laptop. Bella glanced down at it.

"Where did you get it?" He asked,

"London. I was born there." Bella said truthfully,

"I should go back, dear. They're coming for us now." Bilis said, Jack remained quiet and lead Bella out of the room.

Gwen exited the building, having found nothing. "I've had a good look around but the doors were locked." She stopped and turned to face the building as the music started again. She didn't notice Bilis standing next to her.

"Can I help you?" He asked her startling her. "I'm the caretaker. Bilis Manger, at your service."

"Hello. Could you open it all up for me? I think some of my friends got locked in." Gwen asked

"Follow me." He said entering the hall.

"Thank you." Gwen said following him.

Bella and Jack were walking down the stairs were there was a crowd of people.

"Dad, what happens if we can't get back?" Bella said quiet enough just so Jack could hear it.

"I'll take care of you." He said pulling her into a hug.

"This period, you look like you fit in. You've been here before haven't you?" Bella mumbled into his chest and he pulled her tighter to him.

"Yeah. I can't explain but I served in the war in 1941. I was undercover. I needed a false identity, so I took ... his name." He said pulling away from Bella a little to show her the Captain below them.

"Why him?" She asked looking at him and he wiped the tears that were still on her face.

"It was convenient." He said looking at him.

"But if you chose his identity to steal, then he ... ?" She said not wanting to say it.

"Dies, in battle."

"When?"

"Tomorrow." He said and they both looked at him sadly.

"Right we need to know the coordinates for this place." Bella said bring back up the wall she had learnt to build over the years.

"Let's go find out then." Jack smiled walking down the stairs with her.

Bella and Jack joined the group at the bar,

"So, who's the best navigator here?" Bella asked,

"Tim. He can't fly for toffee, but at least when he goes down, he'll know exactly where he is." George said and the rest laughed,

"Why don't we chat over here?" Bella smiled, Jack noticed that smile. She used to use that smile on Dan if she wanted something. He smiled and rolled his eyes. Bella and Tim took a seat away from the group.

"I give the public schoolboy a fortnight." George commented taking a sip from his drink.

"That boy's come a long way in five weeks. As long as you boys remember your training, you'll be all right." The Captain said putting a hand on Jack's shoulder, "Glad you came. Shall we sit down?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bilis showed Gwen down into the building's basement. He allowed her to go in first as he lagged behind, the large key ring in his hand. Gwen entered the dirty room and looked around.

"Why were your friends in here, anyway?" Bilis asked from behind her.

"Just a silly dare. Someone said it was haunted." She lied.

"You look worried, dear. I'll make you a nice cup of tea." He said walking out, Gwen took one last look and followed.

Bella and Tim sat at a table while Tim read through his notebook. "The sun rose this morning at 08.12, 21 by 7 degrees. I note it down every day. It's a bit silly, I suppose."

Bella wrote the formula down and smiled at him, "It's fantastic." She looked across the room at her dad, and smiled.

Bilis and Gwen walked across the dance floor on the way to his office. "Is anyone expecting you?" He asked her.

"Yes." She said as he closed the door behind them.

"Perhaps you should call them, otherwise they may think you've disappeared too." Bilis said and walked across the room and picked the kettle off the table. "I'll put the kettle on." And exited the room.

"Anything your end?" She said down the phone to Ianto.

"There are no more photographs of Jack and Bella after that night. That's encouraging." Ianto said trying to keep positive but Owen wasn't really helping.

"Yeah, unless the bombs got 'em."

"The manager, Bilis Manger, kept them for posterity." Ianto told her.

"Bilis Manger? That's the name of the caretaker." She said looking at the name on the desk.

"Can't be the same guy, can it?" Ianto asked.

"Not old enough. But he does look a bit out of his time. He wears a cravat." She said looking at a photo. Ianto noticed the same man in the photo he had.

"Gwen, he's in the photo with Jack and Bella." Ianto said and Owen perked up and ran over and stood next to Ianto.

"He's the answer. He came through the rift. Find out what he's doing." Owen said thinking of Diane again and not Bella.

"No. Get out, Gwen. Wait for backup." Ianto ordered.

"We can't lose him." Owen argued.

"We can't lose Gwen! Maybe this is a trap. He could be sucking us back through time one by one. Get out of there, Gwen. That's an order." Ianto shouted.

"I'm sorry but who the hell put you in charge?" Owen asked eyebrows raised. Gwen turned and slipped out of the office quickly and quietly.

**Part 2...**


	25. Captain Jack Harkness Pt 2

Jack walked up to Bella who had just finished talking to Tim and got everything she needed, "I need Bilis's camera. Photographs last, don't they?"

"Sure you don't want me to come with you?" Jack asked not sure about her going off on her own. Bella started to leave but the Captain interrupted them,

"Oh, you can't run out on me. I've just got you a drink." Jack smiled at the Captain and Bella noticed.

"I'm fine. You carry on." She said smiling at the pair. She left the talking.

"To a fellow captain." He said raising his glass to him, they clinked glasses and drank.

"She seems like a good kid." The Captain said looking over in the direction that Bella had just left.

"Yeah, she is, so much like her mum," Jack said smiling.

"Where is her mum?" The Captain asked interested. Jack's mind quickly made up a back story.

"She was living in London with Bella, then one day the planes came and Anna died. So Bella came to live with me." Jack said thinking if Anna ever heard him, she wouldn't be very happy. "So, what brings you down here?" They both started to walk up the stairs.

"Well, I had to rest up. Injured my back bailing over Kent." The Captain explained. Nancy had appeared behind them.

"So that's his excuse for not dancing. Mind if I join you?"

"Sure." Jack said.

"Why not?" The Captain said agreeing with Jack and the three of them walked up the stairs.

Bella walked back into Bilis's office and was relieved to see it empty, she picked up the camera. But she didn't notice the office door open. She took a photo of the formula and pulled out the photo out of the camera.

"Starting to be a habit." Bilis said from behind her. She turned around and he got closer, she hid the photo behind her.

"I just wanted to try it out." Bella said,

"This little beauty is very unusual and rare, not unlike yourself."Bilis said to her, she raised her eyebrows and was a little creped out, so she turned to leave. "Don't go without this." He picked up the paper with the formula on it on the desk. Bella went to take it but he pulled it back from her.

"I could think of better things to photograph than numbers, my dear." He said, she took the paper from him and headed quickly for the door. "Do call again." Bella quickly left the room he was being too much of a creep for her to stay in there for much longer.

Owen pushed the floor grating away. "What are you doing?" Ianto said watching him; Owen ignored him and pulled out wired so he could see what he was doing. "Owen!"

"We haven't got the missing numbers. We'll improvise with the Rift Manipulator." Owen said working frantically images of Bella briefly going through his mind but will replaced by Diane.

"We can't. It's risky enough with the equation. If we don't do it properly, anything can happen." Ianto tried to convince him.

"Bombs are falling. They're stuck in the middle of the Cardiff Blitz. It's our duty to get 'em out." Owen said grabbing a cable and heading back to the workstations.

Gwen was walking through the dance hall, she headed for the door. She stopped and turned when she heard Jack's laughter echo.

"Jack?" She shouted, behind her a couple danced but when Gwen turned around they weren't. She backed away and headed out the dance hall.

"Open the rift and the world could suffer. We could all get sucked in. Who knows what will come out?" Ianto talked to Owen but he wasn't having any of it. Owen carried power cables across the hub to the workstations, "This is about Diane! When will you accept she chose to leave you?"

Owen stopped and glared at Ianto, "Whereas your cyber-girlfriend stuck around. Course, not that she had a choice, wired-up in the cellar."

"That was different." Ianto said quietly.

"Yeah, it was. Mainly because Diane didn't try and kill us and, oh yeah, she also happened to be a human being." Owen said digging at him a little bit more.

"Stop it." Ianto warned

"Not some souped-up monster." Owen spat.

"I thought she was still Lisa. I loved her. You only knew Diane for a week." Ianto said back just as spiteful.

"And it wasn't enough. Maybe the Manipulator can calculate the missing figures." Owen said finishing up writing on the computer as Ianto paced and waited.

"It isn't working." Owen said he face dropping slightly.

"Good. Jack would never have wanted us to use it this way." Ianto said please, Owen looked at the machine and noticed something.

"There's a piece missing. We've got to find it." Owen said and moved to look for it. Ianto grabbed his arm to stop him but Owen pulled away.

"Maybe you should go home." Ianto suggested.

"You don't have any power over me. Okay, Ianto, we'll play it your way - safe and boring." Owen shrugged.

Jack, the Captain and Nancy were sitting at a table drinking and talking.

"So, what's your next mission?" The Captain asked,

"Careless talk costs lives."Jack said putting his glass down on the table wondering what was keeping Bella.

"I should go anyway." Nancy said standing up.

"No, I didn't mean that to..." Jack started to apologise.

"It's all right. I can get a lift if I leave now."Nancy said,

"I'd better stay here." The Captain said staying in is seat.

"Aren't you leaving tomorrow night?" Nancy asked eyebrows raised and the Captain nodded.

"You sick of us Welsh already?" She laughed.

"Yeah, that's why I'm still fighting for you." He laughed back. He got up and kissed her cheek. "I'll be in touch when I'm next on leave." Nancy turned away and left looking disappointed.

"Nancy..." The Captain called back to her. "It's been a good few weeks." Nancy left and The Captain sat back down next to Jack.

"Was that it?" Jack asked,

"She's a sweet kid, but I need to look after my men tonight. It's their last day tomorrow." The Captain said taking another sip.

"Go after her. Kiss her goodbye. Anything can happen tomorrow." Jack said knowing exactly what was going to happen to him tomorrow.

"It's just a routine training exercise. I'm hardly gonna die." He said and Jack mentally laughed coldly.

"That's when they catch you, when you least expect it. You don't know what's ahead. Kiss her ... goodbye." He said convincing him to go and do it. The Captain finished his drink and left to go after Nancy.

Bella went outside and huddled near the side of the building and crouched down. She took a card out of its cellophane bag, and then put the developed photo with the formula inside.

"Okay, team ... I hope you like treasure hunts." She whispered smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ianto and Owen viewed the CCTV of the Dancehall entrance. "No sign of Bilis leaving the area." Owen grabbed his jacket and slipped it on, "Er, where are you off to?"

"The dancehall. Bilis's office. He must know how the rift works. Maybe we'll find a clue there." Owen said and ran out of the hub.

Gwen turned around the corner of the building to follow Bilis who she saw disappear round the corner but he was gone. Gwen thought she might as well check the area and found a padlock on the ground near an open box. She opened the box and found the photograph of the formula that Bella took in 1941. She read the equations out to Ianto over the comms and he typed the formula into the computer.

"I need more equations, Gwen." Ianto told her. Gwen had another look round the area.

"What happened here, Bella?" She said softly,

Bella looked at the photo before she put it in the bag and realized that part of the formula was missing. "No."

She walked around the building and found the electrical box. She opened it and found the smaller box padlocked and chained shut. The air raid sirens wailed throughout the city and Bella paused. She stuffed the photo into the box and ran back to the front door but found it locked. She ran down the sidewalk looking for another entrance, the sirens slightly deafening her.

Inside people rushed down the stairs to take cover in the basement. They screamed as the air raid sirens sound. Jack ran down the stairs frantically looking for Bella.

"Bella! Bella!" Jack shouted searching through the crowd.

"Dad!" He heard her voice through the screams of the crowd and turned and found her on the bottom floor near the doorway.

"This way!" He screamed at her ran at her, tightly taking her hand in his and not letting go for anything.

"I didn't get the first part in the photo. The rest is outside. If they find it, they'll keep looking, won't they?" Bella asked,

"Yeah." He said, squeezed her hand and followed the others into the basement.

Gwen was heading back to her car. "Be careful, Gwen. Bilis is still around." Ianto said over the comms. Gwen noticed Owen's car parked behind hers.

"Owen, where are you?" She asked him over the comms.

"I'm in the building. Where's Bilis's office?" Owen's voice said in her ear.

"It's at the far end of the corridor. I'll keep looking out here." Gwen said standing near the cars.

Owen looked through everything. He stopped and checked behind the framed portrait of Bilis Manger hanging on the wall then continued to check through the drawers and the filing cabinet. He then noticed something under a red cloth; he pulled the cloth off and found a safe.

"Yes!" He exclaimed.

Everyone was in the basement waiting through the air raid. Jack and Bella made their way  
>through the concrete room.<p>

"I've got to finish the message. Pencil will fade. I need to find something else." Bella said and climbed into the small area to look for something. He stood in the doorway blocking her from view and looked over to the Captain who smiled at him. In the room Bella looked around for something. She accidently knocked the pencil off the table. She bent down the pick it up and noticed it had fallen next to some jaggered rocks. She picked up the pencil and a rock. It was grubby and probably wasn't the most hygienic thing in the room but it had to do. She put the pencil between her teeth and slit her left palm open. She took a sharp intake of breath when the rock met skin; she looked at it and saw the blood. She took the pencil out of her mouth and used her blood as ink. She winced a little as she dipped the pencil into the cut, but she carried on and wrote the formula in a card she had.

Back in Bilis's office in the present Owen had got the safe open. But he found it empty, "Shit!"

He stopped as the grandfather clock behind him chimed; he looked around the room and found  
>more clocks on shelves having different times on each of them.<p>

"Timepieces." He whispered to himself and opened up the grandfather clock and removed the weight on the pendulum as it looked like the missing piece from the machine at the hub. He put the piece in his pocket and left. Gwen walked into the building and headed for the office.

"I didn't find any equations. Um, I'll get back to the Hub." Owen said walking past her.

"Fine. I'll keep looking here, then." She said starting to move toward the office.

"Yeah, you do that." Owen said rushing out of the building. Gwen was confused at Owen's strange behaviour today.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella finished the message and tucked the card back into the empty tin that she had found. She put the lid back on the tin and put it the back of a small cupboard.

Gwen walked back into the basement in case she had missed anything. "I'm going to check everywhere for the other figures. I'm not going to leave Jack now." And started to look through the filling cabinet.

Back in the basement Jack and The Captain stood next to each other remaining quiet. Bilis turned the lights on when the sirens wailed again,

"Let the dancing continue!" He announced and everyone cheered and clapped, Bella stepped out of the room with a little help from Jack.

"I've finished. The rest of the equation is hidden." She said hiding her left hand from Jack but he noticed,

"What happened?" He asked holding it up,

"Needed something better then pencil." She said pulling it away from him. Jack grabbed the hem of her vest top and pulled at it ripping a bit off. He took her hand again and wrapped the torn cloth around it making a makeshift bandage.

"Hey, you owe me a new top now." Bella wined.

"I need to do something, I'll get Owen to have a look at it or it will get infected." Jack said,

"I don't need Owen, I'll do it myself when we get back to the hub." Bella protested. She still was feeling a little bit of hatred towards Owen and didn't need a man to do everything.

"Ok." Jack said holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"Scotch, Captain?" George asked as he approached.

"I'd like some time in private with Captain Harper." He said looking at Jack,

"But I need something to take the pain away from this so come on," Bella said leading George out of the basement.

Gwen walked into the inner room that Bella was just in and saw the cabinet. The cabinet is empty though. She looked around and saw the tin can on the floor near a metal cabinet. She picked it up and opened it pulling out the rest of the formula.

"Ianto? Yeah, it's me. I've found it. It's written in blood." Gwen said to Ianto.

Owen ran back into the hub and joined Ianto at Tosh's workstation." Gwen's found the rest of Bella's readings." Ianto told him

"What's she got for us?" Owen asked, thinking of Bella again.

"Cos sine squared, axcx = x over 2." Gwen said over the radio Owen thought about it and shook his head.

"No, I need at least three more numbers, Gwen. They must be somewhere else." Owen said to her.

"No, they're not." Gwen said.

"Well, how do you know?" Owen asked.

"Somebody scraped out the final numbers." Gwen said staring at the card.

"Bella has written a message at the end. It says, "Tell everyone I love them."" Gwen read and everyone fell silent. Ianto thinking of his best friend lost in another time. Owen thought of the one girl he truly loved and he messed it up and if they never got back then she would never know how sorry he was. Gwen was thinking of Jack as usual.

Jack and The Captain sat at a table on the balcony overlooking the dance floor. "Why did you make me kiss her goodbye?" The Captain asked Jack.

"I just think you should live every night like it's your last. Make tonight the best night of your life. You're alive - right here, right now. Your men are fine." He said staring out onto the dance floor where Bella was dancing and laughing. He smiled at her; it looked like she was having the time of her life.

"What are you trying to say?" The Captain said bringing Jack's attention back to him.

"Go to her. Go to your woman and lose yourself in her." Jack said leaning against the table.

"Maybe I should." The Captain sighed.

"Yeah." Jack said and the Captain nodded and left.

Owen went back to working on the machine. "It still won't work. There's a piece missing. "Ianto said watching him.

"Bilis had it all along." He said and pulled out the missing piece from his jacket pocket.

"We still don't have all the equation." Ianto pointed out leaning against a table crossing his arms.

"Maybe the machine can work it out." Owen said and turned the machine on. It started to power up.

"Owen!" Ianto shouted, standing up and dropping his arms to his sides. The machine made some weird noises then stopped. Owen threw his jacket off and ran into Jack's office and started searching through Jack's desk.

"There must be something in the safe. The piece fits. We just need better instructions." He said pulling bits of paper out from the drawers. He stopped for a second when he saw a photo of Jack and Bella when Bella first moved her. She looked so different now. He stared at it, and then went back to searching.

"You can't open the safe. You've no right." Ianto said following him into his lover's office.

"I'm second in command. I have got every fucking right." Owen looked up from the desk and shouted.

"There's stuff we don't know about. That's how Jack likes it." Ianto told him trying to get him to stop.

"I won't play with his toys, Ianto!" he said as he found a journal and flipped through it.

""Rhea Silva, the god of war's missus." And a nine-digit number. Not so clever, Jack." Owen laughed and opened the safe. He took out all the locked boxes and looked through them then found what he was looking for.

"Blueprints for the Rift machine." Owen said holding them up smugly, then Ianto ran out of the office and Owen ran after him.

Jack sat at the table alone brooding when The Captain returned. "I thought you'd gone. This could be your last chance."

"That's why I came back." The Captain said and sat back down next to Jack.

"I might have to leave before the night is over." Jack warned.

"Well, then make the most of now." He said holding Jack's hand and their fingers entwined, "Besides don't think Bella is ready to go yet." They both looked down at the dance floor and saw Bella still laughing and dancing in the crowd; they both laughed and looked at each other.

Their moment was interrupted by a woman laughing as she entered the room with her arm linked with her soldier and Jack and the Captain quickly stood up dropping hands.

"We need lovers' corner, if you don't mind, boys." She said,

"Of course. I was just discussing strategies with the captain." The Captain said,

"We'll go somewhere else." Jack offered.

"No. You've told me all I need to know." The Captain said and left. Jack followed leaving the couple to it.

Ianto and Owen were fighting for the blueprints; Owen grabbed it from Ianto who stood in front of  
>Toshiko's workstation.<p>

"There are instructions in here. This isn't a random act of madness." Owen said.

"It's a trap! Bilis wanted you to find it." Ianto said not letting Owen continue.

"Why?" Owen scoffed, and flicked through the blueprints.

"To provoke the rift. To incite total chaos and destruction. All the reports of the haunted dancehall were anonymous. What if it was him? Please, listen to me!" Ianto shouted at him.

"I'm tired of being in awe of the rift. I'm tired of living with Jack's secrets. We don't even know who he is." Owen argued back,

"He's our leader." Ianto said.

"Not any more. Get out of my way!" Owen said and charged at Ianto; both men fell to the floor fighting. The folder with the blueprints fell to the floor. "Ianto!" and Owen elbowed him and grabbed the folder with the blueprints, kicked Ianto and walked away.

Jack stood on the stairway staring at the Captain; Bella who had finished dancing came and stood next him. "Tomorrow is their last training exercise, just another day. They go out on a sortie and are surprised by two formations of Messerschmitts." They both watched the Captain and his men.

"He destroys three of the enemy. His men listen to his whoops of joy over the radio. Then it all goes quiet. He can't bail out because his whole plane is on fire. But his men all make it back to safety." He said sadly,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Owen was putting the machine together using the blueprints; he dropped the blueprints and  
>turned the machine on.<p>

"Put the key down." Ianto said behind Owen. Owen turned and looked at Ianto who raised his gun at Owen, "Or I'll shoot."

Bella and Jack walked into the room with the dancing and Jack grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her to the dance floor.

"C'mon, don't know how much longer we'll be here so I wanna have at least one dance with my daughter in 1941." Jack said. The music playing was a fast, swing song.

"Ok then Dad; show me how me they did it in the 1940s." Bella said and Jack span her around and taught her how to dance. They both had smiles on their faces and looked like didn't have a care in the world. For that moment both of them forgot the situation that they were stuck in. After the song finished Jack kissed Bella's hand again and they both walked over to a table and sat down.

"Who were you?" Bella asked,

Jack sighed _'might as well tell her something,'_, **"**A conman. That's why I took his name, falsified his records so it seemed he was still alive."

"How did you end up in Torchwood?" Bella asked, he knew how she did but she didn't know how he did. He thought about it for a moment then said,

"Someone saved my life. Brought me back from death. And ever since then, it's been like they're keeping me for something and I don't know what it is. I'm sorry for dragging you into this."

"It was my choice along time ago," Bella smiled.

"I'll look after you." Jack said giving her a small smile.

"Like you always do." She nodded,

"But there's nothing I can do for him." He said tearfully indicating The Captain who was standing at the side of the room with his men. Bella took both of his hands in hers and he softly ran his thumb over the makeshift bandage on her left hand.

"You know you will have to let Owen have a look at that." He said gently.

"Yeah, I know," She sighed,

"You still angry at him?" Jack said,

"Little bit." She shrugged.

Ianto was still holding the gun pointed at Owen, "You have to let Diane go. Like I did with Lisa."

"Don't compare yourself to me. You don't really belong here." Owen spat.

"I've handled worse things then you, besides Jack needs me." Ianto said still holding the gun.

"In your dreams, Ianto. In your sad wet dreams when you're his part-time shag, maybe." Owen shouted, Ianto took a step closer and cocked his gun, Owen mentally swore thinking Bella hated him enough without finding out what he thought of her best friend.

"That rift took my lover, my captain and the one girl I truly love. So if I die trying to beat it, then it will all be in the line of duty." Owen said not realizing he just admitted to being in love with Bella. Ianto stopped for a second and watched Owen reach forward and put the piece in the machine. Ianto fired the gun aiming for his shoulder and hit the target. Owen screamed out in pain but slammed the piece into place and the machine started up.

"You don't know what you've done." Ianto angrily said to Owen who was slummed on the floor.

Bella and Jack were still holding hands while Jack stared at The Captain, "I know how this looks but you know how I feel about Ianto and always will."

"I know, and I understand," Bella said as the Captain came over and took Jack's hand out of Bella's and lead him the dance and the Captain danced in each others arms; the other couples on the dance floor stopped dancing and stared at them. Bella sat on the side and watched her dad. She smiled at the couple and watched as they pulled away and were about to kiss when behind her was a loud bang. She turned around and saw the bright white light of the rift.

"Dad!" Bella shouted standing up and grabbed Tosh's laptop. "Dad, we need to get out!"

Jack looked at The Captain and hesitated. "Dad, you have to! We need you! I need you!" Jack looked at Bella and saw the look on her face. How could he leave her?

He turned to the Captain, "I have to go." The Captain nodded, "It's my duty." He walked towards Bella and the rift but paused. He gave Bella a look then went back to the Captain and kissed him. Bella stood there patiently giving a sad smile at the couple kissed passionately in the middle of the dance floor. They broke apart and Jack turned and headed back to Bella, and the rift. He looked back at the Captain and grabbed Bella's hand going into the rift with her.

They made their way from the dancehall and walked out the front door back into their own time. Bella looked up and smiled, Gwen got out of her car and ran to Jack and hugged him. He laughed and hugged her back but Bella saw the tears in his eyes.

"You made it! You made it! You made it." Gwen repeated then ran up to Bella and hugged her.

"Oh, Bella, come here, come here, come here!" Gwen said squeezing her.

"I'm fine!" Bella laughed, Gwen pulled back but caught a glimpse of Bella's hand she grabbed it and raised it up, looking at Bella, "Mostly!" Gwen let go of her hand and laughed.

Owen was trying to sort out his shoulder is but was having some difficulty.

"I knew we did the right thing, opening the rift." Owen said through the pain of his shoulder. Ianto turned and looked at him.

"Still no sign of Bilis." Ianto said.

"World didn't end after all, did it? Good job you're a crap shot." Owen said trying to stitch up the wound.

"I was aiming for your shoulder." Ianto said leaning against the wall.

"What on earth happened to you?" A voice came from above them; they both looked up and saw Gwen, Jack and Bella standing above the autopsy room. "Anyway looks like you have another patient." He said and put his hands on Bella's shoulders.

"Huh?" Owen said looking at her not seeing anything wrong.

"I need you to have a look at this," She said bitterly and held up her hand which was now covered in bloody remains of her top.

"What happened?" Ianto asked,

"I take it you found the card written in blood." Bella asked and they all immediately knew what happened.

"Yeah, I'll take a look after I've done this." Owen said and went back trying to stitch up his shoulder. Bella sighed and walked down to him, she held out her uninjured hand,

"Give it here." Owen gave her the needle and she started to stitch up his shoulder. She gave a sharp pull and he let of a cry. "That hurt?" He nodded, "Good."

Owen had just finished putting a few stitches in Bella's hand when Jack walked in.

"It was wartime, I know, but it was beautiful." She said.

"There were angels dancing at the Ritz." Jack said and walked into his office.

"Jack..." Owen started but Bella stopped him,

"Let me." She said and followed him into his office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack poured a glass and hands it to Bella.

"Encouraging your daughter to drink now are we." Bella joked.

"Na, you're old enough." He replied.

"He would have been so proud that you took his name." She said smiling softly at him. "Because here you are: saving the world. To Captain Jack." He raised his own glass

"To Captain Jack." He said and they clinked glasses and drank. "Haven't you better go and see your mum?

"Don't remind me that she lives here now please. I'm just glad she let me still live with you."

Jack laughed.

**Read and Review 3**


	26. End Of Days Pt 1

**Again another chapter. I'm on a roll :)**

Bella sat in the conference room with Jack and Ianto, Tosh and Owen watching the news. Everything was going wrong since Owen opened the rift. Jack called Gwen in, and Bella tried to calm down her mother over the phone.

"Mum, I don't know what's happening. I promised you that I wouldn't get in involved with Torchwood." She lied. "Just stay indoors and be careful." She hung up and sat at her workstation; she put her head in her hands and sighed.

"Okay, I've been fielding calls all night. The government, UNIT, the CIA ...half the western world and a good portion of the Eastern are asking the same question: Is this anything to do with us?" Jack said walking out of his office.

"And is it?"Bella said raising her head to look at him.

They all made their way to the conference room. Tosh walked up to the screen and tapped in a few commands. "I've run a profile on every reported temporal anomaly and tracked any physical or temporal pattern." On the screen was a world map. Their location was shown by a red dot which had many lines coming from it.

"Shit!" Bella whispered. She didn't need this plus her hand was hurting a lot from where she used the rock to cut it back in 1941.

"The cracks in time trace back here to the rift. This city - this Hub – is the center. What you're seeing around the world are ripples and aftershocks. The rift is splintering because of you." Jack said and looked directly at Owen.

"What?" Owen said.

"You opened the Rift without knowing what you were doing. You've caused the temporal cracks to widen. Time is seeping through." Jack said angrily.

"If it wasn't for me, you two would still be in the 1940s. So are we going to sit around crying into our lattes, or shall we do something about it?" Owen said rising from his seat.

"Bring those who've fallen through time back here, into the vaults." Jack suggested.

"And do what with them?" Owen shouted.

"We'll deal with phase one first, then I'll tell you about phase two." Jack said calmly.

"You can't control time. You can't send them back! What are you gonna do?" Owen said but ended up shouting at the end.

"We'll think of something!" Jack shouted and everyone quieten down.

"Hey, this is _not_ the end of the world." Jack said softly and looked at everyone in the room. "I'm certain of that." The computer in the corner beeped, Ianto got up and checked it.

"Priority one attendance requested at the hospital. Mortality rate's gone through the roof. They're sealing off the area and designating it a hot zone." Ianto said. Owen put his earpiece on and stood up.

"I'll go." Owen offered.

"Tosh, go with him." Jack said.

"Uh, no, thanks, I'm fine on my own." Owen protested,

"And you'll be even better with me alongside. Shut up and come on." Tosh said pushing him toward the door and took one last look at Bella who gave her a small, sad smile.

"Did you have to pick on him in public like that?" Gwen said harshly glaring at him.

"All our actions have consequences." He said and noticed Bella was sitting forward in her chair staring at her hands that were resting against the table.

"And all your staff have feelings, Jack, even Owen." Gwen pointed out, but Jack wasn't really listening to her. "He brought you back. Would you rather be stuck in World War II?" She said as her phone rang. It was Andy telling them that they had a Roman Soldier in one of their police cells.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He's not _dressed_ as a Roman soldier, he _is_ a Roman soldier and he's shouting in Latin." Jack said looking through the peep hole in the cell door.

"Only word I could pick out was Gelligaer." Andy said

"There's a Roman Fort out at Gelligaer. Built around 75AD." Gwen said to Jack.

"So, he was on his way there, time splintered, he ends up here." Jack said to her.

"Excuse me?" Andy said confused, both of them looked at Andy forgetting that he was there. "Hi. Any time you feel like talking sense..."

"That soldier came through a crack in time." Jack said bluntly to him.

"He's not serious, is he?" Andy laughed looking at Gwen.

"We'll take him off your hands." Jack said and filled up a syringe.

"Careful, Jack." Gwen said and Jack slipped inside the cell and the door slammed shut behind him.

"Everyone's saying it, you know - in work, on the streets. Do you think this is the end of the world?" Andy asked her.

Gwen smiled at, "Oh, Andy, don't be silly. Do you think the world's gonna end on your shift?"

Andy just looked at him but didn't believe a word that she said, "I've seen you use that smile on a lot of people."

"What smile?" Gwen asked.

"The smile you use to reassure people when deep down you know everything's gone to shit."Andy said crossing his arms over his chest.

A doctor, Owen and Toshiko were dressed in Biohazard suits and were moving quickly through  
>the hallway of the hospital.<p>

"This was the first one to die. No ID on her. She just appeared in the middle of A&E. Nobody saw her come through the doors. She didn't register at the desk." The Doctor said to them.

"So what happened?" Tosh asked as Owen was in his own little world at the moment.

"She started coughing up blood. We moved her into isolation immediately. An hour or so later, the staff started presenting similar symptoms." He said and they entered the room with the patient's body lying on the bed.

"Which were?" Tosh said still taking over.

"Bite-like bumps on the skin, chills, fever, headaches, along with black patches on the skin." He explained. Owen sort of jumped back into action when he saw the body.

"Indicating bleeding into the skin and possibly other organs." He said looking at the black patches but not getting to close.

"From the staff, it started spreading into other patients who'd been in reception when she came in." The Doctor told them. Tosh checked the patient's clothes from the plastic bag.

"These aren't contemporary clothes." Tosh told Owen.

"Her teeth aren't exactly modern-style, either." He said leaned in a little to check them, "Shit."

"As soon as we realized the rate of infection, we closed down the whole area." The Doctor informed them. Owen took a couple of deep breaths and started head out.

"How many others are infected?" He asked.

"Thirty, maybe forty." The Doctor said.

"All quarantined off?" Owen asked looking around.

"We think so."

"Then have their clothes and sheets destroyed immediately." He instructed, the doctor nodded and left. Owen went to another patient and lifted the sheet. The patient had the same black patches on their arm. He sighed and put the sheet back over the patient.

"What is it?"

"That woman isn't from this century. More like the fourteenth. It's the...It's the fucking...Black Death, Tosh. She's infected Cardiff A&E with the plague...and it's my fault." Owen said quietly. Tosh shook her head as the doctor joined them.

"The team are instigating procedures."He told the pair. Owen and Tosh started to leave.

"The infected will need 30 milligrams of Streptomycin and Chloramphenicol plus two of Tetracycline." Owen explained,

"That's plague medicine. Standard issue for bubonic." The doctor said shocked. Owen headed back to the doctor,

"Well done, House. That's what you're up against." He said nearly shouting.

"So what are you gonna do now?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, you're a hospital. You've got procedures, haven't you?" Owen said.

"Yes, but everybody said Torchwood would sort it out. What if we get more carriers appearing out of the blue?" The doctor said.

"We're working to stop that." Tosh reassured.

"We waited for you! You've got to stop this! You've gotta do something!" He shouted, scared.

"No, _you've_ gotta do something. People are dropping through time and they are going to bring every disease in history through your doors. So you'd better be ready." Owen shouted back.

"Owen ..." Tosh warned him.

"You scared enough yet? Cos fuck knows I am!" Owen said and headed out the door, "Come on, Tosh!"

"Make sure they get the medicine. Call us if things get worse." Tosh said to the doctor.

"How much worse can they get?" He said.

Toshiko looked at the doctor over her shoulder. She turned and followed Owen out. The doctor  
>remained standing in the hallway. She exited the quarantined area through the plastic. Her biohazard helmet was off. She couldn't see Owen anywhere.<p>

"Owen?" She shouted, "Owen!" She turned around and saw a Japanese women standing in the middle of the hallway. She immediately knew who it was. It was her mum. She started having a conversation with her in Japanese. It was about something coming out of the darkness and they needed to open the rift. Then her mum vanished. Behind Tosh Owen appeared.

"Tosh! Come on, stop pissing about." He said and left, Tosh followed slowly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The unconscious Roman Soldier was on the floor and not moving while Jack was scanning him  
>with a hand-held scanner emitting a bright green light. Gwen stood in the doorway.<p>

"If Owen managed to open the rift to get you and Bella back, can't we do the same thing for these people? We've still got the rift manipulator." Gwen asked.

"There's a world of difference. We're talking about taking control of time, not bringing two people back from the past. Besides, look at the damage Owen caused. We mess with it further; we'll put the planet in danger. Have I ever let you down?" Jack said.

Gwen looked at him with a very small smile on her face. She turned and headed back through the corridor. When she heard someone calling her name, Gwen stopped. She turned and found Bilis Manger sitting on a bed in one of the cells. Although she heard his voice, his lips weren't moving. He apologised to her, Gwen continued to stare.

Jack looked and saw Gwen standing in the hallway, unmoving. "Gwen!" But she doesn't move or answer him, "Gwen!" he tried again. She then turned to look at him. Gwen turned and looked back in the cell. Bilis Manger was gone. She stepped into the cell and looked around. It was empty. Spooked, Gwen stepped back out of the cell and left.

The Roman Soldier was unconscious in a dirty cell. Gwen talked with Jack. "Are you sure it was the same guy?" Jack asked.

"It was definitely him. Bilis, the caretaker of the dance hall." Gwen said.

"That's all he said, "Sorry?"" Jack asked.

"Uh-huh." Gwen nodded.

"What's he got to be sorry for?" He wondered.

The door opened and Ianto walked in with a handcuffed weevil. "Coming through!" The weevil growled. Ianto sprayed it and subdued it. He put the weevil in a cell. Bella followed behind with another.

"Thirteen more reports of Weevils on the loose. We can't keep up at this rate." Bella said after she put her weevil away.

"Everything's on the increase." Jack said.

"Can you stop them making that noise?" Gwen asked.

"If you've got any ideas how." Ianto said.

"Maybe they're time sensitive. This disturbance may be too much for them." Jack suggested.

"We're now full in all vaults across all nine levels. Do you want me to activate the vaults below? It's just we've never used them since I've been here." Ianto asked.

"Do it. Gwen, maybe you're right. Let's run a search on your dancehall buddy. We need to find him." Jack said.

"Okay." Gwen said and she, Jack and Bella left the room. Ianto stayed behind. The weevils moan in their cages and turned to look at the side. Ianto also turned and saw Lisa standing at the end of the hallway.

"Hello, Ianto." She said to him and she walked towards him.

He quickly had a flashback to the last time he saw Lisa, "What do you want? Why are you here? This isn't happening."

"There's only one way to stop this, before things get worse. People will die, Ianto. Thousands of people. Unless you open the Rift." She said.

Ianto closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened his eyes, Lisa was gone. The weevil howled. The ceiling lights flickered. Spooked, Ianto looked around. Lisa was gone. The weevil hissed. Ianto panted and caught his breath.

Owen and Tosh returned and meet Jack, Gwen and Bella near the workstations.

"Owen. How was the hospital?" Jack asked.

"Laugh a bloody minute." He said. Toshiko returned to her workstation. She was still stunned by seeing her mother and non-responsive. "They've got an outbreak of the Black Death."

"What? Oh, my God!" Bella said shocked.

"Have they got it under control?" Jack asked Tosh, she didn't respond. Jack hit the desk with his hand. Toshiko snapped out of it and looked at him. "Tosh! How are they coping?"

"Um, Owen got the place quarantined and organized treatments for those who've been infected." She said.

"Only consolation is, it's treatable in these days. But you know, what happens when the next carrier comes through, Jack? Someone carrying smallpox or Ebola, or something from the future we don't even know about? What do we do then?" Owen said.

"Yeah, well, it's not doing us any good standing around speculating." Jack said and headed for his office. Owen blocked his path.

"We need to be prepared. We're helpless. All we're doing here is putting sticking plasters on gaping wounds!" Owen shouted.

"What do you suggest?" Jack argued back.

"I suggest you lead us and you tell us what the instructions are." Owen said,

"Owen…" Bella tried.

"No, come on. You're all thinking it too. You're the big man here. You keep all the secrets. Well, now's the time to tell us a few and tell us how the hell we're gonna get out of this!" Owen said.

"You want to know a secret? There is no solution. I can't fix this. Because this was never meant to happen. The first thing you learned when you joined Torchwood was 'Don't Mess with the Rift'. But you disobeyed those orders and now everything that's happening is down to you." Jack said.

"I only disobeyed instructions to get you back." Owen shot back.

"And now people are dying."

"What? So I shouldn't have bothered?" Owen said. Jack didn't say anything, so Owen got even angrier, "Who the fuck are you, anyway? Jack Harkness? You don't even exist. We've looked. So if you're not even a real person, then why should I follow your orders?"

"Get out."

"What?" Owen said.

"Get out! I'm relieving you of your duty." Jack said.

"No. You can't do that!" Tosh joined in.

"Bollocks, you are!" Owen said.

"Jack, wait." Gwen tried.

He walked up to Owen, "You're done here." He then walked back to his office.

"What, so that's it? The whole world is going to shit and you're going to fire me?" Owen scoffed.

"For God's sake! Both of you! We need to stick together on this." Bella screamed.

"If I can't rely on you, if I don't have your complete trust, you don't belong here. That goes for the rest of you. Anyone who agrees with Owen, leave now." Jack said. Owen looked at everyone, but no one moved.

"So now we know how it is. So that leaves me 24 hours to savour the good times." Owen said.

"What are you talking about?" Gwen said.

"Think about it, Gwen. Nobody leaves this place intact. Sometime in the next 24 hours ... I get Ret-conned. All my memories erased. I don't know where or when, but he'll get me." Owen explained.

"Jack, this has gone far enough." Gwen said but Jack didn't back down.

"So I guess this is goodbye." Owen said and put his gun on the nearest table. "Good luck with the end of the world. " He took a couple of steps to leave, then turned around and looked straight at Bella, he was trying so hard not to go up to her and kiss her. Even with the end of the world she still looked so beautiful. "I would say thanks for the memories…"

Bella couldn't take it anymore, "Dad, for God's sake!" Owen turned and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gwen and Jack walked through the Arcades. "Okay, guys, Bilis' shop is coming up twenty meters on your left'." Ianto said over the radio. Jack and Gwen entered the shop. There were timepieces everywhere – all with varying times.)

"Wow." Gwen said. Jack closed the door behind them. "Some of this stuff must go back centuries."

"He scavenges antique pieces from the past, brings them here, sells them for a profit. Not a bad business plan." Jack said, looking around.

"We all have to earn a living." Bilis said coming down the staircase. He was holding an open box.

"You're from 1941." Jack commented.

"As you were." He said, then turned to Gwen, "Hello, again." He then walked to his desk.

"How can you be in two time zones at once?" Gwen asked.

"I can step across eras, like you'd walk into another room. At first, it was the most incredible gift. Now I know the reality ... it's a curse." He explained.

"Why?" Gwen asked him.

"I can see the whole of history, but I don't belong anywhere within it." Then started talking to Jack, "So, your return to this time had a price. Time's splintering. This city exists on a rift in time. The only way to make it right is to fully open that rift - let it suck back what fell through."

"No way. It's too dangerous." Jack said shaking his head.

"Can we even do that?" Gwen asked.

"Of course you can. Isn't that right, Captain?" He said, Jack didn't answer. Gwen turned and looked at him.

"Jack?"

"You've seen what happened. If we open that rift fully, millions of lives will be at risk." He finally said.

"And yet, if you don't, more will fall through. Lives will be lost." Bilis said.

Jack chuckled and took out his gun. He pointed it at Bilis, who raised his hands, "You know so much, you're coming back with us."

"I'm sorry." He said shaking his head, and then he was gone.

"Damn it!" Jack said putting his gun away. "Trace the temporal activity around this location." He said over the radio, then to Gwen, "We need to find out where he is. Come on."

Jack ran out of the shop. Gwen lingered, slower to follow Jack. She looked around at the clocks hanging on the walls. They chime even though they're on different times. Gwen turned to leave and stopped abruptly. Bilis was standing in her way. He looked at her. She turned to the door and he stopped her from opening the door.

"I am not your enemy." He said.

Gwen backed away from him, "In the cells, why did you say you were sorry?"

"Sometimes it's better to live in ignorance ... unless ... Do you really want to know?" He said.

"Know what?"

"Hold my hands. I'll show you." He said and held her hands for her.

"Okay." She moved and put her hands on his. And she saw Rhys lying in a pool of blood. She gasped and let go of his hands.

"I'm sorry!" He said,

Gwen edged to the door as she stared at Bilis. "What did you just show me?"

"The future."

Gwen ran out of the shop, and caught up with Jack, "What took you so long?" She didn't answer him and ran past him. "Gwen?"

Jack started running after her. She didn't stop. "Gwen!" Gwen turned the corner and Jack stopped running after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Owen sat at the bar counter, nearly at the bottom of his third glass. When he looked up and saw Diane standing near him. She started telling him that she was lost, asking him to bring her back by opening the rift. Then she disappeared, Owen gasped and cried. He closed his eyes for a moment as he got a hold of himself. He thought about what he needed to do.

Gwen looked in one of the cells where she put Rhys. Rhys was lying on the cell bench. Gwen  
>was startled when he woke up gasping. "Woah. Take it easy." She said.<p>

"What's going on?" Rhys said looking around the cell, "Am I dreaming?"

"This is where I work." Gwen said.

"You work in a prison?"

"These are just the cells." Gwen explained.

"You locked me in a cell? What the hell are you playing at?"

"I was just trying to keep you safe."

"I was safe at home!"

"No, you weren't. You really weren't."

"Listen here, Gwen, you'd better tell me exactly what's going on cos I've taken some shit over the past few months. What's all this?"

"Rhys, listen to me, I need you to trust me. Okay, it may not seem like it at the moment, but I'm just trying to take care of you. I love you, sweetheart."

A loud moan echoed in the vault, which startled Rhys. "What the hell was that?"

"Just try and relax and I'll come back for you."

"What do you mean? You're not going to leave me down here!" She said and turned to leave, "I'm sorry." Rhys shouted after her.

Gwen returned to the hub. Toshiko, Ianto and Jack were grouped together. Bella was on the phone.

"OK, Jason slow down. What happened?" She said voice shaking a little.

"Is she ok?" Bella said worried.

"Um...why me?" She said pacing round the hub while everyone was staring at her.

"Right...um...s-sure I'll be right there, just apply pressure to the wound and keep her talking." She said hanging up the phone and running down to the autopsy bay. She grabbed a few things and shoved them into a bag then ran back to the main level.

"Where you going?" Jack asked her looking worried about her.

"Jason's. Andria was attacked by what Jason described by a weevil." Bella said trying to keep her voice level but failing. "I need to go."

"God, yeah go. We'll be fine make sure that's she's ok." Jack said and she ran out of the hub.

Jack turned back to Gwen, "Did he wake up?"

"Yeah. Yeah, he did. Tosh, can you bring up the CCTV of the vaults? Er, just leave it on the screen, I know it sounds crazy, but…" Gwen asked.

Tosh offered her a small smile, "Sure, no problem."

"Thank you ... for helping me bring him here." Gwen said.

"I can't understand how Bilis was able to show you that vision." Tosh said.

"It was so real, Tosh. I was in my flat. It smelt like my flat, it had all the sounds of my flat. I touched the blood. I can still feel it on my hands. Rhys's blood." She said then stopped.

"It's not gonna happen." Jack said to her. Gwen took a breath and calmed down. Ianto and Toshiko were both spooked by their own experiences and were very quiet. Jack looked at everyone. Gwen nodded. "Come on, there's still work to be done."

Jack started to move when the lights shut off and the klaxon sounded. "What's going on?" Ianto said.

"We've got a security breach." Tosh said and she and Ianto headed back to the workstations.

"All right, nobody panic." Jack said.

Gwen didn't listen and ran back to the vaults, screaming for Rhys. Jack ran after her.

**Part 2...**


	27. End Of Days Pt 2

The door to the vaults opened and Gwen rushed in. She found Rhys dead on the floor near the door, lying in a pool of blood. She screamed and fell to her knees and grabbed his body. Jack ran into the room standing behind her.

"We can ...we can bring him back!" She asked him.

"There's nothing we can do." Jack said. She looked back at Rhys and rocked him.

"What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" She screamed again and started hitting Jack.

They move Rhys's body to the autopsy room. Ianto and Toshiko stood on the steps with their backs to the wall. They watched as Gwen sat next to Rhys' body on the table. Jack gently wiped the blood off her hands. "I'll have to tell his family." She said.

"We'll deal with it." Ianto offered.

"The way you dealt with that porter the first time I met you? No, you won't deal with him, Ianto." Gwen said and Ianto looked down at the floor. Jack gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Gwen, I'm so sorry." Tosh said.

Gwen laughed, "You never even met him. This is what happens here. We all end up alone."

She turned to Jack who didn't look at her, "You bring him back."

"No." He said and walked away from her,

"The resurrection gauntlet ..." She started.

"Was destroyed." Ianto said.

"Something else." She said.

"I said no." Jack said.

"No, there's something wrong with time, so we, we can go back to the moment, to the very moment…" She said but Jack interrupted her.

"Gwen …"

"There's something you can do, otherwise WHAT'S THE FUCKING POINT OF YOU?!" She screamed and ran across to him and attacked him clawing at his chest, "You, you bring him back! Bring him back! You bring him back! Do you understand me, Jack-fucking-Harkness?"

"Gwen, I'm sorry." He said.

"Do you?" She said and Jack just held her as she cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Owen burst through the plastic covering over the doorway. He stopped and took everything  
>in. "Oh, shit. What happened?" He saw Jack holding Gwen as she cried and he went down the stairs.<p>

"You came back!" Tosh pointed out.

Owen grabbed Gwen, "Are you all right? You all right?"

She pushed him away, "Don't touch me!"

Owen stopped and Gwen went back to Rhys, he turned to Jack, "How many other people have got to suffer?" Jack didn't answer him. "I'm gonna fix this. I'm opening the rift."

Owen ran back up the stairs. Ianto started up the stairs to.

"Make sure you stop him." Jack told him.

Ianto stopped and looked at Jack. "No." he then followed Owen out of the room.

"We're gonna help him." Tosh said following the boys.

"Bilis was right; he said open the rift and everything goes back to normal. Owen's right. I'm going to get Rhys back." Gwen said and ran up the stairs to.

"Gwen." Jack shouted.

"No!" she shouted back.

Owen was typing as fast as he could,** "**Enter Emergency Protocol One." Ianto said.

Gwen pushed Owen out of the way, "Out the way, I'll do this." The alarm started to sound.

Jack didn't know how to stop them so he picked up his gun off the floor and headed up the stairs. Gwen was still typing. "Get away from the computer, Gwen."

Owen stood in front of Jack, ready to attack him if necessary. "This is a trap. All these cracks around the world, they're diversions. This is what Bilis wants." He explained.

"What are you afraid of, Jack?" Owen asked,

Gwen needed to emergency protocol one password.

Ianto looked at Jack who looked back at him, Ianto sighed and hoped Jack would forgive him. "Rhea Silva." He said. Gwen continued typing. Jack took his gun out and pointed it at her back. Owen backed away.

"I said, "Move.""

Everyone turned around, "What the hell are you doing?!" Tosh exclaimed,

"Final warning."

Gwen turned, "Come on, Jack."

"You're a united front now? Toshiko, the poor girl who'll screw any passing alien that gives her a pendant? Owen, so strong, he gets in a cage with a Weevil, desperate to be mauled. Or Ianto, hiding his cyber-girlfriend in the basement. Your four comrades here pumped bullets into her, remember?" he said trying not to let the look on Ianto's face affect him.

"I've got to get Rhys back." Was all Gwen said.

He put his gun down, "Yeah, cos you're so in love with Rhys that you spend most of your time here even if your aren't working."

Gwen smacked him around the face, "Fuck you!"

Jack dropped his gun as he fell. Owen picked it up and pointed it at Jack. "We're relieving you of your command, "Captain". We're opening that rift and getting back what we lost!"

Gwen went back to the keyboard but they needed to retina scans of everyone. "Shit!"

Jack started to get up. "Stay down!" Owen shouted at him.

"You're in charge, Owen? You've gotta have significantly bigger balls." Jack said standing up, Owen shot him in the head, Gwen screamed. Jack fell backwards with his eyes wide open. Owen fired several more times at Jack.

"I'm sick of people doubting me." He said

"DAD!" Bella screamed running over to him shoving Owen out of the way.

"Shit Bella," Owen said looking at her.

Bella fell on her knees cupping her father's face. She looked up at Owen, and screamed, "What have you done?" Gwen slowly took the gun from Owen. Owen was shaking. Shocked, Ianto looked at Owen.

"What's going on?" She said through the tears falling down her face, she was looking at everyone around the room.

No one said anything; they just scanned the prints onto the computer. "We've still got to do Jack's." Gwen said. Owen moved to scan Jack, but Bella wouldn't let him.

"Bella please get out of the way." He said to her.

"Why so you can get you little fuck buddy back?" She screamed at him. Owen's face fell, and then hardened. He grabbed Bella and moved her forcefully. "Don't you dare touch me." She spat. He managed to scan Jack. Bella's was the only one left.

"C'mon Bella we need yours as well." Owen said to her and walked over to her with the scanner,

She stepped back from him and he stopped. She looked terrified and looked younger than any of them had ever seen her, "No there is a reason dad wouldn't let you do this."

"And you know what they are do you? He tells you everything!" Gwen said to her.

"No but I trust my dad." She said. Owen motioned for Gwen and Ianto to hold her while he scanned her. She struggled against them screaming and more tears were falling. Gwen and Ianto felt awful and struggled themselves to keep it together. The computer ran through all six retina prints. Gwen typed in the commands. Gwen looked back at them, then stopped on Rhys' body on the table in cold storage. She hit ENTER. The Klaxon alarm blared. Everyone stood around and looked at each other

"What have you just done?" Bella said and moved so she was standing just in front of her dad's dead body. Jack growls and grabs Bella's leg. She screams. Owen was startled, as was everyone else.

"Oh, my God!" Owen said.

"Dad!" Bella said, and knelt next to him as he clung to her. He then saw the turmoil in the hub.

"What have you done?" He said weakly.

Gwen turned around and saw the electrical charges ramping up the base of the water tower. Finally, a stream of energy ran from the ground on up through the water tower. Everything that came through the rift started to disappear.

The team are shouting for each other to move and get out of the hub, Bella tried to move Jack by herself but he was too heavy. "Help me move him!" She called to everyone. Ianto moved to help her. Above them the conference room glass shattered. Everyone but Gwen was now helping Bella with Jack, and where headed for the doors. Gwen stayed where she was waiting. Everyone shouted at her. Then Rhys's body vanished.

Owen got the doors open as the walls around them crumbled. Ianto grabbed Jack's jacket off the coat rack as they pass it. Pieces of the ceiling collapsed in the hub. Toshiko led them out the doors. The overhead support beam broke and fell onto the workstations.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Owen, Toshiko ran. Following behind them were Ianto and Bella with Jack between them. Jack  
>staggered and leant heavily on them, his legs not able to support him.<p>

"Keep moving!" Owen shouted.

"It's going to be all right, Jack. Everything is going to go back to normal." Gwen said. Everyone stopped running, Bilis was standing in front of them.

"From out of the darkness, he is come." He said.

"What is he talking about?" Gwen said.

"Son of the Great Beast, cast out before time, chained in rock and imprisoned beneath the rift." Bilis said.

"What?!" Gwen said worried about the answer. Bilis' gaze rose high above their heads as he looked at something behind them.

"All hail Abaddon, the Great Devourer." He said. Gwen turned around. Owen turned around as well. "Come to feast on life."

Way in the distance, a gigantic horned beast approached the city, roaring. The earth shook with every step it took. Car alarms went off as the road shuddered. The Torchwood team stared at the beast they've let loose upon the earth.

"The whole world shall die beneath his shadow." Bilis said. As the beast's shadow passed over the people, they died instantly. A street cleaner ran to take cover on the side of a nearby building, but the beast's shadow touched him and he died.

"I look upon you, my god, and know my work is done." Bilis said and then just vanished.

Gwen turned back to Jack who was leaning on Ianto, "How do we stop it? Tell me what to do, Jack."

Jack looked at everyone and looked straight passed Gwen and looked Bella.

"Not you...Bella get me to an open space." Jack said and she helped him move and left the others behind,

Bella stopped the SUV and Jack got out. He was exhausted. "Dad! What are you gonna do?" Bella said running after him.

"If Abaddon is the bringer of death, let's see how he does with me. If he feeds on life, then I'm an all-you-can-eat buffet." Jack said, Bella looked horrified.

She grabbed his coat to try and stop him, "No, wait! Wait, you're too weak!"

The Beast stomped through the city. Jack pried her hands off his jacket, his eyes were on the beast in front of them and Bella was uncontrollably crying.

"Get out of here!" He shouted, "GO!" and he pushed her away from him.

"Drive as fast as you can." He told her and continued up the road leaving her behind.

"Dad!" Bella shouted to him.

"Bring it on!" He shouted

The beast roared and started toward Jack. Jack stood his ground and waited for the beast. Bella ran into the SUV and lay across the backseat, curled up and closed her eyes tight and covered her ears with her hands trying to block out the cries of her dad. The beast's shadow covered the ground and when it reaches Jack, it stopped – the edge of the shadow on Jack and unable to move past him. Jack screamed in agony. He didn't die though. The beast loomed over him, the shadow stopped in its tracks. Jack continued to scream in pain. Bella started to hum to herself trying desperately trying to get the sound out of her head. The beast fell to its knees, unable to stop the light coming from Jack. Jack fell backwards on the ground and wasn't moving.

Bella stopped humming and opened her eyes, she slowly took her hands away from her ears and didn't hear anything. She got out of the car and looked around. Everything was quiet she looked around and saw Jack lying on the floor. She ran up to him and fell to her knees beside him crying. She waited for him to wake up but he didn't.

"Dad?" she whispered shaking his shoulder softly, "Daddy, wake up." Tears fell onto his face, Bella didn't even bother to wipe away her tears as they fell.

"Dad, please wake up. Don't do this to me." She cried and started to shake him more. She pulled her phone out of her pocket getting it caught on the bandage on her hand. She violently ripped the bandage off accidently catching some of the stitches with it. She winced in pain but ignored it. She flipped her phone open and dialled. Blood pouring down her hand.

"Help me." She cried down the phone, and hung up. She knew that they would trace her location so she pulled him into her arms and waited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella and the others gathered around Jack's body on the morgue table and in the white body bag. The cabinet door was open at his feet.

"You're certain?" Gwen asked after a moment.

"He's ice cold. No vital signs." Owen said quietly he looked at Bella. She had tear tracks down her face and looked empty there was no emotion there whatsoever anymore, looked like she had cried it all out and her hand was covered in dried blood and looked very painful.

"He survived when you shot him. When I first joined, he said he couldn't die." Gwen said desperately.

"He was wrong." Owen said more to Bella then Gwen; to be honest right now he couldn't care less about Gwen.

"Can I stay with him?" Bella asked in a voice unlike her own. She looked like a little lost child, way too young for her age.

"Bella..." Owen started,

"Please." She said looking at him, for the first time in weeks. Owen nodded and left with everyone else, leaving her alone with Jack.

Bella leaned in close to Jack's body, "Wake up. Please. I know you can't hear me or maybe you can I dunno. Anyway, you need to wake up, I need you. You promised that would take care of me, I can't do this by myself. Please Dad!"

"Wake up!" She said crying again.

The others were watching her on the monitor. She currently had her head on his chest and was crying into it.

"How long's she gonna do this?" Owen said. He couldn't bear to see her hurting. He and Ianto looked at each other while Tosh and Gwen continued to look at the monitor.

Bella's head still rested on his chest while Tosh stood in the corner of the room talking to her.

"It's been days." She said but Bella didn't say anything. "We have to face up to it. He's not coming back."

"I believe in him. He promised me he would never leave me again." Bella said lifting her head off his chest and looked at her, her eyes were bloodshot and she had deep purple circles under them.

"I know." Tosh said and left. Bella closed her eyes and kissed him quickly on the forehead. She pulled back and took a deep breath before walking away.

"Thank you." A voice said, Bella gasped and ran back to Jack and found him awake and smiling at him. She helped him out of the body bag and threw herself into his arms. He laughed and held her tight she was crying into his shoulder.

She pulled away and hit him on the arm. Hard.

"Ow," He said rubbing his arm, "What was that for?"

"For not waking up straight away. Promise me that you will never do that again." She said, He reached up and wiped away her tears.

"I promise,"

Ianto and Toshiko were cleaning up the hub. Toshiko reached out to remove a machine part when she saw Jack and Bella enter the hub. Her eyes widen and she ran across the room to him and ran into his arms like Bella had earlier.

"JACK!" Gwen screamed and basically jumped him. Everyone except Jack and Gwen rolled their eyes, typical when Rhys died she was all traumatised but she still made her feelings for Jack obvious. Jack let her go and walked to Ianto. Jack grabbed him and hugged him, Jack could have stayed in the young Welshman's arms forever but he knew that he had to stop. He pulled back slightly and pressed his lips against Ianto's. Bella smiled at her dad and her best friend. Owen stepped into the hub and put down the kit he was carrying. Jack let go of Ianto and made his way to Owen.

"I..." Owen started,

"I forgive you." He said Owen nodded; Jack pulled him into a hug and held him as he cried. Everyone watched quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack was going through the files on his desk. Gwen sat on the spare chair and Bella sat on the edge of his desk watching him after Owen had stitched up her hand again.

"What's happened to the rift?" Gwen said finally.

"It closed up when Abaddon was destroyed. But it's gonna be more volatile than ever." Jack said putting the files down.

"The visions we had. We all saw people we loved. What did you see?" Gwen asked, Bella looked interested now, she too wanted to know.

"Nothing. There was nothing." Jack shook his head.

"Jack...what would have tempted you? What visions would have convinced you to open the rift?" Gwen asked knowing he was lying.

"The right kind of Doctor." He said and Bella smiled, knowing exactly who he meant.

"I'm gonna go find the others." Gwen said and got up and left the hub.

"What about you?" Jack asked,

"Huh?" Bella asked confused,

"Who did you see?" Jack asked her,

Bella thought about it for a moment then told him, "No one, because the one person who could have convinced me to do it was already trying to."

"Owen." He guessed, "You love him?"

"Yeah, I think I do." She sighed and smiled at him. He smiled back and walked out of his office. Jack stopped at the sound of a beep. He looked at the hand in the tank and saw it pulsing. He smiled and heard it the sound of the TARDIS engine. A wind blew through the hub and Bella stepped out of his office and stood next to him. He looked at her and smiled. He grabbed his coat and the hand in a jar and ran out of the hub.

"Dad!" Bella shouted after him and ran without grabbing her coat. She saw him run across to Plass to something standing in the centre. She ran after him shouting. As she got closer she saw what he was running at, she smiled thinking that she thought she was never going to see that again. She quicken her pace and ran after her father with a huge smile on her face.

**And thats the last chapter for this story. Hoped you all liked it :) Also if anyone has a better summary or name for this story PM me because I think the ones I have at the moment are a bit lame.**


	28. New Story!

**Hey guys just to let you know I have finally started to upload my sequel. It is called Utopia and focuses on the last 3 episode of series 3 Doctor who. I can't promise I will update regularly but I will try my best.**


End file.
